Table For One
by Lawn Girl
Summary: Sookie is a waitress an at upscale restaurant. Eric is one of her regular customers, who barely talks to her. What happens when they slowly start to get to know each other? AH/AU Rated M for language and lemons!
1. Steak & Potatoes

**A/N:** I know I probably shouldn't be starting a new fic, while I still have one on the fire (Java Jive), but I had an idea and it kept calling and texting and im-ing me, begging to be written. And, then it sent me flowers pleading with me to publish it, and I'm a sucker for flowers, so yeah...a new fic, here it is. Hopefully I can keep up with both in a timely fashion! As always, I do not own any of these fabulous characters - they belong solely to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

"Ok Sookie, lesson time is over."

Lafayette nodded his head towards the big clock on the opposite side of the kitchen and I saw that it was almost five o'clock. I cleaned up the area we were working on and put away my knife set before standing up on my tip toes to plant a kiss on Lafayette's smooth cheek.

"Thanks, Chef!" I said with a huge smile.

"Anytime darlin', now go get ready for your shift!" he said with a grin as he gave me a playful smack on my behind. I smiled even harder, still amazed that the celebrated Chef Lafayette Reynolds was giving me cooking lessons. After working at Merlotte's as a waitress for over a year I found myself coming in ten or twenty minutes before my shift started just so I could hang around in the kitchen, fascinated by the controlled chaos that went on in there. Lafayette had noticed and instead of shooing me out of his kitchen, he had graciously agreed to work with me on my own cooking skills once a week. I had always loved cooking, ever since my Gran handed me my first bowl and whisk almost twenty years ago. I had a natural affinity for it and was eager to learn more beyond my signature meatloaf and family recipes. Lafayette was an artist in the kitchen and I was lucky that he had agreed to work with me. We got along like two old girlfriends and always had fun gabbing away as I learned how to perfectly julienne vegetables or make a silky smooth buerre blanc sauce. He liked to joke that he was my Fairy Godchef. I actually looked forward to coming in to work, despite having to spend hours on my feet in the front of the house.

I had lucked out getting this job in the first place. My friend Arlene had been a waitress here and had given me a good recommendation. As far as restaurants go, Merlotte's was at the top. It was **the** upscale steakhouse in town, catering to wealthy couples out on dates or businessmen eager to impress an important client. The food was rich and satisfying, exactly what you would hope for in a quality steakhouse. The kitchen staff was wonderful and didn't mind me hanging around before or after my shifts, and the other waitresses quickly became my good friends.

After giving Lafayatte a wave, I headed down to the staff room and grabbed my uniform from my locker. I slid on the form fitting white button down shirt and snug black pants before giving myself a once over in the staff mirror. I fixed my hair a bit and went upstairs to see what the daily specials were. I saw Arlene coming in and waved hello to her. She rushed up to me full of excited energy and hugged me tight.

"Sookie! Tonight is going to be one exciting shift!"

"Why? What's up?" I didn't remember seeing that somebody had booked our private dining area, so I couldn't imagine what she was talking about. I didn't have to wait long to find out what Arlene was talking about, since she was bursting at the seams to tell me.

"I just found out that J.B. is going to ask Tara to marry him! He had Lafayette hide the ring in their dessert and he's going to propose when they come in for dinner later tonight!"

J.B. du Rone and Tara Thornton were regulars at Merlotte's and we all loved them. J.B. was vice president of something or other at his family's company, and despite not being the sharpest crayon in the box he was a total sweetheart. His girlfriend Tara was an up and coming designer and they made a habit of coming into Merlotte's a few times a month for dinner. They were both easy going and good tippers and the entire staff liked them, so it was easy to be excited that J.B. was going to propose.

After ooh-ing and ah-ing over how romantic J.B. was, and pestering Lafayette to see the ring, Arlene and I headed in to start our shift. My section was fairly empty at first, but filled up pretty quickly as the evening wore on. The majority of my customers were pleasant enough, and the night was going smoothly. Around six o'clock I noticed J.B. and Tara were seated in Arlene's section. I waved to them and flashed J.B. a huge thumbs up when Tara wasn't looking. Poor J.B. The guy was sweating bullets and his legs kept shaking under the table. I couldn't wait to see him finally pop the question.

However, I never actually got to see the proposal take place. Instead I was distracted by one of my regular customers I had taken to calling Mr. Table for One. I had started calling him that since he always sat by himself when he came in. His name was actually Eric Northman, and he was some sort of well known businessman in town. Mr. Table for One was quite the mystery. He has been coming in to Merlotte's for the past couple of months, every Friday at seven pm on the dot. He always sat in my section and always ordered the same thing: a rare steak with a twice baked potato and a side of steamed green beans. We actually don't have steamed green beans on the menu, but Lafayette said he didn't mind making them when I asked him about it the first time he had ordered them. He always finished his meal with a glass of Crown Royal and was a decent tipper. He never engaged me in conversation beyond giving me his order, and thanking me when it arrived. Whenever I came to his table to ask how things were he would just give me a curt nod and say, "fine." Never once had he asked me how I was doing, and never once did he ever call me by my name.

We had plenty of businessmen who dropped in to the restaurant after a long day at work for a steak and a drink. They sometimes would eat by themselves and not talk much, which was understandable. Mr. Table for One really shouldn't have bothered me, but for some reason he got under my skin. Perhaps it was because he would come into the restaurant and every single woman would stop what they were doing and stare at him as if he was the only man in the room. Perhaps it was the way he filled out the tailored Armani suit that he usually wore, the jacket accentuating his muscular arms and the pants straining slightly right under his leather belt. It could also be his piercing blue eyes that would look at me without betraying a glimpse of what was going on in that mind of his. Every single time he came in I wanted to ask him about himself. Every single time he came in I just stood there, taking the order I already knew he wanted, without saying a word.

And so, at seven pm on the dot, on the night that J.B. duRone was about to propose to Tara Thornton, in walked Mr. Table for One, sitting at his usual table in my section. And while Tara was having her dessert served to her as a nervous J.B. looked on, I was walking over to hand an unnecessary menu to the scowling Greek god at table one. I tried to crane my neck over to Arlene's section to watch as J.B. got down on one knee but was heavily distracted when the man in front of me quietly said, "Good evening, Sookie."

I whipped my head back around and stared at Mr. Table for One, wondering if I had just heard him correctly. He had never said my name in the months that he had been coming in. He had never wished me a good anything. He was looking at me expectantly and I just kept staring at him, unsure of what he wanted. Our eyes were locked in some sort of strange staring contest, each willing the other to break first. I was snapped out of it by the sound of clapping and cheering coming from across the room. Oh, good. Tara must have said yes. And despite being excited for them, I couldn't stop looking at Mr. Table for One. Finally I came to my senses and replied, "Good evening Mr. Northman," handing him the menu. "Steak, potatoes and green beans as usual?"

"Actually, I think I'd like to hear the specials tonight."

_Is he actually trying to have a conversation with me? Answer the man, Sookie! _

For the life of me I couldn't remember what the specials were, despite having described them to at least ten other tables earlier in the evening. I got it together for one second to answer the man in front of me.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment Mr. Northman. I'll be right back with the specials."

And with that I turned around, hoping I didn't look as flustered as I felt and quickly made my way towards the back, almost bumping into a busboy in the process.

* * *

A/N: So, there you have it. Hopefully you guys are into it. hm...I could suddenly go for a steak and some potatoes...


	2. Grilled Chicken & Savory Mashed Potatoes

**A/N:** Wow! The response to this story was unbelievable. Thanks so much! A lot of you were curious about Mr. Table For One, so let's find out a little bit more about him, eh? oh, and watch out, there are some lemons being haphazardly tossed around in this chapter, you don't want to get hit with one...or do you? ;) The extra big, dreamy lemon is all for my girl Meads (S. Meadows) who is one awesome beta, thanks darling! She really saved you all from reading a flop of a chapter and was a doll about reading my rewrite. She deserves all the lemons in the world! Any mistakes still left in this chapter are totally all mine!

* * *

**Eric POV:**

Some people call me safe, others call me boring. I like to think that I'm simply practical and hardworking. I didn't get to where I am without taking a few risks, sure. But they were all well calculated, well thought out risks that always yielded maximum results. I function at my peak when things are orderly, running smoothly without error. It is how I've managed to rise to the top of my field quickly and expertly. I've found what works for me and I've stuck with it, and I have a lot to show for it. Fresh out of business school, and with a host of internships under my belt, I became one of the youngest CFOs in the country. I enjoy my job, despite the long hours and sometimes insufferable people I need to deal with. But the pay offs are worth it, for the most part. I have a penthouse apartment in the city, furnished and decorated with all the best items. I drive my dream car and I indulge in excellent wine, cigars and the occasional luxury vacation. The only thing I was missing was a worthy partner.

It's not that I don't have my choice of ladies. I'm never without a date to whatever business function or charity event I need to attend. Yet, the caliber of these women always leaves something to be desired. They do their part by beautifully filling out a designer dress and warming the spot next to me in bed for a few hours, but other than that they're useless. I haven't met a woman yet who has captivated me and kept my attention for more than a couple of days, really. But I don't have the time to spend searching for "the one," if she even exists; so I go about my day, immersed in my work and have gotten used to the routine.

Or so I thought. Then I happened to step foot into a restaurant and my whole world was flipped on its axis.

For the last two and a half months I have been coming into Merlotte's Steakhouse for dinner every Friday night. The first Friday I ever set foot in here it was by chance. I was looking for a place to grab a good meal and unwind with a drink after a particularly challenging work week and a colleague suggested Merlotte's. I checked out their menu ahead of time online and liked what I saw, so I had my secretary, Pam, make a reservation for later that evening. I had already decided what I would order, and as soon as the waitress neared I was prepared to quickly let her know my selection so I could enjoy some much needed peace and quiet. I liked things to be efficient and orderly and if it meant perusing a menu online before venturing to a restaurant so I had more time to relax while there, then so be it. All for the bottom line. In this case the bottom line was a good meal and solitude. I spent all week in various meetings dealing with inept assholes and I was due some downtime.

Everything had been going as planned until my waitress came to take my order. Something stirred in me as she approached. She wasn't glamorous or overtly beautiful, but there was something absolutely striking about her that caused me take a second glance. Her eyes were bright and the perfect shade of sparkling blue. Her skin was sun-kissed, but not too tan, and her natural blond hair was swept off her face in a simple pony tail. She was wearing a uniform and while the clothes were nothing truly special, she seemed to make them stand out. The white button down shirt she wore hugged every curve, and the top buttons strained a bit against the swell of her breasts. The black slacks that she wore clung expertly to her perfect, round ass and shapely legs and I found myself getting hard just staring at her. I almost missed it when she introduced herself. _Sookie. _I did my best not to stare right at her and risk saying something foolish, and instead ordered the steak, rare of course, and the twice baked potato. I remembered that I also had wanted a vegetable, but exactly what it was had escaped my mind, and since I had yet to glance at the menu she had given me I just asked for steamed green beans, assuming they had them.

I went home later that night, my hard on not subsiding at all throughout dinner, and took the hottest shower I could stand. I allowed the hot water to sooth my tense muscles, but couldn't stop myself from tightly closing my eyes and imaging Sookie's small, yet graceful hand wrapping itself around my cock, skillfully stroking up and down, gripping a little tighter, twisting and pulling until I reached my release. When I opened my eyes, it was my own hand, still grasping my now flaccid penis, covered in my cum.

I decided to go back the next Friday, just to see if it was a fluke. I thought to myself that there was no way this girl could be that special. Yet, as I watched her walk to my table, a basket of breadsticks in her hand, my cock betrayed me and stood at attention, practically begging to jump out of my pants. Again, I barely spoke to her for fear of saying something idiotic. I quickly ordered the exact same thing, since I had enjoyed it last week and tried to figure out what it was about this girl that was getting to me. I found myself back in my shower as soon as I got home, my rock hard length back in my hand. This time my mind imagined Sookie's warm, perfect mouth sucking me off. I could see her full, pink lips sliding up and down my length, bringing me to climax.

I debated going back a third time, wondering if I was just a glutton for punishment. I had already built this waitress, this woman, up in my head as the perfect sex goddess. I had used her image a few more times in the shower and it always brought a swift and mind blowing release. She also starred in a few of my dreams, and they were hotter than any I've ever had before, including that one of Princess Leia when I was fourteen.

_We're sitting on my black leather couch, drinking red wine. Sookie spills a little on her and when I go to wipe her off, my hand lingers a bit longer than necessary on her chest. She grasps my wrist and gives me a sultry wink while licking her lips. Her other hand reaches behind her neck to unclasp the top of her dress. The straps fall down revealing her bare breasts - round, perky and succulent. My hands are on them before either of us can say anything and our faces press closer as our lips crash into each other for a passionate kiss. Her mouth opens slightly and my tongue finds entrance. She sucks fiercely on my bottom lip, tugging at it with her teeth. My hands begin to peel her dress further down her body. She breaks the kiss off and pushes my hands off of her. Before I can react she's standing up and holy shit, Sookie is giving me a strip tease. She turns around so her back is facing me and slowly shimmies out of her dress so all she is wearing is a black lace thong and black heels. Oh fuck, not a strip tease, it's a lap dance! She turns back around, with her hands covering up her breasts and straddles my lap, whipping her hair in my face. Her hands drop from her chest and wrap around me, as her breasts crash into my chest. I can feel her nipples firm up as they scrape the fabric of my shirt. Using me as leverage she begins to gently bounce up and down, rolling her hips into mine, grinding into my bulging cock. Her breasts are moving rapidly as she picks up her pace, pumping her entire body up and down my length. Then suddenly she stops and stands back up with a wicked gleam in her eye. She stares me right in the eyes as she hooks her fingers into the top of her panties. It's only then that I notice the sides are attached by small bows. She tugs gently at them and they both pop apart, the lacy fabric fluttering down between her legs. Sweat begins to dot my forehead as I lick my lips, dry from my mouth hanging open at the sight in front of me. I notice one hand snakes its way up her body, as she cups one of her breasts in her hand. She expertly pinches her nipple, rolling it between her fingers, causing a moan to escape her lips. Her other hand fins its way between her legs and I bite my lip as I watch her slide two fingers inside of herself. She pumps them in and out, her speed and force gradually increasing as her breathing turns to pants, her thumb flicks out at her clit and that sends her over the edge as she cums all over her hand. As if that wasn't enough she brings her fingers up to her mouth and her tongue darts out, tasting her own juices. She leans over to me and traces my lips with the same finger. My mouth greedily sucks it in and I toss my head back, intoxicated by her scent and taste. I pull her onto my lap and she makes quick work of my shirt, tearing buttons off as she does her best to remove it expeditiously. She hops off momentarily so I can tear off my pants and boxers and before I know it she is back on me and I need to feel every inch of her on me. I plunge two fingers deep into her core and shudder as I feel her dipping with wetness. I lift her hips up off of me as the tip of my cock probes at her opening. She sees what I am doing and I'm rewarded with her slamming into me, riding me hard and fast. She keeps up that rhythm for a bit before coming up almost all the way off of me and slowly lowering herself back down. She begins to roll her hips as she slowly continues to go up and down and the feeling is killing me. I quicken the pace by lifting my hips up into her, hearing her gasp each time my length fully fills her. We're both on the edge and when our lips find each other for a frantic kiss we both spill over and shout out loud as our climaxes simultaneously erupt. _

I had this same dream four days in a row leading up until that third Friday night. There was absolutely no way that the girl who brought me warm breadsticks and shyly smiled as she asked me if everything was ok would ever be able to live up to the fantasy of the sex goddess in my dreams. I should have left well enough alone, but after work I found myself drawn to the restaurant, sitting in her section at seven pm on the dot. Before she even came to my table I was already arguing with myself in my head. I had no reason to be there. I had learned early on that reality hardly ever lived up to fantasy and after the crazy sex dreams I had been having there was no way that I could do anything about the real Sookie. While she was beautiful, she probably was as bland as toast and I'd be bored with any real conversation we had like most of the women in my life. Or she probably lived with her parents or had a third nipple or a whole host of other freaky things I came up with. So, if I wasn't going to try and pursue something with her, why the hell did I come back a third time? There was just something about her, something that got under my skin and until I could figure it out I had to come back.

My sense of order and control were severely tested around this woman and while it shook me to my core, it also intrigued me in ways I never knew possible. I did my best to keep some sense of structure while at that restaurant and continued to order the reliable steak, potatoes and green beans I had come to enjoy. At least I'd have control over that. And that's how it began. That was why every Friday at seven pm for the last few months I have been sitting by myself in this restaurant, eating the same meal, and staring at this same girl.

As the weeks went by I would find myself counting down the hours until Friday. When I wasn't working I was thinking of Sookie. I wouldn't say I was pining for her. It was more of a lust fueled interest. At least, that's what I told myself. But when I turned down a date with a girl I knew was a sure thing, I had to reevaluate things. Why was I giving up sex with a real life woman for fantasies played out by only my head and with my hand? I couldn't figure this out and so I did the only thing I could think of. I sat down and worked the problem over like one I would find at work. I looked at it rationally and logically. While the fantasies in my head were phenomenal, it was clear I wouldn't be able to last on that alone. So I figured I had three options. The first was to cut myself off from Sookie cold turkey. That would be awful on multiple levels. I would have to stop going to Merlotte's for fear of losing her and I really came to depend on and enjoy my Friday night steak dinner. The other reason was that I would actually miss seeing Sookie. But, I could get over it, I'm sure. The second would be to just go for it and ask Sookie out. Worst case scenario she says no and I'd revert back to option one of avoiding Merlotte's. Or, she could say yes and I'd realize she wasn't the girl of my dreams, and then I'd have to avoid Merlotte's as well. Or, she could say yes and we'd fall madly in love, move out to the suburbs, have 2.5 kids and live the sweet life. _Yeah right._

Then suddenly option three came to me. I could just...talk to her. I didn't need to ask her out or profess any undying love (since that wasn't the case, this truly was just simple infatuation, right?) I could start small, actually respond in a friendly manner when she asked me how my meal was. Perhaps we would even strike up a conversation and I could learn more about her. That way if she was dull and boring, no harm was done. I could just go back to being a regular customer at the restaurant without having made a fool of myself. And if she was able to keep up a lively conversation with me, well...we'd cross that bridge when we got to it.

So, here I was. Sitting at my usual table at seven pm, waiting for Sookie to come over. I decided to channel the Boy Scouts by coming utterly prepared. I had gone over in my head a variety of things to say to her. I had a list of possible conversation starters that I hoped would prove useful in learning more about her.

"Good evening, Sookie." _Really? That was the best you could come up with? The first real greeting you give her and that's what you say? And speak up man! Use that boardroom voice that gets the deals done. But my god, how good did it feel to say her name aloud? _

Despite having almost whispered it, she heard me and our eyes locked. I could see deep into the pools of her bright blue eyes and almost got lost in them. We stayed like that until the sound of clapping and cheering in another part of the restaurant startled me from my trance.

_Was she ok? Why isn't she saying anything?_

"Good evening Mr. Northman," she finally said as she handed me the menu. "Steak, potatoes and green beans as usual?"

It felt so great to finally speak with her, so freeing. I thought I might throw caution to the wind and step out of my comfort zone even more.

"Actually, I think I'd like to hear the specials tonight."

That seemed to have thrown her for a loop. _Shit._ Clearly I was completely mistaken. She was not the intellectual sex kitten of my dreams. Instead, the bubble had burst and she was just another ditzy blond that was probably ok in the sack, but that's about it. I didn't realize how high my expectations were until I felt do deflated. And the poor girl. She just kept staring at me, like I was an idiot.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment Mr. Northman. I'll be right back with the specials."

But, wait...were her cheeks pinking up? Yes! She was blushing! Maybe she isn't an airhead after all. Could I have actually made her...nervous? The thought intrigued me and finally we were getting somewhere. I had to chuckle to myself as she narrowly avoided crashing into a busboy on her way back to the kitchen. Yes, this evening might end up actually being interesting.

While I waited for Sookie to return I noticed that people were celebrating over on the other side of the restaurant. I wondered what was happening over there. I didn't have much time to dwell on it because Sookie returned to my table.

"I'm so sorry about that Mr. Northman," she said with a lot more control to her voice. "Our specials this evening include a blackened chilean sea bass, with a side of fruited jasmine rice; a tarragon marinated grilled chicken breast over savory mashed potatoes finished with a lemon herbed crème fraiche, and finally we have a New York sirloin topped with gorgonzola garlic butter, chive mashed potatoes and asparagus."

All of it sounded wonderful and I was pretty hungry since I had hardly eaten all day. I tried to engage her in a bit more conversation.

"Which would you suggest?" Harmless question, right? One that any customer would ask, so I figured I was on solid ground. Yet, somehow it seemed that I startled her.

"Um, well. The sea bass is always popular. And it seems you really like steak, so the sirloin might be a good option..." she seemed to trail off.

"Yes, that is all well and good. But which would you choose, Sookie?" I really was interested.

"Really?" _Yes really. She seems to be looking at me like I've sprouted a third eye. _"Well, I would suggest the chicken. I was actually in the kitchen earlier today for my lesson with Lafayette, I mean Chef Reynolds, and well I helped prepare the mashed potatoes and they are to die for."

She continued to ramble on about the mashed potatoes for a moment, but I wasn't fully listening. I was captivated by the glow that started to emanate from her eyes the moment she started talking about cooking. It was clear that it was a passion of hers. When she finished describing the dish I let her know that I would try it. That seemed to surprise her, but then a smile spread across her lips and she gave me an approving nod.

We were actually getting somewhere.

* * *

**A/N:** mmm...what are **you** having for dinner tonight?(and no cheating and saying you want Eric for dinner!) While I'd love some chicken & mashed potatoes I think it's take out fish & chips from the local seafood shop, *drools*. And for those of you following JJ, don't worry - I haven't forgotten about it! New chapter will be up by the end of the weekend.


	3. A Glass of Water & Some Brownie Bites

**A/N:** mmm…you all make some delicious dinners. I might even call them finger lickin' good ;) You know what else is finger lickin' good? The lovely reviews you all leave for me. They're like a pile of smooth and savory mashed potatoes!

A HUGE shout out to the absolutely fabulous beta that is **S. Meadows**. She does amazing work, and any mistakes left over are totally mine. If I had to describe Meads in one word, I think it would be: _Wow..._ and I happen to think that a certain actor that plays Eric would agree with me. ;)

* * *

**Sookie POV:**

I seem to have this ability where my brain is thinking one thing and my mouth is spewing out something totally different. In this case words are coming out of my mouth describing the mashed potatoes I had made with Lafayette earlier in the evening. The thoughts running through my head are completely different. It's more like _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._ The repetitive rhythm causes the energy coursing through my head to vibrate a bit. I like it.

I am shocked out of my brain buzz when Mr. Table for One decides to order the chicken. My world is being thrown off its axis this evening little by little. First he says my name. Then he decides to order something else and I'm physically incapable of providing the daily specials for him. Then I go off on a tangent about mashed potatoes while he sits there, seemingly transfixed, before deciding that the best option is the one I helped prepare this evening. I mentally flip through the calendar in my head to double check that it's not April Fool's Day. Then I get a bit nervous and wonder if he's suffering a stroke or something. Why else would he be this polite and chatty? I give him a once over and he seems fine; both of his arms are moving without a problem, so it's probably not that. I decide I need to get out of there and collect myself if I'm going to make it through the rest of the night. I do my best to smile politely and head to put in Mr. Table for One's order.

After putting in his order, I see Arlene out of the corner of my eye and think that getting another person's input would be helpful. I start frantically waving my hands at her, looking like I'm practicing the hell out of my jazz hands. If this waitressing gig doesn't work out I think I have a future as an extra in A Chorus Line. She finally comes over and starts jumping up and down like a kangaroo on speed.

"I know!" she practically shouts, "Isn't it romantic?"

_Romantic? _That's not exactly how I would characterize my interactions with Mr. Table for One. Intriguing, curious, sexually charged. But romantic? Arlene doesn't wait for me to answer and keeps right on talking.

"I wonder if we'll be invited to the wedding."

Oh, she's talking about J.B. and Tara. Right, there are other people in this restaurant besides Mr. Table for One. I feign interest in their engagement for a minute so I don't look like a total heartless wench, and I feel just a little bit bad because I am excited for them, but after the whole Mr. Table for One interaction I can't think of anything else. Arlene finally exhausts herself talking about weddings so hopefully I can now get her opinion on this whole thing.

"So, Arlene. Got a second?" She peeks back into the dining room to see that all her tables are happily occupied.

"Sure, Sook, what's up?"

I lean in closer to make sure nobody else hears and I whisper, "You know my regular guy? Mr. Table for One?"

She nods her head vigorously before answering, "Yeah, I know him. He's that total dreamboat that sadly happens to be a total dick, right?"

I chew on my bottom lip a little, clearly nervous to continue this conversation and Arlene's hand comes up to swat at my mouth.

"Sookie, you're going to ruin your pretty little smile doing that. What's wrong sugar? Is he harassing you now? As if being cold and short with you wasn't enough. I have half a mind to go and tell Sam so he can ban his ass from the restaurant. Hottie or not, he can't treat the wait staff like shit," she hissed.

"No, no Arlene! It's not like that. In fact, it's the total opposite and I'm completely mystified. He actually talked to me. Like spoke a real sentence and everything. And, get this! He ordered something besides his usual steak and potatoes. He also said my name, and..." _In for a penny, in for a pound, right?_ "...I think I liked it."

I cast my gaze downward in hopes of avoiding whatever reproachful glare I am sure Arlene is about to unleash on me. She could be an opinionated bitch, that's for sure, but it's also why I like her so much. She never makes you guess what she's thinking. So I'm shocked when she gives me a playful slap on the arm and says, "Alright Sookie, you go girl! I've been waiting for somebody to finally crack the virtual full body chastity belt you've surrounded yourself with."

I look up at her, wondering what the hell she's talking about but before I can ask I hear from the kitchen, "Sookie! Order's up!" I turn back to Arlene and let her know we're not finished with this conversation. I have no idea what she means and I still haven't gotten any advice about Mr. Table for One.

I grab the tray of hot food and head to the table of a sweet older couple, who are holding each others hands across the table. I hate to break up the love fest, but I don't want them eating cold steak. I place their dinners in front of them and notice that despite having to separate their hands, they haven't taken their eyes off each other. It's equal parts nauseating and romantic, and I wonder if I'll ever have the chance to have that connection with somebody. I slowly start to understand what Arlene was talking about before. I've dated before, but haven't really had many real relationships. I have a hard time letting anyone get close enough to me, both emotionally and physically. I'm sure some shrink somewhere would place the blame on the early death of my parents or having had to watch my brother screw over numerous women in the name of one night stands, but the truth is I don't think I've found anyone worth it just yet.

I'm lost in thought as I walk back to the kitchen to see if any other orders are up when I feel a huge jolt of electricity course through me. I look down to see the point of origin on my arm. Somebody had stopped me in my tracks with their hand. And what a beautiful hand it is. The fingers are slender but strong looking. The nails are a little bit rugged so I'm sure that it's a male hand. My eyes trail past the hand and up the arm towards the face of the person in question. Mr. Table for _fucking_ One. In the past few minutes he has somehow harnessed the power of the entire planet and let a bit of it escape through his hand and onto my skin. How is that even possible? I realize I'm just staring at him and he probably wants something or else he wouldn't have stopped me. But he hasn't said anything and I haven't said anything and we're each just there, staring at each other, his hand still on my arm and I feel like I am about to burst from this insane energy that is surrounding us. I wonder if he feels it too.

He clears his throat and it breaks the spell.

"When you have a moment, could I please have some more water?"

I nod my head and I think I say, "sure," but my mind is shouting "Yes! For you I will go to the actual Poland Spring and siphon the water myself." _What. The. Fuck?_

When did my brain turn to jell-o? Actually, I'm pretty sure I can pinpoint the time back to when he first touched my arm a second ago. Apparently the thing that would unhinge me would be the touch of this man. Who would have thought? I realize that I can't even begin to process what any of this means while I am at work and still have a few hours of my shift to get through. I decide then and there to just go on autopilot. I slap on a smile and run to get a pitcher of water. I'm back and pouring it in Mr. Table for One's glass while I do my best to look nonchalant. I think it's working until I hear him yelp. I look down to see that I had been pouring water this whole time, over filling his cup and spilling some on him.

_Shit. This autopilot thing isn't working out as well as I thought it would._

I scramble to clean up the mess I've made and move the glass while I grab a napkin. I begin to wipe him off like he's suddenly five years old and spilled his milk. My hands are working independent of my brain and I can't control them as they bring the napkin down to his lap to try and soak up the water. He's looking at me with wide eyes, almost as if he's frightened by me. I can't understand why he would be until my hand brushes up against something very hard, and very big.

_May Day! May Day! We have a problem! A very large, very hard problem._

I begin tripping over my words as they spill out and I'm positive I'm turning three shades of red. I also realize I'm still rubbing the tent in his pants.

"I am so, so sorry Mr. Northman. I am so sorry that I spilled your water and probably ruined your pants, and I'm sure we can comp your meal, and..."

My verbal diarrhea comes to a complete stop when his hand shoots up and grabs my wrist, pulling it away from him.

"I am fine. If you could just bring me a new napkin and go see if my food is ready, I would appreciate it." His tone is no longer gentle and sweet and he practically hisses out the words. It doesn't detract from the fact that my wrist is burning form where he touched me. I mumble another apology and run to the back, grabbing a stack of napkins. His order is up so I take the tray and head back to his table. I place the food in front of him and the napkins right next to it. He won't look at me, and I'm almost ready to cry I'm so embarrassed, and it's compounded by the fact that he's suddenly turned back to his frigid persona.

"Enjoy," I squeak out and I leave the table, unable to look at him any longer without bursting into tears.

I find Arlene in the back and plead with her to take his table, because I just can't go back there anymore. She looks at me questioningly but I keep her at bay by promising to fill her in on everything tomorrow when I'm not so fragile. She agrees, clearly sensing that I'm upset and takes over the table for me. I see her give Mr. Table for One a dirty look when she comes to pick up his plate, but he doesn't seem to notice. He's looking around for me, probably so he can yell at me, but I do my best to steer clear of his area. I finally breathe a sigh of relief when he leaves and I can manage to wait on the rest of my tables with no problems till my shift ends.

I stumble home, drunk on the strange connection I had felt with Mr. Table for One, my embarrassment subsiding as I recall the warm firmness I had felt in his pants. It was another one of those nights where I'm glad I don't live with anyone besides my kitty, Amelia Bedelia. I just don't need to explain my weird mood to anyone else right now. I pick Amelia up as I enter my apartment and nuzzle my face in her warm, furry belly. She calms me down instantly and I hold her tightly under my arm as I head to the pantry to see what kind of junk food I can find to help me deal with these new feelings. I immediately spot a container of fudge brownie bites that I keep around for emergencies. After a quick internal debate about whether or not this actually constitutes an emergency, I pry the top off and pop a chewy, chocolatey morsel in my mouth. _Ahhhh....much better. _

With one hand carrying my chocolate therapy and the other still clutching Amelia, I flop down on the couch and try and sort through the events of the evening. Why have I gotten so worked up over this man? He's been coming into Merlotte's for a few months now and besides being easy on the eyes, he only irritated me with his cool demeanor and tight lipped attitude. If anything, it turned me off to him. But tonight, tonight something happened and I just can't figure out what. I sigh as I realize that no amount of brownie bites will help aid me in my quest for answers, but eat three more just in case I'm wrong.

* * *

**A/N:** So, as you can probably tell, I tried out a different writing style this chapter (writing in the present tense vs past tense...still in 1st person POV though). It just came to me as I was writing and Sookie demanded to be represented like this, so I had to comply (she's quite the pushy gal sometimes!). I'd love to know what you think - the good, bad or the ugly. Does the style flow for you like a delicious chocolate fountain or does it fall flat like day old soda?


	4. Tart & Spicy Rhubarb Cobbler

**A/N:** I seriously have the best readers in the world. I'm glad y'all didn't mind the switch up in tenses. Apparently Eric still wants to be written like usual (he's not a fan of change, I guess we'll leave the new style all for Sookie then). Thank you all so, so much for the wonderful reviews. Each review is like a chocolately brownie bite. Mmm….

A big thanks to **F****arDareisMai** who beta'd this chapter in **S. Meadow**'s absence. Thanks girl!!! xoxo

* * *

**Eric POV:**

I realized my glass was empty and thought it would be a good opportunity to talk with Sookie some more. I saw her walking by the table and called out to her. She must not have heard me because she continued to walk by, so I quickly reached out to grab her arm. The moment my fingers wrapped around her skin I felt a ball of fire erupt in my stomach. Sparks flew out into all the other parts of my body, and a heat began running through me. It startled me, as I'd never felt it before, and wondered what kind of strange voodoo this beautiful woman before me possessed. We both stared at each other, neither of us saying a word. I became completely consumed by this feeling and I was curious if she felt it too. I realized she was probably waiting for me to say something, and I cleared my throat to ensure my voice didn't shake when I asked for some more water.

She walked back to get the water and I enjoyed the view as she sashayed away. I doubt she has any idea how fucking sexy she is. Her hips swayed slightly from side to side and that perfect ass of her bounced up and down just a bit. I felt myself growing hard just watching her and was glad that I was seated with a table covering the massive tent in my pants. When Sookie returned she had a funny look on her face, like she was concentrating a bit too hard, and I could not quite understand what was wrong. I was trying to figure out what it could be when all of a sudden I felt a wetness in my pants. _Fuck. I didn't just jizz my pants, did I?_ That thought passed quickly as my straining erection was still throbbing beneath my zipper despite being doused in the cold water that I realized she spilled on me. I looked up to see Sookie all flustered, realizing that she had poured too much water into my cup.

My eyes quickly scanned the table for my napkin so I could clean up the wet mess but it was nowhere to be found. I turned my head to see if it had fallen to the ground when I felt some pressure on my straining cock. I look down and saw a small hand rubbing up and down against my dick. _Fuck me._ Sookie was attempting to wipe the spilt water and instead was giving me an impromptu hand job. If I didn't cum in my pants before I sure as hell would now. Only then did I have a fleeting sense of embarrassment about Sookie feeling my erection. My hand snapped up and grabbed hers, prying it away from my pants and my close-to-climaxing-cock. I stifled a groan as I felt the loss of heat as her hand moved away, but I knew it was the proper thing to do. She had been babbling away an apology but I really needed to get her away from me so I could compose myself. I was so close to moaning that the best I could do was hiss out, "I am fine. If you could just bring me a new napkin and go see if my food is ready, I would appreciate it."

I must have sounded harsher than I meant, as she blanched a bit before scurrying away to the back. _Shit_. The evening wasn't going anywhere near the way I planned. I was quickly coming to learn that anything involving Sookie didn't quite go according to plan and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Still embarrassed by my earlier behavior I couldn't bring myself to look at her when she returned with my dinner and extra napkins. I must have really pissed her off since she steered clear of me the rest of the night. She actually sent that Bitchy Redhead over to check on me. Bitchy Redhead, as I had come to call her ever since I first started eating at Merlotte's, kept giving me the evil eye and I have to say I couldn't blame her. However, I was not about to let her think I actually deserved it and I returned her reproachful gaze with a stone cold glare of my own. She ran away quickly after that before coming back only once more to let me know that my meal was on the house.

Despite the unfortunate circumstances leading up to the meal, I actually did my best to try and enjoy it. Sookie had made an excellent recommendation and the chicken was moist and tender with just the right amount of sauce. The potatoes were creamy and flavorful and I was extremely impressed as I remembered that Sookie had helped create them. She had quite the talent in the kitchen it seemed. I wondered why she allowed herself to waitress when she clearly was skilled elsewhere. I allowed myself a small smile as I realized that while the evening had gone disastrously, the food had been amazing. I guess sometimes it pays off to step outside that comfort zone.

As I left the restaurant, I hoped to see Sookie once more before I left so I could apologize for my terse attitude. I didn't see her though, and was forced to replay the evening in my head as my driver took me home. Yet my mind seemed stuck on that moment when her warm hand grazed my aching cock and I found myself hard all over again.

As soon as I stepped foot into my apartment I promptly headed for the bathroom to take a cold shower, hoping that it would help rid me of the painful erection that was plaguing me. The shower did jack shit and I was still stuck with a raging boner. I started shivering from the cold water and turned it hotter as my mind drifted to thoughts of Sookie, and Sookie's hand stroking me up and down, gently squeezing the base of my cock. I quickly brought myself to release, the sticky stream spilling out all over my hand. I cleaned myself off and grabbed a towel before drying off and heading to bed. I turned on my lap top and caught up on some email before turning off the light and willing myself to fall asleep. Instead, images from the evening kept flashing before my eyes, making me cringe internally and making sleep an unattainable goal.

The weekend went by in a blur and I was attached to my computer for most of it, trying to keep my mind busy with work. It did not really help and by the time Monday rolled around I was already counting down the hours until I would see Sookie again.

_107 hours left to go._

My secretary Pam was already sitting at her desk and I smiled at her punctuality. I went through many secretaries, and made many of them cry, before I had finally found Pam. She is hard working, efficient, and doesn't put up with my bullshit; we work well together. She is also incredibly perceptive which is why I did my best to whip past her into my office without any small talk.

"Good Morning Mr. Northman," she said, as she eyed me, and then the clock. "A little late for you today, isn't it?"

She was right. I am usually in my office by seven-thirty and it was already eight AM. I had other things on my mind this morning and it caused my shower to take longer than expected, but I was not about to explain that to Pam. I ignored her question and asked if I had any messages. She handed me a few slips of paper and informed me of a change in time for a meeting scheduled later in the day. I headed back into my office and shut the door, hoping to concentrate enough to get some work done.

I saw that Pam thought ahead and reached for the steaming cup of coffee on my desk, along with the paper. I indulged for ten minutes before starting the day. I flipped through the paper, paying close attention to the world news and finance sections and then skimmed through the rest of it. Something caught my eye and I paused to read the article beneath the ridiculous headline, "_World Class Chefs Chat For Charity_". Before I could stop myself I rifled through my drawers and found a pair of scissors. After clipping out the article I jotted down a phone number, with the hopes that I would have a chance to make a call later in the day.

I put the paper away and opened a few files on my desk that Pam had left. I worked a few numbers and called some clients back and was surprised to see that half the day had already passed. Pam knocked at the door and came in with a sandwich on a tray and more files under her arm.

"Mr. Northman, your meeting with the people from LeClerc Inc will be here in an hour. Conference room A will be all set up and ready for you by then with coffee and some pastries, but you haven't left your office snce you arrived and I figured you might be hungry."

She was right and I was glad she had brought me something to eat.

"Thank you Pam. If you can make ten copies of this before the meeting, I would appreciate that," I said, as I handed her a document.

She walked over to to my desk, intending to place the tray down and saw the clipping from the newspaper. Her eyebrow cocked up at me with a questioning glance and she looked like she wanted to say something.

"Yes, Pam. What is it?"

She smirked at the invitation to question me openly. "I had no idea you were interested in cooking, Mr. Northman."

I did not feel like explaining myself to her, and gave her a warning look not to press it any further.

"There are many things you do not know about me, Pamela."

The use of her full name sent the message home and she quickly dropped off the new files and sped out of the room. I took this little break to eat some of the sandwich and made a phone call. I hoped that I could use some of my connections to get into the event I read about, despite the article saying that it was sold out. One quick phone call later and I was assured that I had two spots reserved in my name for the event. I have no idea what spurred me to do it, but I now had the perfect way of asking Sookie out on a date. Despite the less than stellar way last Friday had gone I just could not keep the girl out of my mind and needed to know if that spark I had felt when we touched could ignite outside of the bubble of the restaurant. I glanced up at the clock and realized I only had fifteen minutes to prepare for this meeting. This was a crucial meeting and could mean a big merger for the company. I had to be on my A-game so I pushed all thoughts of Sookie aside as went through my notes in front of me.

The meeting lasted longer than expected and as I was driven home I glanced at my watch.

_95 hours left to go._

The rest of the week actually went by pretty quickly since my days were filled with meetings both in person and by telephone. I was pulling in long hours but the payoff at the end would be worth it. I found myself wondering if Sookie would be understanding of the type of hours I kept at work.

_Damn, Northman! Why don't you wait to see if she'll actually go out with you before you start picking out china patterns for fuck's sake. _

Friday came and I found myself excited for later that evening. I had even went in early to ensure that I would be out of work in time for my weekly reservation. I was not going to be late tonight.

_Thirteen hours left to go._

I was at my computer, checking out the latest stock quotes when Pam walked in carrying a cup of coffee and the paper. She placed both on my desk and gave me a pointed look.

"That blue Armani shirt is one of your best. The color really brings out your eyes, it almost makes them look...happy."

A smile crept onto her face and she spun around, walking back out of my office, smug in the fact that she caught on that something was going on. I wasn't about to sit down over tea for girl talk with Pam, but the fact that she knew something was up made things easier. I would be needing her help in the next few weeks to organize some things if everything went according to plan. _Whoa there, Northman. Let's not put the cart before the horse. Who knows if she'll even say yes._

Despite the pile of papers on my desk the day dragged on, and the clock almost seemed to taunt me with how slow the minute hand moved. My thoughts traveled to last weekend and how utterly fucked up things had gotten. As I replayed the events over in my head for the one hundredth time that week, I felt awful for how I reacted when Sookie spilled the water. It also occurred to me that she might not even be there tonight. _Shit._ What if she was too embarrassed by the whole thing and pissed off or weirded out by my reaction? I could only hope that she was there and wouldn't avoid my table. She had to have felt that spark when we touched. It was unreal and the reason I couldn't get her out of my mind. It was the reason I was prepared to actually ask her out on a date.

_One hour left to go._

Pam walked into my office and said with a smile, "Everything seems to be tied up on my end, is there anything else I can do for you before I prepare for Monday?"

I was glad that there was nothing pressing to take care of and actually told Pam she could head home early tonight. For once, though, she didn't pry or push me for more info, instead opting to give me a wink as she said, "Have fun Mr. Northman" as she exited the building. I finally got all of my stuff together and sped downstairs towards the waiting car. While in the back I poured myself a shot of scotch and downed it quickly, igniting a fire in my belly. My nerves eased somewhat and I loosened the tie around my neck, preparing myself for the night ahead. I walked into Merlotte's and craned my neck a bit to try and spot Sookie as the hostess led me to my table. I did not see her and my nerves flared back up as I immediately assumed that she had switched shifts with someone for fear of having to deal with me again. _Shit_.

Thankfully, only a minute after I sat down I noticed her as she walked up to me, and the fear that she had been avoiding me subsided. She looked as if she was about to hand me the menu, but held on to it as she closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. This could not be good.

"Good evening, Mr. Northman. Thank you for coming in tonight. I just wanted to apologize once again for what happened last week. I was being clumsy and wasn't paying attention. I am so, so sorry."

She finally handed me the menu and I took the opportunity to touch her hand, briefly rubbing my thumb against her palm.

"Sookie, please. You have no need to apologize. It was an accident, they happen. I am sorry for my rude behavior afterwards."

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at me, but did nothing to remove her hand from mine. That spark had reappeared and I was reveling in the warmth of it. Sookie gave me a sweet smile before talking again.

"Would you like to hear the specials tonight? I actually know them this time," she said with a wink. _Was she actually flirting with me? _Things were shaping up much better this time around.

"That would be lovely, thank you. Did you help prepare anything on the menu tonight?" I was genuinely curious how often she helped in the kitchen.

Her smiled widened and I could tell I hit on a topic dear to her. She described how she had actually helped with dessert and worked on her knife skills while chopping rhubarb.

"The dessert really is special. It's a ginger rhubarb cobbler. It's tart and spicy with just a hint of sweetness," she shared.

"Just how I like it."_ See, I could flirt too._

Sookie's cheeks turned red and I smirked when I saw the effect I had on her. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable though, so I just gave her my order so she could get back to work. Since things were going so well, I figured I might actually order dessert tonight and try this cobbler. And by the end of this evening I might even have a date. A few minutes later Sookie came by after dropping off food at another table. "Everything ok Mr. Northman? Do you need anymore water?" The flirty glint was back in her eye. _Well, hot damn._

"Thanks Sookie, I'm fine, but if you could spare a minute I'd love to ask you something."

She stared down at me like a deer caught in the headlights and I wondered if I went too far. She seemed to recover quickly and even patted my arm a bit when she said, "Sure. Just give me a second to make sure I don't have any orders up and I'll be right back."

I fidgeted in my seat as she left, unsure how I was going to pull this off. I was afraid she'd say no. What if she just thought of me as just another schmuck she waits on? I looked around to see if she was headed back when I saw her talking to Sam, the owner. He and I had chatted a few times and he seemed like a decent guy, but kind of soft. He ran a good restaurant though, so I couldn't fault him too much. He and Sookie looked to be having a pretty intense discussion, both of their heads almost pressed together. I saw Sam reach out for Sookie's hand and I flinched. _What. The. Fuck._ Why was he touching my Sookie? To make matters worse she then turned towards him even closer and wrapped her arms around him, hugging Sam to her. What the hell was going on?

I was such a dip shit. Of course, she must have a boyfriend. How the hell could I have overlooked that piece of information? My night was now royally screwed. My appetite was gone and my passion for Sookie was now slowly transforming into a bitter rage. I couldn't believe had allowed myself to get so caught up in somebody without even knowing if she was available. I looked up and saw that Sookie was coming back towards my table. Sam must have been done feeling her up.

"Sorry about that Mr. Northman. Now, what was that you wanted to ask me?" She seemed nervous. Why would she be nervous? Unless she suspected I was going to ask her out and she didn't want to deal with me in front of her boyfriend. _Perfect._

"Oh. It was nothing really," I started, putting up the icy facade I used when doing business. "I had two tickets to the Chef Chat benefit workshop next weekend. It was sold out and I wasn't sure if you were attending or not. I'm always getting tickets to these sort of things in the hope that I'll contribute more money to their programs. This isn't something that seems like it would be interesting to me, however. I was wondering if perhaps you would like the tickets?"

Sookie looked at me and a range of emotions passed over her face. She was shocked and pleased and a bit...confused? _Oh, she still thought I meant a date._

"You can have both tickets, and you can take your boyfriend with you," I said waving my hand in Sam's direction.

The look of confusion grew even more as she stared me down.

"My boyfriend?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hm...somebody has a case of the ill communication. Oops! Hopefully they'll be able to square that up right away. Hopefully ;)

I actually made a tart & spicy rhubarb cobbler for dessert last night (with local rhubarb, yay spring!). It was the yum. What's did you have for dessert?


	5. Leftover Lamb Sandwich

**A/N:** mmm...you all eat some wonderful desserts! I have to say, that I had some weird stomach bug for the last few days and I just didn't want to eat and that kinda made me sad. But thankfully I'm feeling better and I can eat food again. But feel free to feed my belly with delicious reviews :D

For those of you following my other AH/AU story, **Java Jive **- I am working on chapter 13, I promise! I just couldn't stomach the angst while I was sick (I'm so punny...sigh.)

Big THANKS to the ever-so-lovely** Roxanne Bird** - beta extraordinaire while my Meads is still doing us proud downing those pints in the UK!

* * *

**Sookie POV:**

I bring the knife down, slicing right through the brightly pink hued rhubarb, dividing it perfectly.

"Excellent Sookie. Now let's see those knife skills shine. Dice the rhubarb as quickly and efficiently as possible. Try not to think about it too much, just let your hands take over."

I listen to Lafayette and take a deep breath. I allow my hands to work on their own accord and after a slightly faulty start, they're dicing away, forming perfect cubes of rhubarb without my brain doing any of the work. I look at the pile of rhubarb ahead of me and allow my mind to wander. I think back to last Friday and the immense embarrassment I felt when I spilled water on Mr. Table for One. I mean, seriously, who does that? I mentally slap myself and cringe at the memory. He got so upset and I couldn't even deal with it, and had sent Arlene in my place.

_Sigh._

I recall trying to dry him off, only to feel that he was sporting wood right there in his pants. A smile plays at my lips as I start to wonder what could have happened. Instead of getting flustered, what if I had stood my ground and continued to dry him off? I could have rubbed my hand up and down the entirety of the massive, hard length that I felt. The heat coming off of him was palpable despite the cool water that had spilled. If I had any sense of naughty adventure in me I would have let one hand continue to stroke him through his pants, with only a piece of cotton between us. With my other hand I would have grabbed his tie, pulling him fiercely to my mouth for a mind blowing kiss. I would start by teasing his lower lip with my teeth before parting his lips with my tongue, allowing it to sweep into his mouth. I would cause him to moan and shout out my name as he couldn't stand it any more, his release struggling to break free. Perhaps I would have straddled him, allowing my hips to rise up and down, creating more friction between us. His hands would grab my ass and squeeze tight and soon both of us would be scrambling to reach a much needed climax. I would groan with the feeling of my body shuddering and he would hiss into my ear as his own body betrayed him as he came. Then I would have straightened myself up, smoothed my shirt and pants and headed back to get him some more breadsticks like nothing had ever happened.

_I wish._

I snicker to myself as I realize that my little fantasy seems like it's been scripted by some perv at Cinemax, but I could care less as evidenced by the fact that I've replayed it in my head many times in the past week. My mind lingers on the racy images in my head before I'm broken out of my daydream by Lafayette shouting at me. I look down and notice that I'm currently chopping air, all of the rhubarb perfectly diced and sitting at the other end of the plastic board.

_Oops._

"What is running through your mind, girl?" Lafayette asks with a smirk on his face.

I blush, embarrassed that I've been caught. I try to play it off, but Lafayette always seems to have a sixth sense when it comes to these things and finally pries it out of me.

"You know that customer I told you about? I call him Mr. Table for One?"

Lafayette nods slowly, remembering who I mean. "Oh, he's pretty girl! I spied him once when I went out to talk to somebody and he was sitting there, sipping on his drink. So why does he have you making googly eyes?"

Lafayette's eyes grow wide as he grabs my arm. "Girl! Are you hitting that?"

I bite my lip but can't contain that laughter that builds up in me and it pours out, filling the kitchen, as I gasp for breath.

"No…no. He's always been as cold as ice to me. No chit-chat, no nothing. Orders the same thing, hardly looks at me but then last week he actually said my name. I know that sounds ridiculous, but it shocked me. And then he touched me, and Lafayette, I know this is going to sound even crazier, but it felt like my skin was on fire. My toes curled just from him touching my arm! But then…"

I felt my face flush and I stumble over my words, not wanting to share what happened next. Lafayette gives me an encouraging look and I push forward, "Then I spilled water all over him. That's not even the worst part! I scrambled to clean it up and started wiping him off when my hand brushed up against something hard in his pants."

I turn to see Lafayette staring at me expectantly. "And? How big is it?"

My hand flies up to my mouth in shock and I swat at Lafayette. "I'm not telling you any more! Anyways, he got all icy again and I sent Arlene to take care of him for the rest of the evening because I was just too embarrassed. I'm not sure how I will even face him tonight. If he even comes back."

"Oh, girl. You got yourself into quite the pickle, huh? A great, big, hard, pretty pickle. The reason he turned all icy is probably because he was embarrassed as well. The man was sporting wood in the middle of dinner. That's not really all that usual. You probably got him all hot and bothered in those tight pants of yours!"

Lafayette was smiling and excited at the thought of this whole thing. "You trust me, darlin', he'll be back tonight. If he knows what's good for him, he'll be back. When he comes in, you just go about your business like last week didn't even happen. Throw on that Sookie charm I know you've got and see if you can crack the surface on that pretty boy!"

I think about that for a bit, but decide that if he does come in, I will probably apologize just once more for last week, since it was a big deal. As I clean up my work station and get ready for my shift, I ponder what Lafayette said about how hot and bothered Mr. Table for One must have been to get him that hard. I quickly shake the thought out of my head and just focus on the night ahead of me.

It's not too busy for a Friday night and my tables have been fairly easy. It's 6:30 so in a half an hour I'll know if Mr. Table for One will be back. I almost run into Sam on my way back into the kitchen and see him looking pretty upset. Sam is the owner of Merlotte's and a heck of a nice guy. Seeing him look like this is completely out of character so I ask him what's up.

He takes a second to answer, dragging his hand through his shaggy hair.

"I just got a call from my sister. My mom is in the hospital after some sort of freak accident. They think she's going to be ok but nobody is giving my sister any definitive answer."

Poor Sam. The guy really is the sweetest thing and it sucks to see him hurting like this. I try and convince him to go home so he can stay in better contact with his family, but he insists on being in the restaurant on a Friday night. I hear my name called and I see that I have an order up and have to leave Sam. I tell him to come find me if he needs to talk again and give him a quick hug before going to get my tray. I try and find Sam to check in on him, but my area fills up and I'm kept pretty busy. By the time I get a moment to myself and head back to his office, he's on the phone.

"Hold on a sec," he tells the person on the other line. "Sookie, it's my sister. It looks like things might be ok. I'll come find you and fill you in later."

I nod my head, and give Sam the most heartfelt look I can muster up, sad to see him look so forlorn. When I first came to work at Merlotte's Sam and I had flirted and even gone on a few dates, but quickly realized we were better suited as friends. We still hang out a bit, going out bowling or to the bar sometimes. He is more like an older brother, and somebody I care deeply for.

As I leave Sam's office I notice the time and realize it's a bit past seven. Mr. Table for One is hopefully already here and I feel my palms start to sweat. I can do this. I pray that Lafayette is right and Mr. Table for One will show up tonight. I wipe my hands on my pants and head out into the dining room.

A set of piercing blue eyes catch mine, and I do a mental jump for joy that he came. _Damn he looks good._ He's wearing a blue shirt that brings out the sky blue color of his eyes and his tie is a little loose around his neck. I find myself wanting to grab it and pull him right to me. I shake my head to snap myself out of my daze and head towards him, menu in hand. I need to start off with some sort of apology so I can just get past last Friday. I close my eyes to ready myself.

"Good evening, Mr. Northman. Thank you for coming in tonight. I just wanted to apologize once again for what happened last week. I was being clumsy and wasn't paying attention. I am so, so sorry."

I let out a deep breath and hand him the menu. A jolt of electricity shoots through me as I realize he is rubbing my hand with his thumb. On purpose. I do my best to suppress the huge grin that wants to slap itself across my face like a freakin' clown on happy pills. Then he says something that totally shocks me.

"Sookie, please. You have no need to apologize. It was an accident, they happen. I am sorry for my rude behavior afterwards."

I realize we're both still holding the menu and he's still rubbing my hand. A small bit of a smile escapes and I decide to try a little flirting.

"Would you like to hear the specials tonight? I actually know them this time."

I somehow grow a pair of brass balls as I toss in a wink there.

"That would be lovely, thank you. Did you help prepare anything on the menu tonight?" _Oh my goodness._ He remembers that I sometimes cook here. I can literally hear my heart go pitter pat and wonder if the whole restaurant can hear it as well. That freakish clown smile finally pushes through and I'm beaming at him as I answer.

"Actually I did. I spent the afternoon working on my knife skills. I have the passion for cooking, now I just need to work on perfecting my skills. I chopped mounds and mounds of rhubarb for tonight's dessert. The dessert really is special. It's a ginger rhubarb cobbler. It's tart and spicy with just a hint of sweetness."

_Damn, Sookie. Take a breath!_ It is totally hard not to ramble as I stare at the very light stubble Mr. Table for One has sprinkled across his chin and neck. I just want to run my tongue over it, as I lick and taste him. I'm broken out of my daydream as he speaks.

"Just how I like it." _Holy crap. _Is he flirting back with me? He likes it tart and spicy with just a hint of sweetness? I can give him that. My cheeks immediately turn the color of a tomato and he smirks when he sees it.

I look down at the menu and am thankful when he finally decides to order, telling me he thinks he just might get dessert tonight. I head to the back to put his order in before I start another little mental fantasy and after checking on my other tables I stop by his.

"Everything ok Mr. Northman?" I ask. "Do you need any more water?" I say with a slight smile, thinking back to last week.

"Thanks Sookie, I'm fine, but if you could spare a minute I'd love to ask you something." _Stop the presses! _What the hell could he want? My mind races as I try to figure out just what in the hell he wants to ask me. I don't want to be rushed so I ask him to give me a second so I can make sure all my tables are taken care of and I don't have any food waiting at the kitchen for me. I do a quick sweep of my tables and thankfully everyone seems fine and I head towards the back to make sure I'm all clear with the kitchen.

Just as I start to walk back to Mr. Table for One, I catch Sam walking towards me out of the corner of my eye. I want to check in with him first, so I quickly walk over to see how the phone call with his sister had gone.

"The prognosis isn't great, Sook." The look of pain in Sam's eyes quickly sobers my giddy mood.

"What did your sister say Sam?" I lean in close to him so he doesn't have to speak loudly.

"It seems she had a heart attack in addition to the fall and she needs to have surgery. They think she'll be ok but the risks of complication associated with the surgery are high."

"Sam, you need to take some time off. Go out and visit your mom and be there for her surgery. We'll be fine here, I promise."

Sam reaches for my hand and gives it a squeeze. "You're too sweet Sookie. I'll take a day to get things squared away here and I'll probably fly out there for a couple days. I'll be back by Wednesday at the latest."

I give Sam a huge hug and let him know that he really should take as much time as he wants, since he'd be no use to us here while worrying about his mom. He gives me a small smile and then lets me go back to work.

I turn around and remember I'm about to find out just what Mr. Table for One wants to ask me and my nerves just take over.

"Sorry about that Mr. Northman. Now, what was that you wanted to ask me?"

As soon as the words leave my mouth I feel the space surrounding him drop in temperature about forty degrees. What the hell just happened? His eyes glaze over and become hard, and any sense of flirtatiousness that we had just shared completely vanished. He starts to talk as I rack my brain, trying to figure out why his demeanor would change so quickly.

"Oh. It was nothing really. I have two tickets to the Chef Chat benefit workshop next weekend. It was sold out and I wasn't sure if you were attending or not. I'm always getting tickets to these sorts of things in the hope that I'll contribute more money to their programs. This isn't something that seems like it would be interesting to me, however. I was wondering if perhaps you would like the tickets?"

_Did he just ask me out on a date? No, that can't be it. Could it? That would be amazing…if he did actually ask me out on a date._ He continues to speak and I really hope he clears this up because it would be super awkward if I thought it was a date when it's not.

"You can have both tickets, and you can take your boyfriend with you," he said waving his hand towards the back.

I quickly look around, growing even more confused. _What the hell? My boyfriend?_

"My boyfriend?" I repeat, but this time aloud. I have no idea who he is talking about. Mr. Table for One just gives me his icy death stare and no help in explaining who my secret boyfriend is when suddenly it clicks. He probably just saw me with Sam. I groan internally as I realize how the close talking and hug could be taken. _Shit._ I really hope I haven't screwed things up. I try and figure out how to explain things without sounding like a total idiot.

"Oh, do you mean, Sam, my boss?" I better make sure that we're both on the same page before I screw things up even further.

His stare continues to bore through me as he snorts. "Is that how you got the job here Sookie? Pretty slick of you to be sleeping with the boss."

I do a double take because, oh no, he did not just say that. Before my mental filter is even able to process anything, I start to go off on him.

"Excuse me Mr. High and Mighty. Who the hell do you think you are? Do you really presume to know anything about me? And to insinuate that I sleep around to get a job? You know nothing about me, you…you…jackass! Sam is my boss. He's also my friend, but there is nothing beyond that, nothing. And for you to even suggest that in the manner that you did is incredibly demeaning and insulting. He is having some personal issues and I was comforting him, as a friend. Because, that's what friends do. Or would you not know because clearly you don't seem to have any, or you wouldn't be coming in here every single Friday night….alone. So, go to hell Mr. Northman."

I turn around quickly and rush back to the staff room, my face completely red and my breathing extremely heavy. I can't believe I actually just told him off. The adrenaline is coursing through my blood and I am feeling amped up. I hear the door to the staff room open up behind me and I'm sure it's Arlene.

"I'm fine, just please go away," I say, hoping to avoid making this a bigger deal than it already is.

"No. You're not fine, and it's my fault." The deep, gravely tone takes me by surprise and I am afraid to turn around, afraid to see if it's really him in here.

"You're not supposed to be back here," I manage to say, without turning around.

"I know. And I'm sorry."

I whip around and come face to face with Mr. Table for One. He's staring at me, his eyes finally thawed to a deep blue. He looks frustrated and upset but I'm still a bit mad.

"Sorry for what?" I ask, not wanting to let him off the hook that easy.

"Sorry for before. You were right. It was not my place to suppose anything and I did not mean to insult you and imply anything. That was incredibly rude. I was just taken aback when I saw you so close with Sam."

I appreciated his explanation and was actually kind of happy that he followed me back here to apologize. Maybe Lafayette was right after all. _Lord, the story I'll have to tell him after my shift is over._

"Thanks. I appreciate the apology. You really hurt my feelings."

Mr. Table for One looks at me as he drags his hand through his perfect, blond hair. "If I could take it back, Sookie. I would. Are we going to be able to move past this? I would hate to see my presumptive attitude derail any progress we have made."

After taking a moment to try and decode all the fancy words he used, I let myself enjoy an internal squeal as I realize he also gets that there is something between us.

"I think we can, Mr. Northman, but for the moment I need to get back to work. I'll see you at your table?" I ask as I move towards the door.

He holds it open for me as I walk through, and before I'm able to leave he bends down, his breath hot against my ear and whispers, "Please, call me Eric."

_Yes, sir!_

I feel the tell tale heat creep up as my cheeks begin to blush and I do my best to will it away before I head back into the dining room. Thankfully it doesn't seem like anyone else even noticed what happened or that I'm coming back in with Mr. Table for…I mean, Eric. _Sigh…Eric._

He goes back to his table and I head over to the kitchen where I see I have a tray waiting for me. I quickly grab it and deliver it with a smile to one of my tables. Each time I pass Eric's table he gives me a little smile or nod and the heat re-rises into my face. I'm really going to have to get a grip on that if this continues. What _this _is, I'm not exactly sure, though.

His food is ready and when I bring it to his table, his hand shoots out and grabs mine before I can leave.

"Sookie, I never got to hear your answer before." I'm a bit confused, my answer about what? He seems to get that I'm having a blond moment and clarifies.

"About the tickets?" he asks, with a hopeful lilt to his voice.

The tickets! So, does this mean that it is a date? Ok, time to pull on my big girl panties and just do this.

"Right, the tickets. Sure, I'd love to take a ticket, on one condition."

He looks at me and cocks his eyebrow, trying to figure out what my negotiating conditions are.

"And that would be?"

"That you accompany me. I mean, I know you said that these kind of things really aren't that interesting to you, but I think the chefs on the panel will be really enlightening and I couldn't very well take both of your tickets, and since I don't have anyone else I could go with…" I look towards him, hoping he'll just say yes so I don't have to continue listing all the reasons he should just man up and come with me.

Finally he gives me a small smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling up just a bit. "Sure, sounds like a plan. I'll have my secretary, Pam, contact you with all of the arrangement details if that is acceptable? It takes place a week from this Saturday, will you have work off?"

I mentally flip through my calendar and nod. "Oh, you'll probably need my phone number right? I mean, to give to your secretary?"

"That would be helpful, yes," he says giving me a smirk.

I jot it down on a napkin and hand it to him before heading off to check on my other tables. I do a quick round and then head back to the kitchen to see if I can catch Lafayette. I pop my head in but he looks busy as he waltzes around the kitchen peering over his sous-chef's shoulder and mixing some ingredients in a bowl at the same time. I try and catch his attention and let him know I need to talk.

"Late night girl talk over leftovers?" he asks me as he continues to move around the kitchen at top speed.

"Yes please!"

"See you then, girl!"

***

I'm sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen eating a sandwich that Lafayette has made for me using leftover grilled lamb, roasted red peppers, onions, microgreens and his signature thyme mayonnaise. My mouth is in heaven and I'm doing my best not to dribble crumbs all over myself.

I'm half way through my sandwich before Lafayette starts pestering me for details. I explain all about how Eric asked me about the Chef Chat and then got confused about Sam and how he followed me in the staff room.

"Ooh, girl! This one has a jealous streak! You better watch out. Although, you know with that kind of passion rolling around in his body I can only imagine…" he trails off, his eyes having that far away look he gets when he starts daydreaming.

I swat his arm, hoping to knock him out of whatever perverted fantasy he's having so I can finish my story.

"So, after he finishes eating he asked for dessert. He said he wanted to try whatever it is I worked on today, and he really seemed to like it. There was some innocent flirting and then he left. I guess his secretary is going to call me next week and let me know the plans for Saturday."

"So, now the real question is Sookie, what the hell are you going to wear? I've had a look in that unfortunate closet of yours and there is nothing suitable for a date with that pretty boy of yours."

Lafayette starts making plans to go shopping with me next week, saying he'll convince his cousin Tara to come along too. I like her and she has good taste, so I let him plan away while my mind drifts back to Eric.

* * *

**A/N:** What's your favorite leftover creation?


	6. Diet Coke & Potato Chips

**A/N:** Woah! A Java Jive update and now a new chapter of TFO already?!? You guys are super special kitties.

Just because I love you all so much, and you give the sweetest reviews ever, here is a little Pam POV for your reading pleasure. A little something to tide y'all over until "the date" (although…is it a date or isn't it? Hm….)

Big thanks to **RoxanneBird**, my lovely beta who got this last minute and worked her magic. All mistakes left are all my own. And, as always I don't own these fabulous characters, I just take them out for some playtime!

* * *

**Pam POV:**

_Sookie Stackhouse? What the hell kind of hillbilly, cartoon name is that?_ I once more reviewed the information I was supposed to pass along to Miss Sookie Stackhouse. I scrutinized the information, trying to pick up on any small detail I might have missed that would give me some more clues as to just what the hell was going on. For the last two weeks Mr. Northman had been acting a little off. Usually he was an egotistical, arrogant bastard and I can work with that. I might not love it, but I at least I know how to work with that attitude.

However, for the last couple of weeks he had been more distracted, easily angered (more so than usual) and just a general pain in my ass. I had a pretty good hunch that this PMS-like behavior had something to do with one Miss Sookie Stackhouse. I looked over at the other list of preparations I had already made. I normally did not put much stock into making Mr. Northman's reservations and arrangements but I was trying my best to read between the lines and figure this little mystery out. That way I could try and help him get his head out of his ass so that work could return to normal.

His favorite charcoal grey Armani suit would be pressed and ready for him by Friday evening. He had a town car reserved for Saturday night as well because he muttered something about how _"a limo would probably just scare her off."_ Apparently a sleek, black town car with a driver was less scary than a limousine so I called and reserved both. Now that the car was taken care of as well as all the requirements for inside the car, I was tasked with calling up Miss Stackhouse to go over a few items as well as find out her address. So he was taking her to one of the premiere charity functions of the year and he didn't know where she lives? Who was this woman? I wondered how they met. Besides coming into the office at the ass crack of dawn, leaving for meetings and the occasional tennis game, I had rarely seen Mr. Northman in any sort of social circumstance.

Sure he always had a hot date for an event, but he never went through all this trouble. There was never a shortage of women that flung themselves at Mr. Northman, but he never paid them much attention beyond a night or two. In fact, he usually just met them at the event, and rarely showed up with them. Don't get me wrong, he most definitely always left with these women, but I'm almost positive they would never stay the night. Given the opportunity, I had a feeling that Miss Stackhouse would be allowed that honor.

I would actually be happy if he found himself an actual girlfriend. Then maybe there would be a drop in the amount of calls I had to field from local plastic, rich bitches needing an escort to whatever was the hot charity event of the week. Planning all of Mr. Northman's business activities kept me busy enough without having to also work as a millionaire matchmaker.

_Back to the matter at hand, Miss Stackhouse._ I poised my pen, ready to take notes and called the number Mr. Northman gave me. It was written on a napkin. _Classy_. I paused for a moment, wondering if he met this woman in a bar. That would be just awesome. I thought for a moment, trying to see if there was any way I could attend this event just to see this woman who had apparently turned my tough as nails boss into a little schoolgirl with a crush.

The phone rang twice before somebody picked up. A young woman with a slight southern accent answered, "Hello?"

"Yes, hello. This is Pamela Ravenscroft calling on behalf of Mr. Eric Northman. Can I please speak with Miss Sookie Stackhouse?"

The person on the other end seemed to ponder that question just one second too long. I didn't have all day and I wondered what her problem was.

"Um, yes. That's me. Hi."

"Yes, hello. Again. Anyway, I am calling in order to review the arrangements for this coming Saturday. You are to attend the Chef's Chat charity event at the Brigant Center for the Arts, correct?"

"Um, yes?"

_Yes?_ Was she unsure? Why was she questioning me? It was a yes or no question. I hoped Mr. Northman really knew this woman. Heaven knows she wasn't winning any gold stars with me at the moment.

"According to my notes, you are. There will be a car arriving at your residence to pick you up at six sharp. The event starts at six thirty and Mr. Northman does not like to be late."

"Not a problem, I can be ready by then."

"Ok, just make sure that your hair and make up team and stylist have you all done up and ready."

I had to roll my eyes when I said that. All of the little plastic chickies that Mr. Northman had taken out before had teams of people work them up, dressing them in the latest fashion and make up. Yet they all still managed to look just a little bit cheap.

I waited for Miss Stackhouse to respond, but the line was silent. I wondered if I had lost the connection when she finally said something.

"What? I don't have any of that stuff. I mean, I think my friend Lafayette and his cousin Tara are going to help me find something to wear. I guess this is pretty formal, then huh? No jeans for me!"

She weakly laughed. Was she serious? Oh lord, maybe he did meet her in a bar. I shook my head and decided right then and there to help this girl out. She seemed sweet enough.

"Yes, this is a formal event Miss Stackhouse. Although it is a talk and fundraiser, people still go out of their way to dress up for these types of things. A classy cocktail dress would be sufficient, you don't need to go dragging out the high school prom dress." I tried my best to sound sincere.

"Oook."

The poor lamb sounded scared.

"Do you have any questions Miss Stackhouse? If you'd like I can leave my number with you and you can feel free to call if you think of anything you may need."

I gave her my number and we exchanged pleasant good byes. Although, I am quite certain that I scared the poor thing in just a two-minute conversation.

I sat back, glad that Mr. Northman was out to lunch and cracked open a diet coke, one of my vices. If it was a true vice I would have poured a little rum in with it, but seeing as it was midday on a Tuesday I didn't feel it would be prudent of me to do so. I snuck a few greasy chips out of a secretly hidden bag in my desk and chomped away, being careful not to get oily flakes on any of the papers. I flipped open the newspaper in front of me until I settled on the Dear Abby column. I always read this section first since I found it both insightful and humorous. I actually had a stack of Dear Abby clippings in my desk drawer and prayed that Mr. Northman would directly ask me a relationship question so I could whip one out at a moment's notice for him.

But, if I was going to go Dear Abby on his ass, I needed more information. I would be more vigilant and observant when it came to Mr. Northman. My only hope was that all this stressed out behavior would pay off with a successful time with Miss Stackhouse on Saturday and his mood would change for the better.

Lord knows that Mr. Eric Northman of all people deserved a little love and excitement in his life.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh that Pam!

Also, I keep forgetting to mention that in my profile is a link to playlist for TFO – just some tunes that I associate with the story (both songs that relate to current chapters and ones that will go well with future ones!).


	7. Smokey Corn Chowder & a Bite of Salad

**A/N:** It seems you all have a little thing for Pam. It's cool...I do too, she's uber fab. Do you know who else is uber fab? The wonderful **S. Meadows**, beta extraordinaire! Meads is finally back from the UK and working her magic on my stories, woohoo!! So, without further ado, let's see what Eric's been up to.

* * *

**Eric POV:**

I was pleased when Pam said that all of the arrangements for Saturday were in order. Pam mentioned that she had spoken with Sookie and that she thought Sookie sounded "quaint." I couldn't tell if Pam meant that in a good way or not, but I did not push the matter since I had no desire to explain the Sookie situation any further than I already had. I wasn't even sure what there was to discuss. We were attending a charity event together. Was it a date? I still wasn't sure. I wanted it to be one.

I was definitely interested in pursuing something with Sookie and hoped Saturday would help in that effort. I had shocked myself a bit when I saw her talking with that dog of a boss of hers last Friday. I may have looked calm and composed, but my brain was a red, hot mess screaming, "Mine! Mine! Mine!" I had never felt that way about a woman before, especially one I had yet to sleep with. There was something about Sookie Stackhouse that unearthed some primal desire within me.

I did my best to reign in these new found feelings while at work, as I could not be distracted from the LeClerc Inc. deal I was working on. LeClerc Inc. was a high profile company that had been floundering the last few quarters and was ripe for the picking. However, that meant that they were also being preyed on by other companies who felt they could compete with us. I had personally met with Sophie-Ann LeClerc and her brother Andre, the CEO and CFO of the company, respectfully. They hinted that they were ready to fold and were entertaining offers from other companies. I needed to bust my ass and create a presentation that would give us the upper hand. I knew that I was capable of doing just that. I did not get to where I am by being second best. However, I also did not have the distraction of Sookie in my life before.

I allowed myself to think of Sookie at night when I got home, and she made numerous appearances in my dreams. None were as seductive or intense as the first few I had of her. Perhaps the fact that I was starting to get to know the real Sookie, and actually liking her had something to do with it. Thinking about Sookie was one thing, but allowing myself to think about my actual feelings was another, and I was in no place to do that. So, instead, I concentrated on work and the week trudged on at a painstakingly slow pace.

Finally Friday rolled around and I made it into work over an hour early, in order to get everything squared away. I would not chance staying late tonight, and there was no way in hell that I was going to allow my weekend to be ruined with any excess work. I was pleased with my progress and even more pleased when Pam informed me that the LeClerc siblings had agreed to come to a final presentation in two weeks. That gave me plenty of time to complete my work and successfully woo them over to our side. I spent all morning pushing the ever increasing thoughts about Sookie out of my head as I compiled some research. As the day dwindled down, it was getting harder and harder to push those thoughts away.

Before leaving for her lunch break, Pam popped her head into my office to see if I needed anything from her. I let her know that I was fine and she filled me in on a few schedule changes. I nodded my head, barely listening, as my mind finally veered off to think about Sookie. It was Friday and Pam could remind me of all of these schedule changes again on Monday. I had more pressing matters on my mind.

Lately, the thoughts trailed not to how Sookie could please me, but rather how _I _could pleasure _her_. I allowed my mind to replay my most favorite scene.

_I walk up to Sookie, who is wearing a simple black dress, and brush her hair off of her neck. I begin to kiss her neck, reveling in the fact that I cause her body to shudder in response. I small moan escapes her lips as increase the force of my kisses, allowing my teeth to graze her neck before working my way around to her face. I slowly trace her lips with my tongue before sucking in her lower lip. I turn my attention to both of her lips, as my tongue slides its way into her mouth. My hands travel down to her shoulders to give them a gentle caress. I slip the straps of her dress off of her shoulders and a pool of black fabric gathers at her feet. Sookie steps out of it and I peel myself away from her lips to take in the entire picture._

_She stands before me in only a scrap of lace for underwear. I pay homage to the beautiful body before me by tracing lines down her skin with my fingers, starting at her neck. I make my way down her collarbone, adding in a few kisses along the way. My hands travel further down, encircling her beautiful breasts. I allow my tongue to trace the curves of her breasts, pausing to pay extra attention to her nipples, which begin to firm up at my touch. I am rewarded by the low moans and pants that begin to come from Sookie's mouth. My hands continue their travels south and grab a hold of her perfect ass. As I grab it, I pull her body towards me. I am now kneeling in front of her my face at the perfect level to lick and kiss and taste her essence. I begin by having her widen her legs so she is straddling my face. Without any warning I roughly lick her opening, bringing my tongue up and down her slit numerous times. I blow cool air on her skin, eliciting an "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!". I smile as I realize how much this pleases her. I continue to focus on her hot center, which is now dripping wet from her own juices, mingled with my own saliva. I hungrily lick up the glistening fluid and continue to lick and kiss and gently nip at her center. I lunge not one, but two fingers inside of her, pumping them up and down repeatedly as my mouth finds her clit and sucks greedily. She is close to the edge and thrusting herself into my face as her cries get louder and more breathless. Finally she succumbs to the sensations and rides out her orgasm with a look of extreme bliss on her face._

How I would love to be the one to actually put such a look on her face. This fantasy had been playing in my head most nights when I got home from work, and it always left me hard and eager to service myself in the shower. I looked down at my pants and the tell tale bulge was present. However, I was not about to go rub one off at the office, so I did my best to will it away, especially before Pam returned from lunch. I tried to refocus on work and stared blankly at my computer screen for a few seconds before my brain caught up with me and went back to actually accomplishing something work related.

After forcing myself to finish up my work, I glanced at the clock and realized it was finally time to pack it away for the day. I powered down my computer and gathered a few files to drop off at Pam's desk. Pam was starting to organize herself in the hopes of leaving as well and paused to file away the forms I handed her.

"Have a wonderful weekend, Mr. Northman," she said, with a sly wink. And as if it were an afterthought she added, "and I'm sorry again about Ms. Pelt."

_Ms. Pelt?_ I had no idea why Pam brought up that insufferable woman and I had no intention of finding out. Debbie Pelt was one of those fake, high society snobs that fancied themselves more important than they actually are. She was most certainly a thorn in my side. If her father was not on the board of directors I would have scared her off long ago. The way it stood I just did my best to ignore her. I wondered what Pam was sorry about in regards to Debbie. Perhaps she had gotten some botched plastic surgery? I could only hope. Pam didn't seem all that distraught, so it could not have been too serious.

I pushed all nauseating thoughts of Debbie Pelt out of my mind as I headed to Merlotte's, excited to see Sookie two nights in a row. I was wondering how tonight would go, if it would be awkward for her to be my waitress with our impending (possible) date the next day. From everything I had observed of Sookie over the last few months, I knew she was a complete professional and she would probably be fine. I no longer had any nerves, just excited anticipation coursing through me as I stepped into Merlotte's. I made my way to the hostess and actually smiled at her for once.

"Hello, Mr. Northman. How lovely to see you this evening," she said. "The rest of your party is already here and seated at your usual table."

_Rest of my party? What the hell?_ I racked my brain trying to figure out who it could be. Had Sookie taken tonight off work so that she could have dinner with me as a surprise? As much as I could hope that to be true, I had a feeling that the mystery guest was not Sookie. I followed the hostess to my table to see for myself who was intruding on my evening.

_Motherfucker._ The last person I would have want to see was sitting at my table, filing her nails into little sharp, tacky talons. For some hellish reason, Debbie Pelt was my dinner date tonight. I made a mental note to kill Pam on Monday for not informing me of this.

I stifled the vomit that so desperately wanted to work its way up upon seeing Debbie and instead managed to growl out between clenched teeth, "Debbie. How interesting to see you here tonight. To what do I owe this…pleasure?" I barely made the last word out.

"ERIC!!!" She practically shrieked out my name as she stood up and rushed over to greet me. She reeked of some cheap perfume and I feared the scent was going to stick with me the rest of the night. She attempted to wrap me up in a hug, but I masterfully maneuvered my way out of it. Years of practice of escaping the overbearing hugs of giddy socialites had finally paid off. I guided her back so she's sitting at the table and asked her as politely as I could just what the fuck she was doing there.

"Oh, I thought your secretary Peg told you. Daddy wanted me to meet with you to discuss some charity work that I thought the company could do. He said you would be helpful in executing my ideas." The smile on her face widened so I could almost see all of her perfectly bleached teeth.

"My secretary's name is Pam, Debbie. And she did mention something about you today, but it must have slipped my mind." Fuck me for not paying better attention to Pam when she gave me the list of rescheduled meetings. This must have been one of them. Pam would have no idea that Sookie worked here, or that I was going to see her tonight. Fuck.

I did my best to ignore Debbie as she prattled on about whatever half cooked idea she had rattling around in her mostly empty head. I craned my neck, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sookie before she stumbled across us. I did not want to give Sookie the wrong impression and I could only imagine what she would think when she saw Debbie at my table. After what seemed like forever, Debbie finally shut up, but just long enough to ask, "Where the hell is our waitress?"

At that second, Sookie appeared and the huge grin that had been on her face suddenly melted off as she took in the sight of Debbie and me. _Shit. _I tried my best to explain the situation without completely offending Debbie.

"Sookie! So glad to see you. As you can see I've been a bit surprised by a last minute business meeting." I hoped she could tell that I was not at all happy with the circumstances.

Sookie's voice sounded flat as she responded. "Hello, Mr. Northman. Here is your menu. I'll have to go grab another one, please excuse me." She quickly escaped to get another menu and I banged my fist on the table, pissed that things could crumble between us before they even got started.

When Sookie returned Debbie was prattling on about something or another.

"Excuse me, but here is your menu," Sookie said quietly, handing the menu to Debbie. "Would you like to hear the specials tonight?"

Debbie completely ignored Sookie and continued to talk to me in her annoyingly whiny voice. I could not just sit back and allow her to disrespect Sookie, so I finally said something.

"Debbie," I wondered if she could hear the venom dripping from my voice. "I do believe that Sookie here spoke to you, please answer her. And Sookie, please remember to call me Eric." I smiled up at Sookie, pleading with my eyes for her to understand the utterly fucked up situation I was in.

Debbie rolled her eyes at Sookie and finally acknowledged her presence. "Fine. What are the freaking specials?"

Sookie just shook her head, probably shocked at Debbie's uncouth attitude. She quickly composed herself and listed the specials, all of which sounded delicious.

"Did you help prepare anything tonight, Sookie?" I tried talking to her as if Debbie wasn't even there.

Finally I saw a real smile pass over Sookie's face as she blushed a little. "No, I didn't. Not today at least. Instead of coming in early for a session with Chef Reynolds, I took a little shopping excursion. I needed a new dress for an event tomorrow." Her eyes sparkled with excitement but the rest of her looked completely composed. _What a little minx! _

My own smile flashed back brightly at her as I continued to shamelessly flirt. "I'm sure whatever you found will look beautiful. I can't wait to see it."

At some point Debbie caught on to the fact that I was completely ignoring her and started in on her own version of a temper tantrum. Sookie took that as her cue to leave. Before she was able to, Debbie snapped at her, "Make sure to get back here with some breadsticks, pronto!"

Any trace of a smile on Sookie's face disappeared completely and she hurried away, presumably to get some breadsticks. I couldn't take this anymore so I hastily excused myself from the table and snuck into the back to look for Sookie. I found her by the door to the kitchen, her brow furrowed and her cheeks red. I gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into the staff room we had been in the week before.

"How about you kill her and I hide the body?" I said, doing my best to diffuse the situation with a horrible attempt at humor.

Sookie just shuddered and shook her head. "Eric. I don't like her, she's awful."

I grimly nodded in agreement. _If she only knew._ "Her father is on my board of directors and it pains me to have to be polite to her. She completely took me by surprise being here tonight. Believe me when I say that it was not my intention to have her here."

Sookie nodded and took a deep breath. "I figured as much, but it still ruffled my feathers seeing you here with her when I first walked over to your table."

I hated to admit that my ego enjoyed that little stroke of Sookie admitting her jealously.

"Don't give Debbie a second thought Sookie, seriously. No amount of jewelry or fancy clothes can dress up inner ugly, and that's just what she is. I only play nice because of her father. I need to get back to the table, but just know that I can't wait for tomorrow."

Sookie blushed and reached down to grab my hand. She gave it a quick squeeze before responding. "Me too."

She released my hand to head back to the kitchen but I felt the heat of her touch long after it was gone.

I headed back to my table, and plastered on a fake smile for Debbie.

"Debbie, I'm not feeling terribly well. Do you mind if we make this a short night? I need to get home to rest, it's been a long week."

"Oh, Eric! You poor baby. Maybe I should come over and feed you soup."

I shivered at the thought of Debbie in my home. "No, no. That's fine Debbie. Thank you for your concern. I will just have some soup here, and head home to sleep. Why don't you tell me more about this idea of yours."

I allowed her to blather on about her inane idea until Sookie came back to take our order.

"I think we're going to make a short night of it, Sookie. I'll just have the soup of the day, what was it again?"

"Oh, you'll enjoy it Eric. It's smokey corn chowder with turkey bacon. The kitchen smells phenomenal today. I can bring you out some extra breadsticks to go along with it, if you'd like."

"That would be perfect. One bowl of the corn chowder it is. Debbie?" I asked, vaguely nodding in her direction.

"I'll just have the side salad. I'm trying to watch my figure," she sneered, pointedly looking at Sookie.

"That's a shame, Debbie. I think it is wonderful when a woman can truly enjoy her food without worrying about her waistline all the time."

Debbie just glared at me and Sookie stifled a giggle.

"I'll be right back with your orders," she said as she walked away, her hand covering her mouth.

I somehow managed to get through dinner, shoveling the delicious soup into my mouth quickly in the hopes of avoiding any questions Debbie might have. It pained me to make small talk with her, but for the sake of peace at the office I relented and I even feigned interest while she gossiped about a few of the secretaries.

I was able to catch Sookie's eye every so often and we shared a few smiles between us. By the end of the meal I was already counting down the hours until I would see Sookie again.

_Twenty-two more hours to go._

Our plates were cleared away by a busboy and Sookie came over with the bill.

"Here you are, Sookie." I said, placing a credit card into the small black folder. "It's the company card. Might as well use it since this is a business meeting."

I discreetly rolled my eyes so that Debbie was unaware. Sookie bit back a grin and took the black folder from my hand. Our fingers brushed against each other and the familiar spark that was caused by our touching ran through my entire body.

Then a sharp voice doused the warming feeling in my body. "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the ladies' room," Debbie said as she left the table, probably to go puke up the three leaves of lettuce and half a cucumber slice she called dinner.

Thankfully Sookie stuck around until Debbie left and we had a few minutes to ourselves.

"So…" she said, sounding a bit unsure of herself. I thought it was time for a bit of frank honesty on my part.

"I was completely blindsided by Debbie's appearance here tonight. When the hostess said I had somebody waiting for me at my table, I thought for a moment that it might be you."

Upon hearing that Sookie blushed and I relished in the fact that I caused it.

"Oh, um, yeah." She stumbled over her words, trying to figure out something to say. I hope I didn't embarrass her. "Yeah, that would have been nice, huh?"

"Yes, it would have been lovely Sookie. But, no need to fret. We'll have our own little evening together tomorrow. I am looking forward to it. Pam gave you all the pertinent information?"

She nodded, a smile slipping on to her face. "Yes, she did. I will be ready at six sharp! And I hope that my dress will be okay. I didn't realize it was going to be so fancy."

"I'm sure that whatever you wear will be lovely." I reached out to grab her hand, but Debbie chose that moment to come back to the table, effectively ruining the spark between Sookie and myself.

"Until then, Sookie," I said my eyes staring directly at her.

She gave a slight nod in my direction as her smile widened just a bit as she walked back to the kitchen. I almost detected a small bounce in her step as she walked away and I hoped it was because of me.

* * *

**A/N: **Woah, that Debbie Pelt sure seems like a grade A bitch, eh? Good thing she doesn't have a thing on Sookie!

Smokey Corn Chowder is a favorite in our house, and I can't wait for corn season so we can use fresh corn. What's your favorite soup?


	8. Chicken, Lemon, Hotdogs & Beans

**A/N:** Wow. You are all so amazing and fabulous and wow. Seriously. The love in the reviews and PMs I've been getting is astounding. We broke 300 reviews and that sets my little heart a flutter. I wish I could make a steaming hot bowl of corn chowder for each and every one of you! The one gal who definitely deserves a bowl is my fab beta **S. Meadows**. Any and all mistakes left are completely my own.

Do you know what's not my own? The fabulous characters of the Sookieverse. Those belong to Charlaine Harris, I'm just playing with them!

* * *

**Sookie POV:**

I feel like I'm about to throw up. I don't have food poisoning, am not sick, and am definitely not pregnant, yet still the urge to toss my cookies reigns supreme. The cause for my queasy stomach is standing before me, as he shoves dress upon dress into my arms, and then pushes me into the changing room.

"Lafayette! There is no way I am wearing something that includes mesh!" I shout as I fling one of the dresses back over the door. I look at the rest of the dresses and pray that there is something wearable amidst the pile of lace, taffeta and tulle.

I have to admit that I am happy that Lafayette is here, despite his ability to make me want to hurl at some of his dress choices. Without him I would be completely lost within the sea of dresses. His tastes may be a bit eccentric, but his cousin Tara is along for the ride, and she helps rein him in. Tara is the complete opposite of Lafayette and if you don't know that they're related you would never have guessed it. Tara works as a buyer for Nordstrom's and has impeccable taste in clothing. Her taste also runs somewhat more conservative than Lafayette's. He definitely knows what fits on my body and what will look good, but he also thinks that somehow a dress with mesh sides would be perfectly appropriate for the charity event.

Thankfully Tara catches the dress that I toss over and proceeds to rip Lafayette a new one. I can hear her yelling at him through the door.

"What in the world Lafayette? Just because you are gay clearly does not mean you were born with good taste. Sookie cannot wear this to the Chef's Chat. This would even be out of place for hanging out on the street corner hoping to pick up some Johns."

I hear her grimace and I laugh silently to myself.

"Bitch please," scolds Lafayette, but his tone is playful. "You wouldn't know taste if it hit you upside your weave. All you know is black and boring suits. I'm trying to help Sookie look cute _**and**_ get the guy."

I smile and feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I think about Eric. Despite the little misunderstanding with Sam, we really seemed to be getting along and there was even a little flirting going on. After my girl talk with Lafayette I felt a bit more empowered and ready for Saturday.

Then, the call came. I was sitting at home, eating some ice cream and watching television when Eric's secretary Pam called. She sounded nice enough and gave me all the necessary info I needed. Then she hit me with the surprise that this was a dressy affair. I had no idea it would be that fancy, and knew that nothing in my closet would work.

That is why I am currently in a dressing room surrounded by piles of fabric, trying to find "the dress" as Lafayette calls it. I can hear Tara and Lafayette arguing outside still so I continue to try on dress after dress, hoping one of them will be it. I'm thankful I had been able to talk them out of hitting up the fancy boutiques in town. I know that the dresses there are probably nicer, but they also cost almost a week's salary and I am not about to drop that much money, even for a date with Eric. Thankfully both Tara and Lafayette understand, so here we are, definitely not in a boutique.

"Have you found anything yet girl?" I hear Lafayette call through the door. I guess they're done arguing over who actually has taste in the family.

"No," I reply. The gloom and doom is apparent in my voice.

"Well, don't give up hope, I have another pile of dresses in my hand here, I think we're close to finding the one!"

I slink back against the mirror, already tired after only an hour of this. I shudder as I think about what finding shoes will look like. I toss Lafayette the pile of rejected dresses and he hands me a fresh pile, promising that we will find the dress. The first few I try on are either too short or don't look right, but at the bottom of the pile I think I spy it – the one! I don't cry out for Tara or Lafayette just yet. I examine it in my hands before trying it on.

The dress is black and made of cotton, but it still seems like a party dress, perfect for the occasion. It's strapless but I figure I can wear a little shrug over it. I try it on, and am pleased that it actually looks pretty good. I'm not a size two by any means, but this dress does a great job of accentuating my curves and hiding any problem areas. My chest looks good and is not spilling out of the dress at all. I am actually getting excited about it. I walk out of the dressing room, hoping that Tara and Lafayette agree with my choice.

Neither of them says a word, they're both just staring at me. I can't figure out if that is good or bad, so I do a little twirl, showing them the back of the dress. It is pretty comfy and the price is right and I really hope they give it the green light because I do not want to be stuck here for another hour in dressing room hell.

"So…?" I prompt them.

Lafayette starts clapping his hands and Tara smiles wide. "Beautiful Sookie. With a little up do, the right shoes and some snazzy jewelry you will be perfect!"

"Thanks Lafayette! I still need to get some sort of sweater though, don't you think?"

Both Tara and Lafayette shake their heads.

"No, you don't want to clutter up a simple dress like that with a sweater. I have a beautiful pashmina scarf that would be nice to drape over your shoulders. It's a pale pink and would look great with your complexion and the dress."

"Tara, that is so sweet of you! Thanks so much. You both have been wonderful today. So, I guess we're done?" I ask, hoping to finally get out of there and home to Amelia, some ice cream and my couch before I have to head to work.

"Not so fast girl. You still need some kick ass shoes to go with that dress, come on!" Lafayette shouts grabbing my hand.

"Wait! I need to change first!" We all start laughing as I head back to get changed.

We head to the shoe section and thankfully it doesn't take as long as the dress did. Lafayette picks out a pair of silver strappy sandals right away and Tara nods and explains to me that Gladiators are all the rage this summer. I have no idea what she means by that, but they're cute and not expensive, so I relent with the promise that I will make sure my toenails are all "painted and purdy" per Lafayette's orders.

I finally get home with just enough time to take a quick shower before heading off to work. I hang up the dress to make sure it stays cat hair and wrinkle free and toss the shoes into my closet. Before dropping me off at home Tara promises she'll come over tomorrow to drop off the scarf and help me do my hair. My shower takes no time at all as I'm eager to get to work. It's only four o'clock and I don't have to be at work until five, but I know I'll get to see Eric tonight and the butterflies in my stomach are flapping way above the allowed speed limit.

Trying to kill the hour before work I look through my underwear drawer, wondering what I'll wear tomorrow. I'm not even sure if this is a date, and I doubt I'll even have a chance to show anyone but Amelia my undies, but a girl can dream, right? I spot a black satin and lace thong and a matching strapless bra. They'd go well under the dress and wearing them will definitely give me the "oomph factor" I need. Being around Eric at the restaurant already makes me nervous, I can't imagine how this date will go. _Wait, is it a date?_

Before I can debate the status of our excursion tomorrow I realize that it is finally time to head to work. I get to work and the place is pretty packed, normal fare for a Friday night. My tables keep me busy so I can't dwell on the fact that Eric isn't here yet. After dropping off some food for some customers, I look over at Eric's table and notice some leggy brunette sitting at it. I glance quickly at my watch and see that it's five till seven. I head over to our hostess, Holly and ask if Eric canceled his reservation for tonight. Holly glances down at her sheet and shakes her head no.

"His secretary called and said that somebody would be joining him tonight," she said with a shrug.

My mind starts reeling with the many possibilities of who this leggy brunette could be. Maybe she's a colleague, but her four inch come fuck me heels tell me she's probably not. Perhaps she's his sister or cousin? However her brown eyes look dead compared to Eric's sparkling blue ones and she lacks the strong bone structure and milky white complexion that Eric claims as his own. From the look of her clothes she looks like a high price hooker, but of course I would never say that aloud. I look away, unable to let my brain wonder about her anymore and go check on some of my tables.

I avoid her for a while, as I watch her drum her sharp nails on the table, looking bored and annoyed. Finally, after what seems like forever Eric comes in, and he looks upset. _Oh shit._ She can't be his girlfriend, could she? No, I won't allow myself to go there and even entertain that idea. After the whole mix up with Sam last week I won't go assuming anything without asking first.

I don't want to intrude on them just yet, so I hide around the corner as best as I can without looking suspect. The lady stands up and practically shrieks out Eric's name as if there isn't a room full of people trying to enjoy a nice meal in relative peace. Eric definitely doesn't look thrilled to see her, and his body language reflects that. He cringes when she goes to hug him and he somehow manages to avoid a full on hug. I give them a minute or two and then I walk over to the table, fake smile plastered across my face before realizing a second too late that I'm only holding one menu. I lose my nerve as I get close to them and all the possible scenarios involving this woman and Eric start flooding my mind again. My smile quickly fades from me face.

I'm not quite sure what to say, but thankfully Eric speaks first. "Sookie! So glad to see you. As you can see I've been a bit surprised by a last minute business meeting."

Business meeting? What the hell kind of business could he be discussing with this woman. I cringe internally as I debate how much of this is a lie. She clearly isn't working for any Fortune 500 company, and I wish he just has the balls to tell me the truth. They're both looking at me expectantly and I realize I should probably say something.

"Hello, Mr. Northman. Here is your menu. I'll have to go grab another one, please excuse me."

I leave and hope that the woman magically vanishes by the time I return. But, no such luck as I see her gabbing away with him, while Eric looks more and more uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, but here is your menu," I say quietly, not really wanting to interrupt. "Would you like to hear the specials tonight?"

The woman completely ignores me and I'm close to calling her a bitch to her face.

"Debbie," Eric says, jarring me out of thoughts of how I'd like to kill the bitch. "I do believe that Sookie here spoke to you, please answer her. And Sookie, please remember to call me Eric."

Eric smiles at me and his eyes look pleading, trying to get me to understand something. The bitch just rolls her eye sat me and I bite my tongue before I verbally slap her.

"Fine. What are the freaking specials?"

_Wow._ This woman takes bitch to a whole new level. I share with her the specials but I can tell she's only humoring me because Eric chastised her earlier. I shake my head, shocked that somebody would have the audacity to actually behave like this outside of acting on _The Hills_.

"Did you help prepare anything tonight, Sookie?" Eric asks, and the icicles that had built up inside me from dealing with the bitch start to melt. I squee internally at the fact that he remembers I like to cook. I take the fact that he's basically ignoring Debbie to be a good sign and try to flirt a little.

"No, I didn't. Not today at least. Instead of coming in early for a session with Chef Reynolds, I took a little shopping excursion. I needed a new dress for an event tomorrow."

He smiles back at me and the internal ice melts into a hot little pool as he says, "I'm sure whatever you found will look beautiful. I can't wait to see it."

I hear a huff and look over to see the stuck up bitch is getting annoyed with our little one on one session. I don't need to get into a cat fight tonight, so I make an excuse to leave, but not before La Bitch sneers, "make sure to get back here with some breadsticks, pronto!"

Clearly this one grew up with a silver spoon in her mouth, and it's a shame she hasn't choked on it yet. I mentally gag as I walk away, still unclear how or why Eric puts up with her. Instead of going to get La Bitch her precious breadsticks, I relax near the kitchen in order to collect myself a bit before I unleash some pent up rage on her. Despite being my friend, I doubt Sam will approve of me intentionally spilling some hot soup on a customer.

A warm hand grabs my arm and jars me out of my homicidal thoughts. I look up and see Eric's eyes, all stormy and frustrated as he pulls me into the staff room.

"How about you kill her and I hide the body?" Eric says, and he has no idea how close to the truth his little joke hits. I figure I might as well tell him the truth, since I'm sure it shows on my face.

"Eric. I don't like her, she's awful."

He nods in agreement and explains that Debbie's father is on his board of directors and he has to put up with her for the sake of peace at his job. _Well, that sucks. _I relax a little though, realizing that his explanation is sound, and even one that I thought might be possible. I tell him as much and then decide to just keep on riding the truth train as I let him know that even the site of her at his table made me a little jealous.

"Don't give Debbie a second thought Sookie, seriously. No amount of jewelry or fancy clothes can dress up inner ugly, and that's just what she is. I only play nice because of her father. I need to get back to the table, but just know that I can't wait for tomorrow."

_Gah_. I am this close to turning into a pile of mush right there. The man has no idea how much he makes me feel like a little girl with a huge crush. He always seems so cool and collected and here I am about to melt through my panties. I barely manage to eek out, "me too."

He leaves and I go deliver some orders to my other tables and actually do my job. I'm not suddenly wishing that this night speeds on by so it can be tomorrow already.

After checking on my other tables I head back to Eric's to see what the story is. Eric gives me a sly wink as he informs me that they're going to make a short night of it. Poor guy just wants to get away from La Bitch. I understand completely.

He orders some soup and La Bitch announces she'll only have the salad because she's watching her figure. I fight to not roll my eyes, because please she's probably a size two dripping wet and I'm sure has a tab at the local plastic surgeons for a standing lipo appointment. _Meow._ I know I shouldn't be this catty, but this woman makes me madder than hell.

I cool down a little after Eric basically slams Debbie for not eating and at the same time I'm pretty sure he's tossing me a compliment, I think. This guy makes my brain all fuzzy so sometimes it's hard to think around him.

Debbie's pretty pissed at Eric's little remark and I do my best not to laugh out loud right there. I have to walk away before I bust out laughing. I leave to go put their orders in.

After their food is up and I bring it to them I try and avoid their table because I really just don't want to see La Bitch enjoying a meal with Eric. As weird as it sounds, food seems to be our thing. I mean, yeah, we haven't even gone on a date but our first maybe date is to a food related event and talking about my love of food finally broke us both out of our shells. Despite avoiding their table I manage to catch Eric's eyes a few times and relish each time he smiles at me.

I see that their table has been cleared so I come over with the bill. Eric gives me a credit card and our fingers brush up against each other sending a sharp bolt of heat straight to my core. _Damn._

I revel in the feeling until a nasally voice breaks the connection. "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the ladies' room," Debbie says as she thankfully leaves us. I stick around hoping that I can steal a few minutes with Eric.

"So…" I say, not quite sure what to talk about. But before I can get anything out Eric breaks the silence and totally shocks me.

"I was completely blindsided by Debbie's appearance here tonight. When the hostess said I had somebody waiting for me at my table, I thought for a moment that it might be you."

I'm sure my face is as red as a tomato, but I can't help the giddy feeling I get when I hear he hoped I was the one waiting for him. What do you say to that? Clearly not much as a jumble of words pour out of my mouth, probably making little sense.

Eric seems to understand though and he lets me know he's looking forward to tomorrow. He makes sure that Pam filled me in on everything and I let him know his secretary did a fine job and I'll be ready for him at six tomorrow. Eric looks like he's about to say something else, but La Bitch chooses that moment to come back and ruin my life for the millionth time that night. Eric ignores her though and stares directly at me, his eyes boring into my soul. "Until then, Sookie," he says. _Hot damn does he have a team of writers coming up with this stuff for him? _I just smile and walk away, because if any words come out of my mouth I know that I'll just embarrass myself.

***

I somehow made it through the rest of Friday night and here I am Saturday, at five o'clock nervously tapping my toes as my polish dries. Amelia stretches in up in my lap, trying to snuggle in as close as she can to my fuzzy robe and I stroke her soft fur, hoping that somehow her purrs will magically calm me down. Instead, a sharp rap at the front door shoots my nerves sky high and Amelia jumps off my lap as I go to answer it. I open the door and Tara is standing there, a huge grin on her face, a scarf draping from one arm and a big tote bag on the other.

"Sookie, are you so excited? I'm sure you are! Good, I'm glad that you're still wearing your robe, we can do your hair and make up and then you can shimmy your dress on from the bottom up and not worry about messing it up."

She's talking a mile a minute and I can barely keep up with her. She sweeps past me, grabbing my hand, so I'm was trailing behind her. Tara pushes me down on the couch and starts digging into her tote bag while mumbling about only having so much time to create perfection.

"Tara," I start to say, not wanting her to go overboard. "I don't really wear too much make up, so I'd kinda like it if you only did a little bit."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Sookie. I know you don't like to slap on too much face paint, so I'm just going to accentuate what you've got, but you need to just shush up, sit still and let me work my magic!"

I clamp my mouth shut and say an internal prayer to the Cover Girl Goddess; praying that I look easy, breezy when Tara is done with me. About fifteen minutes later and only one poke to the eyeball with a mascara wand, I look at myself in the mirror and am shocked by the reflection. It looks like me…only prettier. I have to look away before I start tearing up with happy tears. I grab Tara and hug her close, but she pushes herself off of me with the warning, "Your make up!"

I laugh and thank her profusely but she just shrugs it off like she performs these cosmetic miracles on a daily basis. Tara looks at her watch and says that I should get into my dress right away and then she'll do my hair. I go into my bedroom and shed my robe, grabbing the satin and lace lingerie set. I put them on then slip into my dress. I have to admit I'm feeling really good about myself. I go back out to Tara, who lets out a low whistle and give me a big smile. I can't help but smile myself. That smile quickly fades as Tara rips and tears at my hair, taming it into submission. She finally lets me look in the mirror and I'm astounded to see how great my hair looks. It's piled up on top of my head, with loose curls spilling out in a carefree, yet put together look. I almost start tearing up again, but stop myself by sliding on my shoes. Tara hands me her scarf and the whole outfit comes together.

"Almost perfect," Tara says.

"Almost?" What have we forgotten?

She hands me a jewelry box and says, "This is from me and Lafayette. We thought it would go with your outfit. Think of it as a little fairy to look over you tonight."

I open up the box and find a silver chain with a beautiful silver fairy hanging off of it. I lift my hair up so Tara can put it on me. I grab her into a big hug, being careful not to ruin my make up. "Thank you so much. You and Lafayette have been so helpful. I can only hope it all pays off."

"There's only one way to find out," Tara says as I hear somebody knock on my door.

I glance up at the clock and see that it's six on the dot. Punctual, I like that. Tara gives me a quick squeeze and whispers in my ear, "don't worry, you look fab and it will be fun!"

I smile, but am so nervous that it seems as if the butterflies in my stomach are flying at warp speed. I take a deep breath before opening the door to see Eric standing there looking oh so delicious. I quickly scan him from the top down before he can notice I'm ogling. His shoulder length blond hair is pulled back in the usual tight ponytail, making it look extremely business like. He's wearing a navy blue suit with a light blue pinstripe shirt underneath. Since this event isn't exactly formal he's skipped the tie and has even left one button open, allowing for a couple stray chest hairs to peek out. I lick my lips, hoping that I'm not drooling too profusely. I notice his hands are behind his back.

He looks at me and his eyes look wide. _Oh crap, do I have something in my teeth?_ He looks frightened for a second and I have no idea why. Tara pushes past me slightly, gives a slight nod to Eric and is out, leaving us alone. I suddenly feel completely anxious and we aren't even five minutes into this maybe-date. Finally Eric speaks, and it calms me considerably.

"Sookie, you look breath taking." It seems like there is more on his mind, but he leaves it at that. I'll take it. I walk towards him, grabbing a black clutch and my keys. Before I can walk out the door he brings his hand from behind his back and presents me with a single pink gerbera daisy. I'm not sure if he knew that daisies are my favorite but the smile on my face hopefully shows him how much I like it.

"Eric, it's beautiful. Thank you. You really didn't have to."

I look around for a vase, but then realize I'd like to have the flower tag along, so I snip off the end, and stick it in my hair.

"Perfect," Eric says as he offers me his arm. "Shall we? The driver is waiting and we don't want to be late for the presentation."

I take his arm, reveling in being so close to him, and we walk down the stairs of my apartment where a limousine is waiting for us. _A flower and a limo? This has to be a date, right?_

The internal debate rages on as I try and decipher if this is a date or not. I decide to push those thoughts aside and just enjoy it for what it is, an evening out with a gorgeous man. We make a little small talk on the way to the Brigant Center for the Arts, and I learn that Eric actually enjoys cooking as well, but rarely has time. I share more of my cooking background and even start to describe my hopes of one day being a chef in a restaurant like Merlotte's.

Before I know it, we're there and it's entirely way too soon because I'm not sure I'm ready to share this man with the crowd of people we're about to encounter. But the driver is opening up the door to let us out and we have no choice. Eric offers up his arm again and I gladly take it this time, giving it a quick squeeze with my fingers. He looks up at me and smiles and I smile right back, extremely content.

The happiness is fleeting however, because as soon as we exit the limo I am blinded by flashbulbs and people shouting. What the hell? Eric leans in close and his hot breath on my ear tickles. "I am so sorry Sookie. I forgot to mention that photographers are always present at these sort of things. They try and snap pictures of the high society gals for the tabloids and Page six. We'll just rush right through it."

He slides his hand into mine and we quickly walk through the madness to get to the lobby. Once inside I take a deep breath and am able to calm down. It helps that Eric places his hand on my lower back and the heat from it sears through me. I instinctively lean back into his hand, and he rubs some circles with his thumb. An usher comes up to greet us and is about to lead us to our seats when a sharp voice pierces through the air, stopping us cold.

"Holy cow! Look what the cat dragged in. Eric Northman, you cad!"

I feel Eric tense up next to me as we turn to see Debbie Pelt making her way towards us. She's wearing a scrap of a dress that Lafayette would most definitely approve of, yet I'm nervous that something silicon filled might pop out at any moment. I cringe, hoping that her assault on us will be quick and short lived, but I'm doubtful that's the case.

"Well hello Miss Waitress!" She calls to me, way too loud and the few people standing near us turn their heads to see what's going on.

"Her name is Sookie," Eric spit out and it's clear he's mad. This is not how I wanted tonight to go. We were doing so well and now this. Damn La Bitch!

"Oh, yes. I couldn't quite remember between her bringing us your soup and my salad last night. And forgetting those breadsticks." Her laugh is fake and incredibly sickening.

I wish I could say something clever and witty to put her in her place but my mouth is glued shut in fear and I just wish that we could be someplace else. La Bitch keeps talking and I really wish she would stop.

"Cute dress you've got there Sookie. Who are you wearing?"

I have no idea what she means. Who am I wearing? She clarifies quickly, her hand sweeping over her own barely there dress, "I'm wearing vintage Galliano, of course. And you?"

Oh. Yeah. I have no idea what the name on the label of my dress is, so somewhere out of the depths of my brain I pull this out, "Oh, this is Tahrjay. I'm sure you've heard of it, no?"

Debbie does a double take, and repeats the name I've just given her and then without skipping a beat nods her head, "Yes, certainly. Tahrjay was all the rage…last season." She smirks and then turns around, calling out to us over her shoulder as she walks away, "Enjoy the evening you two."

As soon as she is out of eyesight I get pissed and my hands clench up by my sides. Eric grabs one of my hands and strokes it until the tension is released.

"I'm so sorry Sookie. Unfortunately it seems the more money and status you have, the uglier you can be. You held your own though with her and that seemed to annoy her. Nicely done." There's a smile on his face and he seems proud of me.

"Although I have to ask. Who is this Tahrjay fellow? I don't really follow fashion but I've never heard of him before. I'll have to send him a thank you note, though, for creating such a perfect dress for you."

My face heats up and I'm sure it has a nice red tint to it right now. Then I confess to Eric, "There is no designer named Tahrjay." He looks at me all confused, so I just spill it all, hoping it doesn't make me look like a total classless loser.

"I didn't want to spend an arm and a leg on a new dress for just one night, so we went to Target and I actually found this dress there. So, yeah, Target pronounced with a fake French accent equals Tahrjay."

I look away, worried that Eric will think I'm a complete waste of time and energy and the epitome of Eliza Doolittle or something. And as much as I like him I'm not repeating "The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plains," just to impress his friends.

But I don't hear any grimacing and he's not running away. Instead he's burst out laughing and what a beautiful sound it is. It's loud and boisterous and clear as a bell. "That is priceless, Sookie," he says between bursts of laughter. "I always thought it was ridiculous that these girls bought pricey dresses only to wear once and then toss in the backs of their closets. Good for you! And the fact that you totally out witted Debbie makes it all the better."

He laces his fingers through mine and leads me into the auditorium shaking his head and silently laughing a few more times. I smile, glad that I am the cause of this laughter and happy that he doesn't see me as the girl from the wrong side of the tracks.

We enter the auditorium and it's breath taking. The seats are lined in red velvet and the walls are decorated with golden vines and flowers. They've done a wonderful job restoring an old theater and building up around it. On the stage there is a table with five chairs surrounding it. In front of each chair there is a microphone for the each panelist.

While I'm super excited to be out with Eric, I am over the moon at the chance to hear some of my favorite chefs speak. Eric and I find our seats and we settle in. It doesn't escape me that my his arm rests only half an inch from mine, and that if I move my arm, we'll be touching. Before I'm able to though I feel his arm brush up against mine. Maybe it was an accident but I'll take it just the same. I press my arm into his and enjoy the slight hum I feel from the electricity coursing between us.

A moderator comes on stage and introduces the panel. I do my best to pay attention to her, rather then to the man sitting next to me, but it is hard. Eric smells amazing and being this close to him is intoxicating. He doesn't smell like overbearing cologne or perfumed body wash. Instead he smells clean and woodsy and manly. My eyes rake over his body and he is definitely all man. I chew on my bottom lip to prevent a small moan from escaping, and I need to look away before my mouth betrays me with a groan.

I'm distracted as the panel comes out and we all clap, and I lament the fact that Eric's arm is no longer pressed against mine. The talk begins and it's easy to get caught up in the stories of these world famous chefs. Before I know it the talk is over and it has been entirely too short. I look over at Eric and he has a huge smile on his face.

"Don't be too sad that it's over, we're not quite done."

I look at him with some confusion, but am up for anything as long as it means spending some more time with Eric. Maybe he's taking me out for drinks?

I'm broken out of my thoughts by the moderator, who is standing in front of the stage, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming. I hope you have enjoyed your evening listening to some of the finest chefs share their finest secrets. Now, for those lucky few of you overly generous donors, the second part of our evening will commence shortly. Please meet us in the lobby for your private cooking lessons from one of these esteemed chefs."

I turn quickly to look at Eric, and he's just standing there all nonchalant. He gives me a slight nod of his head, indicating that we're one of the lucky few and it's no big deal. I grab his hand and probably squeeze too tightly as I do my best not to freak out and jump up and down right there.

"Really? Do you know how excited I am?"

He grins, and lifts our hands up. "If the strength of your squeeze is any indication, then yes, I have an idea. I'm glad you're so happy."

I loosen my grip, but he holds tight, not wanting to let my hand go.

"Sorry for squeezing so hard," I say, doing my best not to blush. "But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Wait until I tell Lafayette! Thank you so much Eric, this is more than generous of you."

It then hits me that he must have paid extra for the private cooking lesson and I'm not sure if it's to ensure we have a good date, or if he just really believes in this charity. I decide not to dwell on it and just enjoy the rest of this evening. I'm very excited that we get to have some time all to ourselves. Well, just us and a world-class chef.

We head to the lobby, with Eric grasping my hand the entire time, and I'm not about to let go if he's not. I find out that our celebrity chef is Jamie Oliver and I almost pee myself. I'm not quite sure how I'm going to fare with two beautiful men in one small kitchen, but I'm pretty sure I should steer clear of the knives. What's funny is that despite Jamie's beautiful accent and boyish good looks, I hardly find myself looking at him. I just can't keep my eyes off Eric.

Jamie leads up to a small make-shift kitchen in the back that had been set up for this special night and starts to tell us what we'll be cooking. I think I hear the words chicken and lemon, but the words barely register as I continue to stare at Eric, trying to figure this man out. We're just getting to know each other, this may or may not be a date and he may or may not have made a sizable donation just because of me. I know my heart races whenever he's close, and I want to get inside his head and wonder what the hell he's thinking about all of this. Instead, I do my best to turn my attention to the British chef in front of us to figure out what we'll be making. Hell, it could be hotdogs and beans for all I care, as long as Eric is with me.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, let's say it all together now: awwwww......

So, I know y'all are probably wondering what happened to Java Jive. I swear I still have love for that story and am working on it! I just have become a smitten kitten for this story and could not wait to write the date. This is the longest chapter I've ever written so far, and we only get 1/2 way into the date! But, I'm updating pretty quickly and you get a looksie at the first part of the date. You'll have to wait a bit for part II of the date a la Eric's POV.

In the meantime, let's hear about the best date you've ever been on!


	9. Herb Marinated Chicken & Roasted Carrots

**A/N: **Wow! The love for the 1st half of the date was astronomical! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I really love and appreciate all the reviews, PMs, alerts, and favorites. You guys are beyond awesome and if I could set you all up on a date with Mr. Table for One, I would. I also dig how many of you share my love for Jamie Oliver!

And, as always, thanks to **S. Meadows** for being her fabby fab beta self. Any and all mistakes are mine!

* * *

**Eric POV:**

After leaving the restaurant and shaking off Debbie Pelt before she tried to jump in my car with me, I headed home, my mind solely on Sookie. My mind drifted to our plans for Saturday and our date. This _'maybe' _date. I still wasn't sure. And I was Eric-fucking-Northman, I was **always** sure. The fact that I wasn't even positive if this was going to be an actual date was killing me.

As I tossed and turned, unable to find a restful sleep I decided right then and there that it _would_ be a date and I made a plan to ensure that Sookie enjoyed herself. As soon as I had made the final decision that it was going to be a date something settled inside of me and I was able to fall asleep peacefully.

The next morning I realized I had a lot to do and my first order of business was to call Pam. She would be pissed that I was calling her on a Saturday, and before ten AM, but despite her grumbling and whispered swearing she would help me out. And she did. An hour later she was calling me back, confirming that she had been able to get us a private cooking demo and meal with one of the celebrity chefs. She informed me that I paid through the nose in order to bump off whoever held that spot previously, but I shrugged it off, knowing it would be worth it just to see how happy it made Sookie.

There was just one more thing I needed to do. After a late morning jog I swung by the florists on my way home. I looked at all the exotic flowers and buckets of roses but did not see anything that I thought Sookie would love. Just as I was turning to leave I spotted a bunch of vibrant gerbera daisies and thought they would be perfect. Not wanting to overwhelm Sookie, I bought a solitary daisy, hoping that I would have the opportunity to shower her with many more flowers in the future.

After coming home I placed the flower in some water, grabbed a quick bite to eat and showered all the while thinking of Sookie and our impending date. I checked my emails and did a bit of work before noticing it was time to finally get ready.

I glanced in the mirror as I held up a tie to my shirt. I knew Pam would kill me, seeing as this was supposedly a formal event, but I just wasn't feeling the tie tonight. What I was feeling was fucking giddy and somehow between last night and tonight I had turned into a twelve year old school girl acting like she has a crush on the latest teen heart throb. And surprisingly I was okay with it. The reason that I was okay was that I had never felt this good in my life. Just being near Sookie made me feel refreshed and revitalized. I had never felt like that before and it was addicting.

I smoothed my hair before pulling it back into a tight ponytail. I figured I looked fine and I was sure nobody was really going to scrutinize my outfit with Sookie on my arm. I grabbed the flower from the vase and headed downstairs where a limo was waiting for me. I had originally planned on getting a town car, not wanting to scare Sookie with too much too fast, but damn it all, I had decided this was going to be a date. When I spoke to Pam earlier I had her switch to a limo and I just hoped Sookie would be pleased with it.

I sat in the back of the limo, my leg twitching with nerves. I pressed my hand on my thigh, hoping to still the jitters and reminding myself that Sookie had indicated she was excited for tonight as well. I had no real reason to doubt that she was at the least somewhat interested in me. We arrived at her apartment before I was fully able to calm myself down, but I did my best to shrug it off and tried to channel Eric Northman, cocky businessman extraordinaire. I was never one to waiver when I was in business mode, and perhaps being in that mindset would help me act somewhat rational around Sookie.

After knocking on her door I waited around for a few seconds before she answered and my resolve broke down. Eric Northman, cocky businessman, had left the fucking building and in his place was Eric Northman, twelve year old girl. _Shit._

Sookie looked stunning and I couldn't even say anything for a good minute. I just needed to stand there and take it all in. Her hair was piled up on her head which gave me the opportunity to take in her beautiful neck. It was just begging me to lick and nibble on it. Her dress was simple, but fit her perfectly as it hugged her curves in all the right places. I did my best not to let me eyes linger on the gentle swell of her breasts. She had some make up on, but thankfully it was not heavy and dark and only accentuated her natural beauty. I was so lost in taking this vision all in that I did not even realize that somebody walked past me and into the hall.

I needed to say something and the only words that seem right were, "Sookie, you look breathtaking." It was true. She literally took my breath away. Of course, she was beautiful, perfect, stunning and gorgeous, but none of those adjectives seemed to do her justice in this moment. Even her silly, silvery sandals looked like perfection on her feet. She walked towards me and I realized I was still holding the flower behind my back. _There's no going back now_, I thought to myself, as I handed it to her, praying she was on the same page as me.

She thanked me for the flower and instead of leaving it in her apartment she placed it in her hair and it looked perfect, like it was supposed to be there all along. I smiled at how easy it all seemed and hoped the rest of the night would follow suit. I offered her my arm and she linked her hand around it as I felt the surge of heat start inside me from being so close to her. I lead her to the limo and tried to gauge her reaction. She seemed pleased, so I was able to relax a little bit in the car as we drove to the Brigant Center for the Arts. Our conversation flowed seamlessly and I learned a lot more about her.

"You know," I said, venturing out on a limb, "I actually enjoy cooking quite a bit."

She turned towards me, a look of amusement in her eyes, "Really? Then why have you quickly become a regular at Merlotte's?"

"I am a busy man Sookie. While I enjoy cooking I don't always have the time to do so. In fact, when I renovated my home I redid the entire kitchen, installing a marble topped island, new cherry wood cabinets and all stainless steel, Viking appliances."

She raised an eyebrow at me, looking thoughtful before she said, "It's a shame that your lovely high end kitchen doesn't get the love it deserves." I nodded, agreeing with her completely.

"Who knows, maybe one day you can come and we can make a mess of it together," I said without really thinking. I looked over and Sookie was blushing furiously. _Oops._

She quickly changed the topic of conversation and soon we were discussing her aspirations of becoming a chef, possibly at Merlotte's. I admired her drive and ambition. The lack of passion for anything other than fashion or fame really annoyed me about the girls I had surrounded myself with before Sookie. They were good for a night or two, but I would never have been able to have such an in depth, intellectual and humorous conversation with them like I was having with the beautiful woman sitting next to me.

I got lost in the conversation and we arrived at the Center way too soon for my liking. I offered her my arm again and she willingly took it, reigniting the heat that burned whenever she physically touched me. We shared a quick smile between us and the twelve-year old girl inside me was happy.

I realized too late that I had neglected to let her know that the damn paparazzi would be there trying to snap pictures of the silicon enhanced ladies in their couture, and I apologized for my oversight and assured her that we could walk quickly through without stopping. In an effort to shield her from the mayhem, I took her hand in mine without even thinking as we walked down the entrance. It seemed to calm her nerves, so I didn't let go right away. When I finally let go of her hand, I placed mine on her back, because honestly I was unable to keep my hands off of her.

An usher came through to let everyone know that it was almost time to start and before we were able to find our seats, we were interrupted by the last person on earth I wanted to see. Like a bitch on wheels, Debbie Pelt plows through the crowd, shouting at me in her annoying tone.

I tensed up immediately, not wanting her to ruin the evening. I gave Debbie a quick look and was disgusted by what I saw. I hoped our interaction would be fast and painless but I figured I should be prepared for the contrary. Debbie started in sharp and bitchy, maligning Sookie by calling her "Miss Waitress." I clenched my fist, using every fiber in my being to stop myself from hitting a woman. I knew that wouldn't be right, no matter how good it would probably feel.

Instead, I slapped her with my words, practically spitting out, "Her name is Sookie." I had more words ready to spill out, but she didn't deserve them. She said something else and laughed but nobody else laughed with her. I willed myself to calm down, and Sookie's presence helped tremendously. I did not want to blow up at Debbie with Sookie right there.

Then the topic turned to fashion and I hoped we were almost out of Debbie's grasp. She called Sookie's dress cute, but said the word with such distaste. Debbie could only hope to be a fraction of the "cute" Sookie was. She asked Sookie who she was wearing but it didn't seem like Sookie understood at first. After figuring out what Debbie meant, Sookie stunned Debbie by sharing the name of her designer. I was surprised that Sookie had a designer dress on, but was pleased with how she handled Debbie.

Finally the bitch left and I looked over at Sookie who was clearly as tense as I felt. I grabbed her hand and stroked it until we both eased up a bit. I let her know how proud I was that she stood up to Debbie and didn't crumble. I had to ask her who the designer was since I had never heard of him. Sookie shocked the hell out of me when she said it was just a funny way to pronounce the discount store Target. It secretly thrilled me that Sookie had bought her dress for this event at Target, because it was pure Sookie. Nobody else who was there would have dreamt of doing such a thing and the fact that she didn't care made her that much more attractive to me.

Then I realized that she totally schooled Debbie Pelt with a Target dress and I couldn't help the laughter that poured out of me. I did my best to hold it back, but it felt good to laugh like that. I hadn't felt so free in a long while, and the fact that Sookie was the cause of that made it that much better. I tried to let her know I wasn't laughing at her at all, but at the ridiculous nature of the girls that normally came to these events. I threaded my fingers through hers and saw that she was smiling right back at me. I vowed then and there to have more moments like those with Sookie.

I looked around us and see that people were moving into the auditorium already. I lead Sookie towards our seats, pleased that Pam was able to get two relatively close to the front. We sat in our seats and Sookie was entirely too close to me for my own good. She smelled wonderful, and every time she moved closer I found myself more enticed by her scent. I could only dream and hope that she smelled that wonderful…everywhere.

Her arm was resting next to mine between our chairs and I couldn't resist moving my arm the extra half an inch so they were pressed up against each other. I thought I felt her press into my arm just a little bit and the warmth from her arm was electrifying. I felt that spark again and relished the fact that it had yet to wane any time we touched. Before I was able to move my fingers over hers a moderator came out and introduced the panel causing everyone to clap. Our arms parted ways and I felt a distinct loss of heat as she pulled away.

The talk started up and I looked over at Sookie. She was completely absorbed in what was being discussed on stage. Yet, had anybody asked me what was said, I wouldn't have been able to share one thing, as my attention was on Sookie for the entire hour and fifteen minutes. Of course I looked at the stage every so often to make it appear that I was paying attention, but my mind was focused on one thing, and one thing only: Sookie.

The presentation finally ended and I could tell by the look on Sookie's face that she was disappointed that it was over. Little did she know that there was more to come.

"Don't be too sad that it's over, we're not quite done," I said, wanting to kiss the sad look off her face. She looked at me with a bit of confusion on her face, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Instead I just stood there while the moderator did the work for me. She explained about the private cooking lessons and Sookie turned to look at me with wide eyes. I nodded my head at her, hoping that I came off as cool and collected, all the while wondering if she liked this surprise or thought it was lame.

Before I knew what hit me, Sookie grabbed my hand and squeezed tight, possibly crushing a bone or two. _Ok, clearly she's into this idea_.

"Really? Do you know how excited I am?" I am thrilled that she was so happy and tell her as much, indicating that the strength of her squeeze tipped me off.

"Sorry for squeezing so hard," she said, as she started to pink up. "But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Wait until I tell Lafayette! Thank you so much Eric, this is more than generous of you."

I just kept on smiling like the fool I was and held onto her hand as we walked into the lobby and met our celebrity chef. We were teamed up with some Brit who Sookie seemed to know and I listened carefully as he filled us in on the dish we would be preparing. I didn't want to look like a total novice in the kitchen, and figured it would help to listen carefully to what the expert had to say.

The Brit lead us to this makeshift kitchen that was entirely too small for three people, but we managed to squeeze in, and he began placing the ingredients in front of us. We were going to make an herb marinated chicken breasts with a side of simple salad and roasted carrots. He started throwing around words like "brilliant" and "lovely" when talking about the chicken as he showed us how to cover the chicken in lemon slices and ginger. I worried that Sookie would be smitten by his accent, because truth be told it was a little sexy. _Of course not as sexy as a Swedish accent_. Thankfully she didn't even seem to be paying attention to him as her focus was elsewhere.

I nudged her slightly, giving her a little wink as I leaned in to whisper into her ear, "this is pretty cool, no?"

Her cheeks reddened considerably as she smiled up at me and whispered back, "very."

Her eyes reverted back to the cutting board in front of her, where she was chopping carrots and I looked up when the Brit suddenly asked me to go wash the rocket. I was sure I looked completely confused because what the fuck was a rocket and were we supposed to eat it? Sookie must have noticed because she leaned in and whispered to me again.

"Rocket is the British name for arugula." If she thought that would make it any clearer she was sadly mistaken. She snickered softly and then pointed to the leafy greens near me. Not wanting to lose face, I actually growled at her, "I knew that. I just wanted to see if you knew."

Her snicker turned into a full on laugh and I smiled because really, who could be annoyed with that? I went off and rinsed the rocket or arugula or whatever the hell the green leafy things were called, and when I came back the chicken and carrots were in the oven. The Brit put together the salad and then brought it over to a small table. He told us to sit down and start on the salad while the chicken roasts.

I was all excited to have a romantic dinner with_ just_ Sookie when the Brit actually sat down with us, a bottle of wine in his hand. He poured all three of us a glass and then proceeded to dive into his salad like I wasn't about to pull out all my moves to woo Sookie. _Shit_.

Sookie asked the Brit a few questions about his home garden and I felt like I was the third wheel at the table. Then, as we finished our salads Sookie surprised me by placing her hand on the Brit's arm. What. The. Fuck.

"Jamie? This has been really wonderful. I loved hearing all the stories you shared on the panel and having a private cooking lesson with you has been a once in a lifetime opportunity. Thank you so much for answering all of my questions, I really appreciate it."

I watched as the Brit's face crinkled into a smile. Again, I thought to myself: What. The. Fuck. _Should I just excuse myself now so they can do it on the table with the wilted rocket beneath them?_

Before I went all Neanderthal on the Brit's ass, Sookie continued to speak, "Jamie, do you mind though if Eric and I continue this dinner by ourselves?"

"Oh my, not at all. I'm sorry. I don't think I was supposed to stay after we made the meal, I was just enjoying talking shop with you. This was supposed to be a romantic thing for you both and here I am just prattling on about chickens and goat cheese and fresh herbs. Bloody brilliant of me! Let me go check on the chicken and carrots, and then I'll be out of your way so you two can enjoy your date."

I looked at Sookie and saw that she was blushing and wouldn't look directly in my eyes. While the Brit busied himself over by the oven, I reached over and cupped Sookie's chin in my hand, lifting her face up to meet mine.

"Thank you."

Her blush deepened but a smile grew on her face. "You're welcome. I…I'm sorry if Jamie suggested we're on a date though. I wasn't sure what…"

Before she could continue I interrupted her. "Sookie, I invited you here tonight with the intent that it was a date. I am sorry if I didn't make that clear. I, I…"

_Shit. _How did I find myself at a lack for words? I had a ton of things I wanted to say, but they all sounded lame and cheesy and fit for an eighties' love ballad. I figured I would just come out and say it and be damned the consequences.

"Sookie, I really like you and hope you would do me the honor of perhaps allowing me to take you on another date. And this time you will know it's a date."

Her smile only widened and she reached over to grab my hand. But what she said next shocked the hell out of me. "No."

I did a double take, but she was still smile. Was she fucking with me? Because this was definitely not funny! She paused for a second before continuing, "I'd love to go on another date with you Eric, but I'd love to be the one to take you out."

If I thought she couldn't shock me again, I was in for a big surprise. This woman went against every rule in the book, and I liked it. I took it as a good sign that she wanted to take me out on a date and was insanely curious as to what it would entail.

"I think that would be quite interesting, Sookie. I would very much enjoy it."

"Good. Because it seems that I really like you too."

As she said that a burst of warmth erupted in my belly and spread through me. She liked me. That was all I needed to hear. The Brit popped back over with two plates of delicious looking chicken and carrots and then said his goodbyes before making his exit. I guess he wasn't that bad of a fellow after all.

We ate in comfortable silence and every so often I would chance to look up and see Sookie staring back at me, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness. I could only wonder what type of date she would take me on, but the fact that she was taking me on a date was enough.

Our meal was over way too soon and it was time to leave. I held out my hand for her, and she grasped it with a fierceness that sent a jolt to my dick. I wanted nothing more then to get her in the back of the limo and have my way with her, but I knew that we would have to move slowly. As much fun as we had tonight there were also some obstacles we would have to navigate together if this was going to move forward, and I didn't want to fuck it up by getting too physical too fast.

The drive back to her house seemed to take no time at all, and I felt the loss of warmth as Sookie lifted her head from my shoulder where it had rested the entire car ride. We were starting to be at ease with each other and it felt natural. I told the driver to give me a few minutes so I could walk Sookie back to her apartment. She balked and told me I didn't have to, but I wanted to end the date properly.

We walked up the stairs hand in hand and soon we were standing outside her front door. Gone was the twelve year old school girl with a crush, _thank god,_ and in her place was the sixteen year old boy who got all nervous at the end of his first date. _What the fuck? _I needed to man up. Sookie had the strangest effect on me, making me lose all the mojo I had that made me a star in the boardroom.

I raked my hand through my hair, only to remember it was tied back tightly and it got tangled up in my ponytail. Sookie giggled and blushed, but then reached up to pull the elastic out of my hair, causing my blond locks to fall in my face. I tried brushing them back, but they kept falling in my face, blocking my eyes. Sookie reached up, and with a gentle hand, pushed my hair back and hooked it around my ear, keeping it in place. Before she was able to take back her hand I grabbed it, holding it in place. I didn't want to end the sensation f her smooth fingers on my rough cheek. She seemed to understand and she dragged her fingers up and down my cheek and then across my jaw.

Then she brought her fingers up to my lips, tracing them softly. It took every ounce of my sanity not to suck her finger right into my mouth. But her movements were soft and gentle, and my animalistic desires would have to wait for another night. Instead, I snaked a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She felt warm and good and right. I took my other hand and lifted her chin up so her face was right at my level and slowly captured her lips with mine. The kiss was slow and sweet. I pulled away after a second, and was caught a bit off guard when Sookie kissed me back. Again our lips played with each other as I rubbed my hand on her back. Before I did anything rash, I pulled back, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you for accompanying me tonight, Sookie."

"Thank you Eric, for everything. This really was a special night."

I watched as she fumbled with her keys before opening her door. She waved good bye and disappeared behind the shutting door. I slowly made my way back to the limo, grinning like a fool.

* * *

**A/N: **A few things I forgot to mention with the last chapter.

**1****st **– I posted links for the dress and necklace that Sookie wears on the date on my profile – go check them out! I also posted two of the Jamie Oliver recipes they made on on the date on my profile. Yum yum!

**2****nd** – I'll be away for vacation for a week starting this Saturday. It's unclear if I'll have access to the internet, but I will bring my laptop, so even if I don't get a chance to post next week, I'll at least be writing, writing, writing! Expect new **TFO** and new **Java Jive** upon my return (yes! I haven't forgotten about that story, promise!!!)


	10. Spiked Coffee & Fig Newtons

**A/N: **My week of fun in the sun came to an end way too quickly. But, the slight sunburn and surprise sand I keep finding in various nooks and crannies will help me remember my vacation for at least another week! If I close my eyes tight enough I can still smell the salty ocean air, feel the warmth of the sun against my cheeks and taste the deliciousness of fried fish and soft serve ice cream…yum! So, whlie I own all of those amazing memories, I sadly do not own the fabulous characters created by Charlaine Harris. (Have I said that enough? Just covering my bases!)

Now that I'm back, I need to give a HUGE thank you to all the wonderful kitties that write such fabulous reviews/PMs. I haven't had a chance to respond at all really because while I was away enjoying my fabulous vaca, I was **not** enjoying some fabulous wifi. The house we stayed in only had dial up and I still can't believe I ever used to marvel at how fast it was...in the mid 90s! Oy. So, yeah…mucho thanks to all you wonderful readers who enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it!

And speaking of wonderful, I wanted to let you all know about a fantabulous new fic that has recently dripped out of the brilliant minds of **LindsayK **and **Zigster**. They are working on a collab'd story and who knows…I might just make a guest appearance writing certain POVs ;) So GO! Go check out their story, **Preludes & Presumptions**.

Eek! One more wonderful thing - , beta extraordinaire! She is a grade A beta and any mistakes are completely my own.

Oh, wow. Sorry for the crazy long author's note. Yikes! Now, back to the story…

* * *

**Sookie POV:**

The door shuts behind me and I bring my fingers up to my lips. I can still feel the ghost of his lips on mine, and I can't get this damn smile off my face. But I don't want to. I want to smile and laugh and jump up and down like I won the big prize at a carnival. I just had the most perfect date in my young life and I can't wait to do it all again soon.

I walk into the living room and flop onto the couch, gathering Amelia into my lap.

"Oh Amelia, I just had the most wonderful evening. And the kiss! Gah, the kiss!" Amelia starts to squirm around in my lap and I realize I'm getting overly excited again. I try to calm myself down and gently stroke her soft fur, before I nuzzle my face in it.

"I'm sorry my darling kitty. I didn't mean to frighten you. But seriously, that kiss was something else. And I kissed him back! I'm not sure where I got the stones to do that, but damn was I glad I did it."

Amelia purrs in response and I take that to mean that she approves of my actions. I smile again to myself and wonder if perma-grin is a normal side effect of an Eric Northman kiss. I hope I have another opportunity to find out soon. I look over at my phone and see a red light flashing, indicating that I have some new messages. I reach over and press the button, hearing the automated female voice say "you have two new messages."

A shrill beep sounds out and the first message plays.

"Hello Sookie darling, it's Gran. I was just calling to say hello. I'm not sure where you are, since you are usually home on Saturday night, but you're not home as I'm sure you know. Are you at work? Well, give me a call tonight if you don't get in too late. I'll be up until ten watching my Matlock, but after that I will be headed to sleep. If you get in later than ten, call me tomorrow morning, but after church of course! I love you Sookie darling. Oh, this is Gran just in case I didn't mention it before. Good bye!"

I chuckle to myself as I listen to Gran's message. She always leaves long-winded and inadvertently funny messages. I make a note to myself to call her tomorrow afternoon. Another shrill sound of the beep as the second message plays.

"Sookie, girl! How did the date go? Tara told me you looked fierce! I'm not sure if I can wait until Tuesday to get the play by play. I hoped you got yourself a piece of that fine, fine ass! Mmm…"

I can actually hear Lafayette drooling over the answering machine and grab my phone to text him, just so he isn't in suspense until the next time I see him at work.

**It was incredible! You would have been in heaven with all the chefs there. I had a personal cooking lesson with Jamie Oliver!!**

I deliberately left out any mention of Eric, knowing that it would drive Lafayette crazy. I laughed out loud when it took no longer than thirty seconds for him to respond.

**Fuck Jamie Oliver (and srsly, I'd fuck him!). WTF happened w/ur pretty boy?**

I laugh out loud while reading his text. I can only imagine the shock on some of our patrons' faces if they ever saw this side of the celebrated Chef Lafayette Reynolds. I debate not answering, and let Lafayette's mind run wild, but I decide I don't want to have to deal with non stop texts from him until I spill all the details.

**The date was wonderful. He was wonderful. His kiss was wonderful. Nothing too crazy, will give full details on Tues.**

Twenty seconds later and I already have a reply.

**A kiss!?!? Guess I'll wait till Tues. But ur giving me ALL the deets! xoxo G'night.**

I text a 'good night' back to him and put my phone away. A yawn sneaks up on me and I look at the clock, just now realizing how late it is. I trudge into the kitchen to feed Amelia before going into the bedroom to change into my pajamas. After putting on my pajamas, I wash my face and brush my teeth. As I crawl into bed, my mind drifts to Eric.

I still can't believe I told him that I was going to take him on our next date. As I lay in bed I rack my mind, wondering what I could plan that would in any way live up to tonight's date. I wonder to myself if our vast differences in social status and finances are going to be stumbling blocks. I also wonder if Eric has ever dated a waitress before. I clearly cannot afford something as extravagant as tonight.

Various ideas pop in and out of my mind, and I finally zero in on one that I think has promise. I remind myself to run it by Lafayette at work when I see him to get his opinion. I wonder if Eric will call me or if I'll just see him again on Friday. I realize I don't even have his phone number and mentally kick myself for that oversight.

I push that thought out of my head as my eyelids flutter close and I fall into a deep sleep.

*******

I sleep remarkably well and don't wake up until ten the next morning. As I will myself to get up and head to the bathroom I pause by my dresser, where the flower Eric gave me is laying. The tips of the petals are a bit wilted and I mutter a profanity or two for not thinking ahead to place it in a vase of water before going to bed.

I hop in the shower and try to wash as quickly as possible since my stomach has started growling loudly, demanding breakfast. I smile to myself as I remember an egg cooking technique one of the chefs had mentioned on the panel and I can't wait to try it out. After I dry myself off and dress in a pair of comfy terry cloth pants and an old, worn out tank top I head into the kitchen to see what my fridge has to offer me.

I grab a carton of farm fresh eggs, some cheddar cheese, and a few bruised looking oranges. I set a few eggs aside, to bring them up to room temperature as I go to work squeezing the oranges for juice. After I manage to squeeze out enough for one cup, I pop a few pieces of bread into the toaster as I start on the eggs. I separate the yolks from the whites and beat each separately, making sure the whites are nice and foamy, yet not too stiff. I fold the whites into the beautiful, yellow yolks and pour the mixture into a hot pan coated in some butter. So far, so good. The pan pops and crackles as the eggs cook and my little kitchen is starting to smell fantastic. I add some cheddar to the eggs and allow them to cook a bit more.

As I set the table for just myself, I wonder when I'll get the chance to cook Eric some breakfast. I really hope it's soon. My food is ready and I bring it all to the table. Everything looks and smells phenomenal and my stomach is about to reach out and grab the food by itself if I don't start shoveling it into my mouth, but before I can even get any on my fork there is a knock at the door.

It's Sunday, and I'm not expecting any company. It's too early for Gran to be home from church, and she usually calls if she decides to swing by. I push myself away from the table, my stomach growling loudly, making its protest known.

I peek through the peephole and see a delivery man standing there with a large, cellophane wrapped basket next to him. I open the door just as he's about to knock again.

"Miss Stackhouse?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I have a delivery for you, please sign here."

He holds out a small screen and has me sign it with an electronic pen. I wonder if I should tip him, but before I can go back and grab some cash he's already left.

I bring the large basket into the living room and set it on the coffee table. I'm about to open it before my stomach loudly demands food, and I figure that if I don't comply I may just pass out while opening up the package. I head back to the dining room table where my eggs are a bit cold, but still fabulous. After almost licking my plate clean, I walk back into the living room to deal with the package.

I take some scissors and slice through the cellophane, and it flutters down to the floor revealing the strangest bouquet of flowers I have ever seen. There are a few gerbera daisies like the one Eric gave me last night, and some deep red, exotic looking flowers that look almost phallic in shape but are extremely beautiful. Then, peppered throughout the flowers are random cooking utensils. They are all top of the line, stainless steel ones. There is a whisk, a ladle, a couple of variously shaped spatulas, and some spoons. In the middle there is a pair of tongs, with a card sticking out of them.

I'm pretty sure I know who sent me this arrangement, and the damn perma-grin is back as I can't wait to read what the card says. I slide a finger under the envelope and slide the card out. It's a plain white card, but the message has been hand written, and I immediately recognize the handwriting from when he signs his bills at the restaurant.

_Dearest Sookie, _

_I had a wonderful time last time and hope to do it again soon. I wanted to send a token of my affection, but as I'm not your usual guy, and you're not a usual girl, I figured a rather unusual arrangement was in order. I hope you enjoy._

_I also hope that I am able to see you cooking with these things (the utensils, not the flowers!) soon. _

_Until then,_

_E._

I can't believe he signed the card "E". It reeks of pretention but is also kind of hot, so I let it slide. He also included his phone number at the bottom of the card. My stomach automatically fills with a million butterflies as I wonder if I now need to call him and thank him for the flowers. I am not sure why I'm so nervous all of a sudden, but I'm pretty sure it's because I'm starting to really dig this guy.

I put the card down and decide to go do some dishes while I think about whether or not to call him. What would I say? "Hey Eric. Thanks so much for the arrangement. It must have cost you a pretty penny to get this together and sent to me at the last minute. The utensils you sent probably cost more than any of the ones I already own, so thanks."

_Ugh_. I can already feel some resentment start to sink in as I over think the gift. I have a really hard time accepting things from people and this is no exception. I have to remember to do my best to be gracious, because I'm sure Eric's intent was a good one, and I'm just trying to nitpick at it.

I scrub the dish in my hands for the fiftieth time while I try and figure out why I'm feeling a little ticked off about the fancy utensils. I think I was just raised to fend for myself and be wary of handouts. I doubt Eric saw the gift as handout at all though. Do I have to have a conversation with him about this? Probably. Otherwise he might continue to shower me with gifts and that will just drive my anxiety level up more.

Normal? No. I know that. But it is how I am.

I finish up with the dishes and head back into the living room, staring at the arrangement on my table. I pick up the card that came with it and flip it over and over between my fingers. I realize I'm being a bit stubborn so I go to grab the phone and call Eric to thank him, only to realize that the little red light is flashing. Somebody must have called while I was doing dishes, so I press the button and hear Gran's voice float into the living room.

"Hello Sookie! My, you must have come home late last night if you were unable to call back. I do hope everything is ok. Matlock was excellent in case you were wondering. And church this morning was invigorating as usual. I was in your neighborhood and was hoping to swing by, but I'm not sure if you are home. Maybe you are but your music is playing too loudly? I'm not sure, though. So, maybe I'll stop by to check on you darling, just to make sure you are okay. This is Gran by the way."

I laugh aloud again at Gran's message and decide that if she is going to stop by I should go put on some more presentable clothes. Before I'm able to though, there is a knock at the door and one look through the peephole tells me it's Gran.

She looks adorable in a yellow dress with tiny white flowers on it. She has a big sun hat on and a large purse in her hands. Oh, how I love that purse. She always has whatever you need right in that purse. Whenever I was feeling sad or missing my folks, Gran would surprise me with a buttery candy from the depths of her ginormous bag. If I feel and scraped my knee the bag produced a tissue stop clean it up and a band-aid to help stop the bleeding. I wonder if Gran has anything in her bag to help give me the nerve to call Eric.

I open the door and Gran doesn't wait for an invitation before her arms are wrapped around me and I'm enveloped in warmth and love and the smell of magnolias. I hug Gran back fiercely and lead her inside, letting her know that I'll go put up some coffee for us. She nods and heads into the living room and settles on my couch.

I get the coffee maker ready to go and flick it on before heading back to be with Gran.

"Sookie?" Gran asks, her voice questioning.

"Yes, Gran?"

"What is this monstrosity on your coffee table?"

It's only then that I realize Eric's arrangement is on the table and I wonder how I'm going to explain it all to Gran.

"Oh, I, uh…" I stumble a bit trying to find the right words to explain that one of my customers who blatantly ignored me for a couple of months asked me out on a date and now I'm one ridiculously smitten kitten and then he sent me phallic flowers and whisks and I'm not sure what to think.

"Oh, just spit it out, child. It can't be all that scary. I've been around the block Sookie, I've seen a few things in my day. Come, on. Try me!"

The smile on Gran's face is warm and inviting and is the one she always uses to get me to spill all my secrets. This time is no exception.

"Well, I went out on a date last night…" and before I'm even able to tell her about it, Gran excitedly claps her hands.

"A man! Finally! It has been too long since you've been on a proper date, young lady. You are too pretty to be wasting away by yourself. I'm glad to hear you're not letting cobwebs grow where the sun don't shine."

I groan internally, not really wanting to have this talk with Gran. Luckily God's listening to my pleas not to have a creepy conversation about my unused lady bits with Gran as the coffee timer goes off.

"Hold that completely weird thought Gran, I have to go get the coffee."

I hustle into the kitchen and grab some mugs before pouring two cups of hot, steamy coffee. I also grab a plate and toss some Fig Newtons on them since I know Gran likes something to dip in her coffee, and really, who doesn't love Fig Newtons?

"Thank you darling," Gran says as she reaches for her mug. Before she takes a sip though, she reaches into her purse and brings out a small, silver flask. As she unscrews the cap and pours some brown liquid into her mug, I let out a small gasp.

"Gran!" I glance at my watch and see that at least it's after noon.

"Oh Sookie, don't you give me that look. As some wise woman once said, 'I love Jesus but I drink a little!' Stop being such a stick in the mud." She winks at me and gave my coffee a little splash.

I roll my eyes at her and take a sip, enjoying the extra tingle Gran's special elixir adds to my coffee. I sit back and let the brandy Gran add relax me a bit. I now realize that was her plan all along as she starts to attack me with questions.

"So, who is he? Is he cute? What does he do? Where did he take you? Why the heck is he sending you flowers and soup ladles?"

"Woah, Gran, slow down. Okay, okay. Let me see." I try and answer each of Gran's questions before she can launch another inquisitive assault.

"His name is Eric Northman and I know him from Merlotte's. He is definitely quite attractive. He does something in finance, I'm not sure what but he's good at what he does and it definitely pays well. He took me out last night to the Chef's Chat charity event and it was amazing." At this point I think I might start to swoon, so I do my best to not get too carried away with describing it all to Gran.

"It really was perfect, Gran. We had amazing seats and then a private meal with a world class chef and then he brought me back home."

"Was he a gentleman?" Gran asks, with a glint in her eye.

"A perfect gentleman, Gran. He gave me a wonderful kiss and then sent me this fantastically strange arrangement this morning. He included the utensils because he knows I enjoy cooking."

Gran nodded her head approvingly. The next words out of her mouth shock the hell out of me though.

"I'd like to meet your new gentleman caller, Sookie. If he's serious enough to be sending you flowers that look like shlongs then he serious enough to meet your old Gran."

I'm not sure which frightens me more. The fact that Gran knows a word like "shlong" and uses it in casual conversation, or the fact that she wants to meet Eric.

I grab my coffee mug and start sipping, before taking a couple Fig Newtons and shoving them in my mouth, hoping that Gran will forget about this. Of course she doesn't and patiently waits until every last crumb of cakey fig is swallowed and looks at me expectantly.

"Well, Sookie?"

"Okay Gran. But, if we do this, then you need to be on your best behavior, promise? Leave the little flask at home!" I say, knowing full well that Gran doesn't need any liquid encouragement to be her usual sassy, wonderful self. I giggle to myself, wondering how Eric will react to Gran, but I figure it will be a good test of his character and pray he passes with flying colors.

Gran sticks around for a bit longer and we finish off the plate of cookies and our coffee before she leaves. As I walk her to the door I promise her that I'll call her as soon as I set something up with Eric. Before I close the door behind her, I call out, wondering something.

"Hey Gran! You don't think he'll be a little weirded out that I want him to meet you after only being on one date with me?"

Gran looks back at me thoughtfully, her skin crinkling up at the corners of her eyes. "Sookie, if he's only a smidge as crazy about you as I am, then he'd be more than willing to do anything for you after just one date. He'd be crazy not to."

She gives me a wink and a quick hug, and whispers in my ear before she walks away, "Call him."

I head back inside, and pick up the white envelope with Eric's note in it. Without even thinking about it, my other hand grabs the phone and begins dialing his number. Before my mind can even catch up to what my hand is doing I hear a ringing on the other end before a wonderfully husky and deep voice picks up.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi. Eric?"

"Yes."

"Oh, hi, it's Sookie."

"Sookie! To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

I can't help the smile that creeps on to my face, and I wonder if he's smiling just as big.

"I wanted to call and thank you for the floral arrangement. I've never received anything quite like it before. You really outdid yourself, it's wonderful."

"You're most welcome. I'm glad you like it."

I look around, wishing I still had some more of Gran's special coffee so I can have some help getting through this next part.

"So, uh, my Gran was here earlier and she saw the arrangement." Oh lord, I sound like I'm ten years old. _Come on Sookie pull it together!_

"Oh really?" I swear I hear him chuckling. "And what did she think?"

"Well, she thought many things, to be honest. But mostly she was wondering a bit about you, and said she would like to meet you. I know that seems awfully soon and sudden and I wouldn't be offended or surprised if you said no, but I told her I'd ask and so I'm asking and yeah…" Clearly I ramble when nervous; at least we're doing this over the phone and he doesn't need to see how red I am.

"Slow down Sookie. I think it's honorable that your grandmother wants to meet me. I would enjoy meeting her as well, clearly she's important to you. Is this what you had planned for the date you wanted to take me on?"

It's clear by the tone of his voice that he's kidding, but the humor is most welcome and puts me at ease immediately. We hammer out some details and decide to grab lunch on Wednesday of this week. Eric's schedule allots him a free in the middle of the day and I'm off work. Unless Gran has a bingo game I'm unaware of, it should work for all of us. We plan to meet at a local restaurant and I am pretty excited that I get to see Eric before Friday.

We chat some more, the conversation flowing easily before he says he has to go and do some work.

"It was really nice talking to you Eric, thanks again for the flowers and the kitchen utensils, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Sookie, I'm very glad you like it all. It was a pleasure speaking with you as well. I'm very glad you called."

My smile grows impossibly bigger as I hang up the phone and I flounce back into the couch, every inch a completely smitten kitten.

* * *

**A/N: **meow**.**


	11. Steak Sandwich & Truffled Pomme Frites

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the TFO love! The amount of reviews, PMs, alerts, etc... blows my mind. If I could give each of you a private dinner with Mr. Table For One, I would. Unfortunately he's busy in my kitchen preparing a special breakfast for two. sigh....he really looks lovely in just an apron. But I digress...

As always, mucho thanks to my beautiful beta, **S. Meadows**. She rocks my world!

I am so glad that everyone loved my version of Gran. She's definitely a bit OOC, but she maintains similar qualities of the Gran we know and love, just amped up a bit. And kudos to all of you who caught the Gladys reference. For those who aren't aware of who Gladys is, she's the one who inspired Gran to "love Jesus, but drink a little." Link to a video for more explanation in my profile! And for your reading pleasure...a bit more Gran *grins*

* * *

**Eric POV:**

She called. I have to say I was a bit surprised that she called right away, but it definitely made my Sunday. I woke up that morning, my mind completely consumed with thoughts of Sookie, and I wanted her to know. But, of course, I wanted her to know in a sweet, "hey I dig you" sort of way. So, I called Pam.

Pam was thrilled and enjoyed teasing the hell out of me. I had to explain the entire situation so she would understand why she was being called unforgivably early on a Sunday morning to track down a florist who could make a bouquet with high end cooking utensils and have it delivered within a few hours. I figured if I was going to give her such a task she deserved an explanation. She was happy for me and then after her ear piercing shrieks of joy, I had to endure some smartass remarks, before I put her in her place, reminding Pam that I was still her boss. She quieted down immediately, but I was certain she was still grinning big over the phone.

Thankfully Pam worked her magic and got an arrangement all set up. She even made a point of swinging by my place for me to hand write the card, saying that Abby wouldn't have it any other way. I'm not sure what her friend Abby had to do with any of this, and I had to remind Pam of my desire for confidentiality. But, I couldn't be too put out, since she really came through for me.

I wish I could have been there to see the expression on Sookie's face when she opened the arrangement. I wasn't sure if it would seem over the top, or if she would love it. I hoped that she would appreciate it and want to thank me with a nice, home cooked meal.

Needless to say I was pretty surprised that she called that afternoon. Her voce was a bit shaky and I wondered if she was nervous. I tried to play it cool, but I probably sounded horribly lame. I was a little nervous as well, not that I would ever admit it.

She let me know the arrangement arrived and she really liked it. The strange bundle of nerves that had been sitting in my stomach ever since I had it sent out released and I automatically felt lighter. I was never one to really care what other people thought if it wasn't affecting me directly, but with Sookie I always wanted to make sure that she was happy.

After making some small talk she ended up throwing me for a bit of a loop. She said that her grandmother had visited and seen the arrangement and was now curious to meet me. She seemed incredibly frazzled as she relayed this information to me, but I thought it was sweet. I'm sure her elderly grandmother was just looking out for her and the fact that she even thought it was necessary to meet me made me smile. It meant that I held some sort of importance in Sookie's life, right?

I told Sookie that it would be an honor to meet her grandmother and we scheduled a lunch date for Wednesday. I was happy that I'd get a chance to see her before Friday. Was I still even going to keep my Friday night dinners at Merlotte's? I had to think on that. It would be odd if I continued going if Sookie and I were going to date. Would she think it strange to wait on me? This was one of those things we were going to have to discuss, and sooner rather than later.

I debated possibly asking Pam her take on the situation but decided that she didn't need any more fuel for the fire of teasing she was currently working on.

I headed into work Monday, only to find a smirking Pam waiting outside of my office, coffee in hand.

"Good morning Mr. Northman. I trust your weekend went well? I hope the arrangement was well received."

I inwardly groaned. It was too early for her comments about my personal life, so I squashed that line of thinking quickly. "Thank you for the coffee Pamela, and for your help over the weekend. That will be all. I have some work to do and I'd rather not be disturbed."

Without missing a beat Pam just smirked at me, shook her head and made her way back to her desk. I wondered when my secretary became my closest confidant. At least I knew I could count on her confidentiality. Not wanting to provide Pam with more fun, I ended up making Wednesday's lunch reservations myself. The restaurant was quite surprised to hear my voice when I called, and I hoped it secured us their best table.

I lost myself in my work the next two days and was able to accomplish much of what I had set out to do. When Wednesday came I felt I was a bit ahead of the game and could allow myself a nice, leisurely lunch with Sookie and her grandmother.

It didn't escape Pam's notice that I was wearing my favorite blue Armani shirt with the silver tie but she was wise enough not to say anything beyond, "looking sharp today, Mr. Northman."

I had told her I was having a private meeting for lunch but that I would be accessible through my cell phone. I also gave her a look that said not to bother me if it wasn't needed.

As the morning dragged on I got increasingly nervous. I had never met the parents of a girl I was interested in, let alone a grandparent. What sway did Sookie's grandmother's opinion hold? I plowed through my work hoping to distract myself and I got increasingly frustrated with some documents that were not organized properly. It wasn't enough that I growled into the phone anytime Pam buzzed in, I then called her into my office and chewed her out for something that was most like not her fault.

"If I may be frank Mr. Northman, what the fuck has gotten your panties in such a bunch?"

I stared at Pam for a moment before bursting out in laughter. It felt good to laugh and the fact that Pam had the audacity to verbally bitch slap me like that had me chuckling.

"My lunch meeting is with Sookie and her grandmother and I've never had to do anything like that, so I'm a bit distracted."

Pam nodded expectantly and then looked at the clock. "You have about fifteen minutes until you need to leave. I have to go run off and do something quickly. Why don't you go into the men's room, splash some cool water on your face, and get. a. grip. You're Eric Northman for Christ's sake. Men want to be you and women want to be with you. Please try and remember that and tell the pussy that has currently taken up residence in your brain to vacate the premises immediately."

And with that she spun around on her heel and headed off to run whatever necessary errand she had to get done. I swear, if she wasn't the best secretary I had ever had, she would have been out of a job the day I hired her. As it stood, I took in Pam's words and tried to channel my boardroom persona: tough, capable, kick ass. I was soon ready to take on the challenge of lunch with grandma.

….

I was already waiting at the restaurant, holding the two flowers that Pam had thrust at me before leaving the office.

"_Trust me," she said. "They will both appreciate it. Abby told me so!"_

I shook my head, wondering if this Abby was Pam's newest girlfriend, since she talked about her so much. I didn't have much time to dwell on that though, because just then I caught a glimpse of Sookie out of the corner of my eye. She was stunning. She wore a light blue sundress that set off her eyes beautifully. Her hair was piled up high on top of her head. It wasn't fussy or pretentious though and she looked carefree and beautiful.

Sookie walked towards me, holding the hand of a lovely older woman who must have been her grandmother. Looking at the two of them together, I could easily see where Sookie got her smile and beautiful eyes from. I waved to them, and they headed towards me, while the hostess went to check on our table.

"Hello Sookie," I said, giving her a smile. "And Mrs. Stackhouse, a pleasure to meet you."

I extended my hand to her, and she grasped it firmly in her own warm hand. "Please, my friends call me Adele, and I do hope you will be my friend, Mr. Northman," she said with a wink. I couldn't help but break out into a smile for her as well.

"Well then, Adele, if we are going to be friends then I must insist you call me Eric." I decided it wouldn't hurt to turn on the old Eric Northman charm.

"Eric it is, young man!" Adele exclaimed before giving me a swat on my backside. I looked at her with wide eyes, wondering just who the heck this sweet old biddy was; I simply got a big grin in return, like nothing happened. I looked at Sookie who was a red as a tomato and mouthing "sorry" to me behind Adele's back. I shook my head like it was no big thing, and I had old ladies slapping my ass all the time. Thankfully the hostess returned just at that moment and led us to the table. Just to be on the safe side, I made sure to walk behind Adele and her wandering hand.

When we got to the table I deftly pulled out Adele's chair first, and helped her get settled, before doing the same for Sookie. After I had settled into my seat, I handed both Adele and Sookie the flowers Pam had given me.

"Two flowers for two beautiful ladies," I said with a wink. Sookie looked up at me with a look of pure happiness, and I am sure I was radiating the same. Crazy grandma could slap my ass as much as she wanted to if it meant spending some quality time with her gorgeous granddaughter.

It was silent for a moment while we all perused the menus in front of us. I was trying to decide between the steak sandwich and the Asian style chicken salad when Adele's voice broke through the silence.

"So, Eric, what is the story with your hair? Are you a hippie or one of them metrosexuals?"

I looked over at Sookie and she buried her beautiful, reddening face in her hands. I thought I heard her groan. I chuckled to myself as I watched Adele lean towards Sookie as she not so quietly whispered, "Sookie, it's okay. Metrosexual is not an offensive term. I heard it on Oprah."

If it's possible, Sookie buried her face further into her hands, clearly embarrassed by her grandmother. I actually found Adele quite refreshing and unique, exactly like her granddaughter. After the ass slap and the metrosexual comment, I was completely at ease with Adele, and consequently, Sookie.

I was about to go back to looking at the menu when I saw that Adele was looking at me expectantly. She actually wanted me to answer the question!

"Well, Adele, while I'm sure that longer hair is all the rage with the stylistas these days, I choose to keep my locks long as a nod to my heritage."

"And that would be?" She asked, not one to let anything slip by her. Sookie looked at me with interest as well, so I continued talking.

"My family hails from Scandinavia, specifically Sweden, and my mother always used to joke that I had a little bit of Viking in me." A smile passed over my face as I thought about my mother. "You could say that the long hair is in honor of both my Viking soul and my mother, who passed away some years back."

Sookie looked at me with a smile in her eyes. It took a lot of effort not to lean over and capture her lips in mine. I held off, for the time being. I felt a warm hand stroke my own and looked down to see that Adele had grasped my hand, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"A mama's boy. Usually I don't go for that pansy crap, but in this case I'd say it serves you well, Eric."

"Why thank you, Adele. I truly appreciate it." While this wasn't a winning endorsement, I'd say that I just scored some points in Adele Stackhouse's book.

Our waitress came by then and took our orders. I ended up going with the steak sandwich and tuffled pomme frites, and it was a spectacular choice. It hit the spot and was quite tasty. It didn't hurt that every so often Sookie would sneak a fry off of my plate. The fact that she felt that comfortable pleased me, but I wasn't going to let the action go unnoticed.

"Can I offer you a fry, Sookie?" I teased. She looked up at me, a hint of guilt spreading on her face. It lasted only a second before she shoved the fry in mouth, chewing it thoughtfully.

"Nah, I'm good," she said with a wink. The fact that she could hold her own when I teased her actually made me a bit hard. This was neither the time nor the place, so I did my best to concentrate on my food, and not my desire to grab Sookie's hand and pull her into the coat closet for a little afternoon delight. We had yet to do more than kiss, but if the connection I felt during our kiss was any indication, I knew that anything more would be incredible.

While we were eating our waitress came around to check in on us and asked if we needed anything. Adele piped up with a request that was met with some chagrin from Sookie.

"May I take a look at the wine menu, dear?" The waitress scurried away and quickly came back with the wine list for Adele.

"Gran, don't you think it's a touch early for a drink?" Sookie asked, with a touch of concern in her voice.

"My dear Sookie, don't you remember what I told you the other day? About Jesus and liquor? You didn't seem so opposed to drinking then. Now hush your mouth and let me enjoy a glass of wine."

I barely stifled back a grin as I took in this exchange. I had no idea what alcohol and Jesus had to do with each other, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I did, however, want to know more about Sookie and Gran's little drinkfest.

I cocked my eyebrow in Sookie's direction and asked, "Did you and Adele have a little party and not invite me?" I knew that brazenly flirting with her in front of her grandmother was risky, but I felt that I would only win points in Adele's book. Judging by the blush that crept into Sookie's cheeks, she wasn't averse to a little flirting either.

"I, um, well…" Sookied stumbled over her words, unable to really form a complete sentence. I smirked, relishing the fact that I could do this to her.

Not one to skip a beat, Adele whipped back a slick reply, "Eric, had I known how charming you were, you would have certainly been at the top of our guest list. However, Sookie seemed intent on keeping you all to herself."

Sookie's blush just increased and I hoped Adele's words held a kernel of truth in them. I flashed Sookie a look that hopefully conveyed what I was feeling and she smiled at me in a reassuring manner. While lunch with Sookie and Adele was lovely, I was certainly looking forward to a solo date with Sookie, hopefully soon.

After polishing off her glass of wine, Adele grew a bit chattier. I learned more about how she had helped raised Sookie once her parents had passed away, and I quickly understood how they had come to be so close. The conversation flowed smoothly and as lunch drew to a close, I felt I had passed Adele's inspection with flying colors. Or so I thought.

"So, Eric," Adele said, pointing her fork in my direction. "What exactly are your intentions concerning my granddaughter?"

_My intentions, Mrs. Stackhouse? To be frank, I intend to lick her and bite her and rub myself all over your granddaughter. _

"My intentions?" I feigned ignorance, but Adele was smarter than that.

"Yes, Eric. Your intentions. Sookie is special to me and I want to ensure that your intentions are noble."

Sookie blushed eight different shades of red, all of which looked beautiful against her skin. I couldn't wait until I was able to cause her skin to flush from something other than embarrassment.

"Gran…."she groaned.

"Hush, Sookie. I just want to ensure that Eric here is on the up and up. He's a smooth talker and a sharp looking man, Sookie. Those are the ones you need to look out for!"

Sookie rolled her eyes, but I took this opportunity to ease Adele's mind and relay a message of my own to Sookie.

"Adele, I understand your concerns and find it endearing. Rest assured that I do not have any tawdry intentions when it comes to Sookie. I genuinely enjoy her company and hope to spend more time with her in the near future. Her radiance, beauty and vigor for life are all infectious. I feel just a bit more alive since having met her." I stared directly at Sookie when I said the last few things. I hoped she understood just how drawn to her I was. She was not some passing fancy or shiny, new toy I would soon be bored with.

"See what I mean about those smooth talkers, Sookie?" Adele said with a sigh as she winked at me. Then her tone grew more serious as she took my hand and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Eric, I have full faith that you will be good to Sookie, and I'm entrusting you with that faith. Don't let me down."

I nodded solemnly, hoping that Adele believed me. She squeezed my hand a smidge harder than an old lady like her should be able to do and said, "Good, because otherwise I would have to break out a can of whoop ass. I'm not sure where one would find such a can, but I hear they are quite unpleasant and I would make sure to find one."

I couldn't keep it in any longer and let out a laugh, and was quickly joined by Sookie and then Adele. We were still laughing when the waitress came with our bill. I grabbed it before either of the ladies could even attempt to do so.

"Please ladies, allow me to treat you. Your company and conversation made the meal more than worth it."

I saw Sookie give me a huge smile and Adele nodded in agreement.

"Thank you very much Eric. I will have to make it up to you with a home cooked meal one of these days. You'll see where Sookie truly gets her cooking skills from."

"That would be delightful, Adele," I said as I stood up and went over to pull her chair out. I then walked over to pull Sookie's chair out and my hand grazed her shoulder. The spark that shot through me from touching her bare skin was almost too much to bear, and I could feel Sookie shiver beneath my hand. There was no doubt about it, I needed to get some alone time with Sookie, and fast.

"Thank you Eric," Sookie barely managed to whisper. Clearly I had some effect on her as well.

"Yoo hoo, you too lovebirds," Adele chuckled, getting my attention. _Lovebirds? I mean, I liked Sookie and her body was calling out to mine, but love?_ This was one area where Adele was off the mark. I let it slide though and turned to see what she wanted.

"I just spotted Mrs. Fortenberry, a good friend of mine. Would you two mind excusing me for a minute before we head out?"

"Not at all, Adele. Go say hello to your friend, Sookie and I will meet you outside." I was thrilled that I would now have a few minutes alone with Sookie.

"Aren't you a dear, Eric. See you in a bit." And with that Adele took off, waving her hand excitedly and calling out, "Yoo hoo!!!" quite loudly.

I threaded my hand through Sookie's and smiled when she tightened her grip. "Thank you," she said, leaning her head against me.

The warmth of her body felt wonderful and at this close proximity I could smell her own unique scent. I inhaled deeply before asking, "for what?"

She continued to lean into me as we walked outside. "For everything. For lunch, for being so cool with Gran, for being such a gentleman." We found our way to a bench and sat down, our hands never parting.

"For sharing your fries," she added with a smile.

I turned to look at her, and thought of a hundred things I could have said in that moment. Instead, I decided to leave the words unspoken and bent down, light grazing my lips against her own. She tasted salty and sweet a perfect combination of Sookie and whatever she had eaten. I rested my forehead against hers and licked my lips, reveling in the taste.

"You're welcome."

Her hand reached up and she traced my lips with her fingers, her eyes focused entirely on my face. "Will I see you again this week?" she asked.

"Do you want to see me again this week?" I asked, slightly teasing, slightly unsure.

She answered by reclaiming my lips with her own, before nibbling on my bottom lip, mumbling into my mouth.

"Yes".

"Then you'll see me again this week."

Sookie looked up at me with a smile on her face before it suddenly disappeared.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm such an idiot. I completely forgot that Sam gave me Friday off. I went into the restaurant Monday, to help out with some paperwork, and filled in for a shift yesterday, and I'm working again the next few nights, since he was in a jam. So, I won't see you when you come into Merlotte's on Friday."

The fact that she looked forward to our shared Friday nights just as much as me made me smile.

"Sookie," I said, lifting her head up with a finger, "I don't have to go to Merlotte's on Friday. To be honest, you were the main reason I kept returning. Well, you and the fantastic steak." I grinned at her, hoping I hadn't gone overboard with my compliment.

Her face lit up as a look of excitement passed over it.

"Then, if you happen to be free Friday night, I would love to take _you_ out, Eric."

Did she just ask me out on a date? I think she did!

"That would be excellent Sookie. What did you have in mind?"

Her grin grew even bigger. "It's a surprise. I still have to meet with Lafayette in the late afternoon for my cooking lesson, but I'm free after that. Would you like to meet at Merlotte's, and we can head off from there? You won't need your car."

I was intrigued and already wishing it was Friday.

"That sounds wonderful, I can't wait."

"Great. I'll have my people call your people and we can finalize the details," she said, a smirk playing on her lips. Sookie was actually teasing me.

I leaned in, stealing one more kiss before Adele returned, but wasn't quite fast enough, as I heard the "yoo hoo!" coming from around the corner.

"There you two are! Let's save it for the bedroom please, there are children around!" Adele chided, shaking her head. She sighed happily though, as I walked both of them to the parking lot.

I helped Adele into Sookie's car before walking around to the driver's side. I brushed a piece of Sookie's hair out of her face, and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, not wanting to chance another scolding from Adele.

"I'll see you on Friday."

"See you then," she said before sliding into her car. I watched as they drove off, the grin that had settled on my face not budging an inch. I must have still had the goofy look in place when I returned to the office.

"So, I take it lunch went well?" Pam asked as soon as I walked in the door?

"Exceedingly well, Pam. Thank you for asking." I headed back to catch up on work and caught Pam's quiet reply.

"Glad to see that stick finally vacated your ass."

* * *

**A/N: **But what a sweet, sweet ass it is...


	12. Champagne & Strawberries Part I

**A/N: **And the moment we've all been waiting for...Sookie's date! Well...really, this is just part I of the date, as it was getting a bit long. So, we'll get part II of the date with Eric's POV next time.

As always, I am enthralled by the love this story is getting. Thank you all so much for the fabulous reviews, PMs and putting me and the story on alert! You all fricking rock and because I love you so dearly, you all get one fee slap of Eric's sweet a$$! (Gran doesn't get to have all the fun around here!).

As always, thanks to my beta extraordinaire, **S. Meadows** - she rocks hardcore and deserves a phone call from Eric Northman. *ring ring* hear him calling now! Meads, quick! go answer the phone!! :D any lingering mistakes are totally mine. What's not mine are the characters, as Charlaine Harris owns them all, I just take them out to play with. I also do not own **The Princess Bride** in any way shape or form besides DVD.

**

* * *

**

**Sookie POV:**

I'm still riding the high of Wednesday's lunch date with Eric, and it's enough to get me through the next few days of work. My bubbly attitude doesn't go unnoticed and Arlene pounces on me as soon as we both have a free moment.

"What's the deal, Sookie? You're acting like you're high, or drunk, or just won the lottery. What gives?"

I smile back at her, trying to figure out just how to describe what I'm feeling. I do feel a little punch drunk and kind of like I've won the lottery.

"I'm just happy; is that a crime?" I ask, my goofy grin growing exponentially.

"And what or who is the source of thishappiness?" Arlene presses, looking at me pointedly.

I just shrug, not sure if I'm ready to spill the beans to everyone, but figure Arlene would be a good confidant. Although, it can't hurt to tease her just a bit.

"I have a date," I say in a sing-songy voice.

Arlene gapes at me, then smiles widely, giving me a thumbs up. "Score, Sookie! Who's the lucky man?"

It's only then that I realize I never actually told her about last weekend. I was so nervous that Lafayette was really the only one from work that knew. I wonder what Arlene would think. She isn't Eric's biggest fan and never forgets to remind me of that when he shows up each Friday.

"I…uh…it's actually a customer." I pray that she'll leave me alone after that, but I'm sorely mistaken as her eyes bug out of her head and she lightly slaps my shoulder.

"Get out of town. Sookie Stackhouse actually dating a customer? Who is he? Oooh, is it that hot lawyer who came in last week? He was pretty sexy. Tell me!"

She is practically jumping up and down, and so I relent, hoping that she'll be cool about it.

"It's, um, Eric."

"Eric?"

"Yeah, Eric Northman. My Mr. Table for One."

Her eyes grow even larger and she stares me down to see if I'm pulling her leg. She crosses her arms over her chest and gives me the same look my tenth grade English teacher used to give me whenever I failed a test.

"I'm not sure what to say Sookie. He's a pretty big asshole. I mean, yeah, he's GQ quality hot, but with the attitude he carries around it drops his hottie factor by quite a bit."

I get where she is coming from, but that's no excuse. "Arlene, you don't know him, so cool it. He actually happens to be pretty sweet, and nice, and funny. He's very different outside of what we see in this restaurant."

She narrows her eyes at me then says, "what about last week when he had dinner with that skanky looking broad?"

I shudder, thinking of Debbie Pelt. "That was just a business acquaintance," I mumble, not really wanting to get into a full explanation of La Bitch.

Arlene smirks like she doesn't believe me then holds up her hands in defeat when she realizes I'm holding my ground. "Fine, whatever you say, Sooks. It's your life and you can ruin it as you see fit. For your sake, I hope he's as good as you say, and if not, hopefully you'll at least get a much needed lay out of it."

I don't have much of a comeback, because in all honesty I could use a good lay, but that's neither here nor there and I'm not about to get into it with Arlene. Her attitude is pissing me off so I just shrug my shoulders and head back to finish up with my tables, praying that the night goes by quickly.

I'm counting up my tips as the last customer heads home through the front door when I'm suddenly grabbed from behind. Two strong hands wrap around my waist, effortlessly picking me up and swing me around.

I slap away at the hands, shrieking like a little girl. "Put me down Lafayette! You're gonna make me hurl!"

"You better not," he snaps at me playfully. "I just changed into my club clothes and these Gucci shoes will remain puke free, thank you very much." He drops me down and I turn to him, swatting him on the arm in retaliation.

He just grins widely and claps his hands in excitement.

"Are you all set for tomorrow?" I nod my head slowly, while mentally reviewing the list of everything that needs to get done before my date with Eric. I had told Lafayette my plan and he immediately loved it, promising me that he would help in any way that he could.

"So, I can come by around three tomorrow?" I ask, hoping that the earlier start time is fine.

"You bet, girl. I'll have everything all set up. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. Bring a few outfit choices though, so I can help you look super sassy for your date."

I smile at him and nod, thanking him for all the help.

"No problem, Sook. But remember the deal. If he has a hot brother or any friends that look like him, you best be sending them in my direction! Until then, I am off to score some ass at the club! Later!"

I shake my head, hoping to the heavens that Lafayette won't trudge in with a massive hangover tomorrow and leave me high and dry. I follow him out the door and head home, eager to call Eric to finalize plans for tomorrow.

Once I get home I settle onto my couch, Amelia curled up in a ball next to me, staring at my cell phone. It shouldn't be this difficult but I still have some jitters about making this call. Finally I bite the bullet and dial Eric's number, almost praying that it goes to voicemail, almost.

"Hello?" His rich voice fills my ear and I breathe in deeply and a calm feeling washes over me.

"Hey Eric, it's Sookie."

"Hi Sookie, I'm so glad you called." _Squee! He's glad I called. Oh hi, I've apparently transformed into a thirteen year old girl._ As I speak, I try to sound a bit more mature than my inner dialogue.

"I just wanted to touch base with you about tomorrow. Are you game for going out?" _Please say yes, please say yes._

"Definitely. I'm looking forward to it." _Score!_

"Great! Why don't you meet me right outside Merlotte's around six, does that work?"

"That should be fine. Do I get a clue as to what we're doing? Should I be dressing casually or will this date require a tux?" _Well, I'd prefer you naked, but I guess you'll need to wear some clothes when we're in public._

"Hey now, I said this would be a surprise and that's the way it will remain! Feel free to dress casually and comfortably though. I'll see you tomorrow at six?"

"Perfect. See you then, Sookie. Good night."

"Good night, Eric."

I end the call and hug my phone to my chest as if somehow I'm hugging Eric across the phone line. I then realize that I need to figure out just what the heck I'm going to wear. I want to look my best so I rush upstairs to the bedroom, only to stare at my closet for two hours, lamenting the fact that I truly have nothing to wear.

***

I spend most of Friday morning primping and prepping for my date. I take a long, leisurely shower where I allow my mind to wander into Eric territory. My hands wander as well and after a good five minutes of fantasy, I've officially steamed up the shower with more efficiency than the hot water.

I decide to shave my legs, and then massage them with lotion afterwards, because even if Eric doesn't end up seeing them later, there is nothing sexier than feeling the smooth skin of my legs.

I stare at my closet for another hour or so, feeling like an utter failure for having no acceptable outfits in there, despite the amount of clothes I actually do own. I finally find a few things that look halfway decent and toss them in a bag to take with me. I throw on an old pair of jeans and a tank top so I have something to wear in the kitchen, and head to Merlotte's, hoping that Lafayette is actually there and not still passed out in the VIP room of a club somewhere.

I walk in and am surprised to see Lafayette, already in his cook's jacket, dancing around the kitchen, the radio blaring some old school Gloria Estefan. As soon as the chorus starts, Lafayette joins in, brandishing his spatula like a microphone.

"Come on shake your body, baby do that Conga, I know you can't control yourself any longer!!"

I come up next to him, joining in for a few verses, "Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger. Don't you fight it till you've tried it. Do the conga beat!"

"Woohoo! That's it girl, now start shaking what your mama gave you. You need to feel it, get into the groove and own it!"

I shake my head, laughing. The little dance party definitely helps to work away some nerves, and I'm glad Lafayette encourages music in his kitchen. I set my bags on the counter, and go to grab an apron. Before I'm able to stop him, Lafayette heads to the bag, pulling out my outfits trying to find something wearable.

"Don't you worry Sooks, I can come up with something here. Let's get started on prepping your food first. Most of the stuff is ready, you just need to fire it up! I also brought you a basket, it's over by the walk in cooler."

I head over to the cooler and see a lovely wicker basket, with a blue paisley cloth sticking out from it.

"Thanks Lafayette, this looks great!"

He continues to prep for tonight's menu but shouts over his shoulder, "No problem, girl. I also left a treat for you crazy kids in the fridge."

I peek in and see a bottle of champagne, chilling next to the cheese and grapes I had stashed earlier in the week.

"You're too sweet Lafayette. Thank you!"

I grab a few things out of the fridge, then head back to the prep station. After firing up the grill and tossing on some chicken I had marinated overnight, I grab a knife and go stand by Lafayette while I prep the salad stuff.

"You don't think Eric will find my idea lame?" I ask Lafayette as I start worrying that the date that I've planned will be a bust. Lafayette is skillfully shaking his hips, mouthing the words to the song blaring out from the radio.

"Naw, Sookie. I think he will enjoy it. First of all, he'll be with you and really, that's all the date really needs. Second, I think it will be a good chance to break him out of his shell a bit. You said he has funny moments underneath all that tailored Armani stuffiness? Well, this will be the chance to let it shine through. Plus, with all this amazing food, you're sure to win his heart through his stomach," says Lafayette as he reaches over and grabs a carrot slice before winking at me and shoving it in his mouth.

I go back to chopping up vegetables, and do my best to push the nerves out of my system. I finish preparing the meal just in time, as I look up at the clock and see that Eric will be here in fifteen minutes.

"Crap on a cracker! I still need to get dressed!" I look down at my jeans, which have a few rips and stains. Despite the casual nature of this date, I'd like to look a little better.

"Don't you worry Sookie. I rifled through that bag of yours and not all hope is lost. Keep the tank top you have on. There's nothing sexier than a girl in an old wife beater. Go change out of your jeans and put on the wine colored skirt you have. I saw you tossed in a turquoise necklace, that will look perfect. Pair it with your brown strappy sandals and voila! Boho chic to the max!" Lafayette is grinning at me like he just came up with the solution to world peace.

I don't really know what "Boho Chic" is, but I have to admit that Lafayette did put together a pretty great ensemble, and as I look in the mirror and try to tame my hair, I have to give him props for his fashion sense. I finally give up on my hair and pull it back into a braid and add a touch of shiny gloss to my lips. It's not perfect and it's not couture, but it's completely me and it will have to do.

I head back to the kitchen and a chorus of catcalls and whistles from the staff greet me. I am sure my cheeks are ruby red as I blush fiercely at their compliments. Lafayette engulfs me in a huge bear hug and whispers in my ear, "Have fun and don't be too good, girl," as he lightly slaps my behind. I give him a big smile, then go grab the fully loaded picnic basket and a blanket I had stashed by it. I head outside, hoping that Eric will be there soon.

I don't have to wait long, before I see him walking down the street towards me. _Gah!_ The man is sex on legs. He looks incredible and I can't peel my eyes away. The casual look suits him well and he can most certainly fill out a pair of jeans as well as his fancypants suits. He's wearing dark wash jeans, that are snug in all the right places, along with a grey blazer and black v-neck t-shirt. A pair of Ray-Bans, to ward off the setting sun, complete the look. He's wearing his hair loose, and it falls in front of his face. He looks like the polar opposite of his straight laced, prim and proper business guy persona and I can't decide which I like more. Businessman Eric has a certain power and charisma about him that is absolutely intoxicating. The man walking towards me as an air of simplicity and comfort about him that seems familiar and utterly sexy. I guess I'm lucky that he can straddle both sides of the fence with ease.

"Hi Sookie!" He calls out as he runs his hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face. I chew on my bottom lip, all of a sudden nervous by this amazing man in front of me.

"Hey. Good to see you."

"Wow, you look really pretty."

"So do you." _What? Oh, lord I'm such a dork._ "No, I don't mean pretty. I mean, yes you look good, but handsome, not pretty." I stumble over my words, completely embarrassed.

Eric laughs and wraps his arms around me in a hug. I immediately relax and melt into his arms, placing the basket and blanket on the sidewalk next to us. I wrap my arms around his waist and burrow my head into his chest. He smells amazing and I allow myself to imprint his scent to memory.

Before I can fuse myself to his body, Eric lifts my face up to meet his and plants the softest kiss ever on my lips. I want nothing more than to take this kiss further, but we have plans, so I sadly pull back, lacing my fingers with his.

"Come on, we need to get going."

"And you're still leaving me in the dark?" A smirk playing on his lips.

I smile, glad that he's excited about our date. "Just for a little longer," I say as I bend down to grab the picnic basket and blanket. Eric holds his hand out, gesturing for me to hand him the basket.

"Allow me," he says, playing the roll of a gentleman perfectly.

"Thanks. It is kind of heavy. Let's go. Our destination is just a few blocks this way." Our hands still together, we walk down the street making small talk. Without even realizing it, I've curved my body into his, and lean my head against his arm as we're walking. I think I hear a sigh escape his lips, but I'm not too sure and don't want to spend the next ten minutes analyzing what that means.

Finally we make it to the park, where crowds of people pour in through the gates. These events are pretty popular and I hope we can find a good spot. Eric turns and looks at me, cocking his eyebrow at me. "The park? Are we having a picnic?"

"Well, I thought since our first date was sort of a whirlwind experience, at least for me, our second date could follow a more traditional path. We're doing dinner," I pointed to the picnic basket, "and a movie!"

We walk further into the park and Eric sees what I'm talking about. There is a meadow surrounded by tall pine trees and patches of wildflowers. At one end is an old barn that stores all of the landscaping equipment for the park, but for tonight is doubling as a movie screen. A huge white cloth is pinned up against one of the barn walls to serve as a screen. Midway through the field a projector is set up and speakers are placed throughout the area for sound. Couples and families are already spread out on blankets, some of large picnic baskets and meals fit for kings, others with just a lawn chair or two and a bottle of wine. I nervously look towards Eric, wondering if he thinks my idea is completely and utterly lame.

His eyes widen and his smile is bright as he exclaims, "Sookie! This is great. I don't think I've ever been to an outdoor movie before. What have you packed for dinner? What movie are we going to see?"

I laugh as Eric peppers me with questions. We find a somewhat secluded spot by the edge of the meadow and I unfold the blanket onto the ground.

"Here, help me unpack the basket and you'll see what I've made. As for the movie, we're watching The Princess Bride, are you familiar with it? It's one of my favorites."

Eric makes a noncommittal sound and I hope he doesn't think that I've chosen to take him to a childish movie. I absolutely love The Princess Bride, and thought a romantic comedy would be a perfect date choice, hopefully I'm not mistaken. We start to take the various wrapped goodies out of the basket when all of a sudden I hear my name being shouted.

"Sookie! Sookie!" I turn my head to see who's loud, booming voice it could be.

"Hey! Babe!" I freeze. Only one person calls me babe and it is not somebody I really want to see at the moment.

"Oh, fuck me!" I mutter, cursing under my breath. Apparently I wasn't quite enough since Eric looks at me, concern in his eyes. I roll my eyes and shake my head, praying that whatever happens next isn't too annoying or embarrassing.

"Sookie! I knew it was you!" I look up as a hulk of a man creates a shadow over Eric and me.

"John, hey. How are you?" I do my best to be polite, hoping we'll make some small talk, and then he'll leave, _quickly_.

"I'm good babe. How are you? You sure are looking good." I can feel Eric stiffen up beside me and I groan internally, swearing to all that is holy that I will kick some ass if John Quinn ruins my date. I decide to just plunge ahead and make introductions.

"John, this is Eric Northman. Eric, this is John Quinn."

John takes in the setting and draws his hand up to his mouth, laughing loudly. "Oh, shit, Sookie! Are you on a date?"

Before I have a chance to answer, Eric is standing up, giving John's impressive stature a run for its money.

"Yes, she is." He thrusts his hand out, intending to shake John's. I can tell there is some macho bullshit going on as they shake hands firmly, staring into each other's eyes.

I had met John a few months ago, at this same park, actually. I was out for a jog when I stopped by to watch a soccer game. He was the ref and I stuck around after the game was over to chat with him. He seemed nice enough and he was pretty cute with his large, almost violet eyes, and well toned physique. The trouble came when after a couple of dates I knew there was absolutely no chemistry between us. John had another opinion, and hounded me to go on subsequent dates. I did my best to politely refuse, but he just wouldn't give up. And now, he's here. He's almost like a stray cat that will not leave you alone, no matter how many hints you give. I'm certainly not leaving out a bowl of tuna and some warm milk for him. I wished he would just pick up on my cues and leave me alone, but maybe now that he sees I'm with somebody else he'll just leave well enough alone.

Eric seems to have the same idea, despite not knowing John, because he is giving him a stone cold glare. I do not want to be on the receiving line of that look, and am sure it is the one he uses in the boardroom to get shit done. It's kind of hot to watch him.

Unfortunately, John can't seem to get a clue and he just looks at me and waggles his eyebrows.

"So, you miss me Sookie?"

"No, John, I haven't. You don't give me time to miss you since you keep calling, even when I tell you to stop." I try and give him my best scowl. Thankfully Eric steps in and tries to get John to leave.

"Alright, Sookie has made it crystal clear that she doesn't want anything to do with you. So, please leave." Eric is being way nicer than I would ever be and I silently thank him for his patience.

John actually has the audacity to growl at me. Who does that? Eric steps between us, almost daring John to do something. I reach out and put my hand on Eric's arm, and step up on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "Trust me, he is so not worth it."

After what seems like an eternity, John finally gets it through his thick skull that he's not wanted there and heads off, but not before rolling up his sleeves, flexing his muscles and giving each bicep a kiss. "It's a shame Sookie. You had a free standing ticket to the gun show, but you can kiss these puppies goodbye!"

I stare at him in disbelief, shocked that anyone would actually do that apart from some steroid laced freak in the WWF. I am almost afraid to look at Eric, and hope he doesn't want to end our date before it even really begins.

"So, yeah. Sorry about that."

"Sookie, no need to apologize."

"No, I do. John is pretty bad. We went a few dates, but I didn't really feel anything for him, and he didn't handle the rejection well and still tries to convince me we're made for each other. I'm hoping that with your help tonight, he'll give up his quest." I look into Eric's eyes and see the corners of them crinkle up as he smiles.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you don't have feelings for that jerk. He really was a douche." As soon as the words come out of his mouth, he gasps, realizing what he just said.

"I'm so sorry, I don't normally use language like that around beautiful women."

I blush at the compliment and smile at Eric, letting him know I'm not offended.

"Nah, it's okay. He is a total douche."

We both break into laughter as we settle back down onto the blanket, to eat our meal before the movie starts. Eric asks me what I've prepared and I give him a quick description of all the food, hoping he'll enjoy it. There is grilled, marinated chicken, sliced thinly so we can eat it over a salad of fresh spinach, carrots, orange slices, raisins, jicama and almonds. I even made my own lemony vinaigrette to pour on top. I also brought some crusty bread, brie cheese, grapes, and some strawberries for dessert. Along with the champagne Lafayette gave me, this is quite the picnic.

"This all looks delicious, Sookie," Eric says as he pours me a glass of champagne. He pours one for himself as well, before digging in to his meal. He eats with such vigor and enthusiasm, it makes me proud. One of the many reasons I want to be a chef is to create enjoyment for others. I stop staring long enough to eat some of my own food.

We finish eating and pack away the dinner, leaving out the fruit, cheese, bread and champagne. Eric pours us each another glass, and I see that somebody up at the projector starts to get the movie ready. I stand up, go toss our trash in a nearby can, and when I come back I see that Eric has changed positions and is now sitting with his legs opened wide. He beckons for me to come towards him and it doesn't take much convincing before I'm seated between his legs, my back up against his chest. I absentmindedly draw some circles on his thigh as we wait for the movie to start. The movie starts, and as we watch Columbo read a special bedtime story to Kevin Arnold, I feel Eric's finger brush across my face as he offers me a strawberry.

"Dessert?" he huskily whispers in my ear. I thickly swallow before nodding yes, because I don't quite trust myself to talk. I part my lips, taking in the ripe, juicy strawberry. Some juice escapes my mouth, and before I can wipe it off my face Eric sweeps his fingers over my chin. In a move that shocks even me, I grab his wrist before he is able to move his hand, and I lick the juice from the tips of his fingers, taking one finger in and gently sucking it. I have to stop there, or else we're going to be arrested for indecent exposure in a minute or two. As I release his hand I have a feeling Eric is thinking similar thoughts as I hear a low groan. His arms wrap around my waist, and I snuggle back into him, laying my head against his chest.

Despite having watched it almost one hundred times, I do my best to pay attention to the movie. We're just meeting Westley and Buttercup for the first time, and just as Westley says one of my most favorite movie lines ever, Eric leans over, gives my ear a lick that sends shivers down my entire body, and whispers, "As you wish."

* * *

**A/N: ****The Princess Bri****de** is truly one of my favorite films, and I thought it would be a good date movie. and gah...I get goose bumps when I hear "As youuuuuuuuuuuu wiiiiiiiiiiiiish." If you've never seen this movie, I highly recommend it!

What's your favorite date movie?


	13. Champagne & Strawberries Part II

***Zigster walks in, looks around all confused*******

**Yogagal: **Hey Zigs!

**Zigs:** Where am I?

**Yoga:** You're in Yoga-land, silly. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be hanging with Ingmar and Burger, or at least working on getting Eric the hellcat to hold Sookie's hand or something?

**Zigs:** Very funny. Hmm… now that I'm here, I wonder if I can get your Eric to feed **me** strawberries while whispering the hot sexiness in **my** ear. Do you think he'd be down?

***Zigs waggles eyebrows suggestively***

**Yoga:** Well, I think he's pretty busy with Sookie at the moment…

***Zigs pouts and gets all sullen*******

**Yoga:** I know what will cheer you up – the contest!

**Zigs:** Oh shizzle, yah!

**Yoga:** For all you crazy kittens who haven't heard yet, Zigs and I have created a contest for SVM fanfic!

**Zigs:** Yesum, we did. Ooh, ooh, tell them what the theme is!

**Yoga:** The theme is "Summer of 69" – the story should take place in the summertime, during the 1960s/70s and most importantly, it needs to include some juicy citrus of the Eric/Sookie variety!

**Zigs:** I bet we wrote down all the rules and regs somewhere, right?

**Yoga:** Of course we did, Zigs. What do you think we are, amateurs?

**Zigs:** Well, this **IS **the first SVM contest ever, so we are new at this!

**Yoga:** Fair enough. So, should we tell all the crazy kittens where they should go to get more info?

**Zigs:** Totes. They can check out the profile for **Eric n' Sooks – Summer of '69** and our community at: **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Eric_n_Sooks_Summer_of_69_One-shot_Contest/72143/**

**Yoga: **Wavy gravy, Zigs. Wavy Gravy. We really hope all you cats and kittens join in the fun and submit a story! Even I did it! (My story is not up for judging, it was totally just for fun. It's called **Camp Wannabonda** and you can check it out on my profile!!)

**Zigs:** Yes! We want everyone and their mama to submit a story, whether you're a fanfic vet or just new to the game, come and play with us! It's all peace and love, man…

**Yoga:** Speaking of love, let's get back to my Sookie and Eric, no?

***Zigs grumbles and pouts some more***

**Zigs:** Sookie gets all the fun.

* * *

**A/N:** oh, that Zigs.... *shakes head* but seriously folks, go check out our contest!

As always, I sadly do not own any of these characters, they belong to Charlaine Harris. I just take them out to play every so often.

Mucho thanks to my bodacious beta S. Meadows. Any mistakes left are completely my own!

* * *

**Eric POV:**

I hadn't anticipated sitting on the grass, eating food from a basket and watching a movie as the date Sookie had planned for us. To be fair, I really wasn't sure what to anticipate. But somehow, Sookie managed to plan a perfect date. I was certainly not accustomed to dates like these, usually opting for the traditional dinner and a movie setting. I've had more casual dates in the past, but they usually consisted of playing tennis or a round of golf. For some reason I couldn't picture Sookie doing either of those comfortably. But then, I probably wouldn't have pictured myself sitting here watching a movie in the park. People surprise you every day.

I had to admit that the minute I saw Sookie it really didn't matter what our date was going to consist of. We could have been eating greasy pizza in a cramped booth for all I cared. All that mattered was that I got to spend time with this goddess. She looked absolutely stunning. She was effortlessly beautiful in a flowing skirt and tight tank top. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and never let her go, but instead I just greeted her, nervously running my hand through my hair.

What was it about her that made me lose my cool? I had never had problems making the ladies swoon, and yet here I was second-guessing my moves with Sookie. I had thought about it since the crazy lunch with Sookie and Adele and it boiled down to the fact that for whatever reason, Sookie was different. She was not the cookie cutter girl I was used to dealing with and so I wasn't sure what would work on her. In fact, I had no real desire to use **any** canned moves with her. She deserved nothing but genuine interaction, and I was nervous that perhaps I might fuck it all up.

I tried to will my nerves away, and yet the one thing that calmed me down was watching her nibble at her bottom lip, working out her own nervous energy. We were in this strange boat together. And it was time to either go with the flow, or bail.

I was never one to jump overboard.

Instead, I decided to do my best to set her at ease and I spurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Wow, you look really pretty." Sookie blushed at my overly simplified compliment but my chest still puffed up a bit, knowing I had that affect on her.

"So do you. No, I don't mean pretty. I mean, yes you look good, but handsome, not pretty."

I couldn't help but laugh at her response. She was extremely cute when she was flustered, and I finally gave in to my need to wrap my arms around her. I held her tight, bending my head down and burying my face in her hair. She smelled amazing, a mixture of sun and soap and some sort of delicious baked goods. Despite having her tightly secured in my arms, I feel the need to get closer to her somehow, and realized I had yet to taste her delectable lips.

I reluctantly pulled my face away from her hair and lifted her face up to meet mine. I lightly brought my lips down to meet hers and she quickly returns my kiss, sending sparks throughout my body. Before I had a chance to explore her mouth further she pulled back. The disappointment must have shown on my face because she explained that we needed to get going.

I teased her a bit, trying to pry the location of our date from her, but only succeeding in receiving a coy smile in return. I grabbed the basket by her feet and threaded my hand through hers as she guided me down the street to our destination.

"So, what did you do today?" I asked, trying to make some small talk. It didn't feel forced though. I genuinely wanted to know what she did.

"Hm, well, I got up and ready for the day, then headed into work where I danced a little Latin flavored conga with Lafayette while prepping for tonight. You know, the usual."

I could hear the cheekiness in her voice and I loved it.

"Ah, you dance? I think I would like to see you dance a little conga. Oh, is that it, Sookie? Are we going dancing?" I definitely would not mind having her sweet, little body pressed up against mine all night as we rocked our hips together to the beat of some drums.

"No!" Sookie exclaimed, swatting my arm and breaking me free from my daydream.

"Ah, then perhaps we're headed to visit darling Adele, and play some Bingo while enjoying a cocktail or two, or three…" I said with a laugh.

This caused Sookie to laugh as well, and the crystal clear sound was more beautiful than anything I had ever heard. I was intent on causing it to happen again soon. As our conversation continued on, Sookie slowly inched closer and closer to me, and before long her body was pressed against mine. The feeling was both incredibly hot, yet also so natural that I couldn't help but sigh aloud. I quickly turned my head to see if she had heard, but if she did, she gave no indication.

I spent the next few minutes silently berating myself for allowing that sigh to escape from my mouth. While my goal was to be genuine with Sookie, that didn't mean I had to act like a sap. My mental flagellation over with, I realized that we came to a stop at the local park, where crowds of people flooded in around us. I looked down at the basket in my hand and assumed that we were about to have a little picnic for two at the park. Sookie confirmed my suspicion, adding that we would also be watching a movie.

I had never been to an outdoor movie theater before and thought this was a pretty clever date on Sookie's part. As I took in the scene around me I couldn't help but smile. The screen was not some fancy piece of technology but rather a large white cloth pinned up against a barn. A rickety old projector stood in the middle of a field, ready to play the movie. The whole set up was rather quaint.

I asked Sookie what movie we would be watching as she bent down to open the picnic basket. She started unpacking the picnic basket and my eyes widened at all of the delectable food she had brought. I had almost missed the fact that we would be watching _The Princess Bride_. The movie was actually a long time favorite of mine, one I had seen numerous times as a child. However, I didn't think it manly to admit that aloud to many people, and just gave a grunt when Sookie asked if I knew of it.

We were about to sit down and enjoy the dinner Sookie made when a loud voice broke through the peacefulness surrounding us.

"Sookie! Sookie!" Who the hell was shouting for her? Perhaps it was one of her coworkers or something. But then, the voice got louder and I heard the mystery person use the word 'babe'. I looked over at Sookie and caught her cursing under her breath. Clearly, whoever was on his way over was not a welcome person.

The guy that made his way toward us was a poor man's excuse for Vin Diesel. He was tan, bald and his eyes were some weird, freaky, purple color. He looked like he would be more at home with some fellow meatheads at the gym than at a park watching a film. I watched as Sookie completely put up her guard as he approached. It only made it worse when he continued to call her babe. My entire body tensed hearing him say that word. It made me physically ill to hear him refer to Sookie that way. Sookie was not his; she was mine damn it.

I didn't want to look like an overbearing Neanderthal though, so I did my best to maintain my calm appearance. Sookie introduced us, and the jerk has the gall to actually laugh at Sookie. I couldn't take it anymore; before I knew what hit me I stood up and very firmly shook his hand. Our eyes met and I gave him my best intimidating stare, the one I use in the boardroom when I mean business.

The guy was most definitely the male equivalent of an airhead though, because despite my penetrating stare and Sookie's not so subtle hints to move the fuck on, he continued to just stand there, trying to make inane small talk. My blood was boiling, and I did my best to convey that he was not welcome. I tried to be as calm as possible, despite wanting to rip his head from his body in one sharp motion. The jerk actually growled at Sookie and that was it, I stood in front of her and was about to physically remove him when I felt the cooling touch of Sookie's hand on my arm. She promised me he wasn't worth it and I backed off, not wanting to start shit with some asshole while on a date.

He finally left us and I focused all of my attention on Sookie. She had prepared a wonderful picnic meal, one that we weren't going to go to waste. We sat down and I happily ate all of the delicious food on my plate. I was pretty sure that I could get used to a girlfriend that cooked as well as Sookie.

_Girlfriend?_

Clearly, in my mind, I had made Sookie my girlfriend, without even properly asking her yet. I wondered what she would say if I asked her. We had only been on two dates and maybe that was too fast for her. It was also pretty fast for me, since I hadn't had a true girlfriend in a long time, but I couldn't deny how possessive I felt when that bald jackass came up to us before. I wanted to mark Sookie as mine in any way that I could, and claiming her as my girlfriend would be a good way to start, if she'd have me.

I caught Sookie staring at me a few times while we were eating, and I wondered what she was thinking. Each time I caught her eye, she just gave me a sweet smile and went back to her food. We were soon finished and Sookie left to go toss our trash away. I stood up to stretch for a bit before sitting back in the middle of the blanket with my legs spread open. I hoped Sookie would feel comfortable enough to sit close to me, because I wasn't sure if I could go another minute without holding her in my arms.

Thankfully it took no convincing at all; she quickly sat down between my legs, melding her back into my chest. The warmth that hit me was intense and I felt my heart rate speed up as my breath caught in my throat. Sookie was truly like a drug and there was no way I was giving up this habit anytime soon. Just holding her in my arms was not enough; I needed to feel more. I looked around and realized that it had become fairly dark, and the movie was about to start.

I felt a tingling feeling in my leg and looked down to see Sookie trailing her finger in circles on my thigh. This little movement made my entire body shiver and I wanted to return the favor. While Sookie watched the movie, I looked around us and spotted the strawberries. I picked one up and brought it to Sookie's mouth, drawing it lightly across her lips. I felt her breathing hitch as I whispered into her ear.

"Dessert?"

She didn't speak, but her parted lips granted me access and I slowly placed the strawberry in her mouth. Some juice dribbled down her face and I swept it away with my fingers so she didn't get too sticky. I was about to get another strawberry but before I was able to remove my hand, Sookie grabbed it and licked the tops of my fingers clean of strawberry juice.

I smirked, thinking of the little vixen inside of her waiting to get out before I'm surprised again; she took the length of one of my fingers into her mouth, sucking and licking it from top to bottom. The briefest of thoughts flashed through my mind of her doing the same thing to my dick and a groan escaped my mouth.

I contemplated doing something in return, but remembered that we were still surrounded by other people, and I wouldn't want to make Sookie uncomfortable, regardless of how strained and uncomfortable I currently was below my waist. Instead of doing anything physical, I decided to tease her another way. She had mentioned that she loved this movie, and my guess was that she loved the romantic aspect of it as much as any woman. I looked over and saw that she was focused on the screen just as the perfect opportunity presented itself. As the character Westley said his most famous line up on the screen, I leaned over and licked Sookie's ear slightly to get her attention. I then leaned in even closer, whispering so that only she could hear, "As you wish."

Apparently, I should be quoting movie lines more often because what happened next shocked the shit out of me. Sookie flipped around, her knees straddling my hips. Despite the darkened sky, I could see that her eyes had grown clouded with lust. She looked confident, gorgeous and incredibly sexy. I licked my lips in anticipation of what was to come, but…nothing did. A look of fear passed through her eyes momentarily and she began chewing on her bottom lip, while her shoulders slumped down a bit.

"Sookie?" I pressed, wondering what had happened to change her mind.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes averting my gaze. Now I was just confused.

"Sorry for what?" I drew her closer to me, so I was hugging her, my forehead pressed against hers.

"Ugh. I feel so stupid for almost attacking you right now. That wasn't okay. We're practically in public and I'm sure you would have been mortified and embarrassed to have me maul you in front of other people like that. I just…when you whispered in my ear, I just lost it."

I could not believe what I was hearing. She was worried about embarrassing me? I looked around and noticed that anyone remotely close to us was completely engrossed in the movie. We were pretty well secluded and it was dark enough that, if we were discreet, nobody would actually see anything. It seemed like I needed to show her how I felt rather than just tell her.

I lifted her face up so her eyes couldn't help but look into mine.

"Sookie, don't you ever apologize for wanting to do that ever again."

Before she could even get a response in, I captured her lips with my own, letting her know that I wanted nothing more than to have her attack me wherever, whenever. After a few stunned moments she finally kissed me back, her lips warm and supple against my own. The movie is forgotten about as we sank deeper into the kiss. Sookie parted her lips a bit and I took that as my invitation to let my tongue explore her mouth. It licked her lips before finding her own tongue, soft and velvety.

While our lips were busy speaking feelings we have yet say aloud, my hands roamed her body, starting with her arms, then running down her back and finally cupping her ass. It was the first time I had felt it and it was phenomenal. She was voluptuous, and firm, and fit perfectly into my hands, as if she was made for me. I couldn't help but give it a squeeze. My movement caused Sookie to jump and squeal, and I captured her lips back with my own, huskily whispering, "Shh…we need to be quiet."

I wasn't sure how far she would be willing to take this outdoor make out session, but she looked up at me with darkly clouded eyes, and I knew she was up for more. I smirked at her, glad to have a naughty accomplice, and began kissing down her neck. I paused for a moment midway down her neck where I could feel her blood pulsing through her skin. I licked the spot and blew cool air onto it, feeling her shiver. I pressed my lips down on this sweet spot again, feeling her blood course through her system even faster this time and before I realized what I was doing, I began sucking and tugging at the spot, marking her as mine.

Sookie didn't seem to care, as her body responded favorably as she writhed and wiggled, causing my dick to stand up to full attention. I put my hands on her waist and drew her closer, so she was effectively straddling me. I felt her bump into the hardness in my pants and chanced a look up at her. Sookie's eyes were as huge as saucers and she was licking her lips. Before I could make some smartass remark I felt the ghost of a touch on my erection. I looked down just in time to see Sookie's hand brush back over the bulge in my pants. I quickly looked back up at her, only to be met with a huge smile.

_Fuck me, the girl likes what she feels. _

I smiled back, and pulled her even closer. Before she could come any closer, however, she hitched up her skirt so that it spilled over the two of us, essentially covering up most of the movement of what was happening beneath it. I reached down under Sookie's skirt and grabbed her thighs, massaging them with my hands. I debated allowing a finger to trail up even further, but decided not to just yet. Sookie didn't seem to mind at all as she began grinding herself into my crotch.

My head lolled backwards for a moment as I got lost in the feeling of Sookie riding my cock through our clothes. I hadn't had a make out session that employed these techniques since high school, yet they were nowhere near as hot as this. Watching Sookie pulse up and down, her chest heaving away and her cheeks flushed with heat, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I knew I needed to help her along so she could hopefully ride out an orgasm along with me.

I allowed just one of my fingers to slide up her thigh, massaging the dip between her leg and her pelvis. I pulled aside the scrap of cotton that was thoroughly drenched and slipped the finger deep into her. She felt amazing, warm and wet and softer than anything I had ever touched before. I looked up just in time to see Sookie bite down on her lip as she suppressed a noise, and I leaned in close, whispering, "Shh…Sookie. Just a little bit longer."

My finger pumped in and out of her for a few minutes as my mouth hungrily tasted everywhere from her earlobe back down to her neck. I soon added my thumb to the mix, pressing it down on her clit, which caused her to jerk suddenly. Her breathing intensified and her hand slid its way down between us, rubbing up against my now aching hard on. The faster she rubbed, the faster I plunged into her, until we were both in sync and close to the edge. We had been staring into each other's eyes and I could tell that Sookie was close. The walls of her core began pulsing and clamping down around my finger.

Sookie leaned forward and nuzzled her head in my shoulder, attempting to muffle out any noises. I feared she might shout out and break our cover, and while I wanted nothing more than to hear aloud what I was doing to her, I didn't want our date to end with either of us in jail. But, instead of shouting she surprised me by biting down onto my shoulder, almost piercing the skin. That was all I needed and as Sookie writhed beneath me, her orgasm washing through her, I found my release, causing quite the warm, sticky mess in my pants. I hadn't jizzed in my pants in a long time, but it was well worth it.

I slid my finger out of Sookie, and not one to waste, I brought it up to my mouth licking it clean. Sookie just stared at me with a goofy grin on her face, and pulled my face to hers. Our kiss was less driven by want or need, but still as passionate. Her taste lingered on my tongue and I savored it, not wanting it to wash away. After straightening her clothes up a bit, she turned back around, so she was nestled between my legs once more.

"Thank you," she whispered.

_Did she really just thank me?_

"Thank you, Sookie. This was the best date I have ever been on. You've set the bar high. I definitely need to rack my brain to come up with something to top this for next time."

She shifted slightly and turned to face me.

"Next time?" Despite the neutral look on her face, her eyes betrayed a slight fear.

"Of course," I said, hopefully easing any fears she had. "If you'll do me the honor?"

Now it was her turn to ease any lingering nerves I had. "Of course," she said, mimicking me with a wink.

_Who was this woman?_ She was my partner in crime for a hot as fuck outdoor make out session, a scared kitten when hoping for a future date, and yet was still able to whip out the sass when needed.

She was perfect, and it scared the shit out of me.

* * *

**A/N:** Damn...Sookie can be a minx when she wants to, eh? Perhaps I should have renamed this chapter: Lemon drops and lime rickey hee hee.


	14. Take Out Thai Food

**A/N: *****peeks around, looking for Zigs*******

Oh, right! Zigs is living the good life and is on vaca this week. Let's hope her time spent in the sun and surf helps inspire a little Hellcat, no?

So, without my partner in crime this week, I guess it's up to lil old me to remind y'all about our f*cktastic contest! As always, you can check out the profile for Eric n' Sooks – Summer of '69 as well as our community at: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Eric_n_Sooks_Summer_of_69_One-shot_Contest/72143/

We already have a bunch of kick ass fics, but you still have 2 more weeks to submit your own before judging begins! Show your love for summer, E/S, and lemony goodness by penning your own story!

**As always, a piece of my heart belongs to my bodacious beta, s. Meadows. If I could send her a cream filled chocolate Viking daily, I would.

* * *

**

**Sookie POV**:

"Damn girl!" I whip my head around just in time to see Lafayette barreling towards me with a grin on his face.

"Huh? What's up?" I ask him, unsure what put the spring in his step. "Did you get lucky after work last night?" I tease, wondering if he went out to the club to troll for some fun.

"Of course I did, Sookie. I always get lucky," he responds with a wink. "But, I'm not talking about me. Tell me what happened last night. You have the glow of a freshly fucked female!"

I blush at Lafayette's words, and am unable to suppress the smile that breaks out across my face. I'm not so sure what to say, not really being a kiss and tell sort of girl. I avert my eyes, hoping he'll drop it, but he wouldn't be Lafayette if he did.

"Oh, come on Sooks, don't leave me hanging. What did you and your pretty boy do last night? And don't you lie to me, I can tell you had yourself some fun, girl. Your eyes are just screaming sexyfuntime!"

I laugh, and drag Lafayette out of the kitchen, so nobody else hears us.

"Well, we didn't have sex, if that's what you're thinking," I whisper, hoping he'll keep his voice down as well.

"Well, honey, you certainly did something, so you better spill it soon before I just take it upon myself to ask Mr. Hotstuff myself!"

I know Lafayette is only kidding, but I decide to put him out of his misery by sharing just a bit of what happened last night.

"Well, we went to watch a movie in the park and ate the delish food I made. Thank you for helping by the way, it really all came out great."

Lafayette is just nodding his head, urging me to get to the good stuff.

"Well, we were watching the movie, sitting together when all of a sudden we just started making out."

I giggle as Lafayette waggles his eyebrows at me.

"Details, girl. I need some details. Did you cop a feel?"

My blush must give me away, but I don't really care. "Um, yeah. Kind of. We just made out and I sort, kinda, dryhumpedhimtillhecamewhileheactuallyfingerfuckedme."

I said the last part all in one breath and at barely above a whisper. Thankfully Lafayette, and his sharp ears, caught was I was saying and he let out a low whistle.

"That's my girl. I knew you got some! I guess I don't need to ask if he was any good."

I blush some more, and instead of answering Lafayette I busy myself by fixing my hair. I pull it up in to a ponytail, and as I'm securing it with an elastic band, I hear Lafayette squeal. The six-foot, muscular man next to me actually squealed. I roll my eyes as I turn to him, my hand on my hip.

"What?"

He has his hand up over his mouth and points to my neck with his other hand.

"Girl! He marked you! That is so incredibly fuckhot!"

With lightening speed my hand zips up to my neck, covering it as I run to the mirror in the break room. Lafayette is right on my heels, laughing the entire way. I slowly pull my hand away, revealing a deep purple hickey right in the middle of my neck. My pulse quickens up as I remember how it got there.

"Oh, yeah, look at that. Whoops," I say sheepishly, as I pull my hair out of the ponytail, allowing my waves to hide the mark.

"Your boy must want the world to know you are taken girl. Where that shit with pride!" Lafayette laughs as he pulls my hair away from my neck. My hand trails back up to it, tracing the broken blood vessels lightly.

"My boy?" I repeat, a slight tremor to my voice. "Oh, Lafayette," I sigh. "I'm not really sure what he is."

I want him to be my boy, but we really haven't talked about it. I guess we should. After our make out session there wasn't much talking. We snuggled a bit more, and then walked back to the restaurant after the movie, hand in hand. We separated there, each heading toward our own car, but not before Eric had given me a proper good night kiss, and promised to be in touch. While I had wanted to grab him and make out with him in my cars like a pair of horny teenagers, I restrained myself, and headed home, with hopes of a repeat performance soon.

"Sookie!" Lafayette practically shouts, shaking me from my thoughts. "Any man that brands you like that is sure as shit making a statement. And it might as well say 'property of Mr. Hotstuff'!"

I blush and pray to all that is holy that Lafayette knows what he's talking about. However, all thoughts of Eric and me and what we are get put on hold as my shift starts. I head out into the dining room, my hair covering Eric's mark.

*** * ***

I make it through my shift, letting my thoughts drift to the previous night only a few times. After grabbing my keys and purse, I head out to my car, turning my cell phone back on as I walk. I tell myself I'm not checking to see if a certain somebody called, but I know it's not true. The tell tale fluttering in my stomach when I see I have a missed call tells me otherwise. I call my voicemail and listen to the one and only message.

"_Hi Sookie, it's me…Eric_." The curling of my toes is completely involuntary as I hear his husky voice on the other end.

"_I just wanted to call and…say thank you for last night. You know, for the uh, date._" I giggle as I wonder what else he would want to thank me for last night.

"_I had a wonderful evening and hope to see you again soon. I think you're probably working right now, and hopefully you're having an easy evening. I'm settled in here with a book and a beer, and wish you were here as well_."

My face lights up with permagrin when I hear that.

"_Get in touch when you can. Good bye_."

I check the time and see that it is almost midnight. I wonder if it's too late to call him back, and decide to take the safe route and just text him, which hopefully won't wake him if he's already asleep.

**Thx for calling. I had a great time as well last night. Will call this week. Hope you're having sweet dreams.**

**-Sookie**

I pause for a second before sending it, wondering if the sweet dreams part is too much. My finger pushes the send button before I'm able to analyze my text any longer. I hold my breath for a second, wondering if he'll text back. When my phone remains silent for a minute, I shove it back in my purse, figuring Eric is already asleep. Hopefully he'll text back in the morning. I get into my car, and am about to turn it on, when my purse begins vibrating.

I let out a tiny sigh, hoping that it's him.

**Not dreaming yet, but hopefully they'll be sweet. Just laying here in bed, thinking of last night.**

**-E**

My eyes bug out a little, picturing Eric lying in bed, between the sheets, naked. I'm sure he wears pajamas, but for my fantasy's sake, I'm currently imagining him completely in the buff, legs intertwined in soft, white sheets, just barely covering his mid section. My hands shake a bit, as I type out my reply.

**That sounds perfect. Hopefully I'll be in the same position in a few.**

I send it, and only seconds later do I realize how that might come across. _Shit. _I pray he doesn't read any deeper meaning into it, and shove my phone back into my purse, avoiding it for the entire drive home. I make it back in one piece, despite my leg nervously shaking the entire car ride. Once I'm safely inside the house I retrieve my phone and see that I have three missed texts. _Wow._ I read the first one and feel the blood rush through my body and flood my cheeks as I blush.

**I bet you're perfect in any position.**

I quickly read the next text, which was sent five minutes after.

**Sookie?**

I feel a tinge of guilt as I realize he had put himself out there with a sexy reply and it went unanswered while I drove home. I look at the last text Eric sent and see that it was sent just a minute ago.

**Shit, Sookie, I am sorry. That was rude and uncalled for. Good night. I hope we can talk soon.**

_Damn it!_ I don't want him to get all weirded out, so I quickly type out a reply and hit send, hoping he still has his phone on.

**No, I'm sorry! I just got your texts, since I was driving home and wasn't able to check them.**

I wonder if it's enough to ease his mind about his saucy text, so before I can talk myself out of it, I send along one more quick text.

**P.S. I'm pretty sure you're perfect in any position as well.**

I don't need to wait long for a reply, and just as I'm changing into my pajamas my phone vibrates.

**Perhaps we can test out these hypotheses soon. Until then, sweet dreams.**

I lick my lower lip, picturing to myself just how perfect the two of us will be in just about any position. Before I let my mind wander too far down Lusty Lane, I type out one more text to Eric before shutting my phone off.

**:D I'm always up for a little experimenting. But for now, I'm ready for sleep. Good night Eric, talk to you soon.**

*******

I'm standing in my kitchen, stirring my scrambled eggs absentmindedly, wondering if it's too early to call Eric. I glance up at the clock, and notice that it's almost ten. Grabbing some orange juice from the fridge, I pile the eggs on my plate next to some buttered toast. Breakfast moves painfully slow as my eyes stay focused on the clock, watching the minute hand drag itself around and around and around.

Finally it's half past ten, and I decide that it is perfectly acceptable to call Eric. I grab my cell phone and have his number dialed within seconds.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eric, it's Sookie."

"Hey, I'm glad you called. How are you?"

_Much better now that I'm talking to you._

"Good." _Oh yeah, playing it cool._ "You?"

"I'm well, thanks. So, I wanted to see if you had either Friday or Saturday night free. I've been planning and planning, trying to come up with a date that will at least match the one you arranged."

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Stay cool, shorty!_

"Well, since I took last Friday off, I'm back on schedule for working on Friday. I do have Saturday off though."

"Saturday it is then. That is, if you're game."

I can actually hear him smirking through the phone. _Hot bastard._

"Yeah, Saturday's good. I can't wait to see what you whip up for us. Do you think you'll come in for dinner as usual on Friday?"

"Probably. I hear there's this cute waitress that works the Friday evening shift. Hopefully they'll seat me in her section."

It's like his voice oozes sex. My stomach erupts into a million butterflies at his compliment and there go my toes again, curling on their own. I try to figure out how to keep him on the phone indefinitely.

"I dunno. I hear she's seeing someone."

My hand flies up to my mouth but not until the words are already out. My attempt at being sassy totally backfires and I cringe, since I think it's way too early to have this conversation. _Right?_

The other end is silent for a second too long and I freak, thinking Eric just wants to keep things way more casual than I'm hoping for. It figures. I finally find a sizzling hot guy that can make me laugh. and make my panties drenched with just one look, and of course he's not looking for anything serious. _Stupid Sookie_. I mentally slap myself for even hoping for something more. Before I'm able to berate myself any more, Eric finally speaks up. I have to strain my ear a bit to catch what he says, since it's just above a whisper.

"Well, then he's one lucky guy."

The nerves in my belly immediately disappear, only to be replaced with those a million butterflies. I'm pretty sure he can hear me smiling over the phone and all I can get out is a super ineloquent, "yeah."

We chat for a bit, and he lets me know he's got some big project at work he needs to focus on, so he'll be super busy all week. I appreciate the fact that he's letting me know he'll be pretty much unavailable so I don't need to worry that he's avoiding me or anything. He asks me what my plans are for the rest of the day, and I hope that he'll invite me out or something. When I let him know my big plans include catching up on laundry and just hanging around the house, probably ordering take out for dinner, he just makes an acknowledging noise and I can picture him nodding his head. But he doesn't ask me out or suggest we meet up. I guess we did just see each other on Friday and will see each other in a week.

While it's clear that Eric digs me, he might not be falling as quickly as I am. While it scares me straight up to admit it, I'm definitely falling for this man.

_Sigh._

We end the conversation pleasantly enough, and he tells me he'll try to stay in touch by text or email during the week. After we say our goodbyes I take a shower, perhaps lingering a little longer than necessary as I think back to our sexy make out session in the park.

***

Just as I had told Eric, I spend the rest of the afternoon doing laundry, which I consider the most mundane and brain-numbing chore on the planet. As I put away the last of the folded clothes, my stomach lets out a loud rumble, alerting me to the fact that it's time to order some dinner. I head to the drawer near the phone and start flipping through all of the take out menus I have stashed there. I've finally settled on Thai food when there's a knock on my door. I realize that it's probably Gran, since I had yet to hear from her, and it is Sunday after all. Maybe she'll join me for dinner.

As I open the door the smell of Pad Thai and fried rice hit me in the face, and I see a pair of strong, muscular arms holding two bags of take out. My eyes trail up the well-sculpted body before me, and land on the face of one very handsome man.

"Eric!"

"Hey Sookie," He grins as he comes inside, placing the take out bags on the counter. My stomach chooses that moment to growl as loud as it possibly can, and I'm torn between wanting to jump Eric and tear into the food he brought. Another twinge from my stomach and I find myself quickly unpacking one of the containers, the scent of Thai spices assaulting my senses.

I turn around, and grab a few plates out of the cabinet and hand one to Eric.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask, the smile on my face letting him know that I'm perfectly happy that he showed up.

He drags a hand through his perfect hair before answering, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Uh…I just happened to be in the neighborhood?"

"Uh, huh, sure…"I say, letting him know that I'm not totally convinced.

"I just didn't want to wait until Friday to see you again, and since I'm a man who goes after what I want…" He trails off, but not before giving me the sexiest wink imaginable.

I go back into the kitchen for a glass of ice water, because I need to cool down before I go completely cave woman and drag him into my bedroom. My empty stomach would not be happy with me if I follow through on that plan.

Instead, I return to Eric, where I join him in piling food on my plate, before heading to the table to eat.

"I was just about to order take out you know. And I was going to get Thai!" I marvel at how serendipitous the situation is.

"Great minds and all," Eric winks again and I blush, unable to control how my body reacts to him.

I stare at him as he eats, slurping the rice noodles into his mouth and licking missed drops of sauce from the corner of his mouth. He catches me staring at him and I do my best to give him a wink as I put my fork into my mouth and dramatically lick it clean. I swear I see him gulp, and I pride myself in knowing I have a similar effect on him.

Between the two of us we quickly demolish all of the food Eric's brought, and I bring our dirty plates into the kitchen while he cleans up the take out boxes. This all feels completely natural and easy, and I wonder how long it will be before we have regular nights like this. I'm hoping not long.

After I take care of the dishes I walk back into the living room to see Eric sitting on my couch, flipping through one of my cooking magazines. I make my way over to the couch, and sit down next to him, with one leg perched underneath me so I can turn and face him.

"See anything you like in there?" I ask, pointing to the magazine.

"Just getting some ideas," he answers cryptically. He glances up, and fuck me if he doesn't wink again. One wink I can handle, two winks I can tolerate, but throw a third wink in there and what I'm about to do really isn't my fault.

While Eric continues to flip through the magazine, I slyly place one hand on his leg. My fingers start to rub up and down his leg, with my thumb grazing the inside of his thigh. It doesn't take long before he lowers the magazine, his eyes clouded over in a dark sapphire haze.

The magazine gets tossed hastily to the side as he lunges towards me, his fingers tangling up in my hair as he draws my mouth towards his. His lips brush against mine and I sigh, unable to contain it any more. Eric takes advantage of my open mouth by sliding his tongue in mine. He tastes amazing; hints of cilantro and lime from dinner linger and mix with a tang that is all uniquely Eric.

Our kiss deepens and his hands leave my hair and begin running up and down the sides of my body. His hands cup the outer swells of my breast and a groan escapes my mouth. As his fingers splay out to brush against my hardening nipples, a loud rap sounds out.

"What the fuck?" Eric growls, as I smile sheepishly at him.

"It's the door. Hold on a second, let me go see who it is."

I stand up, and attempt to smooth out my hair. Before I make it to the door I glance back at Eric, who looks like a scolded toddler, pouting on the couch. I can't stop the giggle that escapes my mouth, which causes him to stick his tongue out at me. I open the door, and before I can say anything, the woman on the other side pushes the door open with more might than I'd give her credit for.

"Is everything all right, Sookie?" Gran says loudly, her hawk eyes scanning the apartment. Her eyes fall on Eric, and she actually has the decency to blush before looking in my direction and giving me a wink. _What is with all the winking?_

"I'm fine Gran, why do you ask?"

"I head some noises coming from in here; I wasn't aware you were, uh, entertaining."

She grabs my arm and I lead her into the living room. "Gran, you remember Eric?"

"Of course!" she exclaims, dropping my arm and immediately latching on to Eric's hand.

"Adele, pleasure to see you again." Eric charms her with one of his wide smiles while his blue eyes sparkle.

Gran sits herself between the two of us and any hope of making out some more are dashed completely. I sit back and watch as Eric and Gran make small talk, enjoying how at ease the two are with each other. It almost makes having my hot as hell make out session interrupted worth it. Almost.

By the time Gran ends her visit it actually has gotten pretty late, and Eric needs to leave as well. He offers to walk Gran out to her car, which I think is pretty gentlemanly of him, and sweet as all get out. While Gran is using the restroom, Eric leans in and brushes his lips against my cheek. The spark that I feel from such a chaste gesture makes me giddy.

Before I'm able to return the gesture, I feel a hot breath against my ear as Eric draws his head closer to mine.

"Sookie," he whispers, "I'm most certainly going to take a rain check to continue what we started earlier." He flicks out his tongue, caressing my earlobe before gently sucking on the tip of it.

I'm barely able to form any words so I just nod as he steps away and smirks. Gran comes out, giving me a warm hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek. As they walk towards the door, Eric steps aside to allow Gran to go ahead of him, but Gran balks, stating, "Oh, no Eric. After you."

As he walks in front of her, she makes a lewd gesture, pretending to grab his ass as she raises her eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes and wave, saying goodbye to both of them.

I close the door and head back to the couch, laying my head in the space where Eric had sat. I inhale deeply, taking in his comforting scent that lingers there. How I had ever made is through my life before meeting Eric was a mystery. I sure as hell was going to do everything in my power to ensure I wouldn't have to go through much more of it without him. The amazing moments we had together made the time we were apart much more lonely.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

**A/N:** I just have to take a sec and say thanks to everyone who has put this fic (or me!) on alert or favorite, it really means a lot! I also want to thank everyone for all the reviews! I wish I could send all of you cream filled chocolate vikings as well! (but, shh...don't tell Meads!).

oh, and Thai food is probably one of my favorites for take out...what's your go-to for take out?


	15. Chicken & Fresh Vegetable Curry

**A/N: **Wow! Again I am just over the moon stunned at how awesome all of you are! Your reviews are totally fab and all the alerts/favs just from the last chapter have blown my mind. If you're just finding this fic, I'm uber curious as to how you've come across it, so if you get a chance, drop me a review/PM and let me know, thanks!!

As always, my absolute gratitude for my fabulous beta, **S. Meadows**, who is awesomesauce!

and hey! y'all only have **ONE MORE WEEK** to enter the **Summer of '69** Contest that Zigs and I are hosting. We've already received some super groovy entries and can't wait for more!!

* * *

**Eric POV**:

_Ladies and gentlemen, Adele Stackhouse, cock blocker extraordinaire!_

Yet, instead of telling off the spunky, old lady in front of me, I was escorting her to her car like the gentleman I purported to be. While on the outside I was smiles and winks, inside I was pretty damn pissed that I was effectively cut off from the promised land by a woman in her eighties.

After ensuring Adele made it off safely, I debated heading back to Sookie's apartment, but felt that the moment had passed. Instead I went home and took a hot shower, trying to help out the insane case of blue balls I was inflicted with. As I got ready for bed, I turned on my phone and checked my calendar for the week.

I let out a huff as I realized I truly was booked every day until Friday. There would be no time for an impromptu visit to Sookie, as the LeClerc deal had me on my toes. I was ninety-nine percent sure that the LeClerc siblings would choose our company, which would provide a huge windfall for me. I had been pulling out all the stops, hoping to seal the deal soon, but the LeClercs seemed to love playing their little mind games. I'd play their games if it meant taking over their company soon. However, I still had to stay one step ahead of them, and so this was an important week as far as business went.

It pained me that I wouldn't be able to see Sookie again until Friday, and even then it would be just as her customer. I wasn't sure how that would be, considering we were…

_We were what?_

I knew I wanted to talk with Sookie and see where she thought we were headed. I didn't want to do it over the phone or by email, and it was not a discussion for while she was at work either. So, the whole "what are we?" conversation would have to wait until our date on Saturday. I was known for my patience. In fact, it was my patience and ability to wait out the competition that helped secure my place in the business world. Yet, I found it extremely frustrating to wait until Saturday.

Somehow I managed and made it through the week relatively unscathed. I said relatively because it did not escape Pam that something other than the LeClerc deal was on my mind. Practically every day this week she had left a clipping from the newspaper on my desk. I had finally figured out who this Abby person was and I wasn't the least bit amused. The fact that Pam thought I needed relationship advice from a newspaper columnist was a bit insulting.

After quickly skimming the clippings, I tossed them out, though I had to admit that there were a couple of decent ideas in there. There was the clichéd reminder to "let your loved one know you're thinking of him/her." And while I wasn't certain that what we had constituted love just yet, I did want Sookie to know I was thinking of her.

Instead of sending her lame ass chocolates or overplayed flowers I gave Pam a side assignment; I had her create a basket of beautiful local produce and sent it over to Sookie on Wednesday. I hoped Sookie would appreciate the gesture, and I didn't have to wait long to find out.

I thought Sookie would have sent a text or called, but instead, around five pm that same day, I heard a soft knock on my door. I knew it couldn't be Pam, as her knocks were anything but demure, but who else could it be?

Without looking up, I roughly called out, "Come in!" my eyes scanning a list of numbers I was going over for what seemed like the third time that day. I heard the door creak open and a wave of happiness washed over me. A smile crept onto my face and I didn't even need to look up, I knew who was there.

"Hi Sookie."

I finally allowed myself to lift my head and drink in the beauty that stood before me. Sookie looked perfect in a pair of jeans and a pale pink button down top. Her eyes were sparkling and there was a slight flush to her cheeks.

"Hey Eric. I'm sorry to have bothered you at work. I know you said you were super busy this week, but I just had to stop by and thank you personally. You really didn't have to send me anything." The blush in her cheeks grew deeper as it spread to her neck. I wanted nothing more than to trail my tongue down her neck, to cool her skin.

"Sookie, I wouldn't have sent it if I didn't want to," I said almost a bit too forcefully. I grinned at her to make up for my seemingly harsh tone. "I hope you've been enjoying it."

At that, she held up a paper bag and extracted a glass dish. "I have been. I even spent the afternoon cooking up a storm. I figured you've been pretty busy and haven't been eating properly, so I made some dinner for you."

My girl made me dinner.

_My girl?_

_Yes, you idiot, your girl. You just need to man up, grow a pair and clue her in to that fact. _

My grin just grew wider as I waved her over. "Thank you. You really didn't have to."

A glint played in her eye as she gave me a little smirk, "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to."

I laughed, pleased that she felt comfortable enough to tease me and held my hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine, fine. But I would be much obliged if you joined me. It would be a shame to dine alone."

I stood up from my desk and led Sookie over to the leather couch in the corner of my office. She unpacked the bag, producing a bowl for me with some sort of vegetable and chicken curry that smelled phenomenal.

"We'll have to share the fork, I only brought a setting for one."

"I'm not really known for sharing," I said, as my hand dropped to her knee, caressing it softly. I hoped she understood the double meaning behind my words.

Sookie's tongue darted out over her bottom lip as she dragged it across, wetting her plump, red lips in the process. I stifled a groan as my pants grew tighter.

She reached over, plucking a chunk of carrot from the bowl and popped it in her mouth, licking her fingers afterward.

"I guess I'll just have to help myself then."

I almost wore a hole in my lip from biting down on it. This woman could say the simplest things and I'd still find them excruciatingly erotic. I really had no answer for her and I was hungry, so I dug into the warm bowl in front of me, moaning a bit at the incredible curry Sookie had made.

"This really is delicious. You're going to own your own restaurant one day, Stackhouse, I just know it."

I reached in for another forkful but this time held it out to her, her lips wrapping around it, drawing the food into her mouth.

We ate like this for a bit, easy conversation flowing between us, and the stress of my busy day slowly melted away. I loosened my tie and unbuttoned the first button of my shirt, glad that the workday was almost at a close. I looked over at Sookie who was packing up the impromptu picnic she had brought and caught her staring at the small bit of chest that was peeking out from my shirt.

She saw that I had noticed her ogling me, and her face immediately flushed, pinking up her cheeks quite nicely. I couldn't stand it anymore and stalked over to her, seeing nothing but her bent over my desk.

"So, what's for dessert?" I never said I was one for suave pick up lines, but Sookie quickly caught on and looked up at me, her beautiful eyes darkening as her mouth turned into a little "o" shape.

"Well, I didn't actually bring any dessert, but that doesn't mean we can't end this meal on a sweet note," she said as her fingers wound their way around my tie, pulling me closer so we were now mere inches apart. I could feel her breath on my neck, and my hand grazed her shoulder, following down the curve of her neck to finger the first pearly button on her crisp, pink shirt.

I heard her gasp, as my fingers popped open one button and my face fell forward, licking her sweet, delectable flesh on her neck. I saw that there was still a very faint purple spot from where I had vigorously attacked her days prior. I smiled against her skin, happy that I had marked her in my own way.

As my fingers went to pry open another button, a low buzz broke through the heady atmosphere of the room. My head jolted up from the disturbance.

"Mr. Northman? Andre LeClerc for you on line one sir. I was going to come in and inform you of the call, but I didn't want to, uh, disturb you."

I regretfully moved away from Sookie, pressing the button on my phone, "Thank you Pam," I growled, not really thankful at all. "Please ask him to hold for one minute and I'll be right with him."

There was no way I could skip this call, and it pained me, as Sookie was a sight for sore eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, her chest was heaving slightly as her breath labored quietly. Her fingers were curled on the sides of her waist in frustration.

I closed the distance between us and gently stroked her cheek. "I am so incredibly sorry Sookie. I wouldn't take this call if it wasn't urgent. But, we're still on for Saturday, right? And I most certainly still have a reservation at a certain steakhouse Friday."

She looked at me, a hint of lust still present in her eyes, but there was some other emotion that I couldn't quite make out.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll see you then."

As she turned to walk out, I grabbed her arm and looked deep into her eyes, hopefully conveying whatever the hell I felt into them. "And Sookie, thank you for dinner. I really appreciated it."

My lips ghosted over hers before I released her arm. She stumbled backwards just a step and gathered her things, gifting me with a small wave as she left my office. I headed back to my desk, taking in a deep breath and trying my best to mentally change gears back into business mode. It wasn't easy, as her scent permeated my office.

*******

Friday couldn't have come fast enough, what remained of the week felt even longer considering I had minimal contact with Sookie for most of it. A text here or there was sent, but we kept missing each other on the phone, leaving only a voicemail as evidence of any call. I awoke Friday morning a bit anxious to get through the day, with the promise of seeing Sookie in the evening acting like the carrot dangling on front of my jackass self.

I knew I had to focus on work if I wanted to get out of there in time for my usual seven o'clock reservation, so I put off all menial tasks to focus on the LeClerc account. As luck would have it, the phone call from Andre the evening Sookie had visited was a positive one and held promise. Andre informed me that he and Sophie-Anne had discussed it, and there were two companies that had made a significant impressions on them, mine being one of them. We had talked more about my vision and how I foresaw handling their company if we were lucky enough to acquire it. Andre had ended the phone call with the assurance that we would meet sometime next week for an in person meeting. I had high hopes that this meeting would cinch the deal for me.

By some small miracle (and a shit ton of paperwork, telephone calls, and glaring at Pam) I was done with all my work by six-thirty, which gave me just enough time to head into my personal bathroom to freshen up. I washed my face, to help waken me up a bit, as it had most certainly been an exhausting day. I pulled my hair out of its signature pony tail and ran a hand through it, allowing it to fall naturally around my face. After a last minute look in the mirror I decided to take off my tie and undo the first two buttons of my shirt. I still looked presentable, but felt much more comfortable. Plus, I was certain that Sookie would appreciate the effort.

I had a car waiting for me outside, and I skipped riding the elevator in favor of the stairs, taking them two at a time. By the time I reached downstairs I felt a bit flushed but energized all the same. I was ready to see Sookie, and intrigued to see how tonight would go. We hadn't really talked about it and I wondered if it would feel strange having her as my waitress now that we were…

_Were what?_

Again, that annoying voice entered my brain, reminding me that I needed to have that talk with Sookie. And I would, just not tonight. There was no way I was going to discuss it with her while she was working. I would bring it up tomorrow night, on our date.

I walked into Merlotte's, a slight buzz growing in my stomach wit the anticipation of seeing Sookie. The usual hostess was by the front door and when she noticed me, her face lit up with a warm smile.

"Mr. Northman, we missed you last week. Welcome back. Please come this way."

I follow, a bit surprised that my absence was actually noticed, and I wondered if anyone was aware of my date with Sookie. I had a suspicion that some of her coworkers knew, and I didn't want to fuel any flames of gossip, so I just nodded my head politely in her direction and followed her to my table.

After being seated, I immediately looked around for Sookie, and saw her at a near by table taking somebody else's order. Her back was to me, which gave me a perfect view of her ass, which looked full and luscious, hugged perfectly by the black pants she wore. My cock sprung to attention at the sight, and I wondered when I would get a chance to fully appreciate all of Sookie's assets.

Lost in my own lustful thoughts I didn't notice when Sookie turned around and caught me mid stare. I was totally busted. There wasn't much I could do about it though, and just gave her a wink and a cheeky smile, hoping that was enough to get me off the hook. Sookie made her way over to the table, a menu in hand.

"See something you like, Mr. Northman?"

As soon as I heard Sookie use a formal greeting with me, my cock twitched. The fantasies that caused to run through my head were entirely X-rated and mostly involved me bending her over my desk with her shouting out, "Yes! Mr. Northman, yes! Yes!"

However, this unfortunately was neither the time nor the place to act out or share those fantasies, and instead I just licked my lips as if I had the perfect meal in front me and nodded.

Sookie immediately blushed and bit the bottom of her lip, which I had come to notice was a distracting nervous habit of hers. She handed me the menu and then asked if I wanted to hear the specials.

"Please."

"We have a special burger tonight that incorporates bleu cheese and caramelized onions. Our seafood special tonight is seared scallops with a white wine and lemon orzo. Finally, we have a delicious green curry with chicken and vegetables."

At the mention of the last dish, I looked up at Sookie, and saw that she had the biggest smile ever planted on her face.

"Sookie! Is that your dish? The one you made me on Wednesday?"

The pride emanating from her was palpable as she answered me.

"Yes! Can you believe it? When I got here this afternoon for my cooking lesson I guess I sort of gushed about the gift you sent me. That led to me describing what I ended up making for you. Lafayette was intrigued, and we made it during my lesson. He called Sam in and they both agreed that it deserved a spot on tonight's menu. I am kind of really excited about it."

Her excited energy was present in her little rambling speech and I found it endearing and refreshing. It was rare for me to come across somebody so excited by what they do. I knew Sookie was destined for things bigger than being a waitress at a steakhouse, and I hoped I'd be there to see her succeed.

"That is amazing Sookie. You really are a wonderful chef, and I'm glad you're getting the recognition you deserve."

She blushed at my compliment and nervously fingered the menu that I had given back to her.

"Despite having already been one of the first to try this magnificent dish, I am certainly up for a second helping."

She looked at me with wide eyes, "Really Eric? I mean, you don't need to be polite. If you want something else, then feel free to order it, I won't be offended, promise."

I shook my head and looked at her. How could somebody who had fierce streaks of stubbornness and sass be so unsure of herself at times? I placed my hand over hers and looked directly in her eyes so she would not be mistaken.

"I am absolutely, one hundred percent fucking sure that I want to order the curry."

I let go, but not before gently rubbing my thumb over the side of her hand. I thought I felt her shiver at my touch, but I couldn't be too certain. It did not escape my notice, however, that she slowly swallowed as she nodded her head.

"Alrighty then, I'll go put your order in and will be back with breadsticks in a moment."

She gave me a wink, back to her confident self, and as she turned around to head back towards the kitchen it took every ounce of self control that I had not to reach out and give her inviting ass a smack.

While I waited for my food, I took the time to review everything I needed to prepare for tomorrow night. I had to make a couple of stops tomorrow after my morning run, but would be all ready by the time Sookie arrived at six. I was so wrapped up in my mental list that I didn't notice Sookie approaching with my meal. Once the food reached the table, though, I was brought out of my head by the enticing smell wafting from the plate.

"This looks absolutely amazing Sookie. My mouth is watering just from the smell."

Before I was able to make a total pig of myself and dig in, she rested her warm hand on my shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

"Thanks Eric. Enjoy your meal, I'll be by in a few to see if you need anything."

Emboldened by her touch I quipped back, "Oh, I'm sure I can think of something I might need." I did my best to give her a sexy wink and prayed it didn't come off as a weird leer.

Sookie threw her head back and laughed, the clear sound music to my ears. She moved a bit closer, her voice dropping down to a sexy whisper, "I'm sure I can help you with anything you may need…Mr. Northman."

And with that, my cock grew hard for the third time that evening. I tried to gather my wits about me, and just settled for completely ignoring my hard on as I went to town on my dinner, savoring every spiced morsel. Sookie definitely had a way with marrying flavors and having them shine in a dish. I truly hoped that having her dish on the special's menu was just the first step on a new path for her.

After having successfully devouring every last bite, I sat back, my stomach completely satiated. Unfortunately, Sookie still had a long night ahead of her, so any other needs I still had would sadly go unfulfilled until hopefully tomorrow.

Sookie returned with a glass of Crown Royal and the check, but told me not to hurry out. I sat and sipped the amber liquid, allowing it to burn a trail down my throat, as I watched Sookie work. My entire body felt warm and happy from the fabulous meal and my after dinner drink, but I felt a certain tightening in my chest that I couldn't quite explain. It occurred every time Sookie walked past me. It was clear that I liked her, but there was something more there, something that I was almost hesitant to acknowledge. I pushed the burgeoning thought from my head as I took another sip of whiskey.

Just as I finished off my drink, Sookie sauntered back towards my table. I had put enough for my meal and my usual tip on top of the bill and was getting ready to leave. Sookie hovered by the table for a moment before coming closer.

"So…I'll, um. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Most definitely. Six o'clock still work?"

"Yup, that's fine."

"And you're sure you won't let me send a car for you?" We already had a heated discussion over this idea of mine earlier in the week.

"No, silly. I told you, I'm more than capable of just meeting you at your house. You still won't tell me what we'll be doing?"

I shook my head, grinning at her.

"Well, then how will I know what to wear?" She pouted. She actually fucking pouted, and I wanted nothing more than to suck her puffed out lower lip.

"Hm…" I tapped my finger on my chin, pretending to think. "You could always play it safe and show up naked. No? Okay, just dress comfortably and casually. We're most certainly not going anywhere fancy. And that's all you're getting out of me."

Sookie rolled her eyes but acquiesced. "Fine. I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

I stood up, ready to take my leave. I wanted to hug her, kiss her, run my hands through her flowing blonde hair. Unfortunately, none of those options seemed appropriate for where we were, so instead I opted for discreetly reaching out and squeezing her hand. I leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"I'm already counting down the minutes until tomorrow. And then…you're all mine."

I thought I heard her gasp as I walked away, chuckling to myself. Oh yes, tomorrow night could not come fast enough.

* * *

**A/N:** So…I totally meant for this chapter to encompass both Friday night **and** Saturday night, but then Eric had to get all sweet and send Sookie a gift and Sookie couldn't leave well enough alone and had to bring Eric dinner, and well…before I knew what was happening, I got side tracked, so Saturday's date will have to wait until next time. But I promise, it will be worth the wait! xoxo


	16. Limey Mojitos & Mushroom Pizza

**PSA:** One reason that I've been super late in updating TFO is that I've been uber busy reading all of the fabulous fics that have been submitted for the **Summer of 69 contest**! I am an MC and judge for the contest and believe me when I say that my job was NOT an easy one. We had so many wonderful submissions that it was incredibly tricky narrowing it down to only 7 contenders. But, somehow we managed to do just that and now it's your turn to vote!!

So, please go to the profile for **Eric n' Sooks - Summer of '69** and check out the poll we've set up. If you haven't already done so, go read the top 7 stories the judges have agreed upon, and then choose your favorite. You can only vote once, so make it count!

I am **so **proud of this little ol' contest that Zigs and I hatched up, and just a little tease...this won't be the last one!! ;)

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Regular ol' A/N:** I wanted to apologize for the massive **fail** that is FF. I got so many amazing, wonderful, fantabulous reviews for the last chapter, but then stupid FF wouldn't let me respond :( But please know that I read every single one of them and heart you all so much for them! xoxo So...here it is - Saturday's date. I know many of you are hoping for a full out swexy lemon of a chapter. I won't ruin the surprise and tell you what happens, but I will say 2 things. 1st - these two crazy kids totally have a plan of their own, I'm just lucky enough to be the one to share it with y'all. They're the real drivers behind this thing. and 2nd - this date is nowhere near over yet ;)

As always, mad props to my beautiful beta, **s. Meadows**. She just started her own AH/AU ESN story, **Subtract The Heart**. Go read it, it's geektastically awesome!

* * *

**Sookie POV**:

I take one final spin in front of the mirror, checking my outfit for what feels like the millionth time. Eric said I should dress comfortably casual, but I still want to look good. I'm wearing the white halter top that Lafayette convinced me to buy, and I have to admit my girls really do look perky in it. The skirt I'm wearing isn't new, but it's one of my favorites; it has blue and white swirls set against a chocolate background, and looks good with the top. A pair of comfy sandals a light cardigan complete the look.

I stop myself from biting on my nails and anxiously look at the clock. It's five thirty and I still have about fifteen minutes before I can head to Eric's place. He gave me his address last night and I realized it wasn't that far of a walk, despite it being on the nicer side of town.

I tap my toes on the floor in a nervous rhythm before finally giving up and heading out, rationalizing with myself that I can just walk slowly. When I get a few blocks from Eric's apartment building my stomach begins to twist and turn into a knot of nerves, making me feel a little light headed. The sensation comes to a peak when I finally make it to his building.

This is not just some regular apartment complex, oh no. Instead, Eric seems to live in the lap of luxury in a gorgeous, ivy covered brick building, where each apartment must cost more than I can ever imagine. The uniformed doorman standing next to the red carpeted entrance confirms my suspicions and I debate high tailing it out of there before mentally slapping myself for being silly.

_He wouldn't have invited you here if he didn't like you, stupid._

I roll my eyes at my inner monologue and put on a cheery face as I pass the doorman, nodding a hello at him. I head up to the front desk and let them know who I am. I wonder if they have to call up to Eric or if he needs to come down and sign for me, but they just wave me in, letting me know that I'm expected. The woman from the front desk directs me to the third elevator.

"It leads directly up to Mr. Northman's penthouse. Enjoy your evening, miss."

I pray that my eyes are not actually bugging out of my head as I stammer out. "Oh, yes, right, the penthouse. Oh, okay, thanks."

Could I be any more of a country bumpkin in this gilded setting? Again, I chastise myself for even thinking that way, despite the low hum of nervous energy slowly gaining momentum. A "BING!" grabs my attention and I head into the elevator, pressing the only button on the panel. I find myself mindlessly humming an off key tune and pray that the security camera I see doesn't have a microphone as well.

The elevator arrives at the Penthouse with a lurch and there is a small hallway in front of me leading to a large, wooden door with a gold knocker. I stand there for a minute, composing myself, taking a deep breath, and praying Eric isn't on the other side of the door, watching me through the peephole. I'm not exactly sure why I'm so nervous.

_Yes you do. You like him. Like, realllllllllly like him._

When the heck did my subconscious become such a taunting bitch? But, I can't deny it. I do like him, maybe even more than like him and despite him showing me some affection and clearly enjoying our time together, I'm not sure if he wants to take it any further. I mean, who the hell even knows if Eric Northman is a girlfriend kind of guy? Before I let myself crush any hope I may have, I resolve not to even think defeat until I give it a shot and actually talk to him about our situation like an adult.

I concentrate on the fact that I'm looking super hot and that there is an insanely sexy man waiting for me inside. I try my best to channel my inner vixen, as Lafayette likes to call it, to ease my nerves. I'm about to knock, when I see a thin wisp of smoke spill out between the cracks of the door.

"Shit! Fuck! Damn it!"

I hear shouts coming from inside and any nerves I had seconds earlier are quickly replaced with fear as I begin to pound on the door.

"Eric!! Eric! Are you ok?"

I don't hear an answer right away and continue pounding on the door. A piercing noise blasts through the air and I recognize it as the fire alarm. I shout some more, hoping Eric can hear me over the noise, and praying that he isn't hurt.

"Eric! ERIC! Please, open up if you can hear me!"

In sheer panic I reach for the doorknob, hoping that it's not locked. As I begin to turn it, the door opens and I find myself stumbling forward. Before I hit the floor two large, strong arms grab me around the waist and pull me up. I steady myself before looking up and seeing Eric look at me with a worried expression.

"Sookie? Are you okay?"

_Am I okay?_

"What? I'm fine! What about you? I saw smoke and heard you shouting and I tried calling to you but you didn't answer, and then I heard the fire alarm and I tried to get in and…what happened?" I ask, breaking my own rambling speech.

I take a step back, but Eric keeps a firm hold on me, and I really don't mind. I look at him again and see a sheepish expression on his face.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you with a homemade dinner. You've been so amazing, cooking for me and sharing your love of food with me that I wanted to at least try my hand at cooking for you. And well, as you can see I clearly fucked it up."

I look behind him to see some remaining smoke rise up from the stove top, where two dishes are completely burnt to a crisp. The windows in the kitchen are all open and a ceiling fan is going at top speed.

I can't help but laugh, all of my nervous energy and leftover fear come bubbling out as inappropriate laughter. I quickly cover my mouth with my hand, hoping to stifle the sound, but it comes out loud and clear.

Eric cocks an eyebrow and looks at me with an exaggerated pout. "Really? I make the effort to try and cook us dinner, am a total and complete failure, for the first time in my life by the way, and you end up laughing at me? Way to kick a man when he's down Stackhouse!"

He pokes my side playfully and I swat at his arm and this easy interaction melts away any residual nerves I might have. I do feel awful that he went through all this trouble and burnt dinner.

"Oh, stop. I didn't mean to insult you. I am honored and impressed that you would even attempt to cook for me, truly. Come here," I say, taking him by the hand. "Show me what you were cooking and we'll see if we can salvage anything."

He grimaces, clearly convinced that there is nothing worth saving, and as we inch closer to the kitchen the acrid smell of smoke and burnt food tends to agree with him. I peek into a sauté pan and scrunch up my nose. I poke it with a spoon but it seems pretty stuck, despite having a weird, gummy texture.

"What, um…what was this?"

Eric starts to find the humor in this and actually chuckles a bit. "I was going to surprise you with some homemade gnocchi. I must not have had enough water to boil them in, and then got distracted with the sauce. By the time I got back to the gnocchi it was this lumpy, burnt mess and the smoke was everywhere."

I peek into the sauce pot next to him and see some oily, watery sauce. I brace myself and stick my finger in, getting a bit to taste. Before I'm able to put it in my mouth, Eric grabs my hand and shakes his head.

"No, you don't need to do that. I already did and um…let's just say that I somehow mixed up my salt and sugar."

He says this with his lips all pouty and I want nothing more than to suck and lick them.

So I do.

I turn towards him and capture his bottom lip in my mouth, taking him a bit by surprise. Eric leans in to the kiss and gently responds. Hi lips feel amazing on mine, and we stand like that for a couple of minutes, just sweetly making out. Finally, he pulls back so we can catch our breath and he shakes his head at me.

"What was that for? I completely screw up dinner and am rewarded with a hot make out session from my…uh, from you?"

_Was he about to say…?_

Before I can contemplate anything, Eric whisks me into the living room and plops me down on the couch.

"Stay here. I may not be much of a wizard in the kitchen, but I can place a take out call like nobody's business! What do you like on your pizza?" He asks as he picks up the phone.

I'm still a bit shell shocked by the fact that he almost called me his girlfriend, _I think_, but somehow manage to mumble, "um, mushrooms?"

I hear him order a large cheese pizza, half with mushrooms. I'm still sitting on the couch, trying to finish his sentence from earlier in my head.

"…_hot make out session from my friend"?_

"…_hot make out session from my fuckbuddy"?_

"…_hot make out session from my…girlfriend"!?!_

I decide that I'm just going to drive myself crazy by dwelling on it, so I try to leave it alone and turn to see where Eric's gone off to. I can't see him but I hear some glasses clinking and head in the direction of the noise.

I see him standing behind a beautiful cherry wood bar, flanked by emerald green bar stools. I see a few sprigs of mint, a cut lime, a bowl of what looks to be sugar and a few other ingredients. Eric has an old-fashioned mortar and pestle in front of him and is grinding a few things together.

"Not attempting to cook again, are you?" Apparently my snark factor rises when my mind is all muddled.

He smirks at me before answering. "No, I'm not cooking. However, I can safely assure you that my bartending skills are exceptionally supreme; you just might want to watch yourself if you want to taste one of my concoctions."

He sticks his finger into the bowl and pulls it out, rubbing the contents across my lips. I flick my tongue out to capture the moisture on my lips and what I find surprises me. A soft sigh escapes me, as I taste the sweet, seductive flavor.

"You like?" Eric smirks, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

I nod, unable to answer with words, as my tongue is currently licking up any stray bits, hungrily searching for more.

Eric grins and the smile reaches his eyes, which light up with joy and pride. He splits the contents of the bowl into two glasses, reaches for a bottle of rum and ice and finishes making the drinks. He tops mine off with a sprig of mint and hands it to me.

"A mojito," he says, "it's one of my specialties. Enjoy."

We raise our glasses and clink them together in cheers. I take a sip and the sweet, citrusy, and minty flavors all mingle together on my tongue in a delightful way.

"Mmm…this is incredibly Eric. I can't wait to try some of your other specialties."

"Well, I do make a mean mimosa," he winks at me. "That's more of a morning drink, don't you think?"

I wonder if he's making a subtle hint that I'll be here in the morning but I don't want to read too much into it. I decide that I've fretted over everything long enough and it's time to put on my big girl panties and just ask him where we stand. Hopefully I don't scare him off, sending him running for the hills.

"Eric…"

"Sookie…"

Of course, as soon as I start to broach the subject he starts to ask me something as well. We both look at each other, urging the other to go first. Eric comes around from behind the bar, and leads me back to the couch. Now I'm curious as to what he was going to say, so I take a long, cool sip of my perfectly made mojito while I wait for him to continue.

"Sookie?"

I look him directly in the eyes, compelling him to continue. He actually takes a large swig of his own drink before speaking again.

"I… just want. Thank you for coming tonight."

He seems a bit flustered and my anxiety starts up again. For the short time that I've known him Eric's always had a way with words, and his inability to convey what he's thinking right now rattles my nerves. It's times like these that made me wish I had the power to read people's thoughts. Instead of delving deep into his thoughts I answer him.

"You're welcome, Eric. I'm glad you invited me." I realize I'm almost whispering, my voice is so soft.

"I had these high hopes of creating a perfect dinner for you, and impressing you with my own culinary ability, but clearly that fell totally, fucking flat."

"Eric! You don't have to impress me. There's really no need to. I'm already quite…smitten."

Somehow that last part slips out without me noticing and I cringe, hoping I haven't freaked him out.

Eric puts down his glass and then takes mine from my hand before brushing my cheek with his fingers.

"Smitten, eh?" That damn eyebrow is raised and he has a look of pure amusement and glee on his face.

"Yeah…maybe." I can feel my face heat up with the inevitable blush that starts to spread.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm pretty, uh, smitten myself."

When I hear that my entire body starts to pulse and I literally throw myself at him, peppering his face with kisses. In my head a really warped version of Sally Field's "You like me! You really like me!" speech plays on a loop as I mold myself to his body.

He begins to tickle me in a counter assault and soon I'm laying flush against the couch with Eric hovering above me, about to come in for a landing. He leans forward, and just as he's about to capture my lips with his a loud buzz interrupts us.

I look at Eric quizzically. He frowns as he answers, "that's the front desk, our pizza must be here."

Eric heads to a phone on the wall by the front door and tells them to send up the pizza. I stand up and straighten myself out, a bit miffed that we were so rudely interrupted. Although, as soon as the pizza makes its way through the door, I amend my previous statement as my stomach gurgles at the delectable aroma wafting from the cardboard box.

The table is already set in anticipation of Eric's home cooked meal so we make use of it for our pizza feast. It feels a little bizarre to be eating slices of hot, greasy pizza on beautiful china, while I wipe crumbs off my face with a linen napkin. Despite shoving our mouths full of pizza, Eric and I hardly take our eyes off each other. When I finally look away I notice he's already downed all of the plain cheese slices and is working on a mushroom piece. Instead of eating it as is, he's picking off the mushrooms and placing them in a little pile.

"You don't like mushrooms?" I ask, wondering why he bothered to get a pie with them on it.

"Not on my pizza," he answers. He must have noticed my confused look because he continues explaining. "But, you said you liked them on your pizza, and well…I thought I'd give them another shot."

I smiled at him, tickled that he would do that.

"I still don't like them," he grimaces with a shudder.

I giggle as I reach over to pilfer his pile of tossed aside fungus. I pop them into my mouth, savoring each one slowly.

"Yum!"

We both laugh and Eric goes to make another batch of mojitos, while I clean up after us. He brings the drinks back in and leads me down the hallway to another living room area. His apartment is huge and I still haven't seen the entire place. Eric walks across the room and opens a pair of sliding doors, leading out to a balconied terrace.

He holds his hand out for me and I take it. We walk out together and instantly the view in front of us mesmerizes me. You can see the entire city from up here, and despite being in the thick of it all, it's eerily quiet. The terrace had a few lounge chairs, as well as a small table. It looks comfortable and inviting.

"You must love to come out here a lot," I say, as I slip my hand from his and trail it along the wrought iron fence.

"I do love to come out here, but I haven't had much time for that lately. I've been quite busy at work. We're attempting to get a hold of a certain company who has been giving us the run around for a while, but I think I've finally had a break through with them."

He looks at me as I took a sip of my mojito, which burns as the cool liquid slid down my throat.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "You probably don't want to hear about my work, it bores even me at times."

"It's fine. Really. I'm interested in anything that involves you, Eric." I wonder if I sound a little stalkerish, but the way he looks at me in response makes me think that he's okay with it.

In fact, after downing the rest of his drink, he places the glass on the table and comes up to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in close to his body so we're both looking out at the view of the city together. We're as flush against each other as we can be, and I can feel the evidence of his arousal pressing into my back. I sigh contently and my immediate reaction is to grind back a little into his hips.

"Fuck…Sookie." It's almost a whisper, but I hear it anyway and it spurs me on.

I place my glass to the side and let my arms fall behind me, stroking Eric's legs. My head falls backward and to the side as it rests on his hard chest, which is heaving with his labored breath. My hips continue to writhe on their own, rhythmically rocking back and forth against him.

As I press myself harder against Eric, he lets out a growl and begins kissing my neck, leaving a trail of wet skin that pricks up with goose bumps in his wake. His hands leave my waist and I almost mourn their absence until I feel them trailing up my body, and to my neck. He kneads my neck a bit, and I moan under the skilled pressure of his fingers. His fingers stop as they reach the ties of my halter-top, pausing, as if he's waiting for me to give him the green light. I roll my hips back into his and it's all the okay he needs as he deftly unties my top, allowing the fabric to billow out as it falls to my waist.

This is the first time that Eric has actually seen my body and I get a little nervous, moving an arm up to cover myself. He gently brushes my arm away as his hands softly cup my breasts and he leans in to whisper in my ear, "You're beautiful."

His breath is hot, and smells like rum, mint, and lime, and I bet he tastes just as delicious. I don't let myself wonder for too long as I flip around in his arms and kiss him fiercely. My breasts smash into his chest and as they rub up and down against his t-shirt, my nipples harden, and I deepen our kiss.

My hands find their way into his hair, which is hanging loosely around his head and I grab on, pulling him closer, even though we're already as close as two people can get. Still attached, Eric guides me forwards as he skillfully moves backwards towards the sliding doors. His lips leave mine for a moment while he whispers in my ears. "Like I've said before, I'm not really known for sharing, and I do not need anyone else to hear you scream in pleasure tonight."

I smirk at his smugness, but the talented lips that start nipping at my jaw and then descend to my collarbone let me know that Eric will most likely make good on his word.

And I can't wait.

He leads me into the living room and onto a couch, where I sit down, topless and completely flushed. He mouth continues to move its way across my collar bone, tracing the line of my shoulder and then back down to the swell of my breasts.

His mouth finds one of my pebbled nipples and closes over it, sucking it into his mouth. His tongue draws circles around it as his fingers work on my other one, tugging and pinching it until I'm whimpering.

After giving both of my breasts ample attention his mouth makes its way down my stomach, as Eric's hands learn every curve and crevice my skin has to offer. His hands reach my waist and I instinctively spread my legs for him, my skirt hitching up higher on my thighs. He stops for a moment, looking back up to me, and I can't stop swooning at this insanely gorgeous man who is on his knees in front of me, ready to please me. What have I done to deserve this?

I try to convey all of this to Eric with one look and I'm not sure how much of it he gets, but it's enough to allow his head to dip forward and tease me where I need it most. His tongue skims along the edge of my panties, teasing me just enough that my hips start to move against his face on their own accord. His breath is hot against my skin as he lazily makes his way down my thighs; I need more contact, more of him.

Eric seems to understand this and dips a finger in, testing to see how ready I am. I almost laugh, as I'm soaking wet for him, ready for everything and anything at this point. Eric adds another finger to the mix, and moves them in and out slowly. He removes them for the briefest of seconds, to pull down my underwear, and I gasp at the cool feeling his missing fingers leave. I need them back in me now.

Once the offending garment has been flung to the far reaches of the living room, Eric pushes up my skirt for a better view. I blush furiously as I'm essentially spread eagle for him, and he's got quite the front row seat. My hands tense as he's just staring for a second, before he begins to sensually kiss the inside of my thigh, murmuring, "Beautiful, beautiful…" the entire time. His face is finally flush with my folds and he breaths upon it, sending a ripple of pleasure throughout my body. He follows this up with a lick and soon his tongue is exploring my folds, while his fingers rejoin the fun.

My release is coming quickly and in the heat of the moment my hand comes up and begins inching my own nipple. A moan escapes my lips and Eric looks up, whispering "Fucking hot!" before returning his attentions back down below.

He mouth closes in on m clit and soon I can't take it any more, I'm crying out to God, Eric, and fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, it's that good. Soon I've reached my climax and am shaking from the intensity of it all. Eric works his way back up my body, kissing me on every bit of skin along the way.

"Thank you," I manage to eek out as my breathing slowly returns to normal. He reaches my face and I watch him lick his lips as he replies, "No, thank you."

I now just realize that Eric is completely over dressed for this party for two, and do my best to rectify this, lickety split. I crook my finger, urging him to rise up, and he does, his arousal tenting out his pants at an awkward angle. He wastes no time in stripping off his t-shirt and stepping out of his pants. Eric is just wearing a pair of boxer briefs, and that's still too many cloths separating us; I stand up and move closer, pushing the briefs down his muscular legs. As soon as they're off I look down and my mouth quickly dries up. Whatever I had felt during our romp in the park did not do this man justice. He is beyond packing heat. Eric is blessed with a gracious plenty, and then some.

I lick my lips trying to get some moisture to return to my mouth, and I realize I must look like somebody who has just laid eyes on a big juicy steak. I can't help it when my hand wraps around his length, reveling in the hard warmth it finds there. He's pulsing beneath me, all of his blood rushing to this one appendage, and I find it powerful to hold in my hand. I begin to slowly pump my hand up and down, and see Eric's head fall back slightly as his lips part with a sigh. After a few strokes I begin to really get into it, twisting my hand and letting my thumb spread the bit of moisture that pools up at the tip.

I turn us around and push him lightly so he falls down onto the couch; I kneel in front of him, spreading his legs further so I can fit between them. I dip my head and slowly lick up the entire length of his dick, amazed at how hot and smooth it feels. He's salty, and musky, and absolutely intoxicating, and I want more. I part my lips and attempt to take him fully into my mouth but can only get so far down his length. I take the rest up with one hand, as the other goes further down to caress his balls. My head bobs up and down as I alternate between sucking and licking him. I feel his hands thread into my hair as he begins to direct just how fast he wants me to go. The feeling of his hands on my head spurs me on, and turns me on, and I start to moan around his cock, causing him to shudder beneath me.

I can feel him start to tense as his breathing speeds up, I can tell he's close to his release. I continue to go down on him as he shouts out, "Fuck, yes! Yes! Sookie!" and as a smiles spread on my face he reaches an orgasm, shooting off a load of hot, salty cum down my throat, I swallow it quickly, since I'm not the biggest fan of this stuff, even Eric's, and look up to the most beautiful sight. Post-orgasm Eric looks so incredibly angelic, his face a picture of blissful happiness; his eyes full of light and pleasure.

He bends down and effortlessly scoops me up so I'm sitting in his lap. He kisses me on the forehead.

"Thank you, Sookie."

"No, thank you," I respond, letting him know that I understood his words from earlier. It truly was amazing to give him so much pleasure. We sit together just cuddling for a few minutes, not really talking. I find myself humming some random tune while Eric draws circles on my back. He leans in, takes a deep breath as if inhaling my scent, and nods his head.

"Yeah. Definitely smitten."

* * *

**A/N: **All together now..."awwwwwwwwwwww!" Who else is totally smitten with Mr. Table For One? *raises hand wildly* Have you ever had a dinner date completely burn to a crisp? hee hee...


	17. Fruity Gelato & a Latte

**A/N: **Holy cow...an update only 5 days after the last one? That is almost unprecedented. I got a lot of requests for an EPOV for the date, and I just couldn't resist. I usually try not to show the same scene in duplicate POVs (sometimes they'll overlap a bit if it's important to know what the other person was thinking), but in this case I thought it might be fun for all of us to see Mr. Table For One screw up dinner, hee hee; I'm evil like that.

Now, for some fun news: For all you awesome kittens that keep requesting Java Jive - the wait is almost over! I am very close to not only completing the next chapter, but a couple more after that one. In fact, I have the rest of the story outlined and there will only be another 3-4 more chaps, and I promise I won't make y'all wait as long between updates again! And for some more fun news, I'm working on a new story! I already have the 1st chapter done, but won't be publishing it until I finish JJ, b/c I'm not totally insane (just a little bit!). So make sure I'm on your author alert thingy!

As always, thanks to all you wonderful, crazy kittens who write fabulous reviews, PMs, add me to favorites/alerts/etc...You're all seriously the bees knees. And a big THANK YOU to my main bit o'honey, **s. Meadows**, beta extraordinaire. Without her, this would be one incoherent mess.

Oh! Please don't forget to go and vote in our Summer of '69 contest! Voting ends sept 4. Go here to vote:** http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2008972/Eric_n_Sooks_Summer_of_69**

Alrighty, enough out of me, now, on with the show...

* * *

**Eric POV**:

It seemed easy enough. I double checked the recipe before heading to the grocery store, and was convinced it would be a piece of cake. There were only eight ingredients for fuck's sake, how hard would it be to screw it up?

Apparently it was not that hard.

Saturday started off really great. I woke up in the morning and worked out, burning off whatever nervous energy I might have been harboring. I had been pretty stressed with work all week, and combined with my nerves for creating the perfect date for Sookie, I was in rough shape. A hard work out and a steamy shower seemed to start to do the trick, and I was in a much better mind frame by midday.

Things only got better as I checked my work email while eating lunch. Andre LeClerc had gotten in touch with me to let me know that he wanted to schedule a meeting with me next week. He said he would call Pam and schedule something. I was excited and a bit relieved. I was getting tired of the mind games the LeClercs were playing and I anticipated that this meeting would finally be the one that sealed the deal. The phone call on Wednesday that had interrupted my dinner with Sookie had led me to believe that the LeClercs wanted to go with us, but still had some gnawing reservations. I hoped that we could come to a final decision at this upcoming meeting.

Feeling a bit lighter after checking my email I headed off to the grocery store for the rest of the ingredients for dinner. By the time I got back I had enough time to get changed before I started cooking. I tossed on a pair of black pants and a blue button down shirt, remembering what Pam had said about them. I headed back into the kitchen to start on the gnocchi.

While the oven preheated, I worked on getting the dough together. After grating my knuckles a few times while trying to prep the potatoes, I finally managed to get all the ingredients in one place and began to knead them together. The dough felt a little too sticky, so I added a bit more flour, just to be on the safe side, but then it started flaking off, so I ended up pouring in some water to even it out. Finally, I had a big, gray, gluey mess sitting in front of me, somewhat resembling dough. I did my best to form the dough into the perfect gnocchi shape, yet they all still ended up looking like half dead cockroaches.

Next time I'll stick with boxed pasta.

I set the gnocchi aside to dry while I concentrated on the sauce. This seemed easy enough. I chopped up some onion and garlic and added it to some sizzling oil. The onion started cooking up nicely, but the damn garlic started burning. I stupidly dipped my finger in to try and pry out the burnt pieces, only to burn my finger. I rushed to the sink, letting the cold water soothe the mild burn. After siphoning out the rest of the nasty garlic with a spoon, I dumped a couple cans of pureed tomatoes into a pot and stirred it all together.

I added some dried herbs and salt to the bubbling red mixture and let it cook for a while. I set the table with the fancy dishes I had inherited when my grandmother had passed, and even brought out the linen napkins. I looked up at the clock and saw that Sookie would be here in about ten minutes, which would give me just enough time to get the gnocchi going.

I put up a pot with water and turned on the heat, letting it get up to a rolling boil. I gently slid the gnocchi into the water yet they still managed to sink with a thud. I really hoped they would magically transform into fluffy bites of goodness in the next minute or two. As they cooked, I peeked in on the sauce and hissed as some bubbling bits of scorching tomato leaped out of the pot onto me. I had sauce on my chest and on my shirt and ran to the bathroom for some cold water and a change of clothing.

That's when it all went to hell.

After cleaning myself off I tossed my stained shirt into the hamper and grabbed a nice looking long sleeve v-neck shirt, pissed that my blue button down shirt was now most likely ruined. I was running a hand through my hair when I started to smell something not so pleasant. I rushed out only to see plumes of smoke billowing up from the stove. As I walk towards the kitchen I flip on the ceiling fans, hoping that will allow the smoke to dissipate somewhat.

"Shit! Fuck! Damnit!" I yelled out, as if my colorful cursing would somehow salvage the mess in front of me. Sauce was bubbling out of the pot and I quickly turned the heat off and covered it up with a lid, but not before getting some sauce on my hand. I hastily licked it off and ended up immediately spitting it out into the sink. _What the hell?_

I didn't linger on the sauce for too long because the gnocchi were sitting there, taunting me, having turned into a lumpy, disgusting mess. I was trying to decide what to do with them and what the hell to do about dinner in general when I heard a loud pounding on the door.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was a few minutes past six, so I assumed the knocking was Sookie. I wiped my hands off on a dishtowel and walked to the door, the pounding growing increasingly louder and more insistent. I could hear Sookie shouting on the other side of the door. I started running now, rushing to open the door, fearful that something was wrong with her.

As soon as the door opened, Sookie stumbled into me, her face a jumble of anxiety and fear. I asked her if she's okay and she looked at me like I'm crazy. She then went into a tirade about how she saw smoke leaking out through the cracks of the door and heard me shouting.

_Oops, busted._

I probably look like an ass while I tried to explain what happened. I was hopeful that she would be enamored by my attempt to cook her a homemade dinner. Instead she…laughed? To be fair, she tried not to, with her cute little hand covering up her mouth, holding in the giggles. We walked over to the kitchen and she surveyed the crime scene that is the dead dinner.

She peered into the pot of gnocchi and I tried and explain what had happened. Sookie then went for the sauce but I stopped her before she's able to taste any of the horrid concoction. I thought it was too sweet that she wanted to try my cooking, but there is no way I would subject her to this catastrophe.

"No, you don't need to do that. I already did and um…let's just say that I somehow mixed up my salt and sugar."

I pouted, hopefully gaining some sympathy points that might earn me some favor later on. I don't need to wait long though, because Sookie leaned in and planted a delicious kiss on me. I was surprised at first, but after feeling her warm lips on mine I give in to it, kissing her back, and hopefully letting her know how happy I am that she's in my home with me.

I really couldn't believe my luck. I had fucked up dinner, shown Sookie my total ineptitude in the kitchen, and yet here she was, drowning me in amazing kisses. Suddenly the words started spilling out of my mouth before I could think about them.

"What was that for? I completely screw up dinner and am rewarded with a hot make out session from my…uh, from you?"

Thankfully, my wits don't totally fail me and I caught myself at the last minute. What the hell was I about to say? I'm pretty sure I was about to call Sookie my girlfriend, and that scared the shit out of me. I started worrying that it was too soon to even have that talk, so I decided to just avoid it for the moment like a coward.

Trying to distract her, I grabbed Sookie and brought her into the living room.

"Stay here. I may not be much of a wizard in the kitchen, but I can place a take out call like nobody's business! What do you like on your pizza?"

Of course she had to go and request mushrooms, which were the bane of my existence when it came to pizza. Yet, somehow, for Sookie, I made the exceptions and a few seconds later there I was, ordering a pizza with mushrooms on it. I knew it would take a least a half an hour to have it delivered and I needed a drink immediately, so I headed to the bar to fix us some cocktails.

While my cooking skills were questionable, my bar tending skills were top notch; I decided to make us some mojitos, given the fact that I had purchased some fresh mint earlier in the week. That and it's just a fuckawesome drink.

I started smashing up the mint with some fresh squeezed lime juice and sugar when Sookie walked over, teasing me about my craptastic cooking skills. I let her know that she should watch herself, because she would be drooling over the drink in no time flat.

And I'm right, as soon as she took a sip her eyes closed shut and she got the most satisfied look on her face, and then she actually groaned in enjoyment.

"Mmm…this is incredibly Eric. I can't wait to try some of your other specialties."

Of course my mind went straight to its naughty place and my pants tighten as all the blood rushed right down to my cock; clearly it enjoyed hearing Sookie moan in pleasure. I felt it only right to make her squirm as well, so I teased her just a bit.

"Well, I do make a mean mimosa. That's more of a morning drink, don't you think?" I winked at her, hoping she caught my drift.

Her face flushed, and all of a sudden, the teasing got to be too much. I needed to tell her…something. I wasn't sure what I was going to say, but I couldn't keep things bottled inside much longer.

"Sookie…"

"Eric…"

Of course, as soon as I started to say something, she said my name. We both looked at each other, willing the other to speak first. I still had no idea what I was going to say and hoped she would just speak first and help me out.

"Sookie?"

She just stared at me, making it clear that I should talk first. _Shit._ I downed my drink in the hopes that liquid courage would help make the words come out easier. Instead I just wussed out again, unable to verbalize my thoughts.

"I… just want. Thank you for coming tonight." _Brilliant._

I looked at Sookie, hoping that she was able to see how flummoxed I was, and that I clearly had more to say. She looked back at me, her face alight with a soft smile and she spoke, so softly, so I needed to strain a bit to hear her.

"You're welcome, Eric. I'm glad you invited me."

For a few seconds neither of us spoke; I began to babble about how embarrassed I was that I totally fucked up dinner, ruining, what I had intended to be, a perfect date.

"Eric! You don't have to impress me. There's really no need to. I'm already quite…smitten."

I prayed that my ears weren't deceiving me and she really just said the word "smitten." All of my jumbled up feelings started to sort themselves out and I couldn't help but touch her. I brought my hand up to her face and brushed her cheek, reveling in the soft skin I found there.

"Smitten, eh?" I couldn't help but smile, having heard how she felt about me.

"Yeah…maybe."

She blushed and then I realized that I never really responded to her and she probably thought I didn't feel the same way. I definitely had to set her straight.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm pretty, uh, smitten myself."

It was clearly the right move because she pretty much threw herself at me, kissing my face all over. It felt so freeing that I couldn't help tickling her, acting playful and childish for a few moments. We both fell back onto the couch, with her underneath me, and the sight was something to behold.

Sookie golden hair was splayed out against the grainy leather of the couch, her face flushed and her lips ruby red. I couldn't help myself any longer and dove in, ready to kiss her over and over and over again. But before I could even taste her the damn intercom buzzes, snapping us out of the moment.

I went and answered the page, telling them to send the pizza straight up. We ate at the table I had already set, which was sort of ridiculous, since we could have just used paper plates, but Sookie thought that it was cute to eat pizza off fine china. It was those little quirks about her that I just…really liked.

What I didn't like were mushrooms, and once I devoured my way through the cheese half of the pizza I subtly took a slice of the mushroom pizza, picked off the offending fungus, and left them in a pile on my plate. Unfortunately I wasn't as subtle as I would have liked, since Sookie called me out on it.

"You don't like mushrooms?"

"Not on my pizza," I told her honestly and shrugged, letting her know it was no big deal. "But, you said you liked them on your pizza, and well…I thought I'd give them another shot."

She smiled at me, and I could tell she appreciated the gesture.

"I still don't like them," I grimaced.

Sookie laughed at me before reaching over to grab my discarded mushrooms. I couldn't help but laugh along with her and enjoyed the building ease I had with her. After making another batch of mojitos I took her out to the terrace, and we enjoyed the view of the city together.

She asked me a question, and I somehow started delving into my job and rambling on a bit about how busy I've been and the acquisition issues surrounding LeClerc Inc. I realized that Sookie probably was bored out of her mind listen to me drone on about work and I apologized.

Her response threw me a bit off guard.

"It's fine. Really. I'm interested in anything that involves you, Eric."

Her voice sounded husky and my cock grew hard, straining my pants for what seemed like the tenth time that night already. I drained my glass and went to stand behind her, knowing that I needed to feel more of her, and soon. I'm sure she could feel my erection pressing into her back, and for a split second I worried that she might be offended. Instead, she moved her hips backwards, grinding up against me.

"Fuck…Sookie." The words escaped my mouth as I breathe out, unable to keep them in any longer. When her hands fell to stroke my legs and her hips pressed back once more, that was my undoing. I started kissing her and my hands moved on their own accord, undressing her as fast as I could without acting like a total animal.

There she was, standing before me, in all her naked glory. She tried to cover herself up, seemingly embarrassed, but I would have none of that. I made sure she knew what I saw.

"You're beautiful," I whispered in her ear.

It seemed to work and soon we're kissing, our bodies flushed and tense, needing release soon. I hoisted her up and walked back to the living room, unwilling to share her sounds with the rest of the world. They were mine, and only mine.

I spent the next hour or two showing her just how beautiful I thought she was. I was quite the lucky man when Sookie took the time to return the favor. I said a silent prayer to whoever would listen for the chance for some uninterrupted time with Sookie. To finally have felt her, tasted her, be with her intimately, was amazing. It wasn't exactly like my fantasies, but it was better because it was real.

And damn, her skilled little mouth…

We sat there, basking in the after glow of our much deserved and much needed orgasms. I couldn't stop smiling and just staring at Sookie, amazed that this woman wanted me as much as I wanted her. I hugged her towards me and inhaled deeply, imprinting her scent to memory.

"Yeah. Definitely smitten." Sure, I sounded a bit cheesy, but Sookie didn't seem to mind. She just hugged me closer and buried her head in my chest.

"Mmm…smitten kitten," she said sleepily. The two mojitos and the strenuous activities must have worn her out, because in a matter of minutes her eyelids drooped shut, her breathing started to even out and she was dead to the world. I shifted slightly, allowing her to lie out on the couch. I grabbed a blanket hanging off the edge of a chair and covered her with it, so she wouldn't get chilly, since she was still all naked. I had to restrain myself from tracing the curve of her body before covering her up. She looked so peaceful and content, though, that I let her be and went to get dressed.

I let Sookie sleep for a while, wondering if I should wake her or perhaps move her to my bed. I didn't want to be presumptuous though, so I left her on the couch for a while. I started to clean up the dishes in the kitchen, soaking the pots in scalding hot water in hopes of saving them. As I was wiping down the counter I felt a pair of arms slide around my waist and a small body press into my back. Sookie kissed me between my shoulder blades and gave me a squeeze.

"Mmm…how long was I out for?" she asked sleepily.

I glanced at the clock before answering, "only about an hour."

I turned around to face her and saw that she had gotten dressed, unfortunately. I rubbed my hands up and down her arms, which caused her to sigh contently.

"I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so peaceful."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. I'm all energized now though, what do you want to do?"

I could think of plenty of things I wanted to do, but figured that slow and steady won the race, and this was shaping up to be a race that I certainly wanted to win.

"How about some dessert?" I offered.

Sookie pondered that for a moment and nodded. "Sounds great."

We slipped on our shoes and headed out the door. While we were waiting for the elevator Sookie grabbed my hand in hers, squeezing it tightly.

"What's that for?" I asked her, watching a smile spread across her face.

"Just 'cause," she replied, and I smiled back, enchanted once again by her quirky nature.

We held hands the entire way down, and didn't let go until we reached our destination, a local café and gelateria. The place was pretty packed and the line was long, but it didn't faze me one bit. I used the time to draw Sookie closer to me, tracing random designs over her palm, while inhaling her intoxicating scent.

We finally made it to the head of the line, where some pimply faced teen asked me for my order.

"I'll take a small lemon gelato please."

He plugged the order into the register and then glanced back up.

"And for your lady?"

I looked over at Sookie, only to see that she was blushing furiously, despite a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Um, I'll have a small cantaloupe gelato and a medium latté please."

He rang us up and I paid, stealing glances at Sookie the entire time we waited for our order.

After we got our gelatos and Sookie got her coffee, we walked outside, my hand on the small of her back. I spotted a bench and we sat down next to each other, enjoying our desserts. We spent a few minutes in comfortable silence before Sookie spoke.

"So…I'm your lady, huh?"

Without even looking I could tell she was most likely bright red. I knew she was just commenting on what that guy at the café said, but I figured I wouldn't get another opportunity like this handed to me so easily.

"I'd like you to be, yeah." I reached down and gently squeezed her thigh.

"I'd like that too, yeah."

We finished out gelatos, and I clutched Sookie's hand, unwilling to let go. I knew our date was drawing to a close, and I wasn't willing to give her up yet. I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I'd like end this date properly by walking my girlfriend back to her apartment."

I could feel Sookie shiver next to me, and a surge of pride burst through me, knowing I had done that.

"I think your girlfriend would like that very much," Sookie replied, her face glowing.

We walked back to her apartment, hand in hand the entire way. When we reached Sookie's door I wanted nothing more than to follow her in, but restrained myself, knowing that if I did I most likely wouldn't be able to control myself, and our first time together shouldn't be rushed.

I leaned forward, brushing away some stray hairs that had fallen into Sookie's face. I gave her a feather light kiss.

"Good night, Sookie."

"Good night Eric, and thanks for a lovely date. I really had a wonderful time."

"Me too, would you…would it be too forward to ask you to brunch tomorrow?"

I knew we hadn't even said good bye to each other yet, but I needed to know when I would see her next.

"I would love that Eric. Would you like to come here and I could make brunch? You could bring fixings and make mimosas."

"That sounds like a plan." I leaned in for another kiss, this one filled with more heat and passion.

"See you tomorrow, beautiful."

I waited until Sookie had closed her door and I heard the click of the lock. I left, a little bounce to my step, knowing that it would only be a few more hours until I would get to see my girlfriend again.

* * *

**A/N: **awwwwwwwwww. *sings loudly* Sookie & Eric sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! hee hee, they're boyfriend and girlfriend, squee! So, no real lemon (except in gelato form) but a pretty big step taken none the less!


	18. Fresh Squeezed Mimosas & Lemon Curd

**A/N: **So here we are...As you can probably tell from the chapter title, some zesty things happen this chapter, so I feel another warning is necessary: **If you're not old enough to vote, you are sadly not old enough to read this chapter...please, avert your eyes!**

With that out of the way, I wanted to give y'all a little visual. (I totally stole Eric's look from this photo shoot, **http://tinyurl(dot)com/mavh7k** ...but can you blame me?).

A big old mimosa of thanks to my beta **s. Meadows**, who helps purdy up my stories! xoxo

oh, and confession time: I'm a little nervous about this chapter since it seems that folks have been gearing up for this moment. I just hope it did it justice...

* * *

**Sookie POV:**

I review the list in front of me and wonder if I can get to everything on it before Eric arrives.

That's Eric, _my boyfriend_, in case there is any confusion.

_Sigh._

My boyfriend. It sounds so junior high, but I can use that word all day long. Eric Northman, **my** boyfriend.

"_Hi, I'd like to order a pizza for me and __**my boyfriend**_."

"_Oh, I'm just browsing, thanks. Looking for something for __**my boyfriend**_."

"_**My boyfriend**__ and I would love to join you for drinks."_

Yup, I'm totally sixteen.

The giddy, euphoric high I'm riding hasn't stopped yet since yesterday when Eric asked me to be 'his girl.' I fell asleep with a smile on my face and it's still there. The date couldn't have been any better, but if I want this morning to go well, I need to continue checking tasks off my list before Eric gets here.

_Call Gran_. Check!

I feel a bit bad about calling Gran and telling her not to swing by this morning, but after having been interrupted by her more times than I'd like to think about, it had to be done. The conversation actually went surprisingly well, despite a few awkward moments.

"_Hey Gran, it's Sookie."_

"_Good Morning darling, how are you on this fine Sunday morning. You sound well."_

"_Yeah, I'm great Gran, thanks. How are you?"_

"_Hm…I'm good. There's something different in your voice Sookie. Did you finally take that lovely young blond man to bed?"_

"_What?" If I had been drinking water I would have definitely spit it out. "No! We just…we just had a lovely date, that's all."_

"_Sure you did, sweetie. So, why are you calling?"_

"_Well, Eric and I have plans for this morning for brunch, so I just wanted to let you know I'd be busy and maybe I could meet you for lunch one day this week instead?"_

"_Oh! Is he there now Sookie?" I could almost hear her clapping her hands giddily in the background. "Did he stay over?"_

"_No, Gran! He's not here yet, but will be soon, so I need to get going. I love you, have a wonderful Sunday."_

"_Alright, dear. You have a good Sunday too. A very good Sunday."_

_If I could have seen through the phone line I was certain I would have seen Gran winking at me. So weird._

I write myself a little note and post it on the fridge to remind myself to call and invite Gran to lunch one day this week like we had discussed. I focus back on my list, seeing what else needs to be done.

_Take shower_. Check!

_Shave legs and other bits_. Check!

I couldn't go completely bare, like Arlene boasts about, and who the hell even knows if Eric is going to even be seeing the goods again today, but it never hurts to be prepared. I was currently silky and smooth and ready for anything.

_Make lemon curd_. Check!

While I was unable to sleep last night, kept up with thoughts of Eric, I planned the brunch menu for today. I still need to make the popovers and vegetable frittata, but those won't take much time at all. I was up with the sun this morning, and zesting lemons for my special homemade lemon curd. The sweet, but tart flavor of the spread makes it a perfect accompaniment to the light, airy popovers.

_Set table._ Check!

_Get dressed, preferably in something easy to take off_. Check!

While I have no expectations as to how brunch will go, a girl can still dream about how she'd like things to happen, no? I'm not wearing anything scandalous, just a cute little sundress with spaghetti straps. Really, it's just one zipper away from fluttering to the ground, but doesn't scream "do me!" I figure it's a good compromise.

Everything seems to be in order, so I let myself take a deep breath as I chop up some nectarines, plums and peaches for a stone fruit salad. There is no reason to be nervous, other than the fact that I kinda, really want to sleep with my boyfriend today. I wonder if Eric's hoping for the same thing. To say he has been a gentleman is an understatement. He has never pushed me farther than I've wanted to go, and he always asks for permission, either verbally or otherwise before doing anything. It's incredibly sweet. It also makes me wonder if he will want to wait to have sex.

I'm really hoping he doesn't want to wait.

When I think about the two of us having sex, it feels perfect, like we'd be making love. Which may sound absurd, considering we've only been dating a couple of weeks and have only been 'official' for less than twenty-four hours. But I can't deny the feelings that are starting to bubble up to the surface. This is more than just "like," although I hesitate to use the other "L"-word too soon.

I try to push away all thoughts of sex and "L"-words before I work myself up into a tizzy. I finish up with the fruit salad and whip up the batter for the popovers. I slide them into the preheated oven before prepping the frittata. Once that's taken care of I look around the place, wondering if I've forgotten something. Before anything comes to mind I hear a knock at the door, and rush over to open it.

My mouth goes dry as I open the door. Eric is standing there, a bag in one hand, looking like six plus feet of pure sex. He's wearing a white button down shirt, opened just enough that light blonde wisps of hair peek through. The sleeves are rolled up, showing off his muscular arms. His legs look amazing in dark wash denim, and as he walks by me I find myself sighing at the sight of his ass, perfectly encased in the pants.

"Good morning, Sookie," he drawls, his voice a bit husky. Eric leans over and kisses me softly on the cheek. He is unshaven, and his cheek scrapes against mine, sending the most delicious shiver down my back.

"It smells wonderful," he says while his eyes move towards the kitchen.

I can't help but have a little fun at his expense. "Yeah, I managed not to burn anything. It's really not that tricky."

Before I'm able to make any more not so subtle jabs at his cooking skills, or lack thereof, I'm immediately lifted up into the air and spun around.

"Hey! No fair! Put me down!" I playfully slap at his back, in a half-hearted attempt to have him stop. Honestly, I'd be the world's happiest person if he never put me back down again.

Eric is laughing and the loud, clear sound echoes against my apartment walls. "Don't insult my attempts at cooking, and I'll think about it."

I'm almost tempted to keep ranting about his poor cooking just to be able to stay in his arms, but don't want to upset him.

"Fine," I concede. "I promise!" I squeal when he raises his eyebrow in disbelief.

We walk into the kitchen and he drops the bag he's carrying on the counter. He pulls out a bottle of champagne, and a bag of oranges.

"No juice?" I ask, a bit confused.

Eric winks at me, while he grabs a knife and cutting board from the counter. "Only the best for you, dear Sookie. We're having fresh squeezed orange juice in our mimosas."

I swoon a little at this thoughtful gesture, and resolve never to make fun of his inability to cook again. I check on the popovers and slide the frittata into the oven before walking over the Eric, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I missed you last night," I mumble into his back, unsure if he can even hear me.

"I missed you too, Sookie," he breathes out, almost in a whisper.

I hug him tighter and take in his scent – soap, spice and something that makes me want to lick him all over. My knees grow a little weak just from that and I'm almost certain he can feel my nipples harden up against his back. It's probably rude to just pounce on him in my kitchen before I've even served coffee, so I take a deep breath and go about putting some things on the table.

Eric finishes up making the mimosas just as the frittata is ready, so we head to the table to eat our brunch. He pours us each a class of the sparkling beverage and we clink our glasses together in cheers.

"To new beginnings, unexpected surprises, and good times ahead," Eric says, his cheeks flushing a bit.

"To us," I counter and we both sip on our drinks.

"Mmm…this is really good Eric. The fresh squeezed juice is amazing." I can feel the bubbles of the champagne dance on my tongue as I take another drink.

We pile our plates high with food and Eric praises everything, especially loving the lemon curd with the popovers. We both sit, eating quietly, when out of nowhere he asks, "So, um…where's Adele today?"

I pause for a moment, wondering if he's just being polite and wondering how Gran is, or if he wants to make sure we won't be interrupted later. I'm pulling for option B.

"She's busy today, and won't be stopping by. I guess it's just going to be you and me," I say, watching his face for a reaction.

He coughs a little, having gulped down a bite of egg and stares at me with wide eyes.

"I guess so," he replies, his voice seems to have taken on a husky quality to it.

We eat in silence for a bit more, and the air between us is thick and crackling with electricity. I get up to bring a few empty plates into the kitchen and grab a glass of ice water. Maybe I just drank too much champagne too quickly, but my head is spinning and my skin is tingling. The cold water soothes my flushed skin, but does little for the heat that is still growing between my legs.

On the way back into the dining room I notice that Eric has grabbed another popover and is spreading some lemon curd on it with glee.

"You really like that spread, huh?"

"Mmm…" he sighs, his eyes closing as he takes a bite. "I absolutely love this lemony goodness. It's amazing Sookie."

I just watch him eat, and note how his throat moves in waves as he takes another bite and swallows. I find myself fixated on his throat, as it bobs up and down. I wonder what it tastes like. After he finishes the popover, he licks his fingers clean and I notice he has a dab of the lemon curd on the edge of his mouth. Instead of just telling him or offering him a napkin, I walk over and before I lose my courage, I bend down and flick my tongue out capturing it in my mouth.

I hear Eric groan and I'm pretty sure it's not because of the sweet treat his has just devoured. Strong hands grasp my waist, drawing me over to him. Eric pushes his chair out a bit and pulls me close, my legs straddling his thighs. I lower myself down gingerly, and immediately feel him, hard and thick, through his jeans. I instinctively grind myself up against him, needing more friction, causing another groan to escape his mouth.

"Fuck, Sookie." His normally crystal blue eyes are now dark and stormy, an unmistakable look of lust swimming in them. For a few seconds neither of us move or talk, our eyes locked on each other. I break the stare first by bringing my hands up to his collar, opening it up and grasping on as I lean over and finally get a chance to taste his skin. My tongue licks a path from his collarbone up his neck, savoring the musky, salty flavor that is pure Eric. I can feel him swallow as I make my way up his neck and I smile against his skin. My path ends at his earlobe, which I take into my mouth and gently suck, loving the feel of his smooth skin against my lips.

Eric's hands grip harder against my waist and his head lolls backward.

"Sookie…" his voice sounds out, almost as a warning. I look up at him, confused.

"Sookie, if you continue what you're doing, I…I'm not so sure I can stop."

Now I am most certainly confused, because, what the hell? Why would he want to stop? I look him square in the eye so there is absolutely no miscommunication.

"I don't want to stop." I say, dragging my finger down his chest and punctuating my points, by popping open more of his buttons until the shirt flutters open and reveals his sculpted chest.

"Are you sure?" he asks, ever the considerate gentleman. I really, really don't want the gentleman at this moment.

Instead of answering him with words, I push his shirt away, and it sags off his arms, not falling completely away, since his hands are still locked on my hips. Trailing down his chest, I pepper the skin I find with kisses, until I reach his nipples. I lightly scratch them with my nails before taking one into my mouth, flicking it with my tongue. When I move over to the other one, I suck it lightly before humming out an "mmmhmm…" indicating my certainty of what I wanted.

At that, Eric lets out a growl, and his animalistic sounds hits me straight at the core, completely soaking the scrap of fabric between my legs. His hands are no longer still now, but are exploring my body in a frantic motion, rubbing up and down my thighs, my back, and my arms. I start to grind against him again, absolutely certain that I'm leaving behind a wet imprint against his jeans and not caring in the slightest.

Eric pushes me back slightly, so I'm leaning against the table, and continues to rub my thighs, inching higher and higher, until he's lifted my dress up over my hips. He eyes my panties and licks his lips. I think he's going to peel them off, and am surprised when he pushes my dress up a bit further, revealing my belly. He grabs his mimosa and pours the tiniest bit into my belly button. I gasp at the cool sensation of the liquid and can feel the champagne bubbles popping against my skin. Eric dips his head down and laps at my belly button, sucking every last sip out of there. His tongue continues to travel lower, licking up any stray bit of mimosa that may have leaked out.

Just when I think he's about to go even further, I'm thrown for a loop when he lifts me up with ease, carrying me out of the dining room. My legs reflexively wrap around him, and now my core is directly pressed up against the steel rod in his pants. I gasp as I feel how hard he truly is, and can't wait to touch it.

Already breathing hard, Eric doesn't bother beating around the bush when he grunts out, "bedroom?" I let out a breathy sigh, thankful that he's tossed all hesitation out the window.

"That way!" and I nod in the right direction. We make it to my bedroom and Eric releases me on to the bed. He's standing straight over me, now completely shirtless, a massive bulge in his pants. I bring my fingers up to my mouth, convinced I must be drooling, but I seem to be okay, for the time being. One of my straps has fallen down my shoulder and I go to right it, but Eric's hand clamps down on mine and he shakes his head.

"Allow me." Instead of placing it back on my shoulder, he slips a finger underneath the strap and slides it all the way off, mimicking the motion with my other strap. He reaches behind me, and fumbles around, looking for the zipper to my dress. He finally finds it and slowly starts to unzip me, never allowing his gaze to leave my face. The zipper finally descends all the way and I wiggle around a bit, allowing the dress to fall off me and down onto the floor. I'm left in just a pair of blue, satin panties, which are pretty much totally useless at this point as I've soaked through them completely.

Eric takes a step back and looks at me, much like an animal stalking its prey. The heat of his stare is intense, and soon my body is flushed again. A few words finally manage to slip by my lips, and I let him know that he's completely overdressed for the occasion. He smirks at me as his fingers to play with the button of his jeans. I lick my lips, unable to hide how much I'm looking forward to my own little strip show. Eric can see this and draws it out, teasing me by turning around and shaking his perfectly formed ass in my face. I can only resist for a second before reaching up and grapping the flawless curves in front of me.

With his back still to me, Eric undoes his jeans and slowly starts to push them down his legs. My breathing stills when I notice he's not wearing any underwear. As his jeans slide lower down his body, his bare ass is on display in front of me and it's simply divine. This may be my favorite part if his body. Before I'm able to make a thorough assessment, however, Eric flings off his pants entirely, so he is standing completely naked in front of me.

He spins around, one eyebrow cocked. If I had any words for him, they're completely lost now and the only thing I can manage to do is crook my finger and beckon him towards me. Eric walks over slowly and falls on top of me, his hair loose around his face, tickling my own. His arms are propping him up though, so our bodies aren't touching. I'm aching for some sort of connection and I grab his face and bring it towards mine, licking his lips before kissing him with the passion and urgency I'm feeling.

He returns the kiss in kind and for a few minutes we're just laying there making out, while our hands slip away to explore and touch. Eric then realizes that I'm still wearing my underwear and is clearly not happy about that. He slithers down my body, hooking the edges of it in his fingers and slides them down my legs. I am completely naked and feel a little self-conscious. One of my hands drifts down to cover myself up, but Eric isn't having any of that.

He pushes my hand away, and replaces it with his own, but this hand isn't covering anything. Instead, he takes his hands and spreads my legs apart before using two fingers to run up and down my wet folds. After teasing me mercilessly he finally plunges them inside me and my hips buck into his hand in response.

"Please…" I manage to eek out, as my body begins to shake from the intimate contact.

"Please what, Sookie?" Eric looks at me, his eyes wide and glowing.

My head is spinning and it's ridiculously hard to even speak, let alone voice what I want.

"Please…I…I need you inside me," I finally am able to gasp out as Eric's fingers expertly work me towards an orgasm.

As if to make my point perfectly clear, my hand snakes down and grabs his cock, which is hot, hard, and throbbing. I squeeze it once before pumping it a few times, following the rhythm of Eric's fingers inside me.

"Oh, Eric!" I shout out, super close to my release. Eric brings his other hand down and flicks my click, circling the nub a couple times. His head bends down and he takes one of my tight nipples in his mouth. The combination of all of these sensations sends me crashing over the edge and I shudder around his fingers, panting.

Eric slips his fingers out from within me, bringing them to his mouth and sucking them clean, moaning at the end. "Ugh, Sookie, you taste so fucking amazing."

Hearing him talk like that gets me all worked up again, and I really do need him in me this instant. I guide him towards me and tilt my hips so my lips are riding up and down his cock, coating it in my juices. He feels so good, that I can't wait to feel him in me. Eric must be thinking the same thing, as I can feel the tip of his cock right at my entrance, about to enter when I suddenly pull back, awareness hitting me.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong Sookie? Did I hurt you?" Eric looks at me, his face a mix of fear and worry.

"No, no I'm fine," I say, attempting to ease his mind. "It's just that, I don't have any protection. I mean, I'm on the pill, but I think we should have some other sort of protection, just in the beginning you know?" I cringe at my admission, hoping it doesn't sound like I'm saying that I don't trust him. We just haven't had a discussion about protection or our past experiences, and while I am totally head over heels for Eric, my body's safety comes first. I figure we'll have plenty of opportunities to do it without condoms, but better safe than sorry now. I'm just kicking myself because I'm pretty sure I don't actually have any condoms in my house. _Fuck!_

I glance at Eric, nervous that he's pissed at me, and I see him shaking his head. "Oh lord, Sookie, no, you're totally right. Shit. I am so sorry we almost just did that, and I didn't even know you were on the pill. That was pretty irresponsible of me."

He's looking upset, but I think it's more at himself than anything and this has turned into quite the mood killer, which I guess is fine since I don't have condoms anyhow.

"No, please. Don't apologize. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking either, and I feel awful for ruining the moment. Not that it matters much since I don't have any condoms," I pouted, feeling pretty darn sorry for myself.

I cradled my head in my head, embarrassed and sad, wondering what Eric was really thinking about all of this. I felt the bed shift and then heard him rummage around by his clothes, and I could feel the tears start to prick at my eyes, figuring he was getting dressed to leave. How could I have messed this up so quickly?

Just as a fat, salty drop drips down my face, I feel warm hands on my shoulders, rubbing and caressing them.

"Sookie, relax. It really is okay. There's no need to be upset, you're right to be cautious. And…I may have brought a condom or two with me."

I turn around, looking up at Eric with wide eyes. "Thought you'd get lucky, huh?" I'm finally able to laugh a bit and my tears quickly fade away.

Eric looks at me with a cheeky smile. "Yeah, maybe…"

"I'd say I'm the lucky one," I whispered, grabbing Eric by the neck and pulling him down for a heated kiss.

He kisses me back, prying open my mouth with his tongue and all of the anxiety and worry from the last couple of minutes dissipates as he brings me fully back into the moment. His mouth leaves mine and he's kissing me down my neck, and my shoulders and is back on my breasts, teasing and pinching my nipples until they ache.

"Eric, please…I'm ready. I need you inside me now!" I practically cry out for him.

I hear a crinkle of foil and look down to see Eric unroll the condom over his erection. Eric sits down, and pulls me towards him. I lift my hips up and slide down around him, gasping at how thick and hard he is. He fills me thoroughly, and I don't move for a second while I acclimate to his size. My legs wrap around his waist, and in this position we are face to face and as close as two people can get. Eric leans forward and kisses me on the forehead, "Sookie, I want you so bad…"

That's all I need and I slowly start to ride him, moving up and down, savoring how perfectly we fit together. Eric's hands roam down and curve under to my ass, where he caresses it and helps lift me up and down on him.

"Ugh…so, so good Sookie."

My head is down and my breathing picks up as I sway over him, using my hands on his shoulders for leverage. I'm getting close, as my body is still so sensitive from before, and this position is hitting all of the right spots. Eric starts to grunt and it sounds like he is close as well. Just as I'm about to cum, Eric shouts out, "Looks at me Sookie, look at me!"

I look into his eyes and I see a swirl of emotions playing out before me. I gasp as I, both, see and feel how connected we are in the moment. It's all I need and I'm clenching down around him, milking his cock for all that it's worth. I can feel him shudder as he reaches his climax within me, spilling out into the condom. We sit there for a moment, attempting to catch our breaths and come down from the incredible high we both just experienced.

"That was…" I start to say, unable to finish the sentence because there really are no words.

"Yeah…" Eric agrees.

Eventually we slip apart and he heads to the bathroom to toss the condom and clean up. He comes back in with a wet washcloth, and I use it to clean up. I grab a blanket from the foot of my bed, and despite it being the middle of the day, we lay down and cuddle up with one another, a nap on the horizon. We're both exhausted from our romp in the sack, and I'm emotionally tired as well, having had one too many thought buzzing in my brain all morning. I leave these thoughts and feelings aside as I curl up against Eric, allowing his even breathing and the rhythm of his heartbeat lull me to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: ***runs off and hides with a basket full of popovers, lemon curd & mimosas*


	19. Chicken Breast & A Strong Drink

**A/N:**Sorry for the slight delay in posting this next chapter. I was a smidge busy wrapping up **Java Jive** (which is now complete *sobs*), writing/posting my **NEW** fic (**Tense & Release** - if you haven't already, go check chapter 1 out, link in my profile!) and reading a whole bunch of f*ckawesome fics (check out my rec's after the story).

Thank you all so much for your fabulous reviews, favorites and alerts! I am so glad that their lemony first time was so well received! I am absolutely stunned that we're almost at 1,000 reviews!

Oodles of love and a big serving of hot, steamy Viking for **s. Meadows** for beta-ing this bad boy of a chapter. I was struggling with what to do. My heart wanted to go one way, but the characters pulled me in another. Meads helped see me down that path. **xoxoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Eric POV:**

Waking up with Sookie in my arms felt pretty damn good, and was a sensation that I could get used to. I had arrived at her place anticipating a fabulous meal and perhaps some making out. I was not disappointed on either front. Sookie called me out when I disclosed the fact that I had a condom on me. It wasn't that I was expecting to have sex, but it never hurts to be prepared, and I'm awfully glad I was.

Sex with Sookie was…well, it was more than just sex if that makes sense. I won't get all sentimental or cheesy and call it making love, but to be honest it wasn't too far off. Feeling her in my arms, riding up and down my cock with abandon felt amazing, causing me to reach my climax faster than usual. I was already counting down the minutes until we could go at it again.

For the moment I was content to lie with Sookie in my arms, listening to her slowly breathe, as she continued to sleep. I rested for a bit, but my body was so ramped up from the most amazing orgasm that I just couldn't relax. Instead I watched Sookie slept and stroked her hair, enjoying her warm body pressed up against mine.

After a half an hour or so I slowly slid out from under Sookie, and she rolled over, staying asleep. I covered her with a blanket and headed to the bathroom to take a piss. I went into the kitchen and started cleaning up, our dirty plates and leftover food having been forgotten during our little tryst. While I was standing in front of the sink doing dishes, I was startled by a low whistle coming from the other side of the room.

"Mmm…I could get used to this, you know. My own naked houseboy. He does dishes, has an insanely gorgeous ass and is a god in bed. Yup, I'm pretty sure somebody up there has been listening to my prayers, and clearly I've been a good girl."

I turned around to see Sookie standing there, her hands on her hips, wearing only my white button down shirt and a smirk on her face. Her hair was beautifully tousled and her cheeks were stained red, a leftover reminder of our time together. I crossed the room in only a couple of long strides and picked her up. Nuzzling my face into her neck, I nipped at her.

"Just so you know, I don't do windows!"

Sookie's gleeful laugh filled the room and I smiled, happy to be the one responsible for her making that sound. I carried her into the living room and sat down on the couch with Sookie straddling me. My shirt was big on her and slid open down her shoulder, revealing a perfectly smooth neck and collarbone just begging to be licked. I pulled her closer and did just that, running my tongue along her neck and placing gentle kisses across the top of her chest. Sookie started grinding into me, and her head fell forward as she whispered into my ears, "How many condoms did you bring?"

I couldn't help but laugh, and assured her that I had grabbed a handful, so we would be set for whatever she might have in mind. The rest of the day was spent in bed, bent over Sookie's couch, and up against the wall. As our energy waned, and the condom supply depleted, we headed into Sookie's shower to wash away the sheen of sweat and matted hair that we both acquired during the last few hours.

Standing under the warm spray of the water with Sookie was heavenly. I grabbed some floral scented body wash and squirted a bit in my hand. I turned Sookie around so her back was to me and began cleaning her, rubbing small circles all across her shoulders and down her back. I kneeled down as I approached her waist, and using the lather that had accumulated on my hands, I massaged the curves of her gorgeous ass, eliciting a low moan.

"Mmm…Eric, that feels nice." She didn't sound lusty or sexual, just relaxed and content. I smiled, feeling the exact same way. I worked my way down her legs, washing every last crevice before allowing my hands to soap their way up her body. I drew sweeping passes across her stomach and felt Sookie quiver beneath my hands. I briefly caressed her full, smooth breasts before sweeping her hair to the side and placing a kiss right between her shoulder blades.

After rinsing herself off, Sookie grabbed the bottle of body wash and began to wash me. It felt incredibly sensual to have her hands glide all over my slick body and with little effort on her part I soon began to grow hard in response to Sookie's touch. I was shocked that I managed to get hard again after all the fun we had participated in, but apparently Sookie had a magic pull over my dick. As she reached my cock, I wondered what she would do. Would she continue washing me like nothing was happening or would she help me out with my not so little problem?

When I felt Sookie's hand wrap around my shaft and begin to slowly rub up and down, my eyes closed and I groaned, the feeling of the warm water, Sookie's hand, and the soapy bubbles all causing sensation overload. As she pumped my cock I felt Sookie's wet, slick body rubbing up against mine, her firm breasts pushing into my back. It didn't take me long to cum at all, and I needed to lean against the cool tiled wall of the shower so my legs didn't give out on me.

"Are you okay?" Sookie tentatively asked as I did my best to steady my breathing.

"I've never been better," I said with a smile. It was the truth. I was sated in more way then one, and Sookie was the reason. I could safely say that after a full day of exploring each other's bodies that any worry I had of Sookie not living up to the fantasy I had in my head was gone. She was the epitome of my fantasy, and yet so much more. It wasn't just the sex, either. In between our bouts of fun we sat and talked about everything from our childhood to college experiences, to delving further into our likes and dislikes. For as different as we seemed to be on the surface, I was pleased to find that we had more in common than I would have ever thought.

As Sookie packed some brunch leftovers for me to take home, we made plans to meet for dinner sometime this week. She had Wednesday night off, and I wanted to take her out on a proper dinner date, since she had been cooking for me the last few times. I wondered if I would have a chance to see her sooner, but knew that between her working and my own busy schedule that it would be unlikely. Emails, texts and phone calls would have to suffice until Wednesday finally arrived.

Leaving a glowing and smiling Sookie later that night was hard to do, but I knew I needed to get home and prepare for my workweek. If all went according to plan I would hopefully be making a huge acquisition for our company and I needed to be prepared. Sleep did not come easy for me, with a hundred different things running through my mind, but once it hit, I was dead to the world.

*******

"Good morning Mr. Northman. Looking bright and cheery for a Monday aren't we?" smirked Pam as she greeted me with a stack of papers and a steaming mug of coffee.

"Thank you for the coffee Pam, I have some items to attend to, but please knock in an hour so we can review the meeting arrangements with Mr. LeClerc. And yes, "I replied, since I couldn't quite contain my happiness, "it is certainly a bright and cheery Monday."

Apparently the smile I had acquired from a full day of getting up close and personal with Sookie had followed me into the office; hopefully, Pam would just assume that I was excited for the promising meeting with Andre LeClerc. It was hard to push thoughts of Sookie, and all we had done yesterday, out of my mind so I could concentrate on gathering materials for my pending meeting with LeClerc. However, once the papers were in front of me, my mind focused in to business mode and I was completely wrapped up in the task at hand. I barely heard Pam knocking on my door, precisely an hour later.

"Mr. Northman?" Pam knocked a little louder, breaking me from the depths of the work zone I was in.

"Yes, Pam, come on in."

Pam walked in and made herself comfortable on the chair opposite my desk. She had her notepad out with her pen poised to take notes.

"I need three copies made of this file," I said, handing her a folder. She took it and slid it behind her notepad while jotting something down.

"Second," I continued, "we need to schedule a meeting with Andre LeClerc. The sooner the better, if possible. I don't want to dawdle and risk them backing out. I have a good feeling about this meeting, Pam. I think we'll finally be able to seal the deal."

Pam looked up at me, her eyes smiling. "I've already placed a call to Mr. LeClerc's secretary, Hadley. I know her from the gym and was able to pull a favor. You'll be able to meet with Mr. LeClerc tomorrow evening. He was booked for most of the week, but Hadley was able to convince him to take a dinner meeting with you. It will be a bit less formal, but perhaps that will work in your favor. A glass of wine or two and Mr. LeClerc will be putty in your hands," Pam winked.

"I appreciate the help, Pam. If we get this deal there just might be a bonus in your next paycheck," I promised.

In fact, if we got this deal I'd buy Pam those new high heeled shoes she'd been lusting after. She never failed to mention to me how much she craved a certain pair of hideous, yet expensive shoes whenever she knew I was listening. She complained that on her current budget they were just out of her reach. I just assumed she enjoyed complaining, but I'm sure she would appreciate the ugly shoes as well.

With the meeting scheduled and out of the way I was able to concentrate on work the rest of the day. I took a mere fifteen minutes to scarf down the deli sandwich Pam had procured for me, noting how bland it was compared to Sookie's food.

_Sookie._

Despite being immersed in work, thoughts of Sookie kept filtering through. Unfortunately, I knew she would be at work by the time I got home, and we wouldn't be able to talk. Looking at the clock, I saw that I probably had a few minutes before she started her shift. I whipped out my cell phone and typed out a quick text.

_Missing you – E._

It was simple and straightforward. I wasn't playing games and didn't feel the need to with Sookie. I truthfully missed her and felt she should know. Less than a minute later my phone vibrated.

_Missing you too. How long until Wednesday? – Sookie_

While it made me sad that she missed me as well, it eased my heart that she was eagerly looking forward to Wednesday. Hopefully, we would not only be going on a date, but celebrating my victory at work.

_Work, right._ Regretfully pushing thoughts of Sookie out of my head, I turned back to my computer and continued to work for the next two hours until my eyes grew tired, and my back was sore.

*******

When I woke the next morning I made sure to wear my sharpest suit, paired with my favorite shirt and tie. I inspected my shoes to make sure they were ink black, with no scuffs. I combed through my hair after showering, adding a touch of gels, to ensure that it stayed back when I pulled it away from my face into a ponytail. I eyed myself up and down in the mirror and was satisfied with what I saw.

I was ready to do business.

Pam had the paper, a mug of coffee, and an uncharacteristic smile waiting for me when I arrived at the office.

"You look fabulous Mr. Northman," she assured me, giving me a once over.

"Thanks, Pam, but it's not going to be looks that wins us this deal." I took the coffee and paper from her and headed into my office, ready to pore over my paperwork one last time.

I wasn't nervous, in fact I was buzzing with excitement. This is the stuff I lived for. I didn't go to college and excel only to be stuck behind a desk pushing numbers and making money that way. I lived for the kill; sitting down with a fellow businessman and working my magic, allowing my words to lull them into a sense of security so I could pounce when the moment was ripe. Perhaps my attempts to lull the LeClercs had taken longer than usual, but it would make the taking much sweeter.

Sometime in the early afternoon Sookie called, and I was grateful for the interruption.

"_Hey Eric, sorry to bother you at work. I was just calling to say hi._"

"Don't apologize, I'm glad you called, and I could use a break anyway."

"_Oh, good timing then, huh?_" She giggled, and the sound of her laughter caused me to smile.

"_I just wanted to wish you luck with your meeting today. I'm still not one hundred percent sure what it's for, but I know you'll kick ass regardless_."

I had tried to explain to Sookie the idea of business acquisition, and while she seemed to grasp it, she still had plenty of questions left.

"Thanks Sookie. I have a good feeling about this, I really do. I know the figures and facts, and really the LeClercs would be fools to go with anybody else."

"_That's great Eric. You'll have to text me later and let me know how it goes. I'm going to be busy. We have a packed house tonight for some reason, but I'll do my best to check my phone whenever I can._"

"Sounds great, don't work yourself too hard. I need you nice and energized for our date tomorrow evening," I smirked, thinking of all the ways I would prefer to wear Sookie out.

"_Don't you worry about that, mister. I am sure I can deal with whatever you toss my way_."

I had to end this conversation soon, before the innocent flirting turned a dangerous corner.

"I'm sure you can lover. Alright, I need to run, but I'll talk to you soon." There was more that I wanted to say, words that felt natural to end the conversation ached to leap out of my mouth, but I stuffed them down.

"_Okay, bye Eric, and good luck._"

"Thanks, Sookie. Good bye."

I hung up the phone, pushing everything else out of my mine until after my dinner meeting with LeClerc. I worked through the rest of the day, stopping only to notice I had about an hour until my meeting.

"Pam!" I called through my open door. I had an intercom, but I rarely used it, finding my commanding voice to be much more effective. A few seconds later Pam popped her head in.

"Yes, sir?"

"Did you arrange a driver for me this evening?"

"Oh, that's not needed Mr. Northman. I thought I informed you. Your meeting is going to be held at Merlotte's. I figured you enjoy eating there so much, that it would be the perfect venue for a business meeting with Mr. LeClerc."

I swear I saw a twinkle of mischief in her eyes, but her face remained serious. I panicked slightly. I wasn't sure that it was such a great idea to have a business meeting with Andre LeClerc in the same place that Sookie worked. It wasn't that I was embarrassed about Sookie, it was just…I wasn't quite sure what it was, but I was growing more uneasy by the second.

"Pam, is there anyway to switch to another restaurant?"

Pam looked at me with confusion filling her face. She shook her head quickly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Northman, but I don't think so. I'm not certain where I could get a reservation on such short notice, and then I would have to call Mr. LeClerc's office and have Hadley reorganize things on their end and…"

I cut her off when I realized that this was going to happen whether I wanted it to or not.

"Damn it. Fine. Now get out so I can finish up in here," I growled, more pissed off at the situation than at Pam.

I thought about calling or texting Sookie, so that maybe I could…what? Ask her not to go to work? Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. I might luck out and we would be seated in the Bitchy Redhead's section, and LeClerc wouldn't even notice Sookie. An awful feeling started gnawing away at my stomach at the thought. _Fuck!_ I had no reason to be embarrassed over Sookie. She was a gorgeous, amazing, smart, talented woman, who just happened to be a waitress. LeClerc probably could care less, and I was most likely making this into a bigger deal than it was. I tried not to let this fuck up my plans for sealing the deal with LeClerc Inc. tonight.

Wanting to at least get there before LeClerc, I headed over so I was ten minutes early. The hostess let me know that my table would be ready in a minute, and that the other person in my party had already arrived and was sitting at the bar. _Shit! _Not the way I wanted this evening to go. I headed over the bar and immediately spotted Andre sitting on a stool, talking with Sam. I pulled out my winning Northman smile and loudly called out, "Andre! How are you?" While patting him on the back in that obnoxious way men do.

"Eric! Good to see you. I came a bit early to grab a drink and chat up Sam here. I've heard good things about this place. So far it is not disappointing," he said as he downed the rest of his drink.

I gave Sam a nod as I sat down next to Andre who had turned to survey the rest of the place. Wanting Andre to feel comfortable before we spoke business, I allowed him to lead the conversation, bullshitting about golf and the weather. Finally the hostess came over to let us know that our table was ready. Andre grabbed a fresh drink, and we followed her into the restaurant.

I gritted my teeth as I saw where she was leading us. Of course Pam had to be a thorough secretary and made sure to reserve my usual table, which meant we were sitting in Sookie's section. I still wasn't sure why I was so uneasy, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. This meeting suddenly seemed to be slipping from my control, and I didn't like it one bit.

After letting us know that Sookie would be right over, she handed us a pair of menus and left us alone. Andre surveyed the menu, grunting in approval every so often.

"Eric, good choice on this place. The food selection looks good, they serve strong drinks," he said as he held up his glass, "and the servers are pretty damn easy on the eyes."

I followed his leering gaze across the room and saw that it had landed on Sookie. _My Sookie. _My fists balled up underneath the table, and it was good I wasn't holding my water glass, or I was certain it would have shattered. I had to fight back to the urge to physically turn his head away, and I swallowed down the bile that arose as I watched him lick his lips in her direction.

"Mmm…looks like we have the pleasure of that sweet, young blonde serving us tonight," Andre's voice was thick with innuendo and it took all I had not to pummel him right there. I could have stopped it. I should have told him to shut the fuck up, that the woman he was ogling was my girlfriend, but I couldn't. I was so close to cinching this deal that I didn't want to fuck it up in the last few seconds. I bit my lip to prevent myself from saying something I'd regret and immediately tasted blood, the salty, coppery liquid seeping into my mouth.

I bent my head to discreetly wipe my lips, and when I lifted it back up Sookie was standing there, her eyes glittering with excitement and a huge smile on her face.

"Eric! I didn't know that you were going to be here." She beamed at me and then turned to Andre. "Hello, I'm Sookie, and I'll be your server this evening. The specials this evening are a tuna steak with asparagus, beef ribs with a savory citrus BBQ sauce, and a chicken breast with a bourbon glaze. I'll leave you two for a moment before coming back to take your order."

Sookie gave me a huge wink that did not go unnoticed by Andre before she left.

"Chicken breast, eh? I can think of another breast I'd like to sink my teeth into, eh Northman?" He winked. He fucking winked at me. I quietly seethed and didn't answer him, instead, taking a long sip of water and trying to cool myself off.

_Shit._ This wasn't going to go well at all.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't hate me! Please! Before you start running after me with pitchforks and flames, know that I really, really dislike the angst (srsly, my new fic is totally angst free. Sure emoEric pops up now and again, but totally from his own doing). I was all "Well, maybe Eric can just stand up to Andre and bust the bitch up." But then my trusty beta Meads reminded me to ask "WWMrTFOD?" And sadly, Mr. TFO would *not* jeopardize his business, even for Sookie, this early in the game. sigh. So, let's all just hold each other and I promise we'll get through this.

and, now for something positive! Fic Rec time! I've been reading some super amazing fics lately and I wanted to share. All of these happen to be Twi fics, but that shouldn't stop you from checking them out.

**The Fan** - by **Pears13** is a great fic where Edward adn Jasper play for the Chicago Cubs and Bella is a die hard fan. My summaries suck, but this story doesn't, trust me.

**Mens Rea: A Guilty Mind** - by **forbidden-fruit81** This fic is like reading an episode of Law & Order. It's incredibly well written and captivating. Edward is accused of murder and Bella is the lawyer chosen to help him out.

and finally, if you're not already reading the super f*ckhot genius that is **Clipped Wings and Inked Armor**, by **HunterHunting** you're missing out on sexy Tattward, cupcakes and kinky fun time piercings!

All of these fics can be found in my favorites!


	20. A Pint of Strawberry Ice Cream

**A/N: **So, no real reason this update took a bit of time. Mostly I was avoiding dealing with the angst. I really am not a fan of angst in my stories, I swear…it just happens. So, what have I been doing while putting off writing? Reading fanfic of course! And oddly enough, some of them were angst-a-licious. Apparently I'm cool with other people's angst, just not my own. Sigh… Rec's at the bottom!

As always, thanks to my beautiful beta **s. Meadows** – she rocks the house in more ways than I can count. If you're a writer or a beta, please go check out the new f*ckawesome thread she started, Interview With a Beta: **http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/topic/55534/19049884/1/

* * *

**

**Sookie POV:**

I'm on cloud nine, walking on sunshine, or whatever other cliché phrase about love you can think of. I can't stop thinking about Sunday and how absolutely amazing it was. My cheeks still have that certain glow about them that makes Lafayette wink at me each time he walks by. Of course, I giggle and blush like a twelve year old which causes Lafayette to just laugh and swat me on the tush. I can't get upset, though, since I'm still riding my "I had sex with my superhot boyfriend" high.

I start counting down the minutes until Wednesday, knowing that if I can make it until then, I can deal with the annoying customer who has sent his steak back twice already and is looking like he'll send it back once more, just out of spite. In addition to the jackass at table four, I have an award winning couple at table two, who keep shooting each other looks of pure death when they think they're alone and then put on this creepy Stepford act when I come to serve them. I just slap on a smile and play their weird game, desperate to get out of here. I look at the clock and sigh, since, in truth, I have only been at work for an hour.

I wonder if I have time to sneak out and check my cell phone for any texts from Eric. He has his big meeting tonight and I can't wait to hear how it goes. He seems pretty confidant about everything, and while I'm not quite certain what it's all about, I know it's pretty darn important, so I cross my fingers and think good thoughts, hoping my positive vibes reach him, wherever he is.

Finally the jackass at table four leaves and a lovely older couple takes his place, which is a welcome breath of relief. However, they take almost twenty minutes to decide on their order and I brace myself for a long night ahead. I then notice that the last table in my section has finally been filled, and when I look over I have to do a double take because I swear I see Eric, sitting at his usual table, with an older gentleman in a fancypants suit. I'm stunned when I realize that he has his important meeting here at my restaurant, and he didn't tell me. I start to wonder why that is until I'm jarred out of my thoughts by the woman in front of me who asks, for the second time, whether or not our mashed potatoes are made with dairy.

I respond and stand there for another couple of minutes while I answer what feels like eighteen thousand more questions from her. While doing so, I feel a pair of eyes on me, and I wonder if Eric is staring. I quickly glance over and see that the man he is with is giving me a once over. I shiver involuntarily, trying to figure out what his deal is. I shake it off and head over, incredibly happy to see Eric, especially when I wasn't expecting to see him until tomorrow.

"Eric! I didn't know that you were going to be here." I'm certain I look like a huge dork, but I can't contain the smile that just beams right out of me. I turn to the man next to Eric, not wanting him to feel slighted. I toss in a little extra charm, smiling at him as well, figuring that anything I can do to help Eric out would be welcomed.

"Hello, I'm Sookie, and I'll be your server this evening. The specials tonight are a tuna steak with asparagus, beef ribs with a savory citrus BBQ sauce, and a chicken breast with a bourbon glaze. I'll leave you two for a moment before coming back to take your order."

I wink at Eric and smile at both of them before heading to put in the order for the couple at table four. As I'm handing the ticket over to the kitchen, Lafayette pops his head out and smirks in the direction of Eric's table.

"Your man just can't keep away, huh?"

I blush at the mention of 'my man,' and just nod. We both stare at Eric for a second before I realize I should get back there to take their orders. I look back at Lafayette and his eyebrows are crinkled, like he's deep in thought.

"What's the matter?" I ask, wondering why he suddenly became pretty quiet.

"Your man looks like he's about to blow his load. His face is beet red and if he bites his lip any further he's going to tear a hole in it, and that would certainly be a shame. What's got his panties all in a twist?"

I look back at Eric and notice that he does look pretty angry, but he also seems very reserved and that false calm unnerves me a bit. I wonder if his meeting isn't going as well as he'd like, and I start to worry.

"This dinner is really important and he needs it to go well," I explain to Lafayette.

"Aw, sweetie, don't you worry. He's a smart cookie. I'm sure he'll be fine. Now, how about I whip up a special appetizer for them, maybe make the other man happy with a belly full of my cooking?"

I turn to Lafayette and give him a quick squeeze. "That's perfect. I'll go see if they're ready to order. Thanks Lafayette!"

I head towards Eric and see that he's no longer fuming, which I take as a good sign. I try and catch Eric's eye to somehow reassure him, but he's staring straight ahead, avoiding my gaze at all costs. I attribute his behavior to nerves, despite never having seen him nervous in all the time I've known him, even before we started dating. I shrug it off and turn on my charm full blast, figuring I will do whatever I can to help Eric out.

"Hello gentlemen. I just wanted to let you know that Chef Reynolds is preparing a special appetizer just for the two of you. It will be out shortly. In the mean time, do you know what you want for dinner?"

I turn to Eric's guest first and smile brightly in his direction. I'm a bit taken aback when he reaches for my hand and places a sloppy, wet kiss on it.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I am Andre LeClerc."

I pull my hand back, but not too quickly, because I don't want to seem rude.

"Nice to meet you Mr. LeClerc. Like I said earlier, my name is Sookie and I'll be your server tonight." My smile begins to strain as I see Mr. LeClerc lick and then smack his lips, and I swear I catch him hiss under his breath, "Oh, you'll serve me all right."

I turn quickly and look at Eric, wondering if he notices what is going on but he still isn't looking at me. Instead, he's focusing his cold, hard stare in Mr. LeClerc's direction. Unfortunately, Mr. LeClerc only has eyes for me apparently and doesn't seem to notice Eric's death stare. I'm not sure what to do and find myself shifting from foot to foot, waiting for somebody else to do or say something.

"Can you remind us of the specials again?" Eric asks, saving me from feeling awkward just standing there silently.

I go over the list of specials again, trying to catch Eric's eye once more, but he still refuses to look at me, and it makes me nervous. I am getting more and more confused by the second, and this is one of the strangest situations I've ever been in. Mr. LeClerc continues to make horribly tasteless innuendos in my direction, saying something completely inappropriate after I mention the chicken breast, and Eric is just sitting there, balling his napkin in his fist and looking at his water glass, as if it's the most fascinating thing on earth.

What the hell is going on? I can feel tears burning in the corners of my eyes as the confusion bubbles up inside of me, making me extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed. I finally get both of their orders and am slightly disgusted when Mr. LeClerc orders the chicken breast after his remarks. I am completely puzzled over Eric's order, though. He asks for his 'usual,' in a clipped tone, and I can only assume he means the steak and potatoes order he used to get. If he has an ulterior motive for ordering that dish, I'm completely baffled and don't have the energy to decipher it at the moment. A quick glance tells me that all of my other tables seem fine, so I sneak into the back room for a second to try and compose myself. I splash a bit of cold water on my face, which tames the tears for the moment and a few deep breathes later help me to think clearly again.

I understand that tonight is a huge deal for Eric. If this meeting goes well it's a huge windfall for his company, so of course I want it to be successful. I just can't figure out why the hell he is essentially ignoring me. I don't think I said anything rude to Mr. LeClerc and even managed not to shudder visibly when he molested my hand with his mouth. Does he think because I was smiling and being extra cheerful that I was flirting with Mr. LeClerc? I can't imagine Eric would even think something like that, so I wrack my brain for any obvious reason and can only come to one, heart-wrenching conclusion. He's embarrassed of me.

I groan at the realization, mad that I could have fooled myself into thinking that we could work out in the long term. He's upper crust with a driver, and fancy penthouse apartment, and a suit that costs as much as all the clothing in my closet. And me? I'm simple Sookie Stackhouse, living in a tiny, modest apartment with my cat, and spending my evenings on my feet, serving fancy steaks and glasses of wine to people who make more in a day than I make in a month.

Of course he wasn't speaking or looking at me. He probably doesn't want Mr. LeClerc to think that he associates with a waitress for heaven's sake. With his gaudy watch and spiffy suit, I'm sure Mr. LeClerc hardly ever speaks to the wait staff unless something cute caught his eye. If Eric wanted to make this deal he couldn't let it slip that he's dating somebody in the working class. Perhaps that was why he ordered his 'usual'? As a reminder that we had once been simply waitress and patron? I can't believe he would be that harsh though, but am unable to come up with a better explanation.

A couple leftover tears manage to slip down my cheek and I rub furiously at my eyes, now angry for allowing myself to get wrapped up in somebody so quickly. I'm upset with Eric, but more so at myself for letting my guard down and allowing myself to want this…to want him. I close my eyes, trying to compose myself before heading back out into the dining area, and when I open them I half expect to see Eric standing there, ready to explain his complete change in personality. Reality hits me hard when I open my eyes and he isn't there.

I take one more look in the mirror, deem myself acceptable, and head out to grab the appetizer Lafayette prepared for them. It's already waiting on the counter for me, and Lafayette gives me a sympathetic smile as I pick it up and I try to smile back, failing miserably. Trying to distract myself I look down at the platter and take in a deep breath. It smells and looks amazing, and I'm not surprised, pretty much everything that comes from Lafayette's kitchen is pure culinary perfection. It is also a classy starter, and I'm sure will go over well for Eric's dinner.

I cringe internally, thinking about Eric, but know I need to do my job and just push through this. I head to the table and see Eric laughing at something Mr. LeClerc said. His shoulders have softened a bit, and he looks less stressed than when I left him. I wonder if he is over whatever had happened and will actually acknowledge me.

With renewed hope I place the platter down and hand each of the men a small plate.

"Hello gentleman, Chef Lafayette wanted to send over a special amuse-bouche just for the two of you. What we have here is a skewered, lightly fried cube of gruyere cheese, hovering over a shot glass filled with an orange-herbed vinaigrette. You can dip the cheese into the vinaigrette," I explain. "Enjoy."

I chance taking a look at Eric out of the corner of my eye and I get nothing. He doesn't look upset or happy. His face is as unmoving as stone, and I'm completely perplexed at this point. I force out a smile and let them know I'll be back with their orders shortly. I turn to leave but feel a rough hand on my arm holding me back. I look down and see Mr. LeClerc leering at me. His amuse-bouche had been devoured, and there is a bit of vinaigrette dripping down his chin.

"Our compliments to the chef," he says, and his voice makes me shiver. I swear I hear Eric growl, but when I look over he is completely still, no emotion showing on his face whatsoever.

I nod at Mr. LeClerc and slip away, tending to my other tables before going back to the kitchen. I pop my head in and let Lafayette know that the appetizer was a success and he walks over, concern awash on his face. I shake my head, not wanting him to ask anything and potentially causing me to break down. My head is spinning with confusion and I really don't want to talk about it since I'm not sure what is even going on. Knowing that Lafayette is not one to just drop something, I head out of the kitchen before he can stop me and go deal with the rest of my tables.

I'm present and polite and manage not to break apart, yet inside I'm a buzzing mess. My nerves are shot, I'm creating all sorts of scenarios in my head, and I just want an answer. If Eric no longer wants to pursue a relationship with me, fine. If he was interested but now realizes I'm beneath him or something idiotic like that, fine. I just want to know why he's essentially ignoring me. It's eating away at me.

I don't get the answers I'm looking for when I bring them their food. Mr. LeClerc certainly has plenty of looks for me; he essentially fucks me with his eyes while he smacks his lips extra loud for effect. Eric just glares, still refusing to look me in the face, and just spit out a "we're good," when I ask if I can get them anything.

It's at this point that my confusion, nerves, and fear turn into anger. I'm pissed that he's basically giving me the cold shoulder, and I'm pretty sure I've done nothing wrong, other than be myself. I tried being polite, I put up with Mr. LeClerc's disgusting advances, and yet he's still acting as if I'm some no-name, unimportant waitress, rather than the woman he had sex with only a few days before; wasn't he to one who asked me to be his girlfriend!

I shudder even thinking about that. I had replayed the events of Sunday over in my mind a hundred times since then. In my head, it was more than just sex. I hesitate to use the phrase 'making love,' but we definitely weren't just fucking, there was emotion behind it. There were unspoken promises made. And now…?

Now I feel like all that was a sham. My anger fuels me as I go and retrieve their dishes. It doesn't go unnoticed that Eric hardly touched his food, and I make a snide comment.

"Was the dish not to your liking Mr. Northman?" The use of his last name causes his head to finally whip in my direction. I can't help but scowl at him, one hand on my hip, just begging him to say something. Even if he yelled at me, at least there would be feeling behind it, not these bullshit, monotone, one or two word phrases he's been using.

When he turns to look at me his eyes soften for a moment, and I see a glimpse of hurt and something else before he answers.

"It was fine, Sookie. I just wasn't very hungry."

His voice is softer now, but his face has gone back to the impassive mask from before. The scowl drops from my face as my anger subsides, because really, it's hard to stay angry at someone who says my name the way he does. I still want to call him out, ask him just what the hell is going on, but I can't do that during his important meeting.

So, I hand them a dessert menu and stack their plates, leaving them alone for a bit. I walk back over slowly, noticing that in the time I have been gone Eric actually has a smile on his face and is laughing along with Mr. LeClerc. I feel a sense of relief wash over me. Perhaps this was all just strangely related to his business meeting. The smile on his face leads me to think that it ended up going well, and he's pulled the stick out of his ass and will now actually acknowledge me.

I do my best to maintain my professionalism though, and approach the table as calmly as I can.

"So, gentlemen, will we be having some dessert?"

Any sense of happiness immediately drains from Eric's face as he shakes his head. Mr. LeClerc mumbles something inappropriate but by now I just ignore him, deciding he is not worth an ounce of my time or energy. I smile, place the bill on the table, and walk away.

When I come back to retrieve the bill and Eric's card, I debate whether or not I should say something. I can't allow this evening to end without at least expressing my feelings. Although, to be honest, I'm not even sure what I'm feeling at the moment. It's like I've ridden a horribly dysfunctional roller coaster, and my insides are all jumbled up. I'm still confused, a bit sad with a dash or two of anger mixed in. All I know, is that I don't feel good.

"Eric…" I hedge, trying to at least have him listen. But before I can get anything further out, he hands me the bill and talks over me.

"Here you go, we're all set and will not be needing any change. Thank you for your service tonight."

My mouth opens up and I'm left there looking like a fish, while he and Mr. LeClerc leave. Mr. LeClerc pats Eric on the back and ushers him towards the door. Just before Eric walks through it he briefly turns back and I see a look of utter sadness on his face. It fades quickly and he leaves, causing my head to spin even further.

I open up the black folder and see that instead of paying with a card, Eric paid cash. There is almost one hundred dollars more than the bill called for, and I'm not liking that one bit. Millions of thoughts run through my head, and the one my mind chooses to stick on is an image of Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman_. Was I just paid off? My head is starting to throb at this point, my stomach ties in knots and I realize I still have a couple more hours to go before my shift ends. I just want to slink away into a dark corner, but I have to get out there and do my job. I

It's finally quitting time and I rush out, hoping to avoid Lafayette at all costs. I have no energy left after an exhausting and completely soul sucking evening. I run into the back and grab my bag, keys, and phone and leave to go home. I open my phone as I head to my car, wondering if there would be a voicemail or text massage explaining what the hell happened tonight, but my phone is dead. Damn!

As soon as I get home I plug it in, and figure it will charge by the morning and I'll check it again then. My energy wanes even further, and I just barely am able to change into comfy pants and make my way into the kitchen.

Opening up my freezer, I push aside a box of frozen waffles, a packet of chicken thighs, and even a bottle of vodka until I reach my intended poison of choice – ice cream. I toss back in a carton of Ben & Jerry's, despite loving Chubby Hubby, because I am not in the mood for men of any kind tonight. Instead I grab a pint of strawberry Haagen Daz and a spoon, forgoing a bowl. I settle in on the couch, allowing Amelia to curl herself up next to me and stroke her a few times, her soft purring calming me down instantly. I take a huge bite of ice cream, wincing for a second as the chill goes straight to my forehead.

Once the brain freeze wears off, I actually feel a bit better. I decide to push all thoughts of Eric out of my mind for the moment and flip the TV on, choosing some random reality show to veg out in front of. A pint of ice cream and an hour of television later, I find my eyelids barely able to stay open. I make my way to bed, snuggling under the covers. I cringe as I realize that my pillowcase faintly smells like Eric, and as I cry myself to sleep I wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

**A/N:** *Scoops out some strawberry ice cream for everyone*

Next chapter we'll get into Eric's head and see just wtf he was thinking. And for some angst free fun, Tense & Release updates Tuesday!

Here's what I've been reading while I avoided TFO angst *snickers* (all stories can be found in my favs)...

If you're the one person who hasn't yet been reading FDM's fucktastic story, **House of Flesh on Fire**, what are you waiting for? http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5033210/1/

Need a break from the SVM angst? my co-contest MC and all around internet love-ah, Zigster, keeps making me smile with **The Bitch & The Hellca**t: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4957526/1/

In the world of Twi I've been on a slashy boylove kick...some of my current favs:

OftheDamned's **Your Biggest Fa****n**. I heart this story b/c it's really realistic and doesn't just jump into the lemons. There's some angst and Edward's life is pretty roughstuff, but the story is really well told and I'm seeing good things coming around the bend. http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5321072/1/

PolkaDotMama's **Sktechbook Revelations**. Both Edward and Jasper are artists in the story, need I say more? :) http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5257319/1/

atypical-swan's **Show Me A Garden That's Bursting Into Life**: Not only a beautifully written slashy story (and again, another slow burner!), but great attention to detail. http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5081741/1/

and anything by **Beautiful Figment**. xoxo


	21. Red Wine, Cheese, Bread & Olives

**A/N: **Sigh... Le angst, it consumes me. *snort* We're starting to work through the angst, and even though the evening at Merlotte's was a series of poor choices and miscommunication, it ends up opening an even bigger set of issues for these two. Hopefully you enjoy this peek into Eric's head.

I have to give a huge shout out and millions of thanks to my beta **s. Meadows**. Girl beta'd this chapter, despite having a raging fever...send her some love if you can! xoxo

* * *

**Eric POV:**

"Hi, you've reached Sookie's cell. I'm unavailable at the moment, so please leave a message when you hear the beep, thanks!"

_Shit. _Sookie's phone went straight to voicemail for the fifth time now. However, this time I actually left a message.

"Hi Sookie, it's Eric. We need to talk. I'm sorry for what happened this evening and I really wish you'd pick up your phone or at least call me back, or something. I also hope we're still on for tomorrow night. I'd love to see you still, so please just get in touch and call me back. Please? Okay, thanks… bye."

I'm sure my message sounded pleading and a little desperate, but that's because I was. I knew I had fucked things up with Sookie and I felt horrible about it. I hadn't done anything wrong per se. It wasn't like I yelled at her or embarrassed her in front of LeClerc. But I sure as hell wasn't nice to her either. In fact, I did the worst thing I could think of – I ignored her.

At the time, I figured that was the best solution to the fucked up situation I found myself in. LeClerc kept prattling on, and I kept trying to find an excuse to leave the table so I could explain to Sookie what was happening, but he just would not let me leave. I knew I needed to seal the deal and get the evening over with then I could smooth things through with Sookie.

It's amazing I made it through the night and that LeClerc made it out of the restaurant alive. It took every ounce of control I had not to take him out back and pulverize him to within an inch of his life. The fucking comments, looks, and touches he bestowed upon Sookie caused my blood to boil. I couldn't bring myself to look at her, because if I did, I most likely would have seen how disgusted she was and that would have been the end of the evening. LeClerc would have ended up in the hospital, and I'd be looking for a new job by morning. But, at least Sookie would still respect me.

The fact that Sookie's phone was shut off led me to believe that she was mad at me, that I had failed her. I should have stood up for her in the face of that pig. I should have firmly told LeClerc that his behavior towards her was inappropriate. But I was so close to sealing the deal I could taste it, and the businessman in me wouldn't let me do something to fuck that up.

In the end? I got the deal. LeClerc was impressed with the restaurant, but more importantly, he was impressed with my business skills and the vision I had in mind for his company. He readily agreed and apologized for yanking my chain around for so long. I refrained from rolling my eyes and did my best to force out a smile. While I should have been jumping for joy that I finally managed to land this dream account, all I could think of was Sookie and how I royally fucked up what could have been something amazing.

LeClerc suggested going out for drinks to celebrate but that was the last thing on my mind. I wanted to stick around and find Sookie after he left so I could finally explain what had just occurred. LeClerc wasn't having any of that though and kept me glued to his side. After paying the bill, he insisted on leaving the tip and while I tried to argue with him, he made a big show of being the one to leave it. Not wanting to prolong him being near Sookie, I hastily agreed and insisted we leave. I tried to get Sookie's attention as I left, but LeClerc made it almost impossible. She must have noticed how upset I looked as I left.

As I sat in my apartment, slightly drunk off the bourbon I had shared with LeClerc, I played back the night in my mind like some sort of horrible movie. In hindsight I could see what a jackass I had been. While I thought I was just protecting the deal, I was damaging something even more important. I wanted to fix it, to do something, but there was not much I could do. Sookie wasn't answering her phone, I was in no shape to drive, and it was probably too late to go over there anyhow. I tried to fall asleep, but the image of Sookie's disappointed face kept flashing in front of my eyes.

I somehow must have finally drifted to sleep, because I awoke to the sound of my alarm blaring at five the next morning. My eyes were crusted over with sleep and my head was pounding. I was curled up in bed, still in my suit from last night, my cell phone clutched in my hand. I shook my head, trying to remember what happened and all of a sudden was hit with image after image of last night.

_Meeting LeClerc at Merlotte's._

_Sookie's cheerful face seeing me at the restaurant._

_LeClerc hitting on Sookie, making me want to slice his throat._

_Ignoring Sookie so I could remain calm and seal the deal with LeClerc._

_Sookie's crestfallen face each time she came back to our table._

I quickly flipped open my phone to see if Sookie had called me back. I couldn''t deny the sharp jolt of pain I felt in my chest when I realized I had no missed calls or texts. Clearly she wanted nothing to do with me. I decided that I wasn't going to let this dissolve without at least trying to explain to her that it was just series of poor choices on my part that fucked everything up. Calling her again seemed to be useless, so before I went and took a much needed hot shower I quickly texted her.

_**Please be in touch. Are we still on for tonight? I hope so. If yes, meet me at Bistro Le Sel at 7. –E**_

I turned the shower on to the hottest setting, scalding myself in the process, but feeling as if the hot water was a penance of some sort. I dressed quickly and made it to the office before Pam. I got right to work, knowing that I still had a mountain of paperwork to deal with regarding the LeClerc takeover, and if I wanted to see Sookie tonight, I needed to ensure that all of it got done.

An hour later Pam arrived with the paper, a steaming cup of coffee, and a Danish.

"I know it's not the usual boring bran muffin, but I figured you'd be in the mood to celebrate this morning. Congratulations on securing the LeClerc account!" she said smiling.

However, the moment her eyes landed on me, her smile faded.

"Oh shit," she said as her hand flew up to her mouth. "You didn't get it?" Pam's face was uncharacteristically scrunched up in confusion.

I shook my head and waved my hand, indicating for her to come in and take a seat. As much as this was going to be painful to do, I actually needed some advice.

"Of course I got the deal," I informed her with a bit of arrogance to my tone. "In fact, I'll have a variety of documents coming across your desk for copying and filing later today."

Like the diligent secretary that she is, Pam whipped out her notebook and held her pen, poised to take down any pertinent information.

"I did have a question for you. It's not business related, though."

Pam's eyebrow quirked up and she looked at me curiously. "Do tell."

"I think I royally fucked up with Sookie and I need a female's perspective as to how to fix it. There haven't been any calls for me, have there?" I asked hopefully.

Pam shook her head. "What did you do now? That girl seemed sweet Mr. Northman," she informed me like I had no idea.

"I know that Pam," I growled, growing frustrated. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to talk to Pam about this. But who the fuck else would be able to give me any advice?

"Nevermind, I fucked it up, I'll fix it. Just leave me alone, and let me get my work done. I'll buzz you if I need anything. Double check my reservation tonight at Bistro Le Sel; make sure they seat me somewhere as private as possible."

Pam gave me a look, but was smart enough not to say anything, although I did hear her mumble on her way out the door and caught the phrase "male PMS" as she walked away.

I spent the rest of my day absorbed in my work, allowing the figures and facts to numb my brain so I didn't have to think about Sookie. She didn't contact me once throughout the day, and I hoped that didn't mean she was ignoring me and wouldn't show up for our date. I had high hopes of creating a spectacular evening, wanting to wine and dine her, treating her like the princess she is. However, all plans had been ripped to shreds the moment I acted like a jackass at Merlotte's. I kept the reservation, hoping I could use the time to explain to her what had happened.

Pam briefly stuck her head in my office around two, and I looked up hoping she had a message from Sookie. Instead she had some dry deli sandwich that she insisted I eat. I shoved it down, despite not feeling hungry.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in a blur of paperwork, and I finally made it home with enough time to shower and change before heading over to the restaurant. The hostess greeted me and led me to my table, which was empty. I wasn't sure why I was expecting Sookie to be there. I was five minutes early to begin with, and she hadn't given me any indication that the date was still on. Yet, my chest felt tight as I saw the empty chair staring me right in the face.

I glanced at my watch for the third time since being seated. My fingers had almost worn a hole in the table, and I'd gone through two glasses of water. I really would have preferred a glass of scotch, but I felt that wouldn't be the best idea in case Sookie actually showed up. I wanted to be sober and clear when I explained myself to her. I had been waiting a half an hour at this point and told myself that I would give it ten more minutes before leaving.

The waitress came back around, her eyes grossly sympathetic, and it made me feel even more pathetic than I already was.

"Sir? Would you like to order anything while you wait?"

The withering look I gave her effectively caused her to shut up and scurry away. I gulped another sip of water and chewed on some ice as I figured out what to do next. If I treated this like a business dealing, my usual tactic would be to continuously pursue the desired target until it relented. While I wasn't a master in dating, I was pretty certain that doing something like that wouldn't be my best option.

I could give Sookie space, but my fear was that she would take that space, realize we didn't have anything worthwhile, and would move on. I could send her flowers and gifts but that seemed to be the wrong method for dealing with Sookie. I hated being out of control like this. I was pissing myself off and decided to just leave. I pulled out my wallet, intent on leaving the waitress a heafty tip for dealing with my pissy bullshit, when I heard a soft voice over my shoulder.

"So you make it a habit of leaving huge tips to excuse your shitty behavior?"

I closed my eyes, hoping I wasn't hearing things. Slowly turning around, I saw Sookie out of the corner of my eye. She looked beautiful, despite her eyes having dark circles under them and her skin looking a bit pale.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come," I whispered, still unsure if she was really there.

"Neither was I," she shrugged and sat down across from me.

Before I was able to launch into an explanation of what had happened, the waitress zoomed over, obviously relieved that I finally had a dinner companion.

"Can I start you two with drinks?" she asked sweetly.

"I'll take a glass of your house red please," Sookie said.

The waitress looked at me and I told her I'd take one as well. I probably could stand a little but of liquid courage to get through this.

"Did you get my message?" I asked. I had to start somewhere, and I figured that was safe.

"I did," Sookie replied hesitantly. She sounded like she had more to say but stopped talking.

"Why didn't you call me back?" I didn't mean to sound accusatory, but I needed her to say more than just a few words. Apparently I hit a nerve because all of a sudden Sookie leaned forward and hissed at me, unintentionally giving me a front row seat to her delectable cleavage.

"Why the hell do you think? I have no idea why you even wanted to meet with me tonight. You're clearly done with me. Is this some sort of sick game you play?" Her voice was growing a little louder as her anger fueled her words. I tried to interrupt her, but she just kept on chewing me out. I did my best to try and make sense of what she was saying.

"Do you enjoy finding poor charity cases and treating them to the fancy life before turning a cold shoulder and then acting like they don't exist? You had your fun and now you're done. I get it. Fine. Just don't come back to Merlotte's and don't patronize me with your disgusting tips as if I was some two bit whore. I thought you were different, I thought we had something fun and sweet and special and gah! How could I have been so stupid?"

My eyes grew wider the longer she spoke, and had no idea where to even begin explaining how absolutely wrong she was. Had I really acted that poorly that she thought all those things of me? How had three hours of a dinner meeting fucked things up so royally?

"Sookie, give me a chance to speak and explain things. You have the wrong impression, and I feel the need to clear that up. And then we need to talk because there are some bigger issues at stake here."

She nodded mutely, not even looking me in the eyes. I knew I could explain to her what had happened, but it was clear that there was something else we needed to discuss.

Our waitress chose that moment to bring us our wines and asked if we were ready to order.

"I'm not really hungry," Sookie mumbled, and truthfully neither was I, but I knew we'd need some sustenance. I ordered a platter of cured olives, cheese, and bread figuring it was enough to start with. As soon as she left I took a large sip of my wine and proceeded to try and fix things.

"Sookie, I fucked up yesterday, I admit that. I want to start off by apologizing for hurting you, that wasn't my intention. But I also think you've got a few things mistaken. My biggest mistake was ignoring you yesterday. I was blindsided into having the meeting at Merlotte's. I had no idea that Pam had scheduled it for your restaurant, let alone your section. When I got there I was in business mode, with one thing on the brain – sealing the deal. Mr. LeClerc, the business associate I met with, had already had a drink or two when I got there. As soon as we were seated, he began making horribly inappropriate comments about you. I should have said something, but I was afraid that if I said anything that I would be behind bars, LeClerc would be in the ER, and I would have lost the deal. I sat there, like a shit, while he disrespected you. My blood boiled when he touched you Sookie. He had no right."

I glanced up at her occasionally, and saw that she was watching me carefully, her eyes slightly moist. Her glass of wine was also completely emptied, and I figured that couldn't be a good sign. I wanted to say more, to tell her that not only did I realize I fucked up, but I realized how much I cared for her in the process. If the pain in my heart was any indication, Sookie Stackhouse had left her mark.

We sat there silently as I waited for her to say something, anything. What she said next seemed out of left field.

"Then why did you leave such a large tip? I thought you were paying me off or something," she mumbled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sookie. LeClerc asked to leave the tip. I have no idea how much he left you."

Here eyebrows crinkled up as she sat there, deep in thought, and I wished I could hear what she was thinking. The silence between us palpable, and the waitress came by with our tray of food. Neither of us touched it.

"Sookie?"

She blinked and looked up, clearly having been jarred from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Eric."

She was apologizing to me?

"For what?" I figured I might as well ask since this miscommunication between us needed to end now. Sookie sat there for a minute and picked up a piece of bread, but didn't eat it. She picked at it before placing it back on the tray and then looked directly into my eyes.

"I know I might not seem like it, but I'm pretty stubborn and can be hot headed at times as well."

I couldn't help but smirk, because Sookie basically described me in a nutshell, yet I wasn't as adept as hiding it as Sookie apparently was.

"I still want to hear more about why you chose to ignore me, but clearly there was a bit of overreacting on my part," she shrugged sheepishly before adding, "But you still really hurt me."

The look of sadness that overcame her face killed me, and I would do anything to wipe it away.

"I know Sookie, and I'm so sorry."

I explained a little further why I had turned so cold and my reasoning that it had been the best choice in a shitty situation. She understood but was still hurting. The mood lifted slightly when she was able to crack a joke.

"Hey, at least you're lucky I didn't decide to go home with Mr. LeClerc. With all the attention he was giving me you'd think he was going to propose." We both laughed and with that, the heavy tension that had settled between us dissipated and we were able to finally enjoy the food in front of us.

I knew we still needed to have a serious conversation about our relationship as well as the differences between us. Whether she realized it or not, Sookie really struck a nerve with me when she insinuated that I had shown her the 'good life,' and then tossed her away when I was done with her. How she could not know that it was she who had actually shown me the good life, I had no idea. We needed to talk about the uncomfortable stuff, like money and social status, if we were going to move forward with this. I didn't want it to be an issue that was continuously dragging us down.

I wasn't about to give up my livelihood and lifestyle, even for somebody like Sookie, and I couldn't expect her to just jive with it right away. It was a heavy topic and while it had to be dealt with, I felt we had enough to get over at the moment.

"Sookie?" I ventured, hoping she would agree to go out again this weekend. "We need to talk some more. There were a lot of things you said earlier that I think we have to sort through."

She looked at me and bit her lip, but nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't really want to do that now, because I'm exhausted, and this is something that needs our full attention. Would you want to get together this weekend? We can do something casual."

She looked at me, thinking about something before giving me an answer.

"What do you know about horses?"

* * *

**A/N: **Horses? WTF Yogagal?

*giggles*

Hopefully you guys will be along for the bumpy ride ahead of us. These two kids have some real life issues to discuss before they can get back to their happy go lucky hump-a-lot selves :)

In the meantime...feel free to check out my other ongoing story, **Tense & Release** - I promise it is angst free!


	22. Apples & Oranges

**A/N:**** *peeks out nervously from behind a curtain* **oh, hey there. I haven't forgotten about TFO - we're still here and kickin'! I've just been sideswiped by a million and one things. I've got Tense & Release going, I wrote a one shot for a Twilight fic contest, I wrapped up the Eric & his Great Pumpkin contest (judges picks to be announced by next week!), and have been plotting a new contest as well. On top of all that, I battled a stomach bug and now have the flu. So...you could say I've been busy. But, before I succumbed to a case of the oinkers (sounds nicer than swine flu, no?) I got this chappy finished, so here it is! Sorry again for the wait, I hope the few of you still along for the ride enjoy it :)

A huge, massive thanks to my beautiful beta **s. Meadows** xoxo

**

* * *

**

**Sookie POV:**

I stand in front of the restaurant for what feels like ten minutes. I debate whether or not to go in, wondering what will happen. Is he going to act like nothing happened? Is he going to apologize and then what? Could I allow myself to be used again?

With way too many thoughts clutter my brain, I end up pushing the door open; the warmth and peacefulness of the restaurant envelops me. I can see him from where I am, but he can't see me. I use the opportunity to watch him for a bit. He looks pretty shitty and it actually makes me feel a bit better. Good, let him feel like crap too. I wonder if his deal fell through and then I feel horrible for even thinking that.

I watch as he glares at the waitress, causing her to run away in fear. Sadly, I know that look all too well. It makes my insides curl in revulsion. I debate leaving and then see Eric shove a bunch of bills on the table, and I start to get angry. Is that his m.o? Pissing off young waitresses and then placating them with money? As if money was enough to solve all the problems in the world.

I walk up behind him and spit out a snarky remark about leaving a large tip. He doesn't react at first, and instead takes his time turning around. When he does I am surprised to see how awful he looks. His face is pale and his eyes look dull and tired.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come," he whispers, and I shrug because what else can I do? Hearing his voice causes my resolve to waver, and I know I need to be strong. We sit and I order some wine, hoping that will help give me enough liquid courage to get through this evening.

He asks me why I didn't call him back if I got his message, and I can't take it anymore. I launch into a tirade; I'm not even sure what I'm saying, but clearly it rattles him as his eyes grow wider with each word that comes out of my mouth. He asks for a chance to explain himself. I nod, not able to look at him at the moment. Anger and rejection is coursing through my veins, and I'm afraid if I look at his face I'll break down in tears.

Before he's able to answer our wine arrives; I fill the silence by gulping quickly, allowing the liquid to warm me up inside. The waitress finally leaves after Eric insists on ordering some food and then he starts talking.

"Sookie, I fucked up yesterday, I admit that. I want to start off by apologizing for hurting you, that wasn't my intention. But I also think you've got a few things mistaken. My biggest mistake was ignoring you yesterday."

I quietly snort, glad that he at least gets how he fucked up.

"I was blindsided into having the meeting at Merlotte's. I had no idea that Pam had scheduled it for your restaurant, let alone your table. When I got there I was in business mode, with one thing on my mind – sealing the deal. Mr. LeClerc, the business associate I met up with, had already had a drink or two when I got there. As soon as we were seated in your section he began making horribly inappropriate comments about you."

I shudder as I recall the disgusting things Mr. LeClerc had said in my presence. I had no idea he continued with his horrible remarks when I went away. Tears start to prick at the corner of my eyes as I realize Eric was caught between a rock and a hard place yesterday. It's no excuse, but the pieces are finally making some semblance of sense to me.

"I should have said something to LeClerc, but I was afraid that if I did it would have resulted to me being placed behind bars after I put him in the ER, and I would have lost the deal. I sat there, like a shit, while he disrespected you. My blood boiled when he touched you Sookie. He had no right."

When he says that it took everything in his power not to fight for my honor I'm taken aback, not having realized how angry he really was. I knew something was wrong, but I thought he was mad at me, not at Mr. LeClerc. I look down and realize my wine glass is empty and my head starts to get a little fuzzy since there's nothing in my stomach besides the Cabernet. I try to process everything he's said but something still seems off to me. What about that large tip he left me? I need to know so I ask him, praying that the answer doesn't hurt me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sookie. LeClerc asked to leave the tip. I have no clue how much he left you."

I sit there, stunned, realizing what happened. Last night now seems to be a series of poor choices, miscommunication, and horrible assumptions. While Eric certainly still has some explaining to do, and while he's not off the hook entirely just yet, I feel bad that I've assumed the worst.

"I'm sorry Eric."

I know that we can't fix this situation with a simple apology, but I figure it's a start. He apologized for his stupid choice in behavior, and I need to apologize for jumping to conclusions. I look up at Eric, wondering where we go from here. He's staring at me, confused, and asks me what I'm apologizing for.

Before I answer, I notice that there is now food on the table between us. Knowing that I need to fill my stomach with something besides wine, I pick at it. While I do, I explain to Eric how I can be stubborn and hotheaded. I quickly followed it up by saying that I still need more from him if our relationship is going to continue, however. Despite the miscommunication and the assumptions on my part, there is a greater underlying issue here that needs to be addressed.

I'm pleasantly surprised when Eric agrees that more talking is in order. I know it needs to be done, but I'm exhausted and don't want to have this discussion in a swanky little bistro. In fact, I decide I want it to take place on my turf, where I know I'll be comfortable and in control. I wonder if Eric will be game.

"What do you know about horses?" I ask him, and watch as he flounders a bit, shrugging his shoulders. I bite back a smile, thinking that this will be the perfect way for both of us to let loose and open up, hopefully leaving any inhibitions at the door. I write down an address on a napkin and slide it over to him.

"Be here on Sunday around noon. Wear something comfortable that you won't mind getting dirty."

If he wants to try and push me for more details, he doesn't and I'm glad. The man can use a little mystery in his life. After a second glass of wine is drained and the food in front of us has been thoroughly picked at, we leave, walking out together. There's a brief moment of awkwardness when we're standing outside the restaurant, so I lean in and give Eric a quick hug. He bends down to give me a kiss on the top of my head and I revel in his scent.

I hurry home, where I pour myself another glass of wine and take a long, hot bubble bath. There is a lot that needs to be discussed but I'd rather not think about it all right now; Sunday will come soon enough.

*******

I wake up and toss on an old pair of jeans, a tight white tank top and a fitted flannel button down over it. I eat a small breakfast before I poke around the kitchen for some food to take with me. I prepare a simple but tasty lunch for Eric and me. Unsure of how long we will be out, I make sure to toss in plenty of snacks. I also grab a bag of apples, knowing the horses will appreciate a treat like that.

I hunt through the closet for my old pair of brown boots, finding them pushed towards the back. Grabbing them and a wool sweater in case it gets chilly I pack everything up into a large tote bag, and head out, hoping to make it to the farm before Eric does.

Passing underneath the white wooden arc of Fairy Tail Farm, my car rambles along the stone driveway for a bit before a large red barn and gorgeous old farmhouse come into view. I had called Claudine earlier in the week to let her know I was coming, and she's standing on the porch, looking less like a farm hand and more like a supermodel.

"Sookie!!" she squeals, running out and grabbing me in a warm hug. "It's been too long!"

I nod in agreement. Even though it has only been a couple of weeks, I look around anyway, reveling in the familiar and homey sites, sounds, and smells of the farm.

"You sure it's okay if we take a couple horses out for a while?" I ask, despite the fact that she had assured me over and over again it would be fine.

"Of course! Take Clancy and Felicia. They both need some exercise but are gentle and docile enough for even the most inexperienced rider," she says with a wink.

"Speaking of, where is this mystery man you've told me nothing about?"

I smile and am about to fill Claudine in on what's been going on in my life when a car comes barreling down the driveway.

"Speak of the devil," I mutter, as Eric parks next to my car.

"Hm…well, devil or not he sure is hot, Sookie!" Claudine exclaims, none too quietly as she slaps my arm.

I roll my eyes at her enthusiasm and look back at Eric, shocked that he actually drove himself.

"No driver today?" I ask by way of greeting.

Eric looks taken aback for a moment before shaking his head. He walks up to us and flashes me a smile before introducing himself to Claudine. Claudine immediately takes to him, and while they're chatting, I use the opportunity to look him over, and am not at all disappointed with what I see. Despite the mass amount of jumble up feelings I'm having, it's hard not to stare at the specimen of male perfection in front of me.

Eric is wearing a male version of my outfit, only he looks all sorts of fuckable. I bite my lip to prevent a gasp from escaping my lips, because I'm still not even sure how I'm feeling about all this, so I certainly need to try and keep the lady bits in check. _Down girl!_ But it's hard; a blue flannel shirt that makes his azure eyes pop, is opened to reveal a gray t-shirt beneath, which is riding up just enough for me to catch a glimpse of a sliver of perfectly tanned skin. A pair of Carhartt's sits low on his hips, hugging his sculpted ass perfectly. Some hardly scuffed work-boots peek out from the below his pants and his hair is pulled back with a pair of sunglasses perched atop his head. I would never have guessed that Eric Northman would have had these clothes in his closet. I wonder if he went out and bought them specifically for today.

I'm still deep in thought over Eric's clothes when I realize both Claudine and Eric have been silent for some time and are staring at me. I blush, hoping they don't notice I was checking Eric out, and I start babbling, which usually happens when I get nervous.

"Okay, well, we better get a move on. Thanks Claudine, see you later. I'll pop over when we're all through here."

Claudine waves us off, and I take Eric into the barn where the horses are. I grab one of the saddles off the wall and bring it over to old Clancy, stroking his nose softly as I murmur terms of endearment to him. It doesn't escape my attention that Eric and I have yet to really say anything to each other.

Wordlessly, Eric helps me lift the saddle up onto Clancy's back, and I'm amazed at his ease around the horse. When his deft fingers seamlessly secure the cinch around Clancy's belly I stare at him in amazement.

"I haven't tacked up in a while, but I think I'm doing it right," he says, and I can detect a mild smirk in his otherwise plain faced expression.

"You ride?" I ask, trying to keep the shock out of my voice.

After double checking that the saddle is on properly, his hand shifts to the back of his neck, which he rubs nervously.

"Um, yeah. Well, I did. When I was younger, anyway. I haven't been back atop a horse in quite sometime. This will be fun."

I can't help the smile that creeps up onto my face as I agree with him. "Yeah…it will be."

Eric gets Felicia all set up while I pack all the food I brought with me into some saddlebags. I also grab a blanket from a closet in the barn and stuff it in, thinking it would be nicer to sit on than the ground. Eric decides to ride Clancy, so I grab Felicia's reigns, leading her out into the bright sunshine. We mount up and head out at a steady pace, making our way through the fields behind Claudine's farmhouse.

"So, Claudine says you've been coming out here since you were little."

"Yeah," I shout with a laugh, happy to be talking about anything light for the moment. I'm enjoying the warm breeze and the sunshine as we plod through the grassy fields, and I don't want to ruin the lighthearted feeling just yet.

"My gran actually grew up next door to here and was best friends with Claudine's grandpa Nial. He actually passed away a few years ago, and since then Claudine's been running the farm. They offer horseback riding lessons and sell eggs, goat milks and some vegetables. In fact, I try to get as much fresh produce from here as possible; I find it makes my cooking taste that much better."

"It's beautiful here," Eric says, taking in the view around him. We slow down a bit as we near a stream, allowing the horses to drink.

"Yeah, it is. When Nial was alive, Gran and I used to come up here every weekend. Gran and Nial would sit on the porch and catch up and I'd play out in the meadow. If Claudine was visiting then we'd play together or ride the horses. As I got older I would come out here to ride the horses when I needed to clear my mind or have some alone time."

"Do you still do that?" Eric asks, his voice getting quieter.

"Sometimes," I answer honestly.

"So, why did you bring me out here then?" he asks, and I shrug.

"I figured it would do us good to sit and talk somewhere, and what better place than here?" I say, waving my hand around me. "It's beautiful, open and there's no prying eyes."

The horses finish drinking so we go a little further into the property before coming upon a clearing. I call the horses to a halt and hop down, walking over to a tree to tie Felicia up. Eric follows my lead and ties Clancy near by so the horses can graze while we talk. I pull out the blanket and spread it out over the grass, grabbing my bag of food.

"You made lunch?" Eric asks, and I nod.

"I wasn't sure how long we'd be here, and I figured we'd get hungry."

Eager to avoid any deep conversation, I pull out the bag of carrots and apples and walk over to the horses. I hold out an apple and Clancy nibbles it straight from my hand.

"He trusts you," Eric states as I reach up and pat Clancy gently.

"I guess."

"Trust is important…with horses."

The subtext is not lost on me, and I wonder if this is Eric's lame way of starting our conversation. While trust is important, that really isn't the root of our problems. I feed Clancy another apple before giving Felicia an apple of her own. I pull out an orange from the other bag and head to the blanket while I peel it. I sit down, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Do you know why I love it out here?" I ask as I pop a piece of orange in my mouth.

Eric joins me on the blanket, but doesn't sit too close.

"Why?"

I hand him a few slices of the orange before I answer.

"Because it doesn't matter who you are. The horses? They could care less if you're a dishwasher or a waitress or a five star chef. When you're riding with them, they have no idea if you have only fifty dollars in your account or five million. It's freeing. You can be who you are without any fear of judgment. As long as you have a carrot or a sugar cube you could be Britney Spears and they'd still nuzzle your neck."

I look down at my knees and wipe my sticky fingers on my jeans, doing anything to avoid looking at Eric now. I wonder what he thinks of my admission. After we cleared the air and figured out what had happened that night, I realized I had a lot of thinking to do. While I wait for Eric to say something, I go over in my mind what I have been thinking of all week. Even though Eric wasn't ashamed of me, I clearly thought he was capable of feeling that way. I still have a lingering feeling that somehow, in moving so quickly with him, we neglected to consider all the variables and differences between us.

"Sookie?"

I finally look up and see Eric staring at me, his face completely unreadable, but amazingly kind looking.

"Yeah?"

"I can see that brain of yours working a mile a minute, and I'd really like to know what you're thinking."

It doesn't escape my attention that he didn't comment on what I just said, but I dismiss that and plunge further ahead.

"I just…what if this," I say, my hand motioning between us, "isn't enough? What if our differences are too much? I felt like a princess when you swept me up and took me to the Chef's Charity event, and the beautiful basket you sent me, well, I'm not used to all that. Then, when I thought you were done with me and were trying to buy me off with a large tip, I felt horrible, Eric. I felt cheap and worthless and just…"

I start shaking, knowing the tears are quickly coming, and I really don't want to cry.

I feel two warm arms wrap around me from behind; Eric murmuring in my hair.

"Sookie, shh….don't you dare talk about yourself like that ever again," he admonishes angrily. "Yeah, so there are some glaring differences between us, but when I look at you I don't see your job, or your bank account, or your apartment, or your car. I see you, Sookie. I see somebody who makes me laugh and smile and feel fucking good. You make me feel better than I've felt in a long time. You can't put a damn price tag on that."

I lean back into his embrace, and allow his words to wash over me like a balm. When he says it like that it all sounds so simple, so easy. I wonder if it truly is like that and whether I've just made it more difficult in my mind.

"I'm not saying it will be easy," he continues. "Our different…backgrounds will probably cause some bumps in the road, and I'm sure there's a learning curve here, but it's nothing we can't handle."

"You think?" I ask, turning my head to look him straight in the eyes. What I see there startles me. He eyes are dark pools of stormy blue, but they're not heavy with lust, there's some other emotion swimming through them.

"I'm positive," he reaffirms, and pulls me closer to him. I close my eyes and bask in his embrace, glad that we've talked about this and hopeful that we can move upward and onward from here. Eric's head bends down, and I hear him mumble something into my hair, but I can't make out the words.

"Huh?" I ask but he doesn't repeat himself. Instead, he just hugs me tighter and repeats, "I'm positive."

* * *

**A/N:** So...what did we think of the horsies? And, don't worry, we're not done with them just yet. I have a feeling Mr. Table For One is going to want to show Sookie just how sorry he is *smirks*


	23. Turkey Sandwiches & Oranges

**A/N****:** To be fair...this chapter is a big old hunk of citrus masquerading as an actual chapter...I hope that's okay with y'all? ;)

A huge glass of Viking spiked OJ goes out to my kick ass beta, **s. Meadows**. xo Thanks girl!

* * *

"Huh?"

I thanked all that was holy that she didn't actually hear my insane murmuring. Since I was still not even certain what I had just said, I didn't answer her. Instead, I repeat that I was positive that there was nothing we couldn't handle together and held her closer, needing to feel her in my arms. Feeling her warm skin under my hands grounded me, and I felt more stable than I had in a long time. We sat there for a while longer, and I stroked Sookie's arms, reveling in the feeling when she finally allowed the tension she had been holding in her body to melt as she relaxed into me.

As we sat there, the silence palpable but not uncomfortable, I tried to figure out how those words slipped from my lips. I wasn't sure what possessed me to even utter the words, they just came out, and I was glad they had come out in an incoherent murmur. Although I didn't answer Sookie, once I had let my thoughts sink in, I knew what I had said. I had told Sookie I loved her. Why couldn't I repeat those three, little words when she had asked me what I said?

I was afraid. I had already fucked things up once, and I wasn't eager to go doing it again. What if she thought I was just saying it because I felt bad about everything? Clearly that wasn't my intention, but I knew that before I unloaded something that significant upon Sookie we needed to get back to the place we were before. Plus, if I were being honest with myself, I feared that if I told her I loved her now, she might not say it back. That scared the shit out of me. I had never told a woman that I loved her; hell, I had never been in love before, so this was all new territory for me. What if I was wrong? What if I was just frightened about losing Sooking and thought that was love?

Just like in business, it was better to be safe than sorry. I knew I should review everything ten fold before jumping the gun. The theory had served me well before, and I knew that it would hold true here as well. I must have been lost in my own thoughts for a while, because Sookie finally broke the silence with a question.

"What are you thinking about?"

I decided to be as honest as I could.

"You. Me. Us…"

I could feel Sookie immediately tense up in my arms. I loosened my grip, and she spun around until she was facing me.

"What about?"

"I was just thinking about feeling I have for you, feeling that I had never felt with anyone else before."

There, I had said something. It was the truth, yet I didn't throw the "L word" out there just yet. I was simply testing the waters, so to speak.

"Good feelings, I hope?" Sookie prompted, her voice quiet.

I nodded, but before I was able to say anything else, her stomach erupted in a loud gurgle.

Sookie blushed a beautiful shade of pale red before clutching her stomach with her hands.

"I haven't eaten much today," she admitted. "I…I wasn't really hungry before."

I completely understood, as my appetite had pretty much disappeared after the horrendous dinner with LeClerc.

"I could eat too. You mentioned something about lunch?"

Sookie smiled and stood up, reaching for the bag she had taken the apples out of for the horses. As she stood, her shirt inched up a bit, showing off a sliver of perfect, silky skin and my eyes stared so hard, I was afraid I would burn a hole through her. Grabbing a few things from the bag, Sookie walked back, but halted as she noticed me eyeing at her. Her cheeks pinked up, and I silently thanked whoever was listening that I still had an effect on her.

_Maybe it's not all lost._

I took a few things from her hands and helped Sookie set out our lunch. She had made some turkey sandwiches with some orzo salad, and I was impressed with her ability to make even the most mundane of lunches explode with flavor. We both ate quietly, quickly inhaling the food. When we finished, Sookie pulled out a couple of oranges as our dessert. I sat back, leaning against a tree as I watched her peel one of them.

Her fingers deftly peeled off the thick skin of the orange, and the spray of citrus igniting the air with a sweet aroma. Before she was able to fully unpeel the fruit, she brought her fingers up to her mouth, sucking each one painfully slow in an attempt to clean off the sticky juice. Sookie was blissfully unaware of how this simple act was affecting me. Her eyes slid closed as her plump, red lips slid closed over her finger, her tongue peeking out for a moment.

Her mission accomplished, she returned to peeling the orange, finally ridding it of its skin. She split the fruit in half, handing me some segments and showing off her ample cleavage as she leaned over to do so. I could feel my face getting hot as the blood flowing through my veins started pumping faster, and my pants started to tighten as my cock sprung to life. It was as if everything else ceased to exist for the moment and all I could concentrate on was Sookie.

Placing my own half of the orange aside, I looked back up to see Sookie placing a piece in her mouth, a drop or two of juice sliding down her chin. I ached to reach out and lick it away, my tongue dying to taste her again, even though it had only been a few days since I last kissed her.

Sookie looked up and noticed me watching at her.

"What?" she asked, but her tone was light.

"You…you have something…" I pointed to her chin, trying to allow her the chance to rid herself of the juice before I was forced to do it myself. She brought her sleeve up to her face and wiped her mouth, somehow missing the wet mess. I scooted next to her and brought my hand up to her mouth, cupping her cheek with me hand as my thumb grazed her chin, wiping up the fallen juice. Her eyes latched on to mine, and we stared at each other as I took my thumb into my mouth, sucking off the sweet nectar.

Sookied eyes fixated on my thumb as I took my time licking it clean. Her pupils grew larger as her cheeks deepened in color. There was a noticeable shift in the air around us, as it grew thick with need. Despite the fact that we still had more to discuss, talking was the furthest thing from my mind at the moment. I wasn't going to push Sookie, but from the way her chest heaved as her breathing sped up, I figured she was on board with where this was going.

However, I didn't want anymore miscommunication fucking things up even further. Wanting to ensure that Sookie was on the same page as me, I started to ask her if this was all right. Before I even managed to get out a single word, Sookies lips claimed mine, covering me in her own unique feel of soft, wet heat. She tasted like a sun kissed orange mingled with a sweetness that went beyond simplicity of the fruit, and the one kiss left me wanting more.

My hands slid to her waist, and I effortlessly pulled her over so she was straddling my lap as my lips eagerly sought hers again. Sookie's hands threaded in my hair, tugging slightly, and I moaned into her mouth in response. Our lips and tongues continued to meet each other fervently as our kisses attempted to convey the words and emotions we had yet to broach with each other. Sookie shifted in my lap and her hips rolled against my rock hard erection, instinctively causing me to rock my own hips forward into hers.

Having felt the evidence of my arousal, Sookie broke her mouth from mine, looking deep into my eyes, her own swimming with emotion. Her face was flushed and her lips were red and swollen from our kisses. I licked my lips in anticipation of whatever she had to say. I couldn't tell if she regretted our impromptu make out session, but I wanted to hear what was on her mind.

"I…I didn't come prepared to, uh…do anything, Eric."

I looked at her briefly, confused by what she meant before it hit me. She didn't have any condoms with her, and she felt bad about it? I shook my head, realizing that despite wanting Sookie desperately, that it didn't have to be about sex. In fact, I really wanted this to be about her. I brought my hand up to caress her cheek, staring directly into her eyes, so she could tell I was speaking the truth.

"Its okay Sookie. I don't think either of us knew what would happen here. We don't need to do that. I do, however, want to make you feel good. Will you let me?"

My question caused Sookie to blush fiercely, and I could see the redness spread all the way down her neck. She bit her lip, looking innocent and sexy all at the same time, and nodded slowly. I grinned, thrilled that I would be able to please Sookie like she deserved. I kissed her gently before trailing my lips down her jaw, peppering her neck with feather light kisses until I reached the collar of her shirt. I unbuttoned it slowly, sliding each button through its hole reverently, and kissing each bit of exposed skin that was revealed as the shirt slid open.

I could feel her shiver beneath me as goosebumps appeared on Sookie's skin. I looked up briefly but saw only a look of bliss on Sookie's beautiful face, and I went back to reconnecting with her body. I finally pried her shirt off, leaving it beneath her so she was not lying directly on the grass. I was glad that the sun was warm so that I did not need to worry about Sookie catching a chill when I completely divested her of all her clothes.

After I made quick work of the button and zipper of her jeans, I trailing a finger down below and felt her soft curls. Sookie hummed in appreciation, and I swiftly removed her pants and underwear in one motion. She was sprawled out in front of me, a vision of beauty that deserved to be placed in a museum. Her hair was haphazardly tossed back, framing her face, and her skin glistened with a slight sheen of sweat. She almost looked supernatural, her beauty matching that of the surrounding splendor of the meadow.

I took a moment to appreciate the goddess in front of me before running my hands down her body, savoring every curve and dip it offered. My hands cupped her breasts as my fingers grazed her nipples, eliciting a breathy moan from Sookie.

"More…" she pleaded, her body writhing beneath me.

I gave in, capturing one of her tight, pink nipples in my mouth, rolling my tongue around it, before sucking it in deeply. My fingers pinched her other one as her head lolled backwards in pleasure. My mouth continued a path down her stomach, stopping only for a few seconds when my tongue darted in and licked at her navel. My hands moved to Sookie's legs, spreading her thighs just enough to allow me to settle in between them, my face level with her pussy. She was already glistening wet for me, the hot moisture beginning to pool between her legs. I couldn't help myself any longer and bent down licking along her slit, savoring the smell and taste I found there.

With just the one taste of her, I became hungry for more and brushed my tongue up against her folds over and over again. I steadied her bucking hips with my hands, and reveled in the sultry whimpering I had elicited from her. Sookie's own hands threaded back into my hair, tugging me closer towards her, effectively pushing my face directly into her heat. I began to alternate between sucking and lapping, pulling back only slightly every so often to blow a bit of cool air, which caused a delightful shriek to slip from Sookie.

"Good?" I smirked, taking a second to lick my lips clean of Sookie's essence.

"Mmm…hmm…" she moaned, and I could tell she was close.

A brief glance up proved too much for me when I caught sight of Sookie groping her own breasts, pinching her taut nipples and sighing in pleasure. Astounded at the sex kitten that lied beneath the surface I moved my attention back to the heat between Sookie's legs. I slipped two fingers into her and moved them in and out, pumping into her in a rhythmic motion.

I wanted this experience to be about Sookie, but my cock had not received that message and was currently painfully straining against my jeans. I was finding it harder and harder to focus on Sookie when the majority of my blood flow was rapidly escaping my brain, headed south. I decided to take matters into my own hands, and deftly undid my jeans to pull out my rock hard erection. I ran my hand over Sookie's slit a few times before using her natural lubrication as my own. I palmed my cock, gripping firmly as I pumped myself to the same rhythm that I was using with Sookie.

Using my knees to balance under Sookie's legs, my mouth returned to her pussy to find her clit, and I sucked it gently, adding another layer to her pleasure besides my fingers. I let my mouth and fingers work on Sookie while my other hand worked on me. I swept my thumb over the head of my cock, groaning at how sensitive it felt. My groan reverberated into Sookie, and she gasped from the sensation.

"Oh, Eric…so…hot…" she groaned out, and I could tell she was watching me jerk off. Knowing that she was watching me made me even harder, and I knew my release was quickly coming. I doubled my attention on Sookie, wanting her to reach her orgasm first and soon. I could tell from her panting breathes and lust filled moans that she was close. I curled my fingers up inside of her, hitting her g-spot. A loud cry came from Sookie as I felt her hot, velvety walls clench around my fingers, and I kissed the apex of her thigh as she rode out her orgasm.

Hearing Sookie call out as she released and watching her writhe below me was all I needed; a few pumps later I was spilling my seed into the grass below me, doing my best to avoid staining our clothes. Finally taking a deep breath, I realized how exhausted I was and slumped down next to Sookie in the grass, my arm wrapping around her. I felt her shiver, and this time knew it was from the cool air settling in.

I helped her back into her pants, which she fastened closed and her shirt, but she didn't button it, instead, just wrapping it around herself. I help by turning towards her and wrapped my own arm around her, securing the shirt closed in the process. We snuggled together, my eyes drifting closed, and before I knew it, I was sound asleep.

When I woke up, Sookie was no longer in my arms and a flash of panic shot through me. I quickly opened my eyes and scan the meadow, spotting both horses, so I knew she couldn't be far off. I stood up and caught a glimpse of her just beyond some trees. Grabbing a blanket from the ground, I walked over, slipping it around her shoulders before speaking.

"Everything okay?"

She turned her head to look at me, a small smile spread across her face.

"Yes. Thanks for the blanket. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke. You just looked so peaceful sleeping, and I didn't want to disturb you."

I pulled her back against me, so we were both looking out over the meadow together.

"I guess I was more tired than I knew."

Sookie nodded, but didn't say anything, instead opting to meld her body into mine. A sigh escaped my lips, but I didn't really care. I had Sookie back in my arms and I vowed right then and there not to let her leave them anytime soon. We stared out at the tall grass, peppered with fragrant, purple lavender and wayward stalks of amber wheat. The sun was a blazing orange ball, set low in the sky as it crept down towards sunset.

"It must have been amazing hanging out here while you were growing up."

Sookie nodded. "It was always so peaceful, so simple here."

"I'm glad you still have this place."

We remained silent for a moment before I let out a chuckle, thoughts of a saucy Adele riding bareback through the meadow assault my imagination. "Does Adele still come out here?"

Sookie frowns before shaking her head 'no.'

"She used to love it but hasn't been out here in a long time. I guess I never think to bring her with me, and she doesn't really feel comfortable driving out here alone. You should have seen her on top of a horse though, Eric; she was amazing."

"She still has that cowgirl spirit," I laughed. "Maybe we can surprise her one day and take her here for an afternoon."

Sookie whipped her head around to look at me with big eyes.

"Really?"

The look of hesitancy in her eyes startled me. Did we not just have a conversation where I promised her that we could work through whatever came our way? Did she not truly understand that I wanted to be with her? Clearly I needed to spell it out for her. I ached to tell her I loved her, especially after having been intimate with her in the meadow, but I worried she was still too raw to fully accept it. Instead, I tried to reassure her as best as I could without using those words.

"Yes, Sookie…really. This," I motioned between us, "is real and I will do everything I can to get us past the hump and onto better times. I…you're special Sookie to me, and I want to be with you."

A huge grin burst out onto Sookie's face, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She turned around and wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"I want to be with you too, Eric. We'll figure this out."

I kissed the top of her head and smiled, happy to know we were finally on the same page. We would be able to figure this out in time, our difference in circumstances be damned.

* * *

**A/N: **Mmm...I could really go for an orange right about now...

*giggles*

okay, a bit of business to take care of:

**TODAY** is the day we announce the **WINNERS** in the Eric and His Great Pumpkin contest I'm hosting with Zigster! We will update the profile later today with the big announcement: **http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/2089903/Eric_and_his_Great_Pumpkin** We had ***3**** winners*!** Our 1st and 2nd place winners were voted on by the readers and we have a special Judge's Pick as well! I am super excited for all three authors and urge you all to go read their fics (and the rest of the contest entries)!

and lastly, some *self pimpage* If you didn't already know, I entered the slash/backslash contest which ended yesterday. The 1st round of voting begins **December 7th** - You can go here to vote then: **http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/2110516/Slash_Backslash **(don't worry, I'm sure I'll pimp this out again next week, hee hee.) The contest has over 60 awesome entries, including some by a handful of SVM writers! You can read (and review!) my fic, **The Usual **here:** http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/5481211/1/The_Usual**  
(link also in my profile).


	24. Nachos & Beer

**A/N**: *Peeks out from behind curtain* I know, I know...you almost don't believe this is an actual update of TFO...but yet, here we are! I'm actually really nervous to begin posting again since its been so long since I last updated. But, for the five of you still with me on this journey - thanks for sticking with this fic. I never intended to let it go for so long, but I started writing T&R midway through and then hopped on the Twific train and yeah...no good excuses really. Just the fact that I'm like a kitten with a ball of tinfoil...easily distracted by something shiny.

If it's any consolation, due to my fantabulous beta on this fic, **S. Meadows** - I have outlined the rest of the story, and know where I'm headed. There will be about 2 chapters left and I promise not to leave you with such a long break in between again. I will do my best to get them out in a timely manner.

A huge thank you to my busy bee beta, Meads, who helped recharge my TFO batteries and who got me this back in record time. Any mistakes left here are totally my own.

* * *

Previously in **TFO**:

_"Yes, Sookie…really. This," I motioned between us, "is real and I will do everything I can to get us past the hump and onto better times. I…you're special Sookie to me, and I want to be with you."_

_A huge grin burst out onto Sookie's face, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She turned around and wrapped her arms tightly around me._

_"I want to be with you too, Eric. We'll figure this out."_

_I kissed the top of her head and smiled, happy to know we were finally on the same page. We would be able to figure this out in time, our difference in circumstances be damned._

True to my promise, Sookie and I did everything we could to move past the shitstorm brought on by LeClerc. While I still hated the man for what had happened, I came to understand that the entire, awful ordeal ended up helping us in a way. Despite how much I cared for Sookie, I had to admit that there were some important differences between us that we needed to figure out.

And so we did.

We spent the next month or so being together as often as possible, without much influence from the outside world. When Sookie had time off from work and I was free, she would come to my house; we would share a meal together and just…talk. We learned more about each other in that month than I thought possible.

I had yet to tell her that I loved her, though, but I was working towards it. It was partially due to me worrying if it was too soon, and also a bit of fear that she would run off if I said it. Sookie hadn't spoken the words to me either, and saying it first felt like taking the world's biggest step. So, I sat on it, knowing the moment would present itself. Instead, I just soaked up all the Sookie-time I could.

It wasn't all talking however. I made sure to learn more than I possibly could about Sookie's body as well. Quiet conversations by my fireplace with a bottle of wine easily led to fingers trailing over whatever bare slips of skin I could spy. Soon, wine glasses would be set aside as hasty, needing hands grabbed at shirts, opening buttons and caressing the smooth skin beneath.

Despite how many times Sookie and I had been together, I could never get enough of her. The intoxicating way she smelled, the way her skin broke out in shivers at my touch and the throaty moans she made while climaxing at my hands. I couldn't imagine ever getting tired of watching her come, her body clenched around mine, exploding under my touch.

We towed the line between passionate make out sessions and just as passionate discussions, debating everything from local politics, healthcare reform, and even more heated issues like who would be the next person kicked off _American Idol_. I still couldn't forgive Sookie for getting me addicted to that awful show.

Whenever Sookie was over around a mealtime she always cooked, chastising me for being a habitual take out man when I had such a fabulous kitchen. However, she never simply cooked for me, she always had me right alongside her, helping her prep whatever fabulous meal we would be enjoying that night.

One afternoon, when Sookie had her head in my pantry trying to figure out the night's meal, she decided we needed to go grocery shopping. I normally had my food delivered by a service, but with the amount of cooking we had been doing, we'd gone through that week's supply faster than normal. Instead of just ordering a pizza or going out to dinner, Sookie insisted we make a stop at a grocery store in order to get some ingredients. I acquiesced, despite having no desire whatsoever to step foot into one.

The harsh lighting of the store hit me as we walked in and an unpleasant smell of chemical cleaners and stale coffee hit my nose. I hadn't been grocery shopping in a long time, and with good reason. The hurried people, screaming kids, and general chaos of the places gave me a headache, and with the delivery service there really was no need to enter one. If this didn't scream 'I love you' to Sookie, I wasn't sure what did.

I stayed close to Sookie as she navigated the place, list in hand, checking things off as she procured them. I half paid attention to everything she was getting, knowing I'd be helping to prepare it later. We headed down the cereal aisle for some raisins or nuts or something. I just stood there, flabbergasted at the amount of cereal options before me. Brightly colored boxes with cartoon characters littered the shelves and made sugar coated promises of cheap plastic crap lodged within. I shook my head at the ridiculousness of it all, but it still didn't stop me from grabbing a box of Lucky Charms and tossing it in the cart.

I did my best to wait patiently while Sookie painstakingly looked over the various egg choices for five minutes. We finally made it out of there and back to my place to cook dinner. Watching Sookie move with ease and grace around my kitchen warmed me from the inside and if I was honest with myself, I never wanted her to leave.

Sookie gave a final stir to the risotto she had started before turning around to grab the tomatoes I had sliced for the salad. She caught me staring and her face immediately flushed.

"What?" she asked curiously, as her hand drew up to her face.

I crossed the kitchen in a few steps, stilling her hand.

"Nothing, I was just admiring the view," I said with a wink.

Sookie blushed even further and shook her head, going back to doing what she was comfortable with – cooking. As I watched Sookie, I toyed with the idea of asking her out on a proper date. It sounded absurd in my mind to have to even ask her on a date, considering how close we had become. But we had taken to staying in during the past month, shielding ourselves from the outside world, and I wanted to prove to Sookie that we could tackle things together outside of the apartment.

I had a black tie charity event for work that I needed to attend, and I wanted to bring Sookie along as my date. Not only did I want to show her off to my colleagues and clients, but I knew I would have a better time with her pressed to my side all evening. As I set the table and Sookie brought out the food, I worked up the nerve to ask her.

The worst she could say was no, that she didn't think we were ready for it, but I had hoped that she would trust me enough to understand that I thought we could do it. We'd overcome our differences over the past month and were ready to take things on together. I downed the remaining wine in my glass and steeled myself.

"Sookie?"

Sookie put down her fork and looked at me, her eyes open and trusting.

"I have a black tie event to attend next week, and I would be honored if you would join me. It's nothing over the top, just dinner, dancing, and a silent auction."

I was about to say more, to give her more reasons why she should attend, when all of a sudden, Sookie spoke, surprising me.

"That sounds lovely, Eric," she spoke quietly. "Yes, I think that would be nice. I'd love to join you."

My cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and later on as we relaxed in bed, my fingers trailing winding paths down Sookie's collarbone, I leaned over, whispering in her hair.

"Thank you."

Sookie turned to me, a look of surprise passed across her face.

"For what?"

"For agreeing to come with me to the gala. We haven't really been out and about together, so I know this is a big deal. So, thank you."

I pressed a kiss against her forehead, humming my thanks. Sookie's hand came up to cup my cheek, and I shivered as her fingertips played with the lobe of my ear.

"You don't need to thank me, Eric. I think we'll be okay. I feel…I feel secure. I feel like despite our differences, we'll make it work because it really doesn't even matter to me what other people think. You're…you're the only one that matters to me."

My heart constricted as I listened to her words. I held her tightly against my chest, echoing her sentiment.

"You're the only one that matters to me, Sookie."

*******

Sookie had been in touch with Pam, and while neither of them would give me any details as to what Sookie would be wearing, they both assured me I would love it. Pam, especially, proved to be challenging as she would drop hints but then never follow through with any more information.

"Sookie has a lovely back, doesn't she Mr. Northman?" she asked one day much to my surprise.

I nearly growled at how Pam would even know that, but did my best to compose myself.

"Pamela, if you're not going to share any new information about Sookie's attire for the gala, it would behoove you to focus on work."

I swear I saw Pam smirk before placing a stack of folders on my desk. Yet, she smartly knew not to antagonize me any further and hastily made her exit, leaving me in peace. I flipped through the folders, searching for our next venture now that the LeClerc deal was settled. While there were a few prospects, nothing incredibly interesting had come across my desk lately.

As I went through the files Pam had given me, something different caught my eye. It was information about a restaurant on the opposite side of town that was about to be foreclosed upon. The higher ups wanted me to look into whether or not it was worth buying out and bringing in some big name chef to turn it into a profit making business. Normally we steered clear of the food industry, as it was incredibly fickle, but for some reason they were pushing this.

Thoughts of buying the restaurant out and then putting Sookie at the helm flitted through my mind. Those thoughts only made a brief appearance because somewhere in the back of my mind, I had a feeling that Sookie would kick my ass if I bought her a restaurant. But still…it was worth looking into, and I had Pam pull up a few specs for me.

I spent most of the week looking at that property and a few others, and by the time the night of the gala rolled around I was more than ready for it. An evening out with Sookie sounded like perfection. Instead of using the car service, I broke out the Mustang, wanting Sookie to see that we could be as normal a couple as possible. After showering, shaving, and donning my best Versace suit, I sped over to Sookie's place to pick her up.

I brought with me a bouquet of daisies to give her, and hoped she would like them. When Sookie finally opened her door, however, the flowers might have fallen to the floor for all I knew. All I could do was stare, mouth open, at the vision before me.

Sookie was dressed in a stunning gown, the warm champagne color showing off her lightly tanned skin. The Grecian style dress only had one strap, and the silky material clung to her body in a fluid manner. A sheer, metallic overlay caused the dress to sparkle as she moved, and I held out my hand so she could spin around, showing me the entire thing. The back was low cut, and did indeed show plenty of soft, supple skin. I mentally thanked Pam for steering her in that direction.

I pulled Sookie towards me, the silky dress feeling heavenly against my fingers.

"You're stunning," I whispered huskily into her ear.

"Really?" she asked, somehow in disbelief.

I pulled her against me tighter, so she could feel the hard bulge in my pants.

"Really," I growled.

A low moan escaped her lips, and I wanted nothing more than to push her up against the wall and take her right there, but we had a party to get to. We made it to the party, somehow, and it took all my willpower to get us there, especially since Sookie had placed her hand on my thigh for the entire drive.

Once there, it wasn't that bad. The food was mundane, as usual, but we helped ourselves to a drink or two from the bar and mingled. I used the opportunity to talk a little business and made sure everyone met Sookie. I received a few raised eyebrows, especially from some colleagues at work who knew I was never the relationship type, but nobody said anything inappropriate.

That is until we ran into Debbie Pelt. When I caught a glimpse of her headed our way, I tried to guide Sookie away, not wanting to deal with whatever ugly situation was about to occur. But Sookie was in mid conversation with somebody and didn't want to move. When she finished talking I slid my arm around her waist, trying to get out of there.

I was too late. Within seconds Debbie had sidled up to us, making her presence known. Sookie stiffened beneath my touch, but didn't say anything. I rubbed soothing circles against her back, and prayed that this would be over quickly and painlessly.

"Debbie," I spit out in greeting, not wanting to waste my words on her.

Putting her hand on my jacket, Debbie cooed in my ear.

"Eric! It's been far too long. It's good to see you here."

Debbie looked us both up and down as if she was appraising a dog for best in show. I bit the inside of my lip so I wouldn't lash out at her. I could feel Sookie tremble slightly next to me. I knew Debbie was going to be here, but I had hoped we would have been able to avoid her.

Debbie then set her sights on Sookie, stepping away from me slightly.

"Oh, and look, you brought your little friend with you. Snooki, was it?" she asked, knowing full well she was wrong.

"It's Sookie," I answered, the tone of my voice indicating I was not in the mood for her shit.

Debbie didn't even have the decency to look ashamed and just laughed.

"Oh, right, Sookie," she repeated, as if the name itself was distasteful. "I'm surprised to see you here to be honest. I would have thought Eric would have gotten bored and moved on. He never really was one for sticking around."

My grip around Sookie's waist tightened and I was seconds from walking away with her, wanting to shield her from Debbie's jealous attitude.

"Perhaps he just never had anything worth sticking around for," Sookie responded with, much to my surprise.

I smirked, seeing the look of shock pass across Debbie's face. Her disturbingly red lips parted, and her mouth gaped open like a fish, as she attempted to respond. Before she was able to, I made our escape.

"Debbie, as always, it was…interesting. Enjoy the evening."

I slid my hand around Sookie's silk covered waist, and grabbed her hand, gently pulling her away from the harpy. As soon as we were far enough away, I kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear.

"I am so sorry about that."

I closed my eyes, almost nervous to see Sookie's expression. Was the run in with Debbie enough to set us back? Sookie seemed composed and completely in her element all evening, but who knew what the two minute encounter could have done. I felt her fingers stroke my cheek, and I finally opened my eyes to see two wide eyes staring at me, a smile on Sookie's face.

"Don't be. There are jerks everywhere. The one here just happens to be wearing a thousand dollar dress and five hundred dollar shoes." She shrugged.

I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Sookie was fine. It also cemented every feeling I had about her. She was my perfect match, and I was set on showing her that I was hers. I looked around, noting that nobody would really miss us if we snuck out. Dragging Sookie to the coatroom, I gathered our things before walking out to the valet.

"Eric? Where are we going?" she asked, but I made as if to zip my lips and shook my head.

She squealed and prodded, but I wouldn't tell her, just shuffled her into the car, and started it up, just in time as a light mist started to fall. I quickly looked up something on my phone and typed the address into the GPS.

"We'll be there in ten minutes, relax."

There was no way Sookie was going to relax now, knowing I was surprising her with something. She sat in her overly dramatic huff, with her arms crossed. I chuckled quietly to myself, not wanting to annoy her any further. Finally we pulled in to our destination.

"Bowl-a-Rama? Did you take a wrong turn?"

"Nope. I just wanted to show you that we can do the opposite of boring and stuffy and have just as good a time. Come on," I challenged, opening up my door.

Sookie was out of the car, meeting me halfway before I could open her door. She grabbed me by the lapels, pulling be towards her. I leaned in, thinking she was going to kiss me. Instead, she spoke, her words forming against my lips.

"You don't need to do this," she whispered.

"Do what?"

"This." She pulled back and gestured to the bowling alley. "We're going to be okay. We _are_ okay. You don't need to prove to me that you can slum with the poor folk by taking me bowling."

I lifted her face so she looked in mine.

"Sookie. I'm not doing this just to prove a point. Sure, I want you to see that we can have it all, do it all, and it doesn't matter. Fuck…we don't have to do any of it. But, I want to. I want to do it all with you, don't you see that? Screw the fact that you're a waitress and I'm some businessman. Screw the different ways we were raised. This is what's important," I stressed, pointing between us. I took a deep breath before continuing, knowing what was coming.

"And damnit…I love you, so let's toss some heavy ass balls at some pins."

I threaded my fingers through hers and pulled her towards the bowling alley, but she was glued to her spot, not moving.

"You…what?" she asked, her voice shaky.

I blinked, stalling for time. Did she just not hear me, or did she not _want_ to hear me? I took the two steps needed to close the gap between us and gently brought my lips down to hers.

"I. Love. You," I said with emphasis, knowing there was no way she could misunderstand.

After what seemed like an hour, her face finally broke out into a wide smile and her hand sprang up, gripping me tightly in a huge hug.

"I love you, too!" she exclaimed while peppering my face with kisses.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, kissing each other happily, interspersed with declarations of love. Finally, what had started out a mist turned into a downpour and we had to run for cover. We made it into the stale smelling bowling alley, slightly soaked, but not caring at all.

With Sookie's hand in mine we made our way up to the front desk. I slapped a fifty on the counter and rang the bell to get the man's attention.

"Your best lane please," I said, putting on airs.

The man looked us up and down and shook his head, not bothering to comment on the fact that we were both drenched and donned in formal wear. I gave him our shoe sizes and he went back to get the vile things. Sookie squeezed my hand for a second, before whispering that she'd be right back. I grabbed the shoes and made my way to the lane, ignoring the stares along the way.

A few minutes later and Sookie returned, her arms full. She had brought up a couple of beers and…nachos? I couldn't help but laugh, grabbing the red, plastic basket filled with neon orange cheese covered chips.

"What?" she shrugged, noting my expression. "It's standard bowling food, didn't you know?"

She plucked a chip from the basket and held it out to me, right in front of my mouth. The cheese smelled obnoxious, and I could see the grease dripping off of it. Shaking my head, I opened up my mouth, as Sookie placed it in. I had to admit, it was pretty good in an incredibly nasty way. I took a swig of beer before pulling Sookie towards me.

"I love you," I said, just one more time, enjoying how it felt to say.

Before I was able to lean in and kiss her, nacho breath be damned, Sookie responded.

"I love you, too."


	25. Steak Sloppy Joes

**A/N:** Wow. I am beyond shocked and flattered at the amount of people that have stuck with this fic. Thank you SO much and I appreciate that you're sticking with me. Here's a short little chapter, but it's kind of important. It's paving the way for next chapter, which will be...the last.

Thanks so much to **S. Meadows** for beta-ing this puppy for me. All mistakes left are my own. Oh, and if I haven't mentioned this in a while - I don't own any of it except for maybe a few of the recipes. All the characters and whatnot are Charlaine Harris'.

Two surprise POVs ahead, enjoy!

* * *

**PamPOV:**

"Thank you very much. Mr. Northman will be quite pleased that you will be able to accommodate him."

I hung up the phone, glad that the last task on my to-do list was easier to accomplish than I had expected. After going over the details one more time, I picked the phone up once more and buzzed Mr. Northman.

"Yes," he answered, his voice gruff.

"Sorry to disturb you sir," I spoke clearly into to phone. "But I just finished arranging everything for your evening on Friday. You are all set for seven o'clock."

I could hear him shuffling some papers around as he cleared his throat.

"Excellent. Thank you, Pam."

With that he hung up the phone, and I was left to try and figure out just what the heck he was planning. Mr. Northman hadn't given me much to go by when he handed me my instructions. Of course I had pressed for details, but he remained tight-lipped, not budging at all. He only explained exactly what he needed me to organize and nothing more or any hints as to why I was doing it. It had been easy enough, and after providing the incentive that he suggested, I had no trouble fulfilling my job. In fact, the man I had spoken to on the phone seemed almost giddy at my unusual request.

My thoughts were interrupted by the office door opening. Ah, sweet, little Sookie was here. I had to say that despite never having had a female presence besides myself in the office, that I genuinely enjoyed this girl. Sure, she had a bit of a Pollyanna vibe to her, but once you got through her candy coated outer shell, she could trade snarky comments with the best of them.

"Hey Pam," she offered as she took her jacket off and hung it up.

I eyed the bag she was toting with her, sniffing the air for a hint. For almost the last year Sookie had been bringing by lunch for Mr. Northman a couple times a week and she always thoughtfully brought something for me as well. Her food was beyond stellar, and while I certainly didn't miss my chips and diet Coke, my waistline might have disagreed.

"Hello, Sookie. You smell…delectable," I smirked. "What have you brought for us today."

Sookie laughed as she dug into the bag and pulled out a glass bowl for me.

"Careful, it's hot," she warned.

I pulled back the lid, allowing some steaming air to escape as well as the most amazing smell ever. I closed my eyes and inhaled again, curious as to what it was. I peered in to see a mixture of beef mixed with peppers, onion, and something red. Sookie handed me a fork and a few bite sized rolls.

"It's grown up Sloppy Joe's. Instead of ground beef I went with some seared tenderloin, chopped up in small slices and made my own sauce with onions, peppers, a few secret ingredients, and sun dried tomatoes. Instead of eating it in buns, you can use a fork and then eat the mini rolls along with it."

I looked back at my meal appreciatively.

"Sookie, you know you should seriously consider going into business for yourself. Maybe a lunch catering thing or something, because this is some serious good eats."

Sookie blushed and smiled, shifting on her feet.

"Aw, thanks Pam. I really appreciate it. I just love cooking, and now that I'm taking some classes at the Annex, I've been able to experiment a bit more and use some more fancy techniques and stuff."

I tried to look interested in what she was saying, but I was too busy stuffing my face with the delicious food in front of me.

"Mmhmm…"I managed to mumble out through a mouthful of her fancy sloppy joe.

"Is Eric in?" she asked, almost timidly.

"Mmhmm," I nodded, unable to stop gorging myself.

I jerked my hand over my shoulder, letting her know it was fine to go in. She gathered up her bag of food and headed in, closing the door behind her. I wasn't a fool, and I had some sort of idea what most likely went on behind Mr. Northman's closed door. Sookie's food was damn good, but I wasn't sure it was good enough to provoke some of the noises that went on in there at times.

As soon as I downed the rest of my lunch, I grabbed a few singles and headed down to the break room to buy myself a diet Coke. I ran into one of the girls from Human Resources, and we ended up chatting a bit before I made my way back to my desk. Mr. Northman's door was open, so Sookie must have already gone.

I grabbed a few folders that I needed Mr. Northman to look at and headed back into his office. He was sitting at his desk, his hair slightly ruffled and the tie around his neck was horribly askew. He also had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Aw, homeboy got some. Good for him.

"Mr. Northman?" I asked, knocking at the door.

"Yes, Pam?" he responded, trying to discreetly straighten his tie.

I suppressed the urge to smirk at his overt 'I've just been fucked' appearance and instead let him know what I had for him.

"I have a few folders here that needed to be checked over. One is that restaurant that keeps coming across your desk. I know you had plans for it, but then it got pulled?"

He nodded, eyeing the folder in my hand.

"Well, it's back. Are you still interested?"

I waved the folder in front of him and he snatched it up immediately. He opened it up and started scanning it quickly.

"Thank you Pam," he uttered in my direction, not even bothering to look up at me.

I waited for a few seconds to see if he needed anything else before leaving. There was no need for me to have to drag my sloppy joe filled ass back in again for no reason.

"Pam? Can I help you with something?" Mr. Northman asked, clearly dismissing me.

"Nope, just wanted to make sure you were all set."

Mr. Northman shook his head and pushed himself away from his desk. He walked over to grab a folder up on one of his shelves. As he did so I noticed that his fly was open.

"Um, Mr. Northman," I said, right before exiting his office. "You might want to…" I trailed off, but not before motioning to his zipper, indicating he might want to close it.

He blushed furiously, something I had never seen him do, and waved his hand for me to leave. He didn't need to ask me twice, and I left before I burst out laughing. As I made it back to my desk, I broke out into a fit of giggles. I finally managed to calm myself down and was able to get some actual work done.

* * *

**LafayettePOV:**

"My goodness, Mr. Northman certainly ensures that he gets what he wants, doesn't he?"

I didn't let the sassy lady on the other end of the line answer me before I continued.

"Well, don't you worry your pretty little head, girl. I'm sure we can work something out. I'll double check with Sam, but I am beyond certain that he would be fine with what you're offering."

She thanked me and hung up as I grinned to myself. This was going to be one hell of a surprise. A few hours later I was prepping some stuff in the kitchen, waiting for Sookie to finally get her sweet ass into work. I was bubbling with excitement for her and couldn't wait to break the big news. Although, in the back of my mind I wondered if there was going to be bigger news than mine on the horizon for her.

While I was looking over the menu one last time, Arlene came in. I couldn't help but tell her about the phone call I got, and we jumped around, screeching like we just saw Lady Gaga herself.

"She is going to flip!" Arlene exclaimed. "I wonder what he's going to do. The lady on the phone didn't tell you?"

"Nope," I shook my head. "But for what he's offering Sam, it's got to be good."

"Who's offering Sam what?" asked a sweet voice behind me.

_Shit on a stick!_ I wondered how much she had heard.

"Oh, hey baby girl. Um…" I fumbled trying to come up with something believable.

Arlene was no help. That bitch just laughed and walked away, winking at me and giving Sookie a quick kiss on the cheek before heading down to change up for work. I did my best to come up with a cover story.

"That was a…um… a new meat distributor. They want Sam's business and were offering a pretty sweet deal. He's not in, so I took the call. It sounds like it will work out though."

Sookie shrugged, but looked me up and down carefully. I prayed that she wouldn't push it because I wasn't sure how much more I could make up about a new meat vendor.

"Alrighty, then. So, what are we doing today?" she asked, causing me to relax.

I grinned, excited about what lay in store for us today. I just had to stall a little bit, until Sam got back.

"Can you go grab me some leeks from the fridge, girl?"

Sookie nodded before running off to the walk in fridge. It took everything I had not to squeal right then and there and bust open with the news. But I knew Sam would have my hide if I even thought to say something without him. Thankfully, he arrived just then, giving me a quick nod and heading to his office.

Sookie came back out a minute later, her arms full of leeks.

"Thanks, Sook. Why don't you leave those there and we can prep them later. Sam wants to see you in his office now."

She quirked her eyebrow up at me, her face full of the sass and spirit I loved so much.

"Oh, don't go thinking you know what it's about, now. Just get in there and you'll see." I winked at her.

Shaking her head, Sookie walked down the hallway to Sam's office, and I trailed behind, trying not to bounce too much, despite my excitement. I made it to Sam's door just in time to hear him ask Sookie to sit down. I didn't even try to hide it as I blatantly stood there, listening in on them.

"Sookie, you've been working here a long time now," Sam started, trying to look as serious as a heart attack.

Boy couldn't look serious if he tried, with his baby blue eyes and cheeky grin.

"We love the work you've been doing. All your customers only have great things to say to you. But…"

"But…" urged Sookie, her cute as a button nose scrunching up.

"But…I…we…think it's time for some change."

"We?" she asks.

I couldn't help it anymore, and I barreled into the room, my hands flapping above my head of their own accord.

"Sookie! We want you to stop being a waitress and come on as a chef de partie!"

Sookie looked at me, her huge blue eyes looking impossibly larger. I knew she was just in shock, but Sam felt the need to clarify what I had just said.

"You know, Sookie. A line cook? We were thinking of starting you off on the side dishes, and who knows, you could work your way up—"

"Sam!" I interrupted him. "Sookie knows what a chef de partie is; don't be daft. She's just speechless, aren't you baby girl?"

I went over to her and wraped her in a big hug, laughing as she shook her head in surprise.

"I…I…really? Me?"

I laughed some more, reassuring her that we didn't make a mistake. Sam went and grabbed the white apron we had purchased her for this occasion.

"B-b-but…I'm not even a fully trained chef."

"Oh, girl," I reassured her. "Don't you go pooh-poohing yourself like that. I know you've been taking some actual classes down at the Annex, and please – don't you dare go telling me that your lessons with me have meant nothing. I know genius in the kitchen when I see it. Hell, I _am _genius in the kitchen! And, you? You're getting there, girl. You're getting there."

Sam shook his head, and Sookie beamed, hugging me back.

"Thanks Lafayette! Thanks Sam!"

She rushed her little behind over to Sam and gave him a huge hug, letting him tie the apron on her.

"You look hot, girl," I told her.

Sookie rolled her eyes at me, but that didn't stop her from turning around to look at herself in the mirror next to Sam's desk.

"So," she asked. "What does this really mean? I'm done waitressing?"

Sam took over from there, explaining how she didn't have to waitress anymore, and would start on the line that night, shadowing Maria, the first line cook for the side dishes. In addition, she'd continue to take classes at the Annex to work on her knife skills and other basic stuff, even though I was convinced that she had that in the bag already. From what I had seen of Sookie in my own lessons with her, girl was a natural. The squeal Sookie emitted when she found out Merlotte's would pay for her classes made me think she didn't much mind having to go to them either. Sam had yet to tell her the best part, and I was excited to do so.

"Not only do you get to work on the line, Sook, but I want you to come to our weekly meetings where we discuss the menu. I've seen some of the tasty things you come up with, and I want to see that innovation in my kitchen. You're to come up with two new side dishes each week. You'll prepare them for the kitchen staff, and we'll decide if they should go on the menu. That's how we figure out new dishes around here."

Sookie stood there, her mouth open wide and her hand flapping in front of her face.

"That's just, that's just….amazing! Thank you so much!"

Seeing her this happy made my heart swell up with joy. My girl deserved to be happy. I wasn't sure what had happened with that pretty boy of hers, but I knew there was a time when things were not so good between them. I didn't press her for information, but I could just tell she was a sad puppy because of him. Thankfully, whatever he did, he fixed and she was right as rain after a few weeks, and even better after a few more months. They had been together almost a year now, and I had never seen her this happy.

As Sookie got started chopping up some leeks for a soup, I thought back to the phone conversation from earlier. Sookie was completely in the dark about the planning going on behind her back, and I was itching to find out how she'd react. She was never one for huge surprises, and if my hunch was right, this was going to be one wangdoozle of a surprise.

I stared at Sookie for a moment while I planned a meal out in my head. I wondered, what did one serve for a night like this?


	26. Steak & Potatoes: Redux

**A/N:** *Wipes away tear* So here we are, at our last meal together with Eric & Sookie. I hope I did it justice. I hope all you wonderful readers enjoy it.

I couldn't end without the biggest, most massive THANK YOU to the phenomenal woman known here as **S. Meadows.** Meads was actually the one who gave me that 1st push way back when to write my 1st little drabble for a weekly challenge, and look what happened...You've created a monster bb. But you've stuck with me the entire way, helping me polish up my words and generally just being a fuckawesome person and friend. You do SO much for this community and so much for me. ILY. xo

**Disclaimer:** Charlaine Harris owns these characters, I just make them eat tasty food. ;)

* * *

I twisted and turned in the mirror once more, wondering if what I was wearing would work. Lafayette had insisted on coming with me when I went back to Target to find something cute for tonight. All Eric would tell me was that we were going out to dinner, and it would be someplace nice. I glanced back in the mirror and hoped that the deep plum colored halter dress would suffice.

I still wasn't sure what was going on, but it almost felt as if everyone except for me knew something. Pam would barely make eye contact with me the last few times I visited for lunch, but that certainly didn't stop her from grabbing whatever dish I had prepared. Lafayette definitely knew something, and looked like he was about to burst with whatever it was whenever I saw him. Yet, he never actually did, no matter how hard I pressed.

I blew out a breath of air, nibbling on my lower lip as I tried to figure out what the big surprise could be. I thought for a while that perhaps Eric was finally going to ask me to move in with him. For the last few months I had been unofficially living at his place, only spending a couple days a week at my own apartment. His place was very spacious, and his kitchen was amazing, so it only made sense that we stayed there more often.

The doorbell interrupted my thoughts, and I raced to it, almost flinging myself into the arms of the man standing there. It was a good thing that I didn't, since it wasn't Eric. I took a step back and apologized.

"Good evening, miss. Mr. Northman was unable to pick you up himself. He apologizes profusely, but insists that I attend to you," said the uniformed man before me.

I furrowed my eyebrows at this revelation and wondered what was going on. Was this part of the surprise? I asked the driver to wait a moment while grabbing my jacket and purse. I also quickly texted Eric, but wasn't really surprised when there was no response.

I followed the driver down to a limo. Eric sure did pull out all the stops for tonight. When I made my way into the back seat, I saw a single red rose waiting for me. Picking it up and inhaling, the sweet scent made me smile. I pulled my phone out of my purse and looked at the time. It was ten minutes to seven. I wondered if the driver would tell me how far of a ride it would be if I asked. I quickly dismissed that idea, knowing that if Eric had his way the driver wouldn't reveal anything.

Within five minutes we pulled up at our destination, however and I was shocked to see we were at Merlotte's. Puzzled once again, I had no idea what we were doing here, and couldn't figure it out for the life of me. I doubted Eric would make a big to do over dinner at a place he still ate at almost weekly, but I figured I might as well go along with it. The driver opened the door and offered me his hand. I stepped out, clutching the rose carefully to my chest. He walked me to the front door, opened it, and the wished me a pleasant evening.

I walked in and was shocked at how quiet it seemed. Normally there was a low din form the mingled conversations happening at all the tables. But tonight you could almost hear a pin drop. It was a bit unnerving. I walked up to the hostess podium and was happy to see Claudine there.

"What's going on," I whispered nervously.

"What do you mean?" she asked, flashing her beautiful smile.

"Why is it so quiet?"

Claudine shrugged and then told me to follow her, as if nothing was amiss. I walked behind her and gasped when I entered the main part of the restaurant. It was completely empty. None of the tables were set, and there were no other customers or servers for that matter.

_What the devil was Eric up to?_

I looked around again, and my eyes started to water when I noticed that one table was all set up – Eric's usual table. The corners of my eyes started to burn a bit, as tears threatened to spill over, and I quickly pulled a tissue out of my purse to dab at them. I craned my neck, looking for Eric, but couldn't find him. I frowned, wondering where he could be.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Claudine, who had come to stand beside me. She had put her hand on my elbow, and gently guided me towards the table.

"Have a seat, Sookie," she said, her face lit up with glee. "Your server will be right out."

I nodded at her retreating form, wondering who was taking on the role of waitress for this romantic dinner, and bet Arlene jumped at the chance to be a part of this whole thing. How long had Eric been planning this? I was curious as to how he managed to get Sam to go along with it. There was a glass of water already poured for me on the table, so I held it up to my mouth and sipped, the cool water helping to calm my nerves.

Eric knew I wasn't a huge fan of surprises, so I was a little wary of this whole thing. But, I also had implicit trust in him. I loved him for heaven's sake. So I knew that whatever he had planned would be wonderful. Heavy footsteps behind me alerted me to the fact that somebody was coming.

My jaw dropped open in shock when I saw who was standing before me. It was Eric, but he didn't look like he was dressed for our date. Instead, he was in the male equivalent of a Merlotte's uniform, looking absolutely edible in a pair of black dress slacks and a crisp, white button down shirt. He was carrying with him a menu and stood before me with a smirk gracing his face.

"Would you like to hear the specials tonight?"

I blinked my eyes a few time, completely speechless. I wondered if he was going to just laugh and sit down with me, allowing whoever was truly our waiter to serve us, but he just stood there, waiting for me to answer.

"Um, sure?" I asked rather than said, still confused about what was going on.

Eric ran down a list of meals normally found on the Merlotte's menu, but then stopped before reciting the last dish.

"May I recommend the steak dish? It's a slight variation of our normal steak dish, but I think you'll find it quite agreeable."

There was no wink at the end of his description, letting me know this whole thing was a little prank. Instead, he waited patiently for me to say something.

"Okay. The steak sounds lovely. I'll also have a glass of Shiraz, please."

I figured if I was going to go along with this role reversal I might as well have a drink to go along for the ride. Eric smiled warmly and assured me he would be right back. When he returned he had my glass of wine in one hand a bowl of warm rolls in the other.

"The chef prepared a special herbed butter for the rolls tonight," he said, placing it in front of me. "Enjoy."

He scooted away and I sat there, shell-shocked. I thought once he brought me out my wine he'd drop the act and we'd enjoy our dinner together. I grabbed a roll and began to butter it, the savory smell of herbs wafting into my nose. I took a bit and hummed in satisfaction as the flavors melted on my tongue. Lafayette's butter truly was heavenly.

_Lafayette!_

He must have known about this if he prepared a special meal. I was completely blown away that he was able to have kept it a secret for this long. Usually, if you wanted gossip spread, you headed straight for Lafayette. It was like he was physically unable to shut his yapper. But, clearly, he had been able to for Eric.

"More wine?"

Eric had appeared out of nowhere, and refilled my glass.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"Will you be joining me?" I asked, wondering when the whole charade would be lifted.

"Not yet," he replied with a grin. "So, why don't you relax and enjoy your meal and allow me to serve you."

The wicked gleam in his eye as he said the last bit made me hopeful for things to come post dinner, and I wished that my food was here already. I didn't have to wait much longer as a few minutes later Eric came out, carrying a steaming plate of food.

"Your dinner," he announced as he set the plate down in front of me.

It all looked truly delicious, and I would have to remember to thank Lafayette, if I didn't have a chance to see him later.

"This is a twist on a dish that one of our regulars enjoys," Eric began explaining with a smirk. "The steak has been done, au poivre, exactly to your liking. A little pink on the inside, is that correct?"

I nodded, secretly thrilled that he knew how I enjoyed my meat cooked.

"The side dishes consist of scalloped potatoes with thyme and garlic green beans. Please, enjoy."

He nodded to the plate in front of me, but made no move to sit down and join me. After ensuring that everything was to my liking, he walked back into the kitchen. I shrugged and decided I wasn't going to waste this meal. I cut into the steak and it parted effortlessly, soft as anything. It tasted phenomenal as well. The potatoes were done to perfection, a bit crispy on top and totally cheesy and creamy in the middle. The green beans had a wonderful spicy crunch to them, thanks to some garlic chips that Lafayette knew I loved. I hoped I'd have a chance to rid myself of the garlic breath, however, before continuing on with the date.

Eric came out soon after to remove my plate. He looked a little peaked and pale, and I wondered what was wrong.

"I'll be back in a moment with dessert," he said before quickly scuttling away.

It was very un-Eric like. When he came back, he was carrying a platter, covered with a silver top. I licked my lips in anticipation of what was to come. I knew Lafayette made a mean molten chocolate cake, and I crossed my fingers that I would be enjoying some form of it. Eric brought the plate right up to me, his hand, stilled over the top.

"Sookie, before I met you I was a different man. I woke up, I got dressed, I'd go to work, I'd come home. But I wasn't living. Then, I decided to stop into this restaurant for dinner one night, and something caused me to wake up. It was you, Sookie."

Eric dropped down to his knees in front of me, and I let out a gasp. My stomach started forming little knots, and I was pretty certain that there wasn't any chocolate cake underneath the cover.

"You caused me to break out of my routine, to feel like it was okay to move around outside the box. You made me ask for the specials. I am so glad I did, because I found the best special of them all. I found you."

Eric lifted the top of the plate off, and the tears that had been pooling in my eyes spilled over; hot salty tears rolled down my face, and all I could do was stare at the man in front of me. Eric began talking again, and I finally looked down at the plate. Sitting in a black, velvet box was a simple, yet stunning diamond ring.

"Sookie Stackhouse, would you do me the honor of being my wife, and spending the rest of our lives together?"

I nodded, unable to speak and launched myself at Eric. He was grinning like a fool, and I kissed him all over the face, punctuating each kiss with an emphatic "Yes!" Eric hugged me tight as I buried my face in his neck.

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me," I sniffled.

I could feel Eric's body shake with laughter.

"This? This was nothing. Making sure Lafayette didn't spill the beans? Now that was hard."

I laughed along with him, my head spinning with emotions. Eric sat on the floor and cradled me in his lap. He pulled my hand to him and slipped on the ring. It fit perfectly. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Here we were, sitting on the floor of an empty restaurant, newly engaged. I felt giddy and almost as if I was drunk.

"So…" I started, as I held up my hand to gaze at my new ring. "Does this meal actually come with dessert?"

I burst into a fit of giggles, unable to contain them any longer. It was all so surreal. Eric and I were going to get married. I was going to marry the man I loved. I turned around to face Eric, who was giving me his signature 'What the fuck' look. He shook his head, before bellowing out.

"Lafayette!!"

Not even a second later, Lafayette came barreling around the corner, a bottle of champagne in one hand and two glasses in the other. A huge smile was broken out across his face.

"Congrats!!!" he squealed as he picked me up off the floor, almost knocking the wind out of me.

"Easy there with my fiancé, Lafayette," said Eric, and I flushed, hearing him use that word.

"You'll get your time to celebrate later tonight," winked Lafayette. "I get to drool over the rock now."

He grabbed my hand to inspect the ring as Eric poured us some champagne.

"This is stunning, Sookie."

I watched as Lafayette held my finger up and inspected the ring from all angles. I giggled as I nodded my head.

"Yup. It's perfect."

Lafayette stuck around for a bit longer, and I teased him about how well he kept Eric's surprise. He said that in exchange for his secrecy, I better let him be my maid of honor. I told him I'd think about it. Lafayette disappeared and said he'd be back in a moment. Eric and I drank almost the entire bottle of champagne before Lafayette came back out, carrying a large gold box with him.

"Chocolate cake," he whispered as he handed it to me.

I beamed, excited I would get my dessert on top of this already incredible night. I gave Lafayette a huge hug, and grinned as I watched him attack Eric with one as well. Finally, Lafayette headed back to the kitchen, and it was just Eric and I. He grabbed my hand and the extra bottle of unopened champagne that Lafayette had left.

"Come on future Mrs. Northman, we have some celebrating to do!"

I squealed in delight as he pulled me out the door where a limo was waiting for us. I assumed we were headed back to Eric's apartment, but instead we pulled up to the Hilton. Eric quickly checked in and soon I was whisked away to the penthouse sweet.

As I walked in the room, I kept blinking my eyes. It was all decked out in rose petals and lit candles. It was a completely fairy tale. The tears started up again, and I sniffed, hoping to keep them at bay.

"Oh, shit. Did I screw it up?" Eric asked, looking genuinely worried.

"Not…at…all…" I sobbed, even more touched by his concern.

He didn't seem to believe me, so I knew I had to take matters into my own hands. I grabbed him by the shirt collars and pulled him towards me.

"Let me show you how right this all is, Mr. Northman," I whispered huskily to him.

I dragged Eric towards the bed, not even caring that it was still covered in rose petals. I pushed him down, and despite knowing I didn't quite have the strength to get him down, he easily fell beneath me. He was laid out on the bed, and I licked my lips. Straddled him, I began to undo each button on his shirt as slowly as possible.

I could feel him growing hard beneath me, and wiggled my hips a bit just to tease him. Eric must not have been in the mood for teasing because he growled as he gripped my waist and flipped us around so I was the one now laying on the bed.

"I don't think I can go slow right now, Sookie," he hissed, sending shivers down my spine.

Without waiting for me to respond, Eric captured my lips in his, kissing my hungrily. His hands moved up and down my body with abandon, stroking whatever bare skin he could find. He pushed my dress up over my hips and hitched my leg over his waist.

His mouth found that sweet spot on my neck, right under my ear, and when he sucked in, I gasped out in pleasure. I writhed beneath him, needing more and sighed in relief when I felt his fingers pull the sides of my thong down, freeing it from my body. Eric's head dipped lower as his mouth trailed warm kisses down my dress-clad body until he settled himself right between my legs.

His fingers came down to spread me open, and I let out a low moan as his mouth made contact with me down there. The heat of his breath and the feel of his wet tongue on me had me panting and crying out, wanting more. I felt his long fingers slide in, pumping in and out in the most delicious rhythm. Eric didn't stop until I had reached my climax, coaxing every last bit out of me. I knew there was a reason I was going to marry this man.

Despite feeling like a puddle of jello, I pulled him up towards me and kissed him for all I was worth. My own taste was mingled with Eric's, and I couldn't get enough of the combination. Eric pulled back, his eyes shining bright. He looked so happy at that moment. I wondered if I could make him happier.

I finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off of him. Before I went to help him out of his pants I crossed my arms and slowly pulled my dress up off of me, tossing it into a corner of the room. Eric's eyes grazed hungrily over my body, and I couldn't help but take in his. His taut muscles had a slight sheen to them, and the V-shape leading down below his waistband was incredibly tempting.

I made quick work of his belt, and he helped me pull both his pants and boxers off in one tug. He kneeled before me on the bed, clearly ready for me. I wrapped my hand around his warm length, stroking him up and down. His eyes fluttered closed and he sighed happily. After a few more strokes his own hand came up to still mine as his eyes opened.

"Not yet," he pleaded. "I want to be in you."

Eric sat back on the bed, and pulled me into his lap. He knew that this was one of my favorite positions because not only did it feel absolutely incredible, but I was able to look directly into his eyes the entire time. Eric lifted my hips up and I slowly came back down, sheathing him inside of me. We both groaned as our hips met, relishing the feeling of each other.

I wrapped my arms around Eric's neck and slowly began lifting myself up and down. Eric met me, thrust for thrust, and we soon found a pace that worked for both of us. My body was still reeling from the orgasm he had just given me, so it wasn't taking long for me to reach another one. I gazed into Eric's eyes and he stared back at me, sharing plenty of emotion without using any words.

I had to close my eyes, however, when I felt his finger come down and pinch me, right where I needed it the most. I shouted out as I bucked harder against him, falling over the edge. I used my hand on his shoulders to steady myself, as wave after wave of heat and bliss took over my body. As I came down from my high, Eric was still pounding into me, right on the cusp of his release.

I bent forward, and sucked his earlobe into my mouth, lightly biting down on it. That seemed to throw him over, and I soon felt his spill inside of me as he called out my name. We both took a few minutes to catch our breaths and relax. Soon, however, I had to pry myself out from Eric's embrace to use the bathroom.

When I returned a few minutes later he had turned down the bed, and had two slices of chocolate cake waiting, along with glasses of champagne. I climbed into bed, alongside him and took the champagne he held out.

"To us," Eric toasted, clinking his glass against mine.

"To us," I echoed with a grin.

I take a few sips before placing the glass on the bedside table. I then grab the plate of cake to my side and dig in. I see Eric is not far behind, as his cake is already half gone.

"So," Eric said between mouthfuls. "I've been thinking about what I want to get you as a wedding present, and I think I have just the thing."

Was Eric off his rocker? I wanted to slap him for even thinking about getting each other wedding gifts. Knowing him, he'd probably go way overboard and get me something crazy like diamond jewelry or a car or something. But the playful look in his eye had me curious.

"Oh yeah?" I questioned, as I wiped off a stray bit of chocolate that had fallen on his chin.

Eric looked over at me, his eyes were shining and his expression was joyful. He hugged me close to his body before placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"What do you think about owning your own restaurant?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sigh. And there you have it. I have to thank everyone who took the time to read, review, fav or just put this fic on alert and followed along from your computer. Thank you all SO much.

While I have you here, let me spread the good word for a sec. For those of you who don't know, every Monday SVM authors post teasers over in the teaser thread. Check it out: **http://forum(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/topic/55534/19191439/9/#24393892**

Also, there is a FABU new SVM blog that has tons of great things going on, so please go check it out as well:** www(dot)thesookieverse(dot)com**

and lastly (if you're still here, lol). A smidge of self h00ring. For those that read my Twi o/s, **Inhale Her** - it made it to the final round of voting. If you're so inclined, feel free to check out who is also up and please vote! There are 3 more days to vote! **http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/2238935/AwkWard_Contest**


End file.
